Under Her Spell - Book One - Edward Masen in: Meeting My Destiny
by Bubbleybear
Summary: Ten years ago four people were forced from their world into his. He learned that he could live another way but not until it was time. He never thought that he'd be liberated from high school purgatory by the brightest star in his eternal life.
1. Prelude

**Hi everyone, and welcome to my new story. This is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, starting at The Philospher's Stone. I have plans to write through them all, although, it may take a while. This story is completely pre-written but at this point I will be posting every fortnight to give my beta time to work through each long chapter. I am currently halfway through my version of The Chamber of Secrets, and I can't wait to be able to share that one with you either.**

 **I want to thank Pienuniek for all of her hard work, being my sounding board and helping work through all of the many, many ideas we've had for these stories. In fact we have PAGES of discussions on those very ideas. I also want to thank Sally Hopkinson for coming on board to help beta this monstrous project and Fran Walsh for pointing me in her direction.**

 **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling, no copyright is intended.**

 **I'll let you get to it, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Under Her Spell**

 **Book One**

 **Edward Masen in: Meeting My Destiny**

 _Written by Bubbleybear, Cleaned up by Pienuniek_

 _ **Prelude**_

 _Disoriented, I landed in a large room. The air felt damp; the space lit by a greenish light. To my left, a curtain of blazing yellow and blue flames made leaving impossible. This had all the hallmarks of being deep underground._

 _I was glad I recognized that I was only a passenger on the tides of her dreams since the scene before me was very unpleasant. I wouldn't want to be part of it, considering what I just found, or what had found me._

 _I looked into the cavernous room and saw the professor stand before the mirror. The young man behind him spoke, "I'm not surprised to see you here, Professor."_

 _The turbaned man swirled around, his robes billowing. At first, fear was the only discernible emotion on his face until it dissolved into a sly smirk of determination._

 _I knew I couldn't do anything, doomed to watch this farce play out. If at all possible, this situation needed to be prevented._

" _What are you doing here?" the professor asked._

 _The young man snorted. "Did you really think that nobody here knew what you were up to? Tell me, Professor, how is your master?"_

 _The professor froze; he paled before he snapped his fingers, causing ropes to appear from thin air. They bound the young man until he was wrapped from shoulders to ankles in the magical cords. When the professor was certain he was adequately restrained, he said, "How do you know about my master?"_

" _I've watched you all year, Professor; you dearly underestimated how observant we students can be. Did he tell you we nearly caught him in the forbidden forest, feeding from unicorns? Did you know you've been condemned for that act alone?"_

" _Lies, all lies," a second voice hissed in a whisper to the professor._

" _YOU LIE!" he shouted in reflex._

" _No, no, I don't. When your puppet master isn't with you, you're more confident, showing that it was an act. You were even so dumb as to let the troll in on Halloween; knowing you can manipulate them made Dumbledore suddenly pay a lot more attention to you, too," the young man finished._

" _ENOUGH! I've had enough of this. I need to concentrate on the mirror … It's the key …"_

I was sucked out of her dream with a gasp. I had to make sure this would never come to pass.

If only that were a possibility.

Because when she dreamed it, it was a certainty.

* * *

 **I'm dying to know what you think...**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter One - First Meetings

**Yes everyone, you get two chapters today, but remember it will be two weeks until you get the next one!**

 **I want to thank Pienuniek for all of her hard work, being my sounding board and helping work through all of the many, many ideas we've had for these stories. In fact we have PAGES of discussions on those very ideas. I also want to thank Sally Hopkinson for coming on board to help beta this monstrous project and Fran Walsh for pointing me in her direction.**

 **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling, no copyright is intended.**

 **I'll let you get to it, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – First Meetings**

" _Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, may I please have some paper and ink?" a young girl, about ten years old, asked while she skipped into an odd-looking kitchen._

" _Of course, my sweet Isabella. What do you need them for?" the aforementioned Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled some parchment, ink, and a quill down from a shelf to put in front of her._

 _Isabella smiled a stunning smile for one so young. "I'm going to draw my Edward and his family."_

 _Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, okay then. We wouldn't want you to stop drawing your Edward now, would we? You'll be drawing his family too? How many pieces will you need?"_

 _When her answer didn't come immediately, she looked at Isabella to see her contemplating with her eyes closed and her finger tapping her lip._

" _Hmmm, I'll need eleven, please."_

 _Again, Mrs. Weasley nodded, took out her wand, and replicated eleven pieces of parchment; she then floated them to the table in front of the sweet girl._

" _Isabella, I have a feeling Hogwarts will be calling for you soon. For Ron too, just like his brothers before him. I'll miss you all when you're gone."_

 _Isabella looked up from her drawings. "I'll miss you too, Mrs. Weasley. But things will be better, you'll see. Plus, we won't be gone forever."_

 _It was well into the afternoon when Isabella had finished her drawings. Mrs. Weasley saw them on the table and decided to look through them. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger when she came to the last few pictures. She turned to the owl sitting on the kitchen windowsill, quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment, and tied it to his leg. "To Dumbledore, Errol, quickly; this is important."_

 _Mrs. Weasley started on that day's dinner after she had spread the drawings on the large table in the kitchen. She busied herself getting everything ready, or watching the pots simmering on the range, until she was distracted by a loud pop from outside. Seconds later, a tall man with a very long beard and half-moon spectacles tapped on the door frame._

" _Albus! I'm so glad you could spare the time. Come in, come in."_

" _What was the urgent message for, Molly?" he asked._

 _She nodded to the parchment laying on the table. "Take a look, Albus, and tell me what you see. Isabella has been drawing at least four times a week since her fifth birthday, and it's always the same thing. My Edward."_

" _Well, she's part Veela, so if she draws anyone on a consistent basis, you should know what that means," Albus Dumbledore said. "It is unusual that she drew others, though." He turned his attention back to the drawings._

 _He picked them up one by one, acknowledging them for what they were. "Vampire, vampire, vampire; vampire dressed as a doctor, vampire, two more vampires, and … No!" he gasped. "It can't be. They were supposed to have died years ago!"_

 _Dumbledore continued to stare at the last four pictures. The ones I could see that had him intrigued were of a dark-haired man whose hair was down to his shoulders, a taller, older-looking man I recognized straight away, another darker-haired man who had round glasses, and then a little boy, again with round glasses. But this boy also had a scar on his head, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt._

" _Molly, you better call Arthur home; he's going to need to look after the younger ones. It looks like you, Isabella, and I are going to be going on a trip to the United States." Albus laughed as he looked back at an older picture of Isabella's Edward. "She's even managed to tell us where they are located."_

 _Molly took the picture from Albus to have a look before she ran from the room getting the other pictures from the last five years. "Oh, my God, she's been telling us the whole time she's been here, but I never took notice. What does it mean? And why is he hers?" she asked, holding up the last picture._

" _He's her mate, Molly. Veela are immortal, and if they are lucky enough, for all their lives, they dream of just one man repetitively. Their mate. She is exceptional in that she's dreamt of his family too. But now we must prepare her and ourselves to go to Forks, Washington."_

I saw the vision Alice was having as the three people in question were walking along our driveway. We were both rattled because she'd never had a vision of the past before, and the last part was clearly coming from a person's point of view who was not in the kitchen. It looked like they were looking through the bars of stairs but from a higher vantage point so that person couldn't be seen.

"We're about to have company," Alice and I called. I looked at her with a brow raised. She should have seen it before now. Alice just shrugged in response.

The thoughts I had heard were consuming me while we waited. I wondered who this Isabella was and how she thought we could be mates considering she seemed to be just ten years old. The only species I'd heard that had mates that young—or imprinted—were shape-shifters. It wasn't known that vampires acquired mates that young, but I couldn't deny I felt something for one of the beings coming up our driveway.

"Who are they, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he and the others came into the living room, including the four humans who had been living with us for nine years.

It came as a shock that there was an entire world out there hidden from us, and Carlisle knew it and never, ever thought about it. Although the day a group of people turned up on our doorstep turned his thoughts inside out and opened our eyes to an entire world of possibilities … until they asked him to hide them. They told us there was a threat on theirs the baby's life, and until he was older, we had to keep them all hidden away from the world.

Carlisle agreed, and they've been with us ever since. But I thought the time had come that we would be exposed to the world we'd been hiding from.

I answered Carlisle's question. "From what I can hear, it appears to be an Albus Dumbledore, a Molly Weasley, and an Isabella, no last name as of yet."

It was at that moment I realized I couldn't hear little Isabella. Her mind was a complete blank. I could see through Molly as she reached down to grab her hand and Isabella looked up with an adoring look on her face.

"I'm going to see my Edward today, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so excited."

"I know you are, sweetheart. And please, Isabella, after five years, you can call me Molly or Mum," she implored.

I watched as Isabella blushed. "Thank you, Molly. But I'm going to have a beautiful mother in Mrs. Cullen. She'll be my mother for eternity."

They were close enough that all the vampires in the house could hear their conversation, and Esme broke into dry sobs at Isabella's words.

"Did you say, Albus and Molly?"

I nodded as I looked over to one of the men who had been staying with us. "I did, Sirius. Should we be hiding you now?"

All three men shook their heads. "No. We've been waiting for this day. It was only a matter of time before he found us. We never could fool him in school, so it's not a surprise that he didn't figure us for dead."

"Do you know who this Isabella is? I heard she's part Veela?"

I watched as Sirius, James, and Remus all shared a look. It was Remus who turned back to me. "No, Edward. We know of the Veela, how some are opportunists who will seduce anything, and then there are others who mate for life. The one consistency is that those who dream of their mates for years on end, _mate for life._ They are like vampires that way. Once they mate, there will be no other."

After that, there wasn't a lot of talking while we waited for them to get to the door. Through Molly's eyes, I saw how Isabella was pulling both adults along by their hands, eager to get to the house. It took just a few short minutes before there was a knock. Carlisle was the one to get up and answer it.

He hadn't even had a chance to say anything when little Isabella piped up. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan, and you're going to be my daddy for eternity. Is my Edward home?"

I could feel an even bigger pull when I heard her voice close by. I had a feeling there was no doubt she was my mate. I also had a feeling I couldn't or wouldn't ever get away with anything. Jasper looked over at me when he felt the pull.

" _I have a feeling that she's right. Isn't she?"_ he asked.

I simply nodded. The pull was getting stronger, the thing that made me hesitate was wondering how it was going to work. She was only a little girl, for crying out loud.

Carlisle, in the meantime, had bobbed down to Isabella's level. "Why is he your Edward?"

I watched through his mind as she smiled the most beautiful smile. "Because he is mine. And he'll be mine for all of eternity. We're going to be very happy together, and after I've grown up and we've gotten married, we're going to have children."

I watched as the men in the room snickered, not just at what Isabella had said but also at my shocked face. Rose, Alice, and Esme all sobbed a little when they realized she believed that. And it was then that I knew I couldn't keep her away anymore.

"Carlisle, let her in, please. I feel the bond forming already," I whispered. It also worked in shutting up the rest of the family.

Carlisle looked at me in shock. He'd never heard of such a thing before either.

"I do believe," Dumbledore stated, "that if you don't let her in soon, she's going to push her way in."

He stood. "Oh, ah, yes. Please, do come in. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He reached out to shake his and Molly's hand.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Molly Weasley. She seems to be under the impression that you are hiding three powerful wizards and a young boy in your house," he indicated to Isabella.

Carlisle nodded reluctantly before stepping aside and allowing the three people in. Isabella came skipping into the room without a care in the world. She stopped in front of each member of my family, introducing herself.

"Hello, Miss Rosalie. You're my big sister along with Miss Alice. I know you will be the best big sisters in the whole wide world." She beamed like a sunny day. "My name is Isabella, but you are going to call me Bella."

Rose and Alice had leaned forward to interact with her, but she surprised them by leaning forward and placing kisses on their cheeks.

I watched as Rose reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well, hello, you adorable little girl. I'd be honored to be your big sister."

"Me too." Alice clapped quietly. "We're all going to be the best of friends."

Isabella beamed at them again before moving on. "Mr. Jasper, you don't need to worry; you aren't going to eat me." She giggled. "I don't smell like food! Will you be my big brother?"

Jasper, who had been standing, dropped down to his knees, picked up her hand, then gallantly bowed over it, placing a kiss. "You, little lady, are fascinating. And I'd love to be your big brother."

Again she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek and moving on to Emmett. "Hello, Mr. Bear. I don't need to ask you because you always want to have fun! And I'm fun!"

Emmett let out a boisterous laugh, bending down to pick her up. "Of that, Miss Bella, I have no doubt. I can't wait to get to know you."

She leaned in and started to whisper, it looked like she didn't know that we could hear her. "Could you please put me down on my mummy's lap?"

Esme put her hand over her mouth trying not to let out another sob. She was overwhelmed that this little girl wanted her to be her mother. She looked over at me, telling me silently that we would be taking care of her and confirming that she was my mate. When I nodded to let her know it was true, she held her hands out to Emmett. Isabella snuggled right up under her chin after she was placed down.

She sighed. "It's so nice to have a mummy who will love and care for me."

All the women in the room reacted to that statement, wondering what she had been through. Even Molly Weasley. She knew Bella had been ignored by her mother but not to what extent. She had grown to love her but knew Bella didn't see her as a mother, but I think she may come to see her as an aunt.

Esme whispered in her ear. "You don't have to worry about it ever again. I will always love and care for you, Bella. I promise." It was that promise that made Isabella break down into sobs. It looked like she'd been holding that in for quite some time. "Hush, shhh, my beautiful girl. I'm always going to be here."

While Bella had her cry, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley walked over to Remus, Sirius, and James. It was a teary reunion for them; they'd been friends before everything went down.

When Bella finished, she got up and walked directly to me. She climbed up onto my lap with no hesitation at all. She placed her hands on either side of my face before leaning in and placing the smallest, softest kiss on my cheek. "Hello, my Edward. I'm your Isabella. We're mates, and I've been dreaming about you for years. I'm going to call you Teddy like your mother did, and to you, I'm going to be Isa."

I leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Isa. I believe you are right because I feel the electrical charge between us that the other mated couples feel. Do you feel it?" She nodded so hard I thought she was going to pop her head right off. The others snickered at her. "I can't wait to get to know you better too, and I'd love to be your Teddy."

"Good." She yawned before laying her head on my chest and going straight to sleep. Again, the others snickered as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me. She was the most adorable child I had ever seen. I had a feeling she was going to grow into one stunning woman.

"Well, that was certainly the most interesting introduction we've had in a while. Is it true?" Emmett commented.

I nodded, but it was Jasper who answered. "Their bond is already strong. I can feel what they are feeling and just being together like that is enough. They're mates, but the mating instinct isn't there yet."

"As well it shouldn't be," Albus stated. "And it won't be there until she comes of age around sixteen or seventeen. She'll go through the usual puberty stage when she is supposed to, _but_ she will not be ready, and the mating instinct won't be there until her scent changes for the _second_ time. It'll change at puberty when the extra hormones start, but it's not until they _settle down,_ that the mating instinct will arrive. By that stage, if you have any morals that need either adapting or completing, you'd better do it because you'll both find it hard to stave off the completion of your bond. Now, how much do you know or have these three shared about Veela?"

"Only what they told us before." We explained what they'd told us when I'd asked earlier, but that was all they knew so that was all we knew.

Albus pointed at the three wizards. "We'll get to you three in a minute, but I need to explain this to them." They nodded like admonished boys while little Harry looked on in confusion. "And I'll explain to you, my dear boy. We have a lot to work out and not a lot of time to do it.

"They are right. Veela are immortal. They live as long as you do. They were also right in saying that those who dream of their mates, _mate for life._ There will be no other for her, Edward, like there is no other for you. Veela are also known for seducing any single man to do their bidding; they can be ruthless and cold in their lives. I have some information for you to read before we leave here today although I know it won't be long until you all follow us."

"Edward?" Remus interrupted.

I looked over at him and nodded, letting him know I was listening.

"You've heard of imprinting? Through the La Push shape-shifters?" Again I nodded. "It will be much like that. You will be what she needs you to be, at this stage, and for a little while longer, it will be as a best friend and protector. It will, of course, change in intensity as she gets older or if she's in trouble, but for now, know you will be her very best friend above anyone else," he concluded.

That set my mind at ease. He had guessed that I would be worried about our connection taking control before either of us was ready. I let out a big breath, relieved that at least that weight was off my shoulders. I know I should still be a little bit worried, but with Isa in my arms, I couldn't seem to find it anymore.

Albus nodded in agreement. "Now, Molly, can you please explain some of Isabella's history."

Molly stood in the center of the room; she was a little nervous. Not because of us as vampires were a standard in their supernatural life. We were something she'd come across before, granted not with golden eyes but vampires all the same. No, she was nervous because she didn't like being put on the spot. To make her feel more comfortable, I made the decision to offer her a dining room chair to sit on. When Alice saw the vision, she got one for her.

"Here, Molly, this might be more comfortable than standing in the middle of the room."

"Thank you. Alice, right?"

Alice nodded before taking her seat again next to Rosalie.

"Right, okay. I had known Bella's mother and father before she was born. Charlie went to school with the rest of us and became an Auror or magical lawman, chasing the bad guys. He chased one all the way to the European mainland, which is where he met Renee. Renee was as sweet as they come when she was with Charlie and the rest of us, but could be cold to outsiders. It didn't take them long to get married and become pregnant with Bella. I'd never seen them happier than the day they gave birth to her. They moved into a large house Charlie had purchased near us, a smallish mansion of sorts. An older version of this house, actually," Molly sniffled.

"It wasn't long after we thought you-know-who killed Harry and his parents," she motioned over to the wizards on the lounge watching with rapt attention, "that Charlie found a lead on Fenrir Greyback, a foul werewolf, and took off after him. He promised to come back, but it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep. A few weeks later, the Ministry of Magic knocked on their door and informed Renee that he was gone; there wasn't even enough left for him to transform into a werewolf himself. Renee asked us all to leave her alone after they left.

"After a few days, I went to check on her and Isabella, but they were gone. The house, furniture, and everything else was still there; in fact, it's still there, next door, but they were gone. We didn't see them again until Renee dropped Bella on our doorstep the day after her fifth birthday signing over everything. The house, her bank account, and her parental rights although we left that alone because Isabella said she had a mother who would sign them later."

Molly sighed again. "I tried to get Isabella to talk about what had happened with her mother. I knew that things had changed because Renee was as cold as a Veela could be. But she wouldn't talk about it at all, even though I knew she shouldn't keep that inside."

"Because, who wants to burden those who you call family with the sad tale of the first five years of my life," Isa piped up. I hadn't realized she'd woken. Isa looked up at me with a look that was so much older than her ten years. Tears welled, but she refused to let them fall. "After my mother took me away from all I knew, she became a Siren of Legend, only on the land instead of the sea. For the first few years, I didn't know what was going on; just that Daddy wasn't around anymore. Eventually, I began to cramp her style, but she kept me around. At least until the day I started to question the men who came home with her as to why they were going to ruin their home lives with a woman who would only use them before leaving them behind.

"It was then she started making the decisions she did to leave me with the Weasleys. I knew that was best for me, but it was the night before my fifth birthday that I dreamt of Edward for the first time." Isa got up from my lap and got a portfolio-type folder that Molly had been carrying and brought it over to me, sitting next to me and showing me the years and years of drawings.

I looked through them, handing them around to the family. "You're really talented, Bella," Esme murmured. "I want to frame some of these."

Isa blushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Thank you, Mummy. But can it wait; I have an idea. But it will have to wait until after we hear their story." She pointed at Harry and the three others in the room.

Esme smiled a soft smile that I don't think we've ever seen before, one that was going to be reserved for the little girl sitting next to me on the love seat. "Of course, my sweet girl, I can't wait to hear it." That made Isa smile a smile back to Esme that was reserved only for a mother.

"I agree with Isabella. This is a story we have to hear. A lot of people believed you perished in that house with your wife, James, and young Harry, too. So please, what happened?" Albus enquired.

We all turned to the men as this was a story none of us had heard in its entirety. I'd seen bits and pieces in their minds whenever they'd think of it but never all of it at once.

James deflated a little from the question. Even nine years later, he was mourning his wife, and I couldn't blame him. I'd never recover if Isa were taken from me.

"That night, I was supposed to be home with Lily and Harry," he started, pacing after asking Harry to sit with his godfather Sirius. "Sirius had sent an owl." I shook my head at Emmett's question because I'm sure we could get information out of them later. "He'd had an idea about who was feeding you-know-who information about Lily, Harry, and myself. I went out to meet him, and we change into our animagi to hunt him down.

"Even now, we're not entirely sure who it was because the one we thought was pronounced dead after the fact. Anyway, Sirius and I returned, still in our animal forms, to find the house in disarray. We changed and ran up the stairs to find Harry crying in his crib and Lily on the floor, gone." James stopped because his emotions overwhelmed him.

Sirius pushed Harry to Remus before he took up the mantle. Leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, he continued. "We took Harry and destroyed the house on the way out, trying to make it look like they were all home when it happened. It killed us to leave Lily there. We managed to make it to where Remus was hiding at the time due to his nature. We'd met up with him at the end of his cycle, and he helped get us out of the country and to the United States where we tracked down Carlisle and his family, and we've stayed in hiding ever since."

I'd watched the whole night through their eyes, and it was fascinating to see them morph into their animagi, but it made me realize that sometimes things happened to me that I have no control over. My eyesight changing to the likeness of an animal is one of them, how I hunt is another. But that's not all, things have just happened around me ever since I was younger and human. There were a lot of unexplained things that happened and continued to happen even after I became a vampire.

I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes while listening to them tell their story, but when I opened them back up, everyone was upset over what had happened to them, especially Harry, who had lost his mother. He was sitting with a stoic look on his face, making me realize he had heard this story before. I looked around to see that Isa had moved from my side sometime while I watched and pulled a fresh piece of paper from her portfolio, some ink and a quill from her bag, and started drawing another picture.

But what got my attention the most was that Albus Dumbledore was watching me with a speculative look on his face.

However, he turned back to Sirius, James, and Remus. "You realize you need to come back to the wizarding world, considering how old Harry is?"

I watched as they nodded. "We know. But I don't want him going there as Harry Potter; he needs to have some anonymity. He'll be swamped otherwise. He's also going to need a couple really good friends who know who he is behind the name," James suggested.

Isa got up from her perch on the family room floor and walked to Dumbledore. "I might be able to help with that, Professor."

"How so, Isabella?"

"With these." She handed him a few parchment pieces on which she had been drawing. "In these pictures, we're all holding wands, including this girl—Hermione Granger. It shows we will be friends before school. That we will attend Hogwarts, in Scotland, this September."

At this, I whimpered. The bond sent a searing pain through my chest when I thought of Isa that far away from me. Isa spun around and looked at me, as did Dumbledore, and just as they started toward me, the vase on the fireplace mantle started hovering and the lights flickering. When Isa reached me, I pulled her into my lap. I lost all control and broke into a sob. Everybody screamed and scrambled for cover as the vase shot across the room, the light bulbs started exploding, and even my piano let out some rather unsavory notes.

Isa buried her head into my chest as I covered her from the flying glass and ceramic shards. The whole time though, she was trying to calm me. "Teddy, please. Take it easy; I'm not going without you. Professor, the pictures please?"

Dumbledore brought over one of the pictures Isa had drawn in the last few minutes. "See, Teddy, you're there with me at Hogwarts. You even have a wand, you're magical, and you have never been trained. You'll get that with me there; please, calm down!"

Holding her against my chest with one hand and the picture in the other, it calmed the searing pain in my chest. It also stopped things from being thrown around the room, the lights from exploding, and my piano finally fell silent.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Emmett thundered.

"It seems Edward is also a wizard. One that has been left untrained," Dumbledore answered. "Have you lived in the States your entire life, Edward?"

I began to sit up as I regained my composure, keeping Isa near to keep me calm. I nodded as I looked up at Dumbledore, wondering where he was going with this.

"Have these things happened all your life?"

I, again, nodded my head. I had retained a lot of my human memories, and now I wondered if that was because my brain was already expanded.

"I'm surprised you haven't had things like this happen before due to the amount of power you just showed, Edward. But the reason you didn't attend school as a child would be because, in the United States, when you were school age, there was a law that segregated the wizarding from the muggle world most stringently. A lot of muggles, or No-Maj as they were called there, born as wizards never knew what the strange things that happened around them were their own magic bursting from them. Those who were noticed were initiated into our world but had to leave their muggle family behind. It makes me wonder how many were wandering around out there …" he trailed off.

"Uh, muggle born, sir?" Jasper asked with a weary voice as he and everyone else picked themselves up. Esme also went to get a couple brooms to clean up the mess.

"Yes, witches and wizards with muggle parents, or non-magical parents, I should say." He smiled down at me. "It certainly does seem like you'll be joining them this coming September, Edward. You'll be a lot older than the beginners; though, I don't think you'll mind, considering you'll be with Isabella here."

I shook my head because I wouldn't mind that. "No, that will be wonderful."

"Good!" Isa piped up from my chest with a sunny smile. "Now you'll have to move to England!"

"Yay!" Alice and Rosalie squealed in excitement. "We haven't been there in decades," they both continued.

"And we can stop drinking the aging blood potion," Emmett declared.

Molly and Dumbledore looked over at him with a questioning look on their faces. "You won't have to hide the fact that you don't age at all in the wizarding world, Emmett. But what are you talking about?" Molly asked.

Lupin stood, shaking glass from his clothes. "Ah, that I can answer. After we arrived here, we watched how much they struggled to fit in with the world around them. So we made some blood potions that would help them to blend in a little better.

"It took a while, and some experimentation to work around their venom, to get the ingredients to work, but we finally figured it out. We have a series of potions that need to be drunk at the beginning of the week. They last a week before they have to drink them again. It also helps them appear more human as they are able to eat some foods, drink specific drinks, and are able to digest them."

Dumbledore was very interested in what Lupin was explaining. "And what potions did you create?"

"Uh, let's see. We made," he held up his thumb, "one, to quench their bloodlust," next a finger was added, "two, another to make them age a bit," a dramatic rise of another finger, "three, another one to stop their distracting sparkle," yet another finger joined the others, "four, this one gives them back their eye color, and five," this was the pinky finger coming up this time, "enables them to eat and drink certain foods and to digest everything without having to bring it back up later.

"Although, they haven't been using the eye color one because they haven't been out in town a lot as of late because they've all finished school, and they don't have to work. Carlisle is the only one who doesn't use that one as he was already established in the hospital when we arrived."

It was at this point that the hungry bellies around the room decided to make their intentions known.

"Oh, excuse me," Esme startled. "I need to get dinner in the oven. You are welcome to join us, and we can continue this after dinner."

"Actually, Molly needs to get back to her family for a little while, but I'd like to accept your gracious offer, Esme," Albus intoned.

"Isabella, are you coming with me?" Molly asked.

Isa shook her head, not even removing it from my shoulder where she still rested. "Sorry, Molly, but I will be with my family until we move to England. I cannot bear to be parted from my Teddy."

Molly nodded. She'd expected as much as Dumbledore had explained a lot about how mates acted on their way over. She was sad to see Isabella go but happy she could be with her proper family. "Well, come here, child, and give me a hug. I promise to have that other thing sorted out by the time you get there."

Bella got up from my lap after confirming with a look that I would be okay and walked into Molly's arms. "Thank you, Molly. I'm sure we will see you very soon. You may want to prepare poor Ron and the other children, otherwise, he'll be all nervous around them."

Molly nodded and then sniffled a little. I wondered what she had to prepare because she wasn't actively thinking about it. She placed a small kiss on Isa's head before holding her at arm's length. "Be good, Isabella, and I'll see you soon."

Isa nodded and let her go. "I will. Be safe at home."

After that, we all got up to say our goodbyes to Molly. When I turned around to look for Isa, I couldn't find her. Before I started to panic, though, I spread out my mind reading to see if I could find her in the house near any others. What I found was actually very sweet; she was in the kitchen with Esme—who I hadn't known was missing—and helping her make dinner.

She was interested in how the "muggle people" did things around the home because she'd only ever known or remembered the way things were done with magic. Once I'd found her, I relaxed and walked back into the living room to wait until dinner was served.

The others all followed me and sat in various places around the room discussing today's revelations. They were all interested in merging themselves into the magical world, never having to hide what they were ever again. Dumbledore was talking with Lupin, Sirius, and James about what they'd been doing while they were in hiding. Yet again, Harry was reading one of the magical books that they had brought with them.

I decided to sit and just take in all the revelations of the day. I was _mated._ I had found _my mate._ Well, if you wanted to be technical, she found me but eh … details. I was also magical. It certainly explained a lot. I wondered what would happen now and how I'd go about learning to control it. Isa had told me I'd be at school with her but where would I start. I had so many questions running around my mind, but at the same time, I just wanted to sit here and sift through all the information that had been coming at us today.

I kept part of my mind on Isa in the kitchen with Esme. She was enjoying working with her hands and learning how to cook muggle-style, as she called it. I could see it all over her face through Esme's eyes. And Esme? She was having the time of her life. Harry had fulfilled some part of her mothering instinct these past years, but as he was a boy, he never wanted to do things like this with her. Not just that, but the others had him practicing magic with James' wand when he wasn't studying all things magic from his books.

We hadn't sent him to the school in town because we had to keep him hidden. That was the other aspect of starting at Hogwarts. How were we going to keep him hidden from the mass population? Hiding in plain sight didn't seem like a good idea, and the blood potions we had would only work for us. Another question for later.

I wondered what type of things we'd be learning at the school. And being in Scotland would be an experience in and of itself. I wondered if there would be any type of sporting events at the school and what the others would do while we were there. Were there other things they could do or experience?

I listened in on Rosalie and Alice and heard them talking about what Bella needed in the way of clothes while she was with us. They wanted to take her shopping with them tomorrow, which meant I would have to accompany them because I couldn't be away from her so soon. I hoped she wouldn't want to go; I wanted to show her my one special place here before we left for England.

There was yet another question. Where would we live in England? What happened there? And how many wizards were there in the world?

I checked again on Isa. I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot in the coming years. I'm hoping we had a lot of the same classes together. Although that would be somewhat distracting as, I'd want to help her instead of doing my own work. Isa was giggling with Esme and making a bit of a mess while attempting to mix something. I didn't know what we were having, but it did smell good—a fantastic side effect of the potion that helped us to eat. It would have sucked to try to eat something that smelled like dirt.

I wondered where Isa would sleep tonight because all the rooms were taken. There wasn't a spare one, but then I realized the couch in my room would do. She wasn't very tall, and she could fit comfortably on there for a few nights.

This time, I checked on Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. They were discussing the logistics of moving across the pond. How long would the hospital want for his resignation? What would we take with us and how would we transport it all. That made me think of the things I wanted to take from Chicago. If we didn't have to hide in the wizarding world, I wanted to take my things with me because I probably wouldn't ever come back.

I knew from listening to the others that there were different types of wands for different kinds of wizards. That made me wonder what mine would be or what Isa's would be. Or even Harry's, for that matter. I was also worried about meeting others in the wizarding community and how they would receive us. Even though the others here think they'd be okay, it still concerned me. I might continue to drink the non-sparkle potion and the eye color potion just to keep it from them as much as possible.

I'd zoned so far out into my thoughts that I didn't hear Isa come back into the room until she was climbing up onto my lap. I opened my eyes, lifting my head at the same time I helped her scramble up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello, my sweet girl. Did you have fun with Mummy?"

She nodded like a bobble head doll, causing the others to snicker a little at her. "I did, Teddy! Mummy knows a lot about how muggles cook and prepare food. Magic is fun, but I think doing it like that was funner. I've never been able to make such a mess before!"

I chuckled at her. "I'm glad you had fun with her. I know she had a good time with you too."

I could see Esme standing in the doorway, smiling softly at the two of us. Her thoughts were calmer, like having Isa here relaxed some part of her too.

"Really?" Isa squeaked.

I chuckled again. "She did. So much. I'm sure she'll let you help her again."

"YAY!" she squealed. "But you know what I came to tell you, Teddy?"

"No, what?"

"Dinner's ready! Time to come to the table. I even helped set it!"

I stood with her in my arms as she wrapped her legs around my stomach. "Oh, you did? You're such a good little helper, my Isa. But I guess that means we boys are going to have to clean up, aren't we?"

She nodded seriously as I placed her on the seat next to me. "Yes, you are. Even Mummy says so."

"Okay then. Let's eat!" I laughed.

~*~UHS~*~

Later that evening, after we'd had dinner and the boys and I had cleaned up, we again congregated in the living room to discuss some things.

I hoped this would answer at least some of my questions. I supposed I'd have to voice them to get that, though. Isa curled into my side, intent on the conversation this time. It was amazing that sometimes she seemed older than her years and then there were other times that she was just so young and full of life.

We left the floor open for Dumbledore to start. He was the one we were all turning to for guidance through this change. He stood and paced a little before he began to talk.

"Edward, you must have questions in regards to what is going to happen."

I nodded first before voicing my queries. "I do, but my most important one at this stage would be how? Obviously, you start the children young, but I'm seventeen and will remain seventeen for the rest of my life. Where do I start in regards to school, and where will I be while the children are sleeping?"

"All very good questions. Let's start with your schooling. You will have to start in the same year as the little ones, I'm afraid. You need to learn the basics of controlling your magic before you can advance through the lessons. I'm sure that both you and Isabella will have no trouble; you both have an extraordinary amount of power inside you. I can see you both having a bright future.

"In regards to your sleeping arrangements, you will have your own nook in the common room in whichever house you are sorted into. It will be purely for you, and we will make sure the other students understand that as they have their beds in the dormitories."

"What will Teddy do at night then?" my sweet girl's voice piped up from beside me. I smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

Dumbledore smiled at her too. "He could do any number of things like read, do his homework, or comfort little girls when their dreams keep them awake." Isa giggled at that. "But I would also like Edward to keep an eye on the castle at night. You have an extra ability, do you not?"

I looked up at him in surprise that he had picked up on that.

"You do, Teddy? What is it?"

"I ah … I can read minds. Well, it seems every mind in this room except Isa's." Well, that's what I thought until I felt four minds close around me. When I tried to probe them, it was as if there was nothing there. "Um … now I can't read any of the adult wizards either."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore mused. "It seems that when we apply Occlumency, you are unable to penetrate our thoughts."

I heard a sniffle and looked down at where it came from, grabbing Isa into my arms and onto my lap. "What's wrong, Isa? Why are you crying?"

I rubbed the tears from her cheeks as she continued. She sniffled and took a deep breath. "Why can't you hear me?" she wailed quietly. "I want you to hear my thoughts!"

"Oh, my dear sweet girl. I don't know why I can't hear you. We'll try and figure it out, okay? We've got time, Isa. All the time in the world." I hugged her tighter to me, doing my best to comfort her. She was so upset that she couldn't talk to me in her thoughts.

All of a sudden, the minds opened back up to me, all thinking of why her thoughts would be silent. They were all thinking of doing research into the Veela to see if that was why.

"Occlumency takes a great deal of energy to keep the mind closed for long periods of time, and it is a hard thing to learn, not many wizards actually accomplish it. That will come in handy in keeping an eye on the castle at night," Dumbledore contemplated. "Don't worry, Isabella, we'll all look into it and help you find a way to talk to your Teddy. I'm sure it will relax him, as well, to know where you are at any given time by listening to you."

She looked up at me to get confirmation, and I nodded my head before cuddling her in close again. "Okay then."

After Isa had been pacified, we went straight back to what I would be doing. Dumbledore started again. "What is your range, Edward?"

"I can get anywhere from three to five miles depending on how hard I concentrate and how far I spread my gift."

He nodded. "Good, good. You'll be able to monitor the entire castle and grounds with that range. We won't be telling any of the teachers about your gift, so you'll have to be careful with it."

I nodded, showing that I understood.

"Right, Edward, anything else?"

"Uh, yes. Wands and anything else we need for school—where do we get them?"

" _Diagon Alley,_ " Isa yelled, shocking everyone in the room because nobody expected it.

Dumbledore chuckled at her. "Yes, you will get most of your things from Diagon Alley. An owl will come to you soon with your acceptance letters. I have a feeling, though, that you and Isabella will actually need special wands with special cores that are not sold in London. I'll have to take you to the European version of Diagon Alley."

"Why Europe?" Esme asked.

"Because Olivander doesn't deal with Veela in England. And you both will need a wand that can handle the amount of power you two will create. We'll do that before you go to school, don't worry. Now, any other questions, Edward?"

I shook my head. That's all I needed to be answered for now.

"Okay, anyone else have questions about school?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Now, are you all planning on following Edward and Isabella to England?"

I looked around as everyone was nodding their heads.

"But where are we going to live?" Esme wondered.

Again, Isa's voice piped up from beside me. "I think I can help with that, Mummy."

"How so, Bella?"

She beamed yet again, bright as a sunny morning. "We can live in my home next door to the Weasleys at the Burrow. I can go home with my new family."

 _Ding, ding, ding. This is what Molly was talking about. She's getting the house ready._

"Actually, that's an excellent idea, Isabella. The home is connected to the Floo Network so getting around will be easy, and it's big enough for all of you to have your own suites within the house. So it is a bit larger than this place."

"Okay. I've had it. Owls, Floo Network. What are you going on about?" Emmett asked. He'd been amazingly patient.

Dumbledore laughed at Emmett's question. "Owls are our mode of delivering the mail. I'm sure you've noticed that muggle technology is interfered with when magic is used in this house." We nodded. "You are going to have to get used to doing without it. All your electronic devices will not work in the wizarding world. We have our own way of doing things, but everything like that will need to be sold, donated, or put into storage. There is no such thing as email or the postman; what we use are owls. Haven't the others explained this?"

We shook our heads at this. "No," Emmett pouted. "There were some things they kept to themselves. We know magic because Harry had to practice. So I won't be able to use my gaming console?"

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but since you'll be coming, and you won't have to hide your nature from the people around you anymore, maybe you can think about getting a job to fill your time." That shut him up for a minute. "Now, in regards to the Floo Network; that is a mode of transportation we use. We travel via the fireplaces with magic powder that doesn't burn. Don't worry, Emmett, we'll show you."

This had relieved some of Carlisle's concerns. "So there will be things we can do? I can continue with medicine?"

This time, it was Sirius who answered. "Of course, Carlisle. We have a whole hospital called St. Mungo's. They do practice magical medicine because we cannot sustain your equipment, but there may even be some things you can teach them. Even without the things your world has."

Isa had started to pout, sitting beside me. "What's wrong, my sweet girl?"

She threw her hands up in the air with dramatic flair. "Are you going to live in my house or not? The only one who has agreed about its location is Professor Dumbledore!"

Everyone who was talking came to a screeching halt, but it was Carlisle who came over and knelt in front of Isa. "Sweetheart, we would be honored to live with you in your house. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she squealed, launching herself at him. He caught her and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and relishing in holding her against himself as an actual daughter.

"Well, then, that's what we'll do. It'll take time before we get there because we have to close our lives here first and in the muggle world, but, yes, Bella, we'll live in your home with you."

Everyone smiled at the scene. Isa was filling a part in this family that seemed to have been missing for quite some time.

"Now, before I go, I have one more question. James, Sirius, and Remus, where are you going to live?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius looked up at him. "We were thinking of going back to my home, but I'll need help clearing it out and removing any unwanted presences in the house."

James nodded. "We can do that when we take the kids to Diagon Alley. I'm sure the Cullens don't mind us staying for a few days when we get to England. Plus, we have to figure out how to hide Harry at school and introduce him to the Weasleys and this Hermione that Isabella was talking about."

"Okay, good," Dumbledore agreed. "I'm going for the night. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon and get a progress report on how things are going. I'll also bring information on the jobs available for all of you in the wizarding world. Although, Esme and Jasper, I might have a proposition for you. Though, I think it's time to get the little ones in bed."

As if on cue, Isa let out a yawn against Carlisle's shoulder while Harry basically fell over in James' lap asleep, the book in his hand falling to the floor with a thud.

Rose and Alice got up from the sofa they were sitting on. "Come on, Bella. Let Alice and me give you a bath. Then Edward can read to you as you go to sleep."

"Otay. I sweep in Teddy's room." She slurred a little. It was clear she was exhausted.

"I'll set up my sofa for her while you do that and set out a T-shirt of mine to sleep in. It'll be way too big but …" I shrugged, not finishing my sentence. The others just chuckled at me.

Carlisle walked over to Dumbledore; he reached out and shook his hand. "I'll see you out, Albus."

We all said our goodbyes as Alice and Rose took Isa for her bath, and James took Harry up and put him to bed. Esme got me some things to make up the sofa in my room, and I did that while I was waiting. Once Isa was washed, she came bounding into my room in a shirt that was way too big, but it was adorable. She climbed into bed and settled down without a problem.

"Do you know muggle stories, Teddy?"

"I do. What would you like to hear?"

"Princesses and Princes and happily ever afters, please."

"Of course, my sweet girl." With that, I sat on the floor near her and told her the story of Snow White and Prince Charming—the Disney version, anyway.

~*~UHS~*~

After Isa had gone to sleep, I went in search of James and Remus. Sirius had gone for his nighttime run in his animagus form. I wanted to borrow some of the books Harry had been reading just to get an idea of what I was getting into.

I collected a couple then made my way back to Isa's side.

It was later that night that I felt a change in my mind. Isa had just relaxed and settled into a deeper REM cycle when I felt something or someone opening up their mind.

 _Isa was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips facing off against none other than Alice._

It seemed as if I was watching this scene from outside the person dreaming it, as if I was along for the ride, to watch as an outsider.

" _Yes, Bella. You are going to come with us today, and no, Teddy can't come with us."_

" _No!" Isa argued, with even the foot stomp to match. "You can't call him Teddy. Only I'm allowed to; it's my name for him."_

The next phrase was said both in her mind and out loud to the room. It looked like my Isa talked in her sleep.

" _And I will not be going shopping today, Alice. Teddy is taking me to our meadow for a picnic."_

" _You will be going, Bella; I've seen it."_

Again, this next phrase was out loud, as I turned to look at her but not wanting to wake her.

" _No, Alice. I saw last night in my dreams that I would not be going with you, so I won't!" This time, she threw in a foot stomp and crossed her arms. This was when Esme entered the room._

" _Alice, stop trying to manipulate her. If she says she's not going shopping, then she's not going. It's not like you can't shop without her. And trying to separate mates after just coming together is wrong. You know that. She'd have to take Edward with her; stop being so stubborn, Alice. Besides, I think this one has you beat."_

 _Esme grabbed my Isa by the hand and pulled her from the kitchen and into the living room where I was waiting with a picnic basket and a blanket._

After that Isa's mind stopped, with what I assumed was a precognitive dream, and was just left to flow through a selection of images. Most of them were me, some were whom I assumed were the Weasleys as they all had matching red hair, and some were of a statuesque blonde woman in a blue silk dress whom I suppose was her mother.

For the rest of the night, until she started coming out of her REM cycle, her mind was wide open to me, and I reveled in the fact that I could hear her.

~*~UHS~*~

After Isa had awoken, I helped her brush her teeth then took her to Esme, who had some clothes she found in her bag. She helped her get dressed in a pretty, long-sleeved dress and some tights before bringing her into the kitchen where I had her breakfast waiting.

Alice had heard what Isa had said in her dream last night but didn't want to believe that her visions could be wrong, so she was going to force the issue. I watched as she came into the kitchen after bounding down the stairs while I was preparing the picnic basket for today. I heard Jasper go into the family room and realized this was the perfect time to tell him about what I felt last night when Isa's mind opened up to me and how we could go about recreating that while she was awake.

As the scene from last night's dream started to play out in the kitchen, I walked into the family room.

"Jasper, a word?" I asked as I placed the basket on the floor and added a blanket to the mix. Noting with pleasure that the sun was coming in the windows.

He looked up from the book he was reading, giving me his attention.

"Isa's going to win that argument," I stated, catching his attention entirely.

"How do you know?"

"Because Isa dreamt that last night. When she was relaxed and into her REM cycles, her mind opened up like a flower in bloom. I watched the very scene that is playing out now. In fact, Esme is about to walk in."

Jasper stood and came over to where I was standing and watched as Esme did walk into the room to separate Alice and Isa and then led her out to me in the other room. He was in complete shock over the scene while Alice came to us with a pout on her face.

" _I'll have to have a think about it. It seems she has some kind of shield over her mind when awake that falls when she's completely relaxed. Hmm …"_ I left him to his thoughts; he'd look to the others while we were out of the house.

"Ready to go, sweet girl?"

"Yup! I even have a backpack full of stuff Mummy packed for me. Did you know there are colored pencils? I can draw in different colors!"

I chuckled at her excitement. "I did know that, but I'm glad you can now do the same thing. Hop up on my back, and I'll give you a piggyback ride out to my car."

Isa squealed with excitement as she ran around me, and Jasper helped her up. "I get to go in a car! I've never been in one before."

I looked over to Esme, mouthing "thank you" to her.

" _You're welcome, Edward. I went out and got them from Walmart last night. Shh, don't tell Alice."_ Esme giggled in her mind while holding her finger to her lips.. I nodded before bounding out to the car with the bag, blanket, and basket in my hand.

"I'm so excited, Teddy! Is this a car?" she asked as I set the basket and blanket on the back seat of my Volvo.

I laughed at her excitement about riding in a car but not actually knowing what one was. "Yes, Isa, this is my car. I wonder if it will be possible to use this in England."

Isa just shrugged her shoulders as I put her down on the ground; of course, she didn't know. Another question for Dumbledore. I opened the front passenger door and helped Isa climb in and put on her seatbelt. She giggled the whole time but didn't elaborate. I'd love to know what she was thinking.

I drove out of the driveway and onto the highway as Isa happily looked out the window as I made our way to our destination.

"It's so pretty here, Teddy." Isa sighed.

I looked over at her to see her almost plastered to the window. "What does it look like where the Burrow or your house is, Isa?"

She turned back around to give me her full attention, yet again more proof that she was wise beyond her years. "The Burrow is, well, that's hard to describe. It's like a bunch of small bungalows all put together to make a tower of mismatched levels. It's all held together by magic. It can be crowded and messy, but it is the most comfortable home I've had since before Daddy was killed. It's located next to a swamp, but you wouldn't be able to tell because it's pretty.

"My house is down the road a little from the Burrow, located on a huge parcel of land. I have surrounding forests, a small lake, and plenty of animals if you want to hunt and run occasionally."

I took my eyes off the road to look at her in surprise because I hadn't hunted in a long time. I ran quite regularly because I loved the freedom of it, which made me wonder if Isa would like to run with me, but I hadn't actually hunted since before the blood potions. I was actually quite happy with that.

"Why would you say that, Isa?"

She sighed, looking at me then down to her hands. "Despite what people think, I am wise beyond my years. Not only that, but when I figured out what you were, I did a lot of research as Molly has quite a lot of magical books, and I even asked Professor Dumbledore for some information about vampires. I know you drink blood, Teddy; I also know you have those potions to fit in with the muggle world. With me, though, you could be yourself; you could be a vampire at home.

"At school, I understand because you cannot hunt in the forbidden forest surrounding the school, but at home on breaks, you could forget your potions and just be."

I leaned over the console and placed a kiss on the top of her delicate head. "Thank you, Isa. I understand what you are saying, but I'm going to have to think about it because, despite the fact that I don't have to drink blood with the potions, I actually feel more like myself when I eat." I held up my hand when I saw she was going to continue arguing. "I'll take it all into consideration, okay?"

She nodded, accepting that. "Are there things you want to take with you, Teddy, when we move? Do you have any of your parents' things? The wizarding world is rather old fashioned compared to what I have seen; my house alone has things older than me in it."

I laughed at that. "Is that what is old to you, Isa? Anything older than you is old?"

She giggled. "Of course, Teddy! And anything older than that is _ancient_!"

"Well then, I must be pretty ancient myself." She giggled again; it was a beautiful sound. "But, yes, I want to visit my parents' home in Chicago and collect everything in the house; I just hope you have room for it."

"That won't be a problem. What Molly doesn't know is that Mother cleared out a lot of the rooms before we left, and I don't know what she did with it all, so there is lots of room for everyone's belongings."

"That's good to know." With that, we pulled up to the trail at the end of the 101. I hopped out of the car, going around and helping Isa out of the seatbelt and getting our things from the backseat. I helped Isa slip on the backpack before picking up the basket and blanket. "Okay, sweet girl, up you go." I bobbed down in front of her again and helped her scramble up onto my back.

"Ready to go?" I felt her nod her head against my shoulder. "Want me to run fast or slow?"

"Fast, Teddy!" she yelled out. I laughed before starting at a slow jog then getting faster and faster until I was at the edge of my meadow. "Oh, wow," she exclaimed as I put her back on her feet.

I followed my sweet girl into the meadow, spreading out the blanket before putting down the basket and her bag full of things to do. I watched as Isa wandered around, giggling as she ran her fingers over the grasses and picking some of the wildflowers. She came back over to me holding the little bouquet in her hands.

"Teddy, can you see if there is some ribbon in the bag, please? I want to take these back to Mummy."

I nodded before opening the bag and rummaging around inside. I didn't find any ribbon, but there were some rubber bands around the pencils. I wrapped the rubber bands around the stems before helping Isa decorate them.

After that, Isa sat down to draw some more. We discovered that not only did Esme get colored pencils and crayons, she also got some coloring books. Isa wasn't sure what those were so I lay down next to her on the blanket and showed her. She was fascinated that the whole goal was to stay inside the lines, and it didn't matter what color you filled it all in with.

"So it doesn't have to be accurate?" she'd asked.

"No, Isa. You can color in the pictures in any color you want. You can, of course, do it the way they are supposed to be, but it doesn't matter at all. Use your imagination!"

That was what we did. We lay on the blanket until lunchtime, coloring, laughing, and having a great time.

Isa yawned after taking the last bite, looking all the world like she could sleep the rest of the day away. "Time for my nap, Teddy."

I looked at her strangely. "Are you sure, Isa? Aren't you a little old for naps?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that I get really tired about now, and if I don't sleep, I get grumpy. I don't want to be grumpy."

"Shhh, okay, sweet girl," I soothed, taking off my jacket and rolling it up into a pillow. I placed it on my lap before guiding her down then wrapped her in the blanket to keep her warm.

She yawned again. "Story, Teddy."

I laughed at her demand before telling her the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast.

After she was asleep, I pulled out a book from her bag. I laughed lightly when I realized it was a copy of Disney's Fairy Tales; Esme was a sneaky thing. I figured she'd put it in there to help me remember some stories to tell Isa.

I was just finishing Snow White when I felt that change in my mind again; this time, though, it felt as if a curtain was lowering from her mind. I eagerly watched her dreams. First, they started out like they finished last night, pictures of those she loved with me at the forefront and Esme a close second.

Then they changed. Once again, I was watching from the outside. I finally put together what it felt like; it was like watching that memory from yesterday when they were walking down the driveway.

 _I looked down upon this scene from a set of stairs above. Looking around, I realized we were inside a very old castle. Looking up, I watched the staircases move; it was a very old, magical castle it seemed. That was when it dawned on me that I was inside Hogwarts, inside Isa's dream._

 _I looked back to the group of children when I heard one snide little voice sneer out a name._

" _So, Longbottom, I see you've finally made it to Hogwarts. Wait 'til my father hears about this!"_

" _L-leave me a-alone, M-alf-foy," a scared boy said in reply._

" _W-why s-should I-I?" he laughed. "Don't you want everyone to know that the Chosen One has come to Hogwarts?"_

 _The poor boy tried to shrink inside himself. I watched in fascination as another boy, who looked surprisingly like Mike Newton, stepped in front of Mr. Longbottom. What was even more fascinating was that I could see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead indicating it was Harry._

" _Leave him alone, Malfoy. Nobody wants to deal with the likes of you!"_

" _Better me than associating with muggle-borns such as yourself!" he sneered again._ Did he not know any other way to talk?

" _Better to be a muggle-born with a heart of gold than a self-absorbed scaredy cat, trying to be a leader, chicken like yourself!" Harry stated in a calm manner._

 _Malfoy started to raise his wand when another, much taller boy stepped up, grabbing his arm with the wand. With a startled gasp, I realized it was me._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

" _And why not? It's not like anyone is afraid of the muggle-born wizard too stupid to get into school before!" he ranted._

 _Isa burst into laughter at what he said. "Ah, you dumb prig! You think you know it all. The States didn't accept muggle-borns into their schools when Teddy was of age, more fool them. Besides, this_ man _is immortal. It doesn't matter when he goes to school."_

 _Malfoy sneered at Isa as she laughed at him but turned so quickly back to me when he realized I was growling at him._

" _Do you know what I am?" I asked. Malfoy shook his head. "Well, let me tell you this; leave them alone or you'll be dead in twenty different ways before you hit the ground. Isa is off limits to you and your cronies, so no trying anything with her either, or I might just have to eat_ you _for dinner!"_

 _Even from my vantage point, I could see the dawning in his eyes. Once I let him go, he ran to the back of the group with the two boys he'd come up with._

 _Turning back to Mr. Longbottom, I extended my hand. "My name is Edward Masen. This is my mate, Isabella Swan, and our friend, Mike Newtonian. If he gives you any trouble, come see me."_

 _Mr. Longbottom shook my hand in reply. "Thank you, Edward. My name is Neville Longbottom, and I hope we can be friends."_

" _Most certainly. Come, Isa, we'll be going in soon." I watched as I grabbed her hand, steering her to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing._

That was when the dream faded out and went back to random images.

It was also when I realized Isa had solved our problems in hiding Harry among the crowd. We just had to talk to Dumbledore about it.

Isa woke up not long after. "Isa, do you remember your cognitive dreams?"

She blinked as she looked up at me, rubbing her fists into her eyes. "Yes, I do. Wait, how do you know?"

I smiled down at her, running my fingers through her hair. "You'll be happy to know that when you sleep, whatever it is that covers your mind, falls away, and I'm able to see your dreams. I saw the argument with Alice last night, and I just watched your dream about Neville Longbottom."

She stared at me, stunned for a few seconds, before getting up to dance a ridiculous happy dance. She was also singing something along the lines of, "He can read my mind, he can read my mind."

It was adorable.

Then she stopped. "But why not now?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Isa, but we can talk to Dumbledore about it. He's going to be here soon. But what was with Harry looking the way he did in your dream?"

She sat back on my lap. She struggled to get her words together for a minute. "I think we must use a potion or a spell to hide him among us. I'm not sure which one, though; it's higher up in the levels than I know. Why his scar was showing, I'm not sure."

I held her as I thought about it. "Maybe, just maybe, it was so we could tell it was him. The funny thing is that he looked like one of the kids I went to high school with when we were trying to fit in."

Isa looked up at me, startled. "What's high school?"

I looked down at her. This was one of those moments when I had forgotten that not only was she just ten but she doesn't know much about the muggle world. I chuckled at her confused face. "It doesn't matter, Isa. But I think we should get going back to the house so we can talk to Dumbledore some more."

She sighed a big, put-out sigh. "Fine. If we have to."

Chuckling as I stood us up, I said, "We have to. Help me pack, and we'll get back to the house the same way we got here."

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **Now that the first chapter is posted, I'm really nervous for your opinions.**

 **Let me have them!**


	3. Chapter Two - Going Home

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting, totally my fault. But it's here now. I hope you've all had a good week.**

 **Thanks go to Pienuniek and Sally for their hard work. This wouldn't look as pretty without them.**

 **No Copyright Infringement is intended, and everything belongs to SM and JK Rowling.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Going Home**

"Looks like we're late, Isa. Professor Dumbledore is already here."

She giggled. "Oh. Oops."

I chuckled at her, suddenly realizing I'd laughed more today than I had in any time I could remember. It seemed that Isa was lightening me up, and I was enjoying it.

I helped her out of the car, grabbing the things from the backseat and following her inside. "Sorry, we're late. If we'd known, we would have been here sooner."

Dumbledore was giving Isa a hug before he turned to me. "It's all right, dear boy. We haven't discussed anything of importance. But now that you're here, we can certainly start."

I nodded. "I'm just going to deposit this in the sink, then I'll be back. You can start; I'll hear you from the kitchen."

Isa was giving Esme a hug as I walked into the kitchen. When I walked back in, she was sitting on the loveseat where we'd sat yesterday. After I sat, she climbed up onto my lap.

"So, what's been going on?" Dumbledore started.

That broke the ice, and we all laughed. Isa and I filled him in on what happened when she was asleep, how it was like a curtain lowered and her thoughts were free. He nodded along, listening to how it felt, the fact that she was still napping during the day and that she had precognitive dreams she remembered when she awoke. We were about to fill him in on what she'd seen, but he held up a hand to stop us.

"Wait, wait. We'll come back to that in a minute. I had a few thoughts after I left here last night, so I did some research into what could be the reason for her thoughts being quiet. What I realized was that when I'm around a Veela, I use Occlumency to stop their seduction tactics, their manipulation tactics, or anything else they plan to use. The reason I mention this is it wasn't until Isabella started questioning her mother's actions that she thought about leaving her behind."

James jumped in at this point. "She had to build an immunity to her mother's manipulation to be able to do that, which means she's already mastered Occlumency to the point that she keeps it up all the time. It's what tires her out."

I heard Isa sniffle a little. "So how do I stop it?"

Dumbledore walked over to Isa, knelt in front of her, and picked up her hands. "I think, Isabella, your mind automatically puts that shield up when you wake because, in the back of your mind, you still expect your mother. It's about training your mind; every morning, you'll just have to take a few minutes to relax, clear your thoughts, and remember she's not here to hurt you any more. Every morning until it stops.

"As for right now, I want you to close your eyes for me," he implored in a quiet tone as she did just that. "Take a big deep breath for me … good, again … that's a good girl. Relax and just clear your mind. Now, what do you need to remember, Isabella?"

"She's not here; she can't hurt me or my mind any more."

"That's good, Isabella. Keep thinking that. Relax … Can you feel the curtain or sheet that Edward talked about?" Isa nodded. "Okay, just let that drop and don't pick it back up; can you do that?" She nodded again. "Now, let out a thought that Edward can hear."

I waited with baited breath as she did as asked. Just as I was thinking she hadn't done it, I felt that feeling of her thoughts opening up for me. _"I loved your meadow today, Teddy. It was beautiful."_ I watched the replay of her dancing around in the flowers.

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's our meadow now, Isa. It's just for us."

She squealed and launched herself at me when she realized I had answered her thoughts. "You heard me; you heard me!"

I laughed at her excitement. "I did, Isa. You have a beautiful mind, and I can still hear you. You've done it!"

The others laughed at her happiness because she was just an amazing ray of sunshine in our lives. But I had a concern that her mind felt different when I was reading it.

"Should her mind feel different, Professor?"

Dumbledore stood before walking back to his chair. "How do you mean, Edward? You said it felt different before too?"

Isa sat back on my lap again as I went to answer his questions. "Hearing her thoughts is just more; there's more substance to them, but I can still hear what's going on around me. I can hear everyone else just fine. When she has her precognitive dreams, it's like I'm sucked into them. I'm a bystander watching everything going on around me; it's as though I'm actually standing there when it happens but unable to interact with anyone.

"In fact, if I remember correctly, the vision Alice had yesterday before you got here was one of the past; she's never done that before. The vision was of Isa drawing the eleven pictures of us and the actions that afternoon that led you to come to us. It's as if we were being told what happened, after the fact instead of before."

Dumbledore looked surprised, as did the rest of the group that was gathered; it was obvious Alice hadn't told anyone because she didn't want them to know. However, when I read her mind, I realized I was in the vision, and she was just witnessing it because of me. It was shown to me, and she was a byproduct because of her future-sight.

"Oh," I pointed at Alice, "she didn't see it the way I did. I was the one in the vision, witnessing it like the others, and Alice saw it because it happened to me! Her seeing it was because of her future-sight not because she was seeing the past. So does that mean I somehow saw that from Isa?"

She looked up at me just as surprised as I was. Had she lowered her curtain to show me that, and what was it she could do?

Sirius piped up at this stage. "Edward, what does it feel like when you're watching these visions?"

I thought about that for a minute. "At first, I can feel when Isa lowers her 'curtain,' then I can watch her thoughts or dreams similar to anyone else, even though it feels like more. Even now, I can tell the difference between hers and everyone else's."

"That could be because she's your mate," Lupin jumped in; everyone nodded, agreeing that could be it. "Sorry, please keep going."

"But when she has her precognitive dreams or the one yesterday, it's like I'm sucked into the vision, as a spectator not an active participant, until it's been shown to me in its entirety. I'm then pushed slowly back out of it until I'm once again watching from outside her mind."

I watched Dumbledore as he thought it over. "Whose point of view did this first vision seem to come from?"

I went back and watched it again in my mind. "I watched it through both you and Molly."

"It seems to me Isabella can act like a pensieve. She was holding our hands all the way up the driveway yesterday, so she must need the touch of the person. She would have shown you that memory because it was the most relevant to our excursion here. Isabella would have been tired from using the portkey for such a long distance, and her curtain fell, so to speak, enough that she was able to pull the memory from us. But just to be sure …"

The vampires watched in fascination as he pulled a small pouch from his pocket as his wand appeared from his sleeve. He pointed the wand at the bag before uttering a couple of words.

" _Accio pensieve_."

After the words were spoken, the bag shook a little before a small basin came flying out of it, landing in Dumbledore's hand. He placed it on the table as all of us leaned forward to have a look.

" _Engorgio_!" Dumbledore said as he again held the wand out, only he pointed it at the basin and not at the pouch. We leaned back as the basin enlarged to the size of a large punch bowl. As I leaned forward to get another look, I realized there was a cloudy substance floating around inside. How did that not spill inside the bag? Magic was fascinating.

"Edward, this is a pensieve," Dumbledore started to explain. "It is able to store one's memories so you can sort through them at a later date or show them to others. This is what I think Isabella can do. What I'm going to do is pull the memory from my mind, put it in the Pensieve, and then let you look at it to see if it's like her mind. Okay?"

I nodded as I watched completely enraptured as he put the wand to his head and slowly pulled it away. There was more of the cloudy substance connected to both his head and the wand although this piece was much more ribbon-like than those in the basin. I watched as it disconnected from his temple with a few loose strings, then followed the wand before disengaging and flowing into the bowl on the table. Dumbledore motioned for me to come over and kneel in front of the pensieve.

"Now, just take a deep breath and put your head into it."

I looked down and watched as different memories floated around. I was, in essence, nervous about what I was to do; it was a strange feeling for me. I took his advice, however, taking a deep breath, then I leaned forward into the basin.

The sensation of falling into the memory was very similar to watching Isa's dreams.

 _I landed on the stairs in what seemed to be an office. I looked around quickly, taking stock of what appeared to be hundreds of items in this small space, and not one of them was still—even the paintings!_

 _Just as I'd finished looking around, I saw that an owl had flown into the open window from my left. It entered, dropped a letter in front of the person who sat at the desk, whom I had missed in my perusal, then it flew back up and crashed into the wall next to the window it was aiming for._

" _Silly bird," Dumbledore muttered. "Molly really needs to get you trained a little better, Errol. Or replace you; you're getting old my friend."_

 _Errol got up, shaking out his feathers before he flew out the window successfully that time. I looked back to Dumbledore as he opened the letter, read it, got up, and burned it before he walked out of the room. That was when everything went black._

 _The next time the memory lightened, I found I was following behind Dumbledore, approaching what I could only guess was the Burrow. We walked inside, and I could see this was the same house as before, so it was the Burrow. I looked up the stairs to see Isa sitting there watching what would end up being the vision I saw the other day. Only this time, we waited until Arthur got back from Molly's urgent missive._

" _Don't worry Arthur, Molly will be home before you know it." This was the last thing Dumbledore said before the memory began to fade, and I started to float back into my body._

Taking a deep breath as I came up from the basin, I looked around at everyone else.

"Wow, what an experience," I muttered.

"Ah, that it is, my dear boy, but is it the same?" Dumbledore asked from behind me as I got up to retake my seat with Isa.

I nodded as I sat, and she clambered into my lap. "Almost exactly the same. The sensations are very similar, at any rate."

"Then it seems, my dear girl, you have an ability much like your talented mate, and you are able to share with him what you see at the same time your ability finds it in someone's mind. It will be a fabulous power to share, that's for sure." Dumbledore praised her.

Isa beamed at me with happiness. She was glad she had something to share with me, and only me, and I couldn't say I felt any different. It's just more proof that we belonged together.

"Now, what did these other precognitive dreams have in them?"

Isa and I explained what we'd seen in the vision about her standoff with Alice in the kitchen, to which Dumbledore gave Alice a rather intense look, but it also seemed he was a little disappointed in her as well. We then went on to explain the one she had today in the meadow about us, Neville, Harry, and Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Polyjuice Potion!" all four adult wizards exclaimed at once. "A perfect way to hide Harry in the crowd, except, it only lasts so long," James finished.

"Oh, that, and we'll need lots of Mike's hair," Lupin commented.

"Yes, but if I were to brew some starting soon and teach Edward how to brew it perfectly, then the effects would last up to twelve hours," Dumbledore explained. "Harry will have to drink it twice a day to start with; after continued exposure, the effects will last longer. He'll be able to carry a flask around with him; I'll make sure of it, special medication or something."

"So how do we get Mike Newton's hair?" Jasper asked.

We sat there thinking about ideas before Rosalie, of all people, comes up with one. What I realized through reading her thoughts though was that she was looking forward to not having to hide what she was any more and having a life outside our charade.

"What if we find out when Mike is getting a haircut, take Bella in for a small trim at the same time, and we can take the hair before it gets swept away. We could have a supply for some time as you only need one piece …" She paused, looking at Dumbledore. "Don't you? For each brewing?"

"You are very clever, Rosalie. I can't see any other way that this would work in the Muggle world." Rosalie felt warm inside from Dumbledore's praise. "Do we know when he's getting one?" This time, he looked at Alice with an almost challenging look. I could read his mind at that moment, but I wasn't sure what it was about.

I looked into Alice's mind and watched as she couldn't come up with a single vision regarding Mike Newton getting a haircut and Isa being there until she placed herself in the scene. The vision was she, Rose, and Isa going into the hairdresser in two days for her trim. I was nowhere to be seen. She knew I wouldn't want to be without her so soon. The thing that annoyed me was she wasn't even going to mention how she came to that conclusion. I was going to let it go, just this once; I wanted to see what happened next.

When I turned away from her with a glare still on my face, Isa looked up. _Teddy? Is everything all right?_

I nodded when I bent down to place a kiss on the crown of her head; she hugged me tighter around the neck as she realized I wasn't truthful and whose fault it was. Although, she wasn't the only one who recognized my anger.

"He'll be at the hairdressers in two days at one o'clock. We'll be there to gather almost every hair then," Alice stated.

"Hmmm," Dumbledore hummed as his eyes cut to me then back to Alice. "Good. We'll get it then. Now, before I forget, here are some pamphlets on what jobs will be available to those of you who don't have any magic; there are several options for all of you."

With that, everyone started to converse about what sort of job they could have. After a few minutes, Isa and Harry's stomachs began to rumble, indicating it was time for a snack. Eager to get out from under my heated glare, Alice offered to take them to the kitchen for some fruit, but all that changed when Isa took her hand.

It was as if the room filled with angry electricity. All the pictures lifted off the wall, and everyone had to scramble down from the living room furniture when it started to lift off the ground. The only thing left alone was my piano. The light bulbs once again exploded, as well as the screen on the television and computer. All the glass was floating in the air with the furniture. Everyone ducked for cover when it all started swirling around in the air, and in the middle of it was Alice and my sweet girl, who had the most anger-filled face I had ever seen. As I looked into her eyes, I was sucked into a memory of a vision pulled from Alice. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, at least for our furniture anyway.

 _I landed in the living room in Forks to a standoff of epic proportions. On one side was Isa with her arms crossed and the most stubborn, defiant face I had ever seen. On the other was Alice, who also had her arms crossed but had a smirk on her face that said she was going to win this argument._

 _The others were around the room, waiting to see what this was about._

" _We are going to Chicago first, Alice. My Teddy wants his parents' things for my house, and I plan on letting him have them. After all, the house will be part his one day."_

" _No, Bella. It will not fit the vision I have for decorating the house the way I want. There will be no old, boring antiques in my house!" Alice argued._

Oh no. This won't be good at all.

" _YOUR HOUSE? YOUR HOUSE? Who do you think MY HOUSE belongs to? MY HOUSE will be decorated in the pieces my mother left behind because they belonged to my daddy, and anything else Teddy and I decide together! Esme may decorate her suite with Carlisle the way she likes, Rosalie may decorate her suite with Emmett any way she likes, but you … YOU SHALL NOT DECORATE AT ALL! THIS IS MY HOUSE, AND YOU ARE ALMOST NOT INVITED TO COME and STAY._

" _If it weren't for the fact that Jasper and the rest of them would miss you, I'd tell you to FIND YOUR OWN PLACE, YOU BIG MEANIE!"_

I was then forcefully pushed out of Isa's mind as her curtain came up quicker than I thought possible. But what I realized was that Dumbledore had tried to enter Isa's mind just before she pushed me out; he was surprised at how swiftly he was thwarted.

All the items were still swirling around, but more had joined, like paper, keys, phones, and anything loose that was laying around in the closer rooms.

"That is _my house_ , Alice. _Mine, not yours._ You are not to _decorate it_ ," Isa spat, "as you see fit in this Muggle world you live in! _My house_ will be _decorated_ as it was when my father lived there; _my house_ will have the things _my Teddy_ wants to have from his home in Chicago, _and you will have no say_! I don't understand why you want to stand out everywhere you go. Muggles rarely wear those fancy clothes; there are far more from the normal stores. Now you want to bring Muggle Ugly into the Wizarding world. Why?

"Maybe you should stop being so _self-absorbed, like my mother,_ and try to train your gift to see _others_ instead of just _you_!" The last word was screamed so loud that everything that had been floating flew at Alice and forced her out through the glass wall behind her. She landed on the grass patch behind the house with everything falling on top of her, including all the glass from the wall.

Everyone was stunned by the power shown by little Isa and also by the fact that Isa had outed how Alice saw her visions.

That was when I heard a little gasp. As I spun to Isa, I could see tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands were over her mouth, and I could see how terrified she was.

"I'm so sorry, Mummy," she whispered before she ran up the stairs and out of sight. I made to go after her, but Esme stopped me.

"No, sweetheart, let me settle her. It's me she apologized to, which means she's afraid of my reaction. I'll calm her and maybe settle her in for a nap because she's going to exhaust herself. You help deal with all of this." She waved her hand around. "Come on, Harry, I think we should leave the adults to clean up this mess."

Harry giggled at her choice of words and followed her out of the room.

What I had just noticed was that not one of us had made a move to help Alice out of the pile of rubble that was once our living room, not even Jasper. But Dumbledore was standing at the end waiting for her to extract herself. Dumbledore had even closed his mind to me so I couldn't tell you what he was going to say.

Everyone stood quietly after Esme's exit, well almost everyone. Carlisle had gone to get a broom to start sweeping up the bits left in the house, although there wasn't much; it was all outside.

As soon as Alice had freed herself from the debris, she stood at the end, straightening her clothes. Still, nobody said anything; I think we realized Dumbledore had something to say.

"You are a selfish child," is what he started with, causing Alice to look sharply up at him. "Your glare does nothing to me as I can strike you down faster than you can launch at me; I've been around a lot longer than you have."

Still, Alice glared at him, not saying anything.

"You have the makings of a truly great seer, Alice, but you have a huge problem that holds you back! You are far too selfish to let your visions come to you naturally. You insert your own ideas into what is to happen so they revolve around you. You force continuous, trite predictions so you can continue to know every little thing around you.

"It would be better if you wouldn't try to see the immediate future continuously. Relax your mind, live in the moment instead of several ahead. Without knowledge of the future, you might just be surprised by the visions you'll get and how much more important they'll be." He sighed; I could see he wasn't sure he was getting through to her. "I understand that isn't feasible until you're living in the magical world. For now, rid your mind of your own wants before you try to watch the future."

"But why?" she whined. "It's worked really well all this time!"

"I'm sure it has, but when did you see us coming?"

Now she pouted. "Only just before you started up the driveway."

Dumbledore joined his hands behind him while looking curiously at her. "When we appeared at the end of the driveway from using the portkey then? Is that enough time for all of you to escape what is coming or to take action?"

At this, Alice stood quietly.

"Hmm ... thought not. If you hadn't forced the watching of your visions, you would have seen us the moment I made the decision to track you down. Look at what you would gain if you let your gift evolve naturally instead of forcing it.

"I like you, Alice, I really do, but you have become a spoiled brat with your visions. Not many wizards are impressed by what you call swagger, except those who are the vilest among us. Your, frankly, unhealthy urge to form the future to your ideals has all the earmarks of a dark wizard; I'm glad you're a squib, with very little magic. Now we can form your extra ability for the good side."

Emmett couldn't hold his curiosity in. "What's a squib?"

Dumbledore laughed at his innocent question because he could see that he just wanted to know everything.

"A squib is a child of wizarding parents who has limited or no magical ability. Good wizards, with no ties to the dark world of magic, will put their squibs in a Middle home – not all of them mind you, some of them raise their children magical or not – but it's kind of like an orphanage linked to both the magical and Muggle worlds. It's where they are taught to live like a Muggle but can still access the wizarding world.

"For those who are 'pure blood' and have ties to the dark side, they are usually a disgrace and are hidden among the Muggles. They take a less desirable route abandoning them in either a Muggle orphanage or in earlier times in asylums. There are quite a few of these families in the world; it's a shame really. Now I need to head back to check in on the preparations for the school and to get started on making the polyjuice potion, which I'll start at Isabella's house. When you get there, I'll teach you, Edward.

"Carlisle, before I go, how long did you give the hospital?"

Carlisle looked up from the mess he was cleaning, taking a side look at Alice, who was silently fuming. "Ah, actually, I told them we had a family emergency, and we were leaving in a few days. So, as soon as we pack, we can be ready."

Dumbledore waved him off while Sirius, Lupin, and James snickered. "Don't worry about packing; I'll handle that when I get back here." We all looked at him, confused. "You'll see. I've got things to do, so I'll see you back here in three days." He swept out the front door while we all stood around looking at our now empty family room.

"What are we going to sit on now?"

"How am I going to play my games and get my fill before leaving?"

"Alice Cullen, you come here right this minute."

 _Oh shit, I know that tone_. I heard Emmett mutter in his mind.

"You and I are going to have a little talk, so we are going for a run. Jasper, you, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle, please clean up this mess and don't bother replacing it; we'll have to see what Bella has when we get there. Edward, you go on up to your girl; she was sleeping but fitfully, so she needs you. James, Harry is reading in his room, so you are free to do what you want. Remus and Sirius, I need you to start preparing dinner please; Alice and I _will_ be back in time to finish." With that, Esme dragged Alice out into the forest. We all looked at each other before going off to do our tasks.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, seeing Esme was right; it wasn't just that she was restless, but her mind was still closed. She had to have many thoughts that needed to get out, thoughts she had to share with someone, and she was closing herself off. Without thought, I picked her up, bundled her in the blankets, reclined on the couch, and held her in my lap.

"Shh, sweet girl, I'm here now. You need to relax, and in order to do that, you need to open your mind. Let me in, Isa; I'm here for you always." I continued cooing and humming to her until, eventually, her mind opened up with a sigh of relief. Once she did that, her mind settled into a steady rhythm of just pictures. There were no precognitive dreams, just relaxed peaceful sleep.

~*~UHS~*~

Two days later found Isa, Rose, and I getting ready to go into town to get Mike's hair. Rose and I had drunk our eye color potion yesterday. Our eyes had reverted to the pigments we had in high school so as not to arouse suspicion.

The house had been a lot quieter the last couple days. Esme must have really laid into Alice because she had been avoiding everyone, well, except Jasper, who was avoiding her. He was too mad to speak about what she has been doing all this time, but he was madder at himself for not stopping her controlling ways sooner. There was even a little bit of anger at me because he thought I should have been able to see it before it all blew out of proportion.

The vampires heard the confrontation between Alice and Jasper in the backyard, and we'd explained to the wizards what had happened as well. We were all aware of the consequences of her actions with Jasper, but not one of us knew what Esme had said or the law she had laid down.

Isa wouldn't go anywhere near Alice, she was just too mad. I could see she could hold a grudge like no other. The one time Alice tried to come and apologize to her, the lights started flickering, the parchment Isa was drawing on lifted off the table, my piano rang out some truly horrible notes, and Isa hadn't even looked at her yet. I ushered Alice back out of the room before a word had even left her mouth; it just wasn't safe for her to be around Isa at all.

Isa came skipping into my room as I finished pulling on my jacket. "Teddy, Rosie is ready to go, are you?"

I picked her up quickly and threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes with her giggling up a storm. "I am, you little monster. Let's go."

She giggled all the way down the stairs where Rose was waiting for us with a smile. "It's nice to see you so happy, Edward. It's been a long time since you've laughed, played, and even smiled so much. It's really good to have my brother back."

I smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "It's good to feel like this again, Rose."

Isa was still giggling, hanging upside down. "Rosie, help me!" she shrieked, holding out her hands.

Rose looked around me almost bending upside down to see Isa's face. "Hmmm, nope!" she said popping the P. "I think you look like you're having a whale of a time there. I think Edward can take you out to the car just like that." She laughed, standing back up again before opening the door. "Come on, you two, we've got hair to steal today!"

"Yay!" I fist pumped sarcastically. "Just who I wanted to see again, Mike Newton, and I'm going to have to look at him every day for nine months of the year."

Rose laughed as she walked out to the car. "At least this one won't be a pill like the original!"

I looked at Rose because she hasn't been like this for a while either, and I just realized it. "It's good to see you like this too, Rose," I told her quietly while opening her door and placing Isa in the backseat behind her.

"It's good to be this way. Isa is good for all of us; well, most of us anyway." She smirked at me as I climbed into the driver's side.

At that, I smirked back. "Yes, I know."

We kept up the easy banter and conversation on the short ride to the hairdresser in town. I wasn't looking forward to hearing the thoughts that came from the people in there. One of the great things about being a vampire was that I never had to worry about getting my hair cut. Isa was excited because she'd never had a cut like this before; it was all done with magic in the wizarding world. After seeing how excited she was to learn things the way I'd taken for granted for over a hundred years, I promised her I would teach her about the Muggle world as much as she was going to help teaching me about the wizarding one. We were going to have a lot of fun.

I listened as I pulled up in the parking lot. It seemed that my two most persistent admirers were now working as beauticians. They'd gone to school only to return when they couldn't make it out in L.A. I looked in the back at Isa as Rose heard the two who were in the salon.

 _Oh, you better warn Bella, Edward. We can't have that kind of display in here._ I nodded in agreement, I also had to do it quickly because I heard Mike leaving Newton's Sporting Goods around the corner.

"Isa, the women in here went to school with us when we played school students. They had the biggest crushes on me and tried to get me to date them." Isa nodded as she was listening. "I need you to not lose your temper, sweet girl. I am yours, and it doesn't matter what they say; they can't take me from you, okay?"

Isa nodded again. "I know, Teddy. Until I'm old enough, there will always be older women who will want to take you away from me. I'm sure some of the girls in school will try too, even after they find out that you're my mate and vice versa. Then there will be the ones who will suggest they 'keep you company' while you wait for me—whatever that means—but I know you won't leave me or love another. You're mine." She shrugged as if it was as simple as that; as if these were everyday occurrences we were going to have to deal with. And in the end, she was right.

I was hers as much as she was mine. There was nothing else to it.

"Okay, but you realize we can't say things like that in there, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rosie, we have a part to play. Mummy explained it to me yesterday while we were in the kitchen. We only have to do it until we reach England, then we can be ourselves."

I looked at Rose with my eyebrows up by my hairline; hers weren't much better. "Well, okay then."

I stuttered out a chuckle as I got out of the car, walking around to open Rose's door then helping Isa out of the car. Instead of putting her down, I picked her up and carried her into the salon, hoping they'd leave me alone if I were carrying her.

It was a vain hope.

 _Yum, yum, yum. He's just as hot as in high school._

 _Oh, my God, I thought he moved on after high school. Now's my chance._

I looked to Rose while I rolled my eyes; she stifled a giggle at my expense, then rolled her eyes back when she felt Newton's eyes on her ass as he walked in the door.

It looked like a race between Jessica and Lauren while they almost ran up to the counter before being shoved out of the way by the owner, whose thoughts were nearly as bad as theirs. The worst part was that she had very little filter between her brain and her mouth.

"My, my, good looking, why haven't I seen you in here before?" I felt Isa stiffen a little before relaxing and letting it go when I squeezed her to me.

"Excuse me," Rose started with her bitch face that made Lauren and Jessica cringe. They'd heard and seen it all in high school when they tried their moves on Emmett. "We aren't here for your pathetic flirting with a much younger man; we've come here to get our newest sister a haircut."

At this point, Isa had buried her face in my neck, but I could feel the large smile on her face. _She's doing this for me, isn't she? She wants to make sure I don't lose it right?_

I smirked while pretending to look around, nodding so Isa knew I was answering her question. Mike stood near the door, waiting his turn. Normally both these girls would be all over him, his smug thoughts gave him a "cat that ate the canary" look on his face. That was until he saw who their attention was really on.

Me.

"Mike, how are you?"

 _Uh … ah … I thought he left town._ "Oh … uh … hey, Edward. How's things?"

I smiled a little at his thoughts. "I'm good, just bringing our new sister in for a trim."

"Oh good. That's good." He didn't say anything more as he stepped to the side to watch what was going on.

The owner stepped up to Rose with her bitch face on as well. "I will run my business how I see fit, and I will flirt with whomever I choose; it's my right as a woman. Surely, you understand that, looking like you do."

"And it is also our right to take our business elsewhere, let people know how you run your business, and report your sexual harassment to the correct authorities. Because it doesn't look like my brother wants your attention, now does it?"

That made the woman take a step back and look over at me. I let an uncomfortable look cross my face as I was comforting Isa, then she looked back to Rose.

"Besides the fact that you are making the moves on a man who could be your son, you are also doing it in front of our ten-year-old sister. Talk about tactless. Now take your skanky ass out the back and finish your pack-a-day habit while I talk to these _ladies—_ " Rose sneered the word "—about getting her hair trimmed. Just remember, the station is only a few doors away from here."

The owner took one more look at me, Rose, and Isa then hightailed it out the back door to have the aforementioned cigarette. I smiled into Isa's hair as Rose took over at the counter. You gotta love her attitude because both the girls were now only thinking about what they had to do.

"Edward?" Jessica called as I looked up. "Please, can you bring ah …"

"Isabella."

"Can you please bring Isabella over to the kids' chair, and we'll get started?"

I nodded, following her into the salon as Lauren led Mike to the other side. Rose came over with us but would pretend to look around when Mike's hair was finished. I placed Isa in the chair but stood to the side and held her hand so she knew I was there.

"You guys are close?" Jessica asked.

Again, I nodded, but then I shrugged. "Yes, I guess so. She's only been with us a short time, but we've managed to find common ground. She loves Esme but comes to me more often than not."

"That must make living your own life hard?" This time, she was fishing for information.

I shook my head that time. "No, not at all. Helping kids like her is what I went to school to do. Child Psychology; I just finished an internship and came home when Esme and Carlisle called to say we had a new sister."

"So, is there any special woman in your life?" With this question, Isa scowled at the mirror while Jessica continued to cut her hair. Jessica was either too stupid or too busy, trying to watch me while cutting, to notice.

"Yes, there is." I left it at that; even she knew the topic was closed. I bobbed down to Isa's level, turned her hand over and rubbed one finger along her palm spelling out the word _yours_ on it. She smiled at me before doing the same to me.

As I stood back up, I placed a kiss on her head, a signal to Rosalie to collect the hair while Mike and Lauren went back to the counter. I watched as Rose slinked to the other side of the salon. While keeping an eye on everyone else, she bent down to the pile of newly cut hair and used the broom to sweep it all into a large sandwich bag she had in her purse. When she was finished, she walked up to the counter and asked Lauren to tally up the cost of cutting Isa's hair.

When Jessica was finished, she took the smock off Isa, and I picked her up again. "Aren't you going to say thank you to Jessica, sweet girl?"

Isa beamed that bright sunny smile of hers. "Thank you, Miss Jessica. It looks very lovely."

Jessica couldn't help but smile back at her. "You're welcome, Miss Isabella. We hope to see you again." Even Isa heard the undertone in that statement, knowing Jessica actually wanted to see _me_ again.

"No, I don't think so." Isa shook her head. "We're moving to England soon. Bye." She waved as I walked away from a very stunned Jessica.

As soon as I'd helped both Rose and Isa into the car and climbed in myself, we all cracked up laughing.

"Oh, Oh," Rose laughed. "Did you see her face when Bella said that?"

I nodded because I couldn't do anything but laugh. When we were done, I let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I saw it. Let's go home."

~*~UHS~*~

The following day, we were all sitting around on the floor waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. We were still wondering how this was going to go. I had asked Isa how we were going to travel from here to Chicago since we hadn't booked any plane tickets or any from Chicago to England. She just laughed at me and told me we'd see, but that it was an interesting experience.

Alice was still subdued and sat next to Jasper without saying much of anything. But what I found when I looked in her mind was she couldn't see what was coming next. She hadn't been specifically trying, but there were no visions to be seen. She could see us standing around in a circle but not what happened after that, except that we were in Chicago in my living room just not how we got there.

"So are any of you wizards going to explain how we are getting to England via Chicago, and how we're going to pack our entire house without actually packing anything?" Emmett burst out. He'd been trying so hard not to ask too many questions because he wanted to experience it himself.

James, Sirius, and Lupin cracked up at his excited questions. "The world is full of magic, Emmett, and we don't want to spoil it for you. Everything you are about to experience is how we manage to move around in the wizarding world. Not just move around but also move households. It's not something you've experienced, and we want you to get the full effect."

When James had finished explaining, we heard a pop come from the front yard. _Tell the others not to worry, Edward, it's just me._

"It's just Dumbledore, everyone; relax," I relayed.

We waited as Dumbledore made his way inside to where we were all sitting. Isa waved to him from my lap as he came and sat on the floor next to Sirius.

"So, everyone ready?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" we all cheered, but I watched as Carlisle put his hand over Emmett's mouth before his questions could spew from his lips all over again.

"Please, Albus, can you put Emmett out of his misery and answer at least one of his questions; the one being how we are going to transport everything in this house to another location without packing it and sending it over the ocean on a plane or a boat," Carlisle pleaded.

Dumbledore laughed. "Impatient are we, Emmett?"

He nodded frantically because Carlisle still had a hand over his mouth. "Ewww, _Emmett_!" Carlisle suddenly exclaimed before wiping his hand on his pants. "That's disgusting!"

I chuckled into Isa's hair when I realized he'd licked Carlisle's hand to remove it from his mouth, and poor Isa let out a huge belly laugh, the biggest in days. Emmett beamed when he realized it was his actions that made her laugh that way.

"Please, Professor, I want to see more magic!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Let's see; we need to start with this." He pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. "This is a pouch that has an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it, which means the inside of this pouch is as big as I need it to be without changing the shape of it. It also means the weight of it won't change no matter how much I put into it.

"Now I need to go room to room. Where shall we start?" he asked as if he didn't know who would volunteer.

"Ooo, ooo, me, me. Pick our room, please!" Emmett kind of squealed, getting up and jumping up and down like a kid doing a pee-pee dance. He also had his arm in the air, pointer finger almost scraping the ceiling when he jumped up and down.

Dumbledore laughed while all the vampires got up from the floor to come and watch. Isa held up her hands when I stood after putting her down. "You want to come, Isa?"

"Uh-huh. I want to see your reactions to what is going to happen," she said with a small giggle. I couldn't deny her, so I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to Emmett's room behind everyone else.

We all stood around the edges of the room. We thought it might be easier if we moved all the furniture to the middle, including all the luggage.

"Are we all ready?"

We all nodded frantically, making Isa giggle and Dumbledore chuckle. He pulled out the pouch again before he opened it and released his wand from his sleeve. He pointed the wand at the pile of furniture, and with a quick flick of his wrist, a clear call of " _Reducto_!" a light flashed from the end of the wand, and all the furniture started to shrink until it was about the size used in dollhouses.

Emmett squeaked in surprise as the rest of us had our jaws dropped to the floor. I had to put Isa down because she was laughing so hard, and it was making it hard to hold on to her. "Oh, this is too funny," she breathed between laughing fits.

" _Accio_ furniture!" We all watched with our mouths still on the floor as the furniture and luggage levitated off the floor and into the pouch Dumbledore still held open. "And that is how you move a house as a wizard."

Not one of us had anything to say as we followed him from room to room with our mouths open. Eventually, Isa asked to be picked back up. Once she was in my arms, she put her hands on the bottom of my jaw and pushed my mouth closed, causing me to chuckle.

"Seen enough, Teddy?"

"Yeah, I get the picture. This is how my house in Chicago will be packed up, right?" I saw Alice flinch out of the corner of my eye when Chicago was mentioned.

Isa nodded. "Yup. And the wizarding world is in what you would call the dark ages so it will fit in with what's left at my house. I can't wait to see it all."

"I can't wait to show you." I squeezed her as I started walking back downstairs to wait out the emptying of our home.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Sirius asked as I sat back on the floor with Isa. I looked at him with a raised brow. "The magic. Knowing that you will be able to do that and just about anything else."

I nodded, but before I could answer, Lupin directed a question to Sirius. "Do you think he'll be able to become an Animagus? Considering that vampires aren't supposed to be able to change?"

Sirius hummed while I blurted out, "Like Sirius and James? You think I could change like them?"

"It's called Transfiguration," Harry piped in. "It's the alteration of the form or appearance of an object by changing the object's molecular structure."

Once again, my mouth was open, leaving Isa in another giggle-fit before she reached up and closed it again. "Harry's been reading, Teddy. He's been reading about classes at Hogwarts, and that's one of them. It's the one where we will learn whether you will be able to Transfigure or not. I can't wait to see."

"I hope so," I whispered.

"I have a feeling you two will match if you can. And I think if your Animagi match, your Patronus's will too," James thought aloud.

"A Patronus?"

"Yeah, you know how my Animagus form is a buck?" I nodded. "Well, so is my Patronus; Lily was a doe. It's a defensive spell that will create a spirit-like creature to fight against the dark forces. I can show you, if you'd like?"

"I'd love that, James." I appreciated this more than he knew.

Isa giggled. "You should send it upstairs to try to scare Emmett," she whispered. I chuckled, looking down at her then nodded to James, causing everyone to laugh.

James held out his wand and said clearly, " _Expecto Patronum_ ," which released a stunning buck that glowed as well as being transparent. I watched it run up the stairs before looking at it through Dumbledore's mind. He had seen the light from the Patronus. I watched in fascination as everyone squealed and jumped back in fright before collapsing on the stairs while Dumbledore laughed at their reaction. It was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to pack up the rest of the house into that little pouch he was carrying around. He was right too; it didn't get any bigger, and it didn't get any heavier. We all sat on the floor around a couple items that he had placed in the center of all of us.

"Now, I've told you about the Floo Network, which is one way to get around in the wizarding world. Obviously, it only works if you're connected to it. There are two other ways; one is Apparition, but that can be dangerous if not performed right; the other problem with it is that you can only take one or two other people with you. The one good thing about it is you can hop from place to place really quickly.

"The other mode of transportation is a Portkey," he said, indicating the books placed on the floor. "The Portkey is able to transport many people all at once. Again, it has its drawbacks; the biggest being that you cannot go to more than one place at a time, and you have to have a different Portkey for each location. With these two books, I have set them to transport us directly into Edward's living room in Chicago. When they glow blue, put a finger on it, and we'll be transported. Be aware it feels like a hook is pulling you backward from your navel."

We waited until the books turned blue before everyone leaned in and placed a finger on them. Dumbledore had explained the feeling correctly; it was just as he described. It was like a spinning sensation, like in the core of a tornado.

"Let go!"

"What?" We all looked at Remus as if he were mad.

He laughed. "Trust me. Let go!"

We let go as he suggested, falling until we all unceremoniously landed all over the living room floor. Well, all of us except Isa, Dumbledore, and the other wizards.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Dumbledore chuckled. "Is all of this to go, Edward?"

"Yes, even the stuff in the attic, please."

He started off through the house, shrinking everything then placing it in the pouch to take with us.

Isa tugged on my hand as I stood up from the floor. "Show me around, Teddy, please?"

I nodded at her request before showing her around my house, eventually finding us in front of my other piano, the one from my mother. I ran my hand reverently over the top of it because it was the very one she taught me to play on.

"I suppose I should leave this one here." I sighed longingly.

Isa looked at me, tilting my head to her. "Why?"

"Because I already have one from the house in Forks. I don't need two."

"You could leave it if you wanted or you could bring it and place it in our suite," she suggested sweetly. "The one from the house in Forks could be in the formal family room. Teddy, if this is important to you, don't leave it behind."

I looked at her; this was just another instance where she showed her maturity. I placed a kiss on her forehead in thanks.

"So, is it going?" Dumbledore asked from behind us.

I turned to face him. "Yes, Professor. Thank you."

He nodded before shrinking it and putting it in the pouch. He turned back to me, looking speculative. "Edward, do you have an oak tree here that is important to you? Maybe one your mother or father lovingly took care of or maybe placed their love into?"

"Yes. There's one in the backyard. Did you want to see it?"

"I want to see how it reacts to you. Can you show me?"

I kept Isa in my arms as we walked through the house and out into the backyard. There, in the center, was an oak tree that was just young when my parents bought this house. My father and mother were completely in love with each other, unlike a lot of arranged marriages from those days, and my father carved a heart with their initials into the trunk when they moved in. Then, when I came along, he hung a swing from one of the stronger branches and spent many a Saturday afternoon pushing me on it. My mother would make a picnic lunch after church on Sundays, and we'd sit under this tree, with Mother reading to me, Father running his fingers through her hair because she had laid her head in his lap. Mother would watch as Father and I threw a baseball to each other then she'd place kisses all over my face when I'd sit down for a drink of the fresh lemonade she had made.

I stood next to it when we reached it and turned to look at Dumbledore to see what he wanted me to do.

He looked at me then at the tree. It looked like he was assessing it. "Edward, put Isabella on the ground then place your hand on the tree, please."

I followed his instructions to the letter, and when I placed my hand on the tree, it was like a wind spun around me then up through the tree. It was one of the weirdest things I'd ever experienced, and in the last few days, hell the last few years, I'd experienced a lot of weird.

"We need to take a branch from this tree, Edward. It needs to be about twenty-five inches long and five inches around. There has to be room for error. Keep this house and keep this tree, Edward, and you will never run out of wood for your wands. This tree reacts to you because of all the love your mother and father poured into it. It will forever work with you, protecting you; it's a layer of protection not many wizards get.

"It's also strong enough to handle the double core you'll need to counteract your vampire nature. That's the reason your magic is so resilient, you were probably strong as a human, but your vampire nature strengthens it, makes it more like your connection to Isa. That would have been there had you been human but it's more with you as a vampire."

Isa grabbed my hand. "You're so lucky, Edward. I wish I had that." I leaned down and kissed her head in apology for what she'd gone through before I turned to the tree.

I climbed about halfway up finding a branch that matched what Dumbledore said I needed. He was watching me. "Is this one suitable, Professor?"

He nodded. "That's good, Edward. Grab it, come down and clean off the excess, and then we'll get going to Ottery St. Catchpole; well, just outside it, in the county of Devon, England, where Isabella's house is."

The branch bowed in my hands then broke loose with a snap and something that resembled a sigh. I put my hand on the trunk, closed my eyes, and thanked the tree for its contribution. If anything, I had learned respect for every living thing in the last few days.

I then climbed down, cleaned the branch, and grabbed Isa's hand as we went inside.

"Right," Dumbledore started as he put a couple shoes onto the floor. "Once again, wait until it glows blue then touch a shoe!"

It didn't take long before we were on our way!

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Can't wait to read your responses.  
**

 **Just some warning, there will be some set up chapters that won't be in the following stories. For those GR that asked that I couldn't answer, my plan is to make it through all seven books, in fact I'm halfway through number two.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you in a fortnight!**


	4. Chapter Three - Swan Manor

**Hello everyone! Due to a prior engagement happening for me tonight, I'm posting this chapter early. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for her mad pre-reader skills, best friend abilities and sound board bouncing. I would be lost without her - see you in less than two weeks! And thank you to Sally Hopkinson for your beta skill. These chapters would be so much messier without you. I love that you have taken on this mammoth project with us.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter - just a couple of sets of book. Those honors go to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, who I thank endlessly for giving them to us.**

 **See you at the bottom:**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Swan Manor**

I had accepted that this was going to be my life from now on, and I was going to embrace every part of it. So, when Lupin told us to let go this time, I did it without hesitation. I paid attention to my landing because I wasn't going to land on my ass again. I hadn't factored in everyone else, however. Most of them managed to land on their feet with no problems this time. Emmett, however, was just over excited to experience it, which made it hard for him to concentrate, and he almost landed on his head. Alice hadn't known how or when to adjust for her landing because she couldn't see it, landing square on her ass. Finally, Carlisle was too busy being analytical to pay attention—trying to fit in what he knew with what he was experiencing—that he landed flat on his back, having the wind knocked out of him.

I couldn't help it; I laughed with the others, watching them trying to get their bearings. I looked around where we were standing, seeing nothing but open land, forests, and a small lake. There was also a field with three rings on either end that looked like goals; it looked like wizards had some sort of sport too, but with goals that high, I wondered how they played it. But it was when I turned around that I got a rather large shock. I'd forgotten that most houses in the English countryside are old manors. This one, while not much larger than the house in Forks, was very old. It was going to need some work, more so on the garden growing toward the back of it. That wouldn't take long to clear up, though.

This brick house was stunning for its age, and it was three stories tall with a slate tiled roof and windows of all shapes and sizes around the entirety of the house. We walked around to the front, taking it all in. We found Molly there, waiting for us with a large smile on her face and a key wrapped in a ribbon in her hand.

Isa ran up to give her a hug because it had been several days since she saw her. "Thank you, Molly, for getting this place tidied up for us."

Alice waited until Isa was out of what she thought was her hearing range before scoffing at the house. "This is the great house she was so proud of? It's going to be very tight quarters for all of us in there."

I was still marveling at the architecture of the front of Isa's house when Alice ran her mouth. I looked over at Isa to see that she was mad at Alice again, but she relaxed when the other wizards burst out laughing. As they continued to laugh at her, Alice got more and more petulant.

"Uh, Alice?" James chuckled. "You do remember the Undetectable Extension Charm, right? The one that made it possible to move two households worth of stuff over the pond in nothing bigger than a money pouch?"

Sirius let out a huge laugh before he continued, "That doesn't just apply to pouches, my dear. You can use it on anything that holds something, besides humans, of course."

The more they laughed, and now the rest of us too, the more Alice scowled at the ground at having been thwarted once again. She was trying to make up for her slip but was only digging herself in further; she looked up only to meet the eyes of Jasper and Esme. Jasper was disappointed yet again, and Esme stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Do we need to have words again, Alice? You know the consequences of your actions if you continue this feud against my youngest, don't you?"

I listened to Alice's mind as she chastised herself for her slip. She was still trying to get over the embarrassment for being called out on her visions. She'd never thought of herself as selfish before, even when she was predicting things like gifts that were to be given to her; she just thought it was how she had to be. Living in the future all the time, always scanning, always looking; always being one step ahead of everyone, even if all she saw was herself. She never thought her power had to come naturally; she thought it had to be forced as she had done for the last fifty or so years. Instead of taking what she had been told as a lesson, she was taking all that embarrassment and stubbornness out on whom she thought was at fault. Unfortunately, that was Isa. Esme and Jasper were hell bent on preventing that.

Now that we had crossed some invisible line from muggle into wizarding territory, Alice's visions weren't coming as she was used to. Forcing them to appear had become impossible; in fact, it was like they stopped altogether. There were a few odd ones of all of us shopping or racing through an underground rollercoaster in mine carts steered by grumpy looking, tufty-eared creatures about half my size.

I decided to ignore her and her attitude by walking to Isa. "Hello, Molly. It's so nice to see you again." I held out my hand to her.

She shook my hand as she replied, "You as well, Edward. Thank you for taking care of her."

"It's not a problem, Molly; she's my life."

She nodded, looking back to the rest of the family. "It seems there's an upset there."

"Yes." I nodded. "It will hopefully sort itself out in the end."

"Well, Isabella." Molly looked down. "Shall we see what I found in the house?"

"Yes, please, Molly."

She nodded before leading us to the front door, handing the key to Isa. I nodded to her in thanks while Isa opened the door and ran inside.

I watched through her thoughts as she compared what she remembered, which was quite a lot, considering she was just over a year old when her mother pulled her out of the house. There was a lot of furniture missing that day compared to what Molly had put in there for us to use.

"Where did you find all of this, Molly? I thought Mother got rid of most of this?" Isa asked as she ran by the front door then back again. There still wasn't a full house of furniture but there was quite a lot. My parents' furniture would fit well in this house.

"I found several boxes at the top of the stairs on the third floor landing. It looks like your mom threw everything inside those boxes and left them there in a hurry. She didn't even go inside the suite up there. Your father was renovating it, the bedroom was done, but the bathroom wasn't quite done yet, although it really is a doozy—a work of art. There isn't a whole house of furniture in those boxes, but I'm sure you've brought more than enough." Molly laughed.

We followed Isa in as she walked away from us again toward the back of the house. We walked through the parlor and the family room to a dining room, which all seemed to be furnished, then into the kitchen. There wasn't anything modern in here either. A wood-fired range beside a big fireplace fitted with a cauldron hanging from a swinging hook.

There was also what looked like an ancient icebox, but I was unsure how that would keep things cold long term. It looked like I wasn't the only one wondering either because Dumbledore addressed our concerns. "The icebox is cooled with never-melting ice, that will make sure it will never stop being cold, and it hasn't in all these years. The wood fire stove and fireplaces will all work with magical fire, which you have in abundance."

Due to all the windows, the house was bright with the sunlight that came through. It was then I noticed there was no electricity in the house. Along the walls hung oil lanterns for nighttime illumination.

Suddenly, Isa was standing in front of Dumbledore and Molly with tears in her eyes. "Please, is it here? Did she leave it intact?"

Dumbledore bobbed down to her level, holding her hands in front of him gently. "It's here, Isabella, and it's all in there; I found it when I came to start the Polyjuice potion. Do you want to see it?"

She nodded almost frantically, but this time, no one was snickering because this was something we could all see meant a lot to her.

"Okay, sweet girl, follow me." He held one of her hands and pulled us back through to the parlor then down the other hallway that I didn't see before. This one led us past a formal living room that was mostly empty and into a library. Floor to ceiling bookcases sagged under the weight of many, many books. A cursory glance revealed an abundance of subjects; most, however, were about magic and its application. It did look as if those bookcases were held together by it, too. There was no way they could hold that much weight in any other way and stay stable like they obviously were.

Dumbledore and Isa walked over to the back corner where I followed. I sucked in a breath when I got there—something changed in the air. Something was there, something hidden by magic; my instincts screamed at me. Both my companions looked up at me when I gasped, but it was Dumbledore who spoke. "You feel it, don't you, the change in the air?"

I nodded. "What is it?"

"Each wizarding home has a room where spells and potions are made, and those that are magical themselves will feel that change in the air; not every wizard is as perceptive as you are though. Being around magic all the time dulls the senses of most. Keep in touch with that part of you; it'll be to your advantage in the future. But enough side tracking. We keep those rooms hidden, just in case. Salem didn't just affect the community in the States. Here in Europe, we had the zealots of the Inquisition doing a bang-up job of driving us into hiding."

Dumbledore turned back to the bookshelf in front of him and pulled out a few books. He reached into the gap left and pulled or pressed on something. There was a loud click, and the bookcase moved away from us; he put his hand on the end that opened and gave it a small push, which made it slide open way too easily for its weight. I really need to wrap my head around all things magical. He waved his hand toward the opening, letting Isa go in first, while flicking his wand at the lanterns in the room.

His flick caused the lanterns to light up, defining the larger-than-I-expected room with a cauldron in the middle that I was perusing. The content of said cauldron was happily bubbling due to the fire that burned underneath. To the right of the cauldron stood an intricately carved lectern, the carvings so fine that I, once again, had no doubt magic was involved in helping it to carry the weight of the massive book that lay opened to a page toward the end on it. The pages I could see held handwritten notes in a beautiful calligraphy. It was this book that Isa ran to as soon as she saw it.

I let her peruse by herself, strolling around the room, the tables filled with dried out ingredients, parchment, and quills next to long-dry inkwells. The cupboard held an abundance of glass jars in all forms and sizes, but what was in them was even more interesting. I couldn't name a tenth of them. I mean, one of the jars kept trying to take off when its content jumped up and down inside!

Isa drew my attention away from all the fascinating things when she started to sob. I ran to her side as fast as I could, confusing Dumbledore in the process. "What is it, Isa? What's wrong?"

"It's my dad's spell and potions book." She sniffled. "It's where he wrote all his successful potions and spells. It was a hope I always had that my mother didn't get rid of anything in this room; it all belongs to my dad, and I wanted to keep it."

I held her to me and let her cry, knowing she needed to let it go.

I looked up to Molly, Dumbledore, and Esme in the doorway. There were tears running down Molly's cheeks as Esme tried to comfort her, and Dumbledore had his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll leave you be for a little while," Esme spoke. "I'll assign rooms; do you have a preference, Bella?"

"Top floor," she whispered into my chest. Esme nodded then walked everyone out of the library.

I picked Isa up, sat down on the floor, and held her in my lap as she let out sobs of relief. I'm not sure, at the age of one, she could mourn her father, but it certainly looked like she was getting that out as well.

A short while later, Isa and I could hear a commotion coming from the second floor; instead of letting her walk, I stood with her in my arms and carried her up there as quick as I could.

"Why is it everyone gets their 'guest room' made into a suite, and Jasper and I have to suffer? You know I need my space, and I NEED a bigger closet than that!" Alice was right up in Esme's space trying to emphasize her point, but Esme wasn't budging on her stance.

"You, Alice, need to appreciate what you have before you are given what you want. Between Jasper and I, we decided you need to be humbled just a bit. There will be no huge closet with more clothes than you can wear; there will be no wearing them and then throwing them away. Besides, there will only be a limited amount of Muggle clothes because you will be given a _budget_ to buy some wizarding clothes. If you are to enter the wizarding world then you need to fit in, not stand out, unless you want to be mistaken for someone who works with the dark forces out there?"

Alice sulked but shook her head. She couldn't believe Jasper would do this to her, but it didn't sound like this was the end.

"Edward, Bella, your room is on the top floor like Bella asked, and Molly was right. When we've had time to set it up, it will be stunning, and that bathroom is to die for. I've never seen anything like it. Go on up and have a look," Esme suggested. "Your father and I are on the ground floor in the master suite, and the rest are here on the second floor in their expanded suites, including our guests. Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind, the unused formal dining room should be big enough to empty your pouch, and we'll make them bigger when we've moved them all to their rooms?"

"Not a problem, Esme. I'll do that now," he stated with a funny smirk on his face before waltzing off.

That man had many, many secrets.

I continued up the stairs with Isa in my arms until we came to the top floor suite; everyone was right—it was stunning. From what I could tell, it ran the entire length of the house. There was a large enclosed bathroom at one end, and a very ornate fireplace at the other that was as tall as I was; I would be able to step in there without having to duck my head. On one of the slate facings around the fireplace was a beautifully decorated pot that was full of a very fine powder. I was looking at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Floo powder," Isa piped up from my arms, causing me to look at her. "It's what we use to travel through the Floo Network when we go to Diagon Alley. We'll show you how it works."

I nodded before I looked around again. On one side, about halfway along, there was a window seat that had bookshelves running all the way around it; at the end where the bathroom was, was a raised dais where the bed was going to sit; and opposite, would be the perfect spot for my mother's piano. Across from the bathroom was another door; when I looked in there, I realized it was a large walk-in wardrobe—one that Alice would be envious of.

We were going to be able to have a sitting area, a study area, and, where our bedroom would go, I was thinking some simple room dividers would work in separating them. It would also give us privacy when Isa or I had to change. We would be able to set it up so that when Isa slept, I had a place to hang out without having to be too far from her, which made both of us happy.

I stood Isa on the ground to do her own exploring as I realized I was still carrying her from earlier; she went straight into the bathroom to see what was in there.

"Oh my God, Teddy!" she squealed, causing me to run in there. "Do you realize what this is?" she asked, pointing to the tub.

"No, I have no idea," I answered, shaking my head. "It looks like a small pool to me."

"This is a mini replica of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Daddy must have been a Prefect to be able to replicate it so well."

"Then how do you know what it is?"

"I heard Charlie Weasley talking about it—he was a Prefect when he was at Hogwarts. You do know what a Prefect is, don't you?" Isa looked at me.

I nodded to her again. "I've been reading the books Harry has; there was information in there about Prefects and the Head boys and girls. I can't wait to experience it all with you, Isa."

She beamed one of her bright sunny smiles at me before continuing to look around the bathroom while I did the same thing. The bathroom was sunken down a few steps from the bedroom door, and the replica bath was also sunken into the floor, which made me wonder whether that was a spell or the floor was just that thick up here. I was hoping there was a lot of insulation between floors and walls so I couldn't hear as much; maybe there was a spell I could learn to block it all out at night when we were at home.

There was also a shower stall and a vanity built out from the wall; in the corner was a closed-in toilet stall. Next to that was an armoire that would store all our towels and necessities—all of which we had yet to unpack.

"Edward, can you and Bella come down here and pick what furniture you want in your rooms, take it up, and set it up for Albus to make bigger, please?" Esme called. "Oh, he has a surprise for you kids, too." Of course think of the devil and they will call.

Isa skipped to me after the announcement, which made me wonder how good her hearing was. "Isa, how good is your hearing?" I asked as I picked her up and helped her onto my back.

She smiled a small smile; it was kind of embarrassed but also like she thought she was about to get into trouble. "It's almost as good as yours. I heard Alice earlier; she has a lot to learn if she's going to interact with wizards every day."

"Yes, she does," I growled before taking off downstairs. I put Isa back down as we reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along to the formal dining room where all the furniture had been sorted and placed in groups.

"Ah, there you are. Your bedroom furniture from the Forks house and everything from your parents' house is over there, Edward. You and Isa sit there and decide what you want upstairs, what needs replacing, and what can just go into storage. Although, I did find this in one of the bedrooms on the second floor; I was thinking we could use any leftover furniture in this," Esme stated as she placed a dollhouse in front of Isa, it was an exact replica of Isa's house, and it was beautifully crafted. It didn't look like it had been used before as it was in excellent condition. Molly handed Isa what looked like a photo album.

"Charlie had that made for Isabella just before …" Molly trailed off. "You never got to play with it, sweetheart. I'm glad you can have it now. I also have this for you."

"Please sit, Teddy. I want to share this with you." I sat as asked, and Isa climbed onto my lap. She opened the book to the first photo; the book was normal but the photo took me by surprise. Like the paintings in Dumbledore's office, they moved. The first photo was of the first dance at Charlie and Renee's wedding; they looked so happy.

As I looked at the happy couple, I could see the features Isa got from each of them. From Renee, she got her body frame and heart-shaped face; from Charlie, she got her coloring. Isa had the same brown hair and eyes as her father, the difference being that Isa's were deeper and reflected the innocence she still had even though she could be older than her years. Charlie's showed the toll the war had taken on him. Even though he was happy to be married to the love of his life, there was a darkness there that only war can bring.

The photos continued on and on. I slowed her down when Isa came to the day she was born. I wanted to soak up as much as I could. Afterward, we continued on until the day Charlie had to leave to chase Fenrir Greyback; in fact, that was the last picture in there. I knew that only because Renee had penned it underneath the picture, " _The last I saw the love of my life. He is beyond the Veil, and I have nothing to live for. I shall try for Isabella, but I feel I will do more harm than good. Know this, Isabella: no matter how things turn out, I love you, but I cannot live without my love."_

I heard a few sniffles from Isa, but she didn't let it get to her. I'm glad Renee wrote something in there to assure Isa of her love, but it will never be enough. I know Esme will do her best; she will be a fantastic mother to my girl, but it is never the same as knowing your own first-hand.

"All right, sweet girl, we can set this on the bedside table, but first, we have to pick them!" I tickled her to lighten the mood before picking her up and standing her on her own feet.

"Before you do that," Dumbledore rumbled from the door, "I have something to show you outside."

He led the way as we all followed him out into the parlor. "I know you might like to explore the countryside while here in England; I myself like to. There will be times that your Muggle transportation will be a better option than the one we wizards have, so I brought these with us."

He opened the door, and there in the circular driveway in front of our house were the cars we had in Forks. Rose's BMW, Emmett's Jeep, Esme and Carlisle's Mercedes—both of them, and my Volvo and Aston Martin.

"Thank you!" we all shouted before running out to them. "But where are we going to keep them?" Rosalie continued.

I looked around where we stood, and Rose was right. There was no place to keep them; it looked like a trip to the nearest stone yard was in order to build a garage to keep them all in.

"We'll have to build a place, Rose, but I want to do it so it doesn't interfere with the integrity of the house. It'll have to be done carefully and with the right materials; at least, until we have it all here, then we can use our vampire speed. If we can get it delivered soon, we can have it built by the end of the week."

I looked around and realized Isa hadn't come out with us. I spread my mind out and found her in with the furniture, sorting through the things that came from my parents' house, deciding what would fit in our room and what wouldn't. It was so cute how she was putting them together to find the bits that would work best.

"Hmm," Rose contemplated out loud. "We might also want to invest in a tank for fuel too. We're miles from anything out here. How do they get around this far away from anything?"

"Like this!" we heard called out from above us. We looked up to see three teenagers on brooms, flying brooms! It was then that the pieces slotted together about the rings in the field behind the house—they flew on brooms like witches of old, and they even played sport on them; why didn't I think of this before!

"G'day, mate. We're the other Weasleys. I'm Fred, that's George, and over there is Percy. Dad'll be here in a minute with Ron and Ginny." Fred grinned. "Now, why are you all standing there with your mouths hanging open like that?"

"Uh … you're on brooms; brooms that fly," Emmett so eloquently pointed out; at least, he was on the same train of thought as I was.

"Yes, how else do you expect us to get around?" George laughed. "We're wizards, mate, and flying is a lot faster than driving around in one of those things!"

Jasper chuckled. "I don't think it ever crossed our minds that you guys actually rode around on brooms. It's just a bit of a shock is all."

Percy, Fred, and George landed just as Mr. Weasley and two other children popped up in front of us. "Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Arthur Weasley, this is Ronald and Ginny, and I'm sure you've met the others. Who do we have here?"

I stepped forward, holding out my hand. "I'm Edward, this is one of my sisters, Rosalie, and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. We're so happy to meet you."

"Ah, yes, Isabella's Edward." Arthur shook my hand. "Nice to meet you all too. Where is everyone?"

I gestured to the house. "They're all in there. Please come in, and we'll introduce you to everyone."

We chatted as we all walked to the house. We were interrupted by a brown and white blur streaking out of the house squealing, "Giiiinnnnnnyyyyyy," at the top of her lungs. They collided and would have fallen over if not for Emmett steadying the poor girl. Isa and Ginny then started that excited talking only young girls seemed to understand. Instead of interrupting it, we left them to it and wandered into the room where everyone else was congregated, sorting through their furniture.

After I introduced everyone, I walked over to see what Isa had done with our furniture. She had put it all in their little groupings, making a mock set-up of our suite in a rectangle of the parquet flooring. At one end, she had the king-sized four-poster bed that was in my parents' bedroom with the bedside tables, with their dresser at the end of the bed facing into the room. She'd also placed my mother's vanity table on the side where the closet door was located.

Somewhere, she'd managed to find some room dividers, but I laughed out loud when I saw they were actually the equivalent of chopsticks woven in some parchment to create them. There was one of those before what, I assumed, was going to be our study area in the middle. She'd located her mother's and my father's writing desks and placed them facing each other in the middle of the room, opposite what would be the window seat. Then across from those my mother's roll top desk sat. There was a vast difference between the flat desk of her mother's and the roll top of mine; I couldn't wait to look through it and see if there were any secret compartments hidden within. The way she had set it up was so we could see each other while working at them.

She had made another room divider, which had actually been decorated this time, and placed it between the study and our sitting room. On either side of the fireplace, my parents' bookshelves were sitting with all their books and phonograph records still in place; on the left of that sat their old wind-up phonograph player. It looked like keeping all those old records was a good investment as well. Then in the middle was the living room set from my parents' relaxed family room. A sofa, love seat, and a couple chairs around a coffee table, and on the right side, she'd placed the piano from my Chicago house.

Isa had written a small note to me before she'd gone bolting out the door to Ginny. It read:

 _Teddy, we may have to make our suite a little wider, but I think this will work really well. I love the furniture you brought with us, and anything I haven't used, I've put in the dollhouse except the formal living room furniture and the piano from Forks; they're to go into the living room near the library. Love, Isa._

Dumbledore had come up while I was reading the letter and had read it over my shoulder before he started chuckling. "Do you get a choice, Edward?"

"Apparently not." I smirked. "But, to be honest, I'm not sure I'd change anything anyway. She's picked all of my favorites, and it all fits well with the house. To be able to use it again is freeing because it takes me back to when I was this human, and I can let him out again instead of trying to be something I'm not. Does that make sense?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, my dear boy, it does. You've had to sacrifice a part of yourself to continue to move with the times when, really, you belonged in a place like this. Your morals, while still intact, had to be hidden as well as your gentlemanly tendencies, but I can guarantee they will be appreciated around here. Although you'll have to watch out for many a young witch, I'm afraid." He chuckled.

"Ah, that's nothing old Eddie boy hasn't had to deal with before." Emmett laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I growled, shoving him away. "Don't call me Eddie!"

"Just think, sooner than later, you'll be able to zap him with your wand for that." Dumbledore chuckled again before he walked over to Arthur, James, and Carlisle.

I smirked while Emmett looked horrified. He knew underage wizards weren't allowed to perform magic, but seeing as I wasn't technically underage, I might be exempt from the rules. It was something Dumbledore was looking into for me. It didn't really matter one way or the other to me but being able to torment Emmett would always be fun.

I decided to take all the furniture up in one go, but I needed something to carry it in. I noticed that all the kitchen things had been put away and knew that I could find a dinner tray that was big enough to put it all on. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards that were in a similar position as Esme had set up hers in Forks and found it next to the ice box. I walked back to the family room to see the others had finished sorting but were getting to know each other. I figured I had plenty of time for that later and decided to get our room set up as soon as possible.

After placing all the items on the tray, I stood to find that Sirius had joined me. "Mind if I join you? This many people gets to be a bit much sometimes."

I shook my head. "As long as you don't mind a couple giggling girls." I'd heard Ginny and Isa run up the stairs earlier and had figured they'd gone to our room.

"Nope, not at all. I'll even levitate this up there so we can get it out of the way, and I'll enlarge your furniture for you. I'm sure Esme will want to set this room up sooner than later." He laughed while levitating Isa's dollhouse.

I laughed too. "Of that, I have no doubt. Groceries, Sirius, where do we get them?"

He did a double take at the abrupt change of topic. "Sorry." I laughed. "It's just that Isa is going to get hungry soon, as is Harry, and we'll need to feed them. Speaking of which, where is Harry?"

"Oh." He laughed. "I guess so and all the other mortals as well. But in regards to Harry, he and Ron seem to have hit it off and are in James's suite getting to know each other. We'll have to get Isabella and Hermione in there soon too. Uh, vegetables are usually grown and maintained by either magic or good old fashioned gardening; you can get chickens as well if you want. I don't think you'll have a problem with them. Otherwise, you can order it from Paola and Lulu's 's a place in Diagon Alley where you send a list of things you need–that aren't specialty items–and they'll send it to you through the Floo Network. They'll take the money from your account at Gringotts; you just have to specify which vault it's to come from. Everything is natural in the wizarding world; none of that processed stuff from the Muggle one. It was a large shock to my system after I had some of it the first time."

I nodded in agreement as we continued up the stairs. It would have been a huge shock to their systems, and I was kind of looking forward to having an all-natural diet. We'd have to get the greenhouse out back cleaned out and repaired and also dig up a garden for Esme in the coming days. In fact, it might be good to add more building supplies to build another greenhouse as I'm sure there are magical supplies that need to be grown as well. It might be best to keep them separated.

"We'll need your help getting the backyard and greenhouse in order over the coming days, I think. There's so much to do and not really a whole lot of time to do it."

"James, Remus, and I are happy to lend a hand while we're here and even after because I know I'm going to need it when we clean out my house. There are so many spells and shields on it that it will take a concerted effort from all of us, I'm afraid," Sirius lamented.

I bumped his shoulder. "We'll be happy to help."

It was at this point we arrived at my suite at the top of the stairs. We could hear Isa and Ginny giggling up a storm from the doorway. They were sitting on the dais where the bed would go but stopped abruptly when we stepped through the door.

 _They were talking about you._ Sirius laughed in his thoughts; I nodded to them with a chuckle.

"Well, ladies, are you going to help me set up in here or are you going to go to James' suite and get to know Harry and Ron?"

Isa and Ginny looked at each other, got up real slow, and then bolted through the door when we stepped away from it. "I guess I got my answer."

Sirius had doubled over in laughter. "I guess you did too."

It didn't take me long to have everything where Isa wanted it and for Sirius to use the Engorgio charm to put them back to their correct size. Isa had been right in saying we needed to widen the suite to make everything fit, but once we did, it was a fantastic setup. I'd have to order the screens Isa wanted to place in the room and some more linens because they were just what we had in Forks. I wanted to have some that were just us, although I'm sure they'd change as she got older; we also needed a new mattress for the bed.

"Sirius, does this Floo2U have a catalogue?"

He was inspecting my parents' phonograph, thinking that with a little magical help he could have it playing. I wasn't about to stop him. "Yes, just put a request on some parchment, with the return Floo on it, and send it through. Make sure you clearly say Floo2U then throw the powder in the fireplace, and it'll go there."

I made my way to Isa's desk because I'd put all her writing and drawing things away in the drawers, including the coloring books, crayons, and pencils that Esme bought her. I pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some ink and wrote the words that would bring the catalogues to me:

 _Paola and Lulu, can you please send the Floo2U Catalogues, with order forms, to the Masen Suite, Swan Manor, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England. Regards, Edward Masen._

I had just finished writing my request for the catalogues and ordering forms when my brothers and Rose nearly fell through the door in their rush. I raised a brow at them as I made my way over to the fireplace.

"What? We wanted to see how it works!" They all laughed.

"Have you checked on Bella lately?" Rose asked. I gave her a look as if to say "really?" and she laughed at me and at herself. "Yes, of course; silly question. Are things going okay down there?"

I nodded at her. I had been keeping an eye on things through Isa's thoughts. Ron, Harry, and Isa were becoming fast friends, although Ron had a nasty habit of sticking his foot in his mouth at times.

"They're fine. I'm not going to stop her making friends her own age, but I will be putting my foot down on some of the things they are thinking. I'm hoping Hermione will be the level-headed one." Everyone laughed at that.

"But what about you, Edward? Are you going to make friends with them?" Jasper wondered.

I nodded. "I plan to. I'll be spending a lot of time with them, but I'll make some my own age too; although they'll finish before me. In fact, George and Fred seem like a couple of good guys to know, and they'll be there a while yet."

Rose snorted as they happened to walk in the door as I finished. "Too bloody right we are, mate. In fact, you'll need us to get through the next few years!" George beamed.

"We overheard a conversation about your task while we're sleeping and thought you could use some help in getting around the castle at night without being seen. We've come to donate to the cause," Fred continued as he pulled out a thick, folded parchment.

They'd heard I would be keeping an eye on the castle but not how; oh, well, I wouldn't deny them their fun.

 _The Marauders Map._ Sirius snorted in his mind. _I haven't seen that since Filch pinched it from us during our last year._

I cut my eyes over to him, but he shook his head, letting me know he'd tell me later.

"This is the Marauders Map," they started together. "When you get your wand, you'll be able to use it, so just for now, we'll show you."

They tapped the parchment with the end of their wands. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I watched as a drawing started to appear on the parchment and realized it was a map. It took me a minute to make it out, but it dawned on me that it was a map of Hogwarts, including all the hidden passages and even where the kitchen was.

"There's only one room not on there because it comes and goes as it's needed," George started. "That's the Room of Requirement," they both continued. "But this map will show anyone, at any time, inside the grounds."

Fred lifted his wand to tap the map again. "When you're done you tap it and say 'Mischief Managed.'" They held it out to me, wanting to help, and I couldn't tell them that I didn't need it, but it may come in handy.

I took the map from them. "Thank you. This will be very helpful."

They smiled, happy to help. "What are you doing anyway, mate?"

"I'm about to send my first missive by Floo powder."

"Cool," they both enthused before sitting down on the couch next to Sirius. "Go ahead."

I walked over to the fireplace and put the piece of parchment on the bottom of it before grabbing a small handful of the powder from the container hanging on the side of it.

"Floo2U," I stated clearly as I threw the powder into the fireplace. There was a bright green flame, and when I looked, the note was gone. Emmett had come over and pushed me out of the way after the flame had flared up because he wanted to see it up close. "How long do we …"

"Ahhhh!" Emmett shouted as the fireplace threw another green flame up.

"… wait? Never mind," I finished while everyone in the room was laughing at Emmett. I walked over to the fireplace to see a pile of books and some order forms waiting for us to go through. "Well, this is going to take a while." I slapped hands out of the way. "No, if you want them, go and order your own; these are mine for Isa and I to go through."

"Hmph," Emmett complained as he walked out the door and down to his own suite with Rose happily following behind. Jasper knew Alice wasn't allowed to go shopping yet so he hung out with us while I looked through all the order books.

"Fred, George, Ron, Ginny! We're leaving to let them settle in," Molly yelled up the stairs.

"See ya soon," they both chanted as they ran out the door.

There were all sorts of things in these catalogues from groceries to building supplies, gardening to all manner of household items, there was wizarding supplies, even frozen meals and ice-cream. The only thing I didn't see in here was clothes and school supplies; those we still had to go to Diagon Alley for.

"These girls are good," I murmured, more to myself than anyone, but Sirius answered me anyway.

"Yes, they are. They are a couple of Muggle-born witches who were introduced to internet shopping before coming to Hogwarts. When the hype of you-know-who started to gain momentum back then so many people were afraid to leave their homes, and they saw a need in the market and fulfilled it. As you can see, it's been widely successful." He nodded to the catalogues.

"Teddy!" Isa squealed as she bounded in the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some things for our suite and some other ideas to fix up the backyard, the greenhouse, and to build a couple things out there. Do you want to have a look?"

"Uh huh," she answered, so I handed over the one with household things in it.

"Just remember, anything for the bed needs to be king size okay? And we need a new mattress."

She nodded. "All right, Teddy."

"What are you planning on building, Edward? Besides the garage?" Jasper enquired.

I looked up to give him my full attention. "We need to fix the greenhouse and build another because I want one for magical ingredients and one for food. Esme will want a garden or two for flowers and vegetables, and we'll need a storage shed for tools. Actually, could you go and measure out places for those please, Jasper?"

"Yup. Gives me something to do." He got up, took some paper, pencils, and a ruler and went out to mark out where to put everything and noted all the things that we would need to build them. I felt for Jasper, but I couldn't condone what Alice was doing; I hoped she'd come around soon.

~*~UHS~*~

"… rooms all set up?"

We nodded to Esme's question. Well, they were set up to the best of our ability until we placed the orders from Floo2U. Isa and I ended up with a three-page order just for our suite alone. She didn't want to use any of the linens from either my house or the Forks' house, and none of the ones here would fit; plus, they were all moth-eaten from not having been used in so long.

We'd been summoned to the family room after Esme had finished her order to see if we were all done as well. James, Sirius, and Harry had opted to stay hidden due to the delivery coming, but as Remus was not earmarked as dead, he decided to stay. All their orders were placed with Esme and Carlisle's so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Have you all finished your orders for your suites? Except, of course, Alice and Jasper," Esme continued when Alice opened her mouth.

We nodded again. Isa and I had gone through the different bed linen selections, matching them with the towels we wanted for the bathroom, that were to co-ordinate with the throw pillows and rug in the sitting area, which was where Isa had started. All the furniture from my house was made of a beautiful dark mahogany, the seating cushioned then covered in a dark, almost midnight blue, fabric; that was after I'd had them refurbished in the last twenty years.

She was going with simple colors that had a bold accent. The base was the midnight blue of the seats, towels, and sheets for the bed, then she was adding a beige shag rug, pillow cases on the bed, and some hand towels. There was a lavender gray that was going to be the comforter and a couple throw blankets with the accent pillows and flannels in a magenta. I was glad she hadn't gone too girly, and this would cover me as well—the darker colors would be balanced out by the magenta.

"Jasper, have you got the list of building materials that you guys need?"

"Yup, right here." He handed it over with little fanfare because Alice was upset with him.

"Now, Bella dear, are you sure you don't mind paying for all of this? We will put the money back into your account when we convert all of ours."

Isa shook her head. "No, Mummy, I don't mind. After all the time the money has been sitting in there, I probably have more than I know what to spend it on. You don't have to pay it back, but I won't stop you either."

Esme smiled at her. "Okay, good. How about you gather up all the order forms then come with me so we can place the order. You'll have to help me fill out the payment form when the delivery gets here."

Isa nodded, kissed me sweetly on the cheek, and then bounded off after Esme to the fireplace on the other side of the family room.

Esme had managed to set up the formal family room with furniture from my house in Chicago, also refurbished but in a hunter green, and of course the piano from Forks. All the dishes had been put away, the spare household items had also been stored away. Esme had found a spare room on the first floor that would be used for the laundry although all of our electrical items had been shrunken, put in boxes, and stored on the shelves in that room; she wasn't sure what to do with them yet.

Dumbledore had been to the Burrow but had come back because he wanted to talk to all of us; he'd been patient while we had sorted all the order forms out, and he was continuing to be so but had started pacing. He had an abundance of ideas running through his mind at the moment; his mind was a lot like Isa's. Hers was as close to a vampire's as I'd ever seen, and his was not dissimilar. I liked that he had ideas for the whole family but wanted to help them into careers that would suit their personalities; the only person he seemed to be stuck on was Alice.

Once Esme and Isa had come back to join the group, Dumbledore stood up in front of us. "Thank you for your willingness to move into a new way of life. I realize this will be very new for all of you, but you will have a better life here, I'm sure of it.

"I mentioned a few days ago that I had a proposition for Esme and Jasper in regards to the type of jobs available. I also have a few other suggestions for the others, if you would like to consider them."

The others all nodded, but Jasper interrupted before he could go any further. "Professor, when we were in Chicago the other day, you asked about that tree in the backyard and how it would give Edward more protection because of the love poured into it?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"When I was outside getting the measurements for the buildings and repairs, I found a similar tree in the backyard. It had a heart carved into it and the names Charlie and Renee inside. When I saw that, I pulled down a branch similar to what you told Edward." He handed over the branch to Dumbledore.

"Hmm, beech, very good wood for a wand; it's a little flexible but would be a very strong wand. Isabella, come here."

Isa stood up from beside me and walked to him. Dumbledore handed over the branch to her, and we watched as the same wind that surrounded me did the same to her. She'd have the same protection that I did, and that made me very pleased.

"Looks like Jasper found the wood for your wand, little one, and you'll have the protection Edward does."

Isa beamed before bounding over to Jasper to kiss him on the cheek, similar to what she did with me but with sisterly affection. When she came back over to me, she climbed up on my lap. I was grateful for what Dumbledore had explained to me about our connection, that at this point there would be no mating instinct. I could be close to her and not have to worry about that part of my nature for at least another six years. We could get to know each other, learn all about the other, and I could help her grow and become who she was meant to be. I'd look after her and be her best friend before we had to worry about anything else.

Before those very strong instincts would muddle everything with almost impossible-to-ignore urges, I wanted to know her before I mauled her. Because maul her I would, as soon as those instincts kicked in. I witnessed that with Rose and Emmett, and right now, those images made me shudder.

"Okay, now that is covered, I have suggestions for the types of jobs you can do in the wizarding world. Carlisle, I know you want to continue with your medical career and as such, I've set up an interview for next week. Rosalie, I know how much you love children, and I have found an opening in the Middle House that connects to Diagon Alley. I know they would love to have someone who has knowledge of the Muggle world to help teach those who live in the wizarding world how to make it should they want to live in the Muggle world. We can go see that when we take our trip there after they get their Hogwarts Letters," he said, motioning to Isa and me.

Carlisle and Rosalie nodded at those instructions. Carlisle was looking forward to both learning and helping in a magical hospital; he was hoping he could make a difference and use his vampire skills more out in the open than he did in a Muggle hospital.

 _It's amazing how quick my mind had adapted to an "us and them" mentality when it came to the wizarding and Muggle worlds, and how I now put us with the wizards._ I thought to myself.

Rosalie was glad she'd be able to work with children; she was wondering if it would be possible for her to adopt some or at least foster them. It was a thought that had never crossed my mind. Now that we didn't have to hide our nature, it was entirely possible that both she and Emmett could have the family she longed for. She wasn't going to ask now; that would be one for the future when they had settled into what she now called home. Besides, it's not like they didn't have all the time in the world.

Dumbledore continued, "Esme, Jasper, Emmett, I want you to come work at Hogwarts. I'm in need of a new Muggle Studies teacher; next year, I will need a new History of Magic teacher–so one could read the books in the library while helping Hagrid as a groundskeeper assistant–and I think a day bodyguard would be in order. Someone not easily seen but can hear over great distances would be advantageous."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically; he hadn't been sure there would be a job that required his talents, although, he had been interested in trying just about everything.

"Will this be a magical classroom, Albus? How am I to teach Muggle Studies in a magical classroom?" Esme enquired. It was a good thing Esme had gone to college to get her teaching degree over the years; it made it possible for her to start straight away.

Dumbledore opened his mouth then closed it again. He'd never thought of it like that before, but it sparked an idea that might be made possible. "At this point, Esme, it is because that's how we've always taught it, but in saying that, maybe it's time for a change. I'll have to work on the logistics of having a house built on the grounds because no Muggle has been there since long before the school opened. However, in saying that, it might be possible it'll just take time. Maybe you can help me with that later?"

Esme nodded, happy that she would be able to help. "Then in that case, I accept the position, Albus. Will I be able to return home at night?"

"You will. You will have to come to my office and leave through the fireplace there to travel home by Floo Powder."

"Sir, you wish me to help Hagrid with his groundskeeping duties? And read all the history of magic over the next year to become a teacher?" Jasper asked, stunned.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Jasper, with your emphatic abilities—"that took Jasper by surprise because he didn't know Dumbledore knew about his abilities"—you will be able to help in the care of the magical creatures that are used in lessons, and after you have read the books, you'll have to sit for a test to qualify as a teacher, but I have no doubt you'll pass with flying colors."

"And what of me, sir? What am I to do?" Alice asked in a small voice. I read her mind and realized what she had realized: everyone had something going on except her. Instead of embracing this life for what it was, she'd been fighting it, and as such, felt she had no place in the world.

Dumbledore looked at her speculatively. "What is it you like to do, Alice? What have you seen?"

"Nothing. That's just it. Since we all agreed to come to live in your world, I've seen nothing. I've also been trying not to see visions by putting myself into them because I want to grow my power; I want to help." Esme, Jasper, and Dumbledore all smiled in relief at her; she was starting to grow as a person, which would help her enhance her visions.

Dumbledore walked over to Alice, knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her hands in a gentle grip. "That's good, Alice. I'm glad you want to improve yourself; it should be something everyone tries to do, even vampires. What I want you to do is some research into the ways of meditation. We can get some books from Diagon Alley then meditate morning and night. Start with that, then your visions should grow from there, but for now, I want you to close your eyes."

Alice did as he had asked and closed her eyes, but even Dumbledore could see she was still worried.

"Good girl, now take a deep breath in and slowly release it … good, again … one more. That's it, now I want you to think about what you like the most, and maybe, just maybe, something will come to you."

I watched with her as her visions stayed blank as if there was nothing there for her. I could see her think about how she liked clothes, fabric, and designing things, and as she took another deep breath, something started to form. I could see what looked like a shopping district; I wondered if this was Diagon Alley, and in it was a little store with the name Alice's Designs. As she let the breath out, the vision went inside the store where we could see there were designs for formal dresses but catered to witches; there were also witch and wizard clothes, all made with her customers in mind. There weren't high end fabrics like in the Muggle world, but there were materials I'd never seen before.

But the best part was I could see Alice sitting at a register in clothes that would fit in the world we were in, smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen. She had a sketchbook in her hand, and in between serving customers, she'd go straight back to designing. It looked like Alice could finally put her skills to use, and she'd never, ever have to cover up who she was.

Alice breathed in one last breath; as she let it out, she opened her eyes. "Thank you," she breathed out. "I've never seen myself so happy." Alice looked around at the rest of our confused family before explaining what we had seen in her vision. I smiled at her, happy that she could become a member of our new home. Jasper was even happier because he could feel how she had relaxed. It looked like things would be coming along.

Dumbledore patted her knees after he let go of her hands. "I'm glad to be of assistance, but I don't think that lets you off the hook with your mother." He gestured to Esme, which caused us all to look at her.

Alice smiled again as Esme shook her head. "I'm happy for you, Alice. I truly am, but you will be on a budget for setting up your store. However, we will buy it outright."

"I accept that, Esme. I still have a long way to go."

As Dumbledore stood, there was a bright green whoosh from the fireplace as two smartly dressed witches stepped out, and behind them, boxes were dropped off by some other witches and wizards before they disappeared back into the fireplace again.

"Paola and Lulu, good to see you again."

"Hello, Albus. It is wonderful to see you again," one of the witches greeted.

"And who do we have here?" the other asked.

Albus stepped up to do the introductions. "These two lovely ladies are, of course, Paola and Lulu of Floo2U. Once again, ladies, it was a wonderful idea." They both beamed under his praise; it was obvious Albus Dumbledore gained respect from just about everyone. "Ladies, these new to the wizarding world people are going to be very good customers of yours, I have no doubt. Now, the two 'parents' of this rag-tag bunch are Esme and Carlisle Cullen over here."

"Ooooh, vampires! That's very cool," they both enthused. "But why all the food then?" Lulu asked while her sister nodded.

"Ah, that would be me." Remus stepped forward. "Hello, ladies, nice to see you again. I've actually been staying with them for some time and have made some potions that enable them to eat. That's why they need the food."

Paola was very interested. "Hello, Remus, that's very clever. I wonder if you would be interested in marketing it."

He chuckled. "Let me think about it." They nodded in response to his answer.

"Ah, new to the wizarding world, so you don't have keycards yet then?" Lulu asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Isabella does, but the rest, no."

"Little Isabella Swan, it's lovely to see you again. You'll have to take your vampires to my daughter Coady's Ministry Registration, next to my shop in Diagon Alley, to set them up, okay?" Lulu suggested.

She nodded. "I will, Miss Lulu. Thank you. But for now, because they don't have anything set up, it's all going to come from my vault."

Both of them nodded again as Dumbledore moved on. "Here we have Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, next to them is Jasper and Alice Whitlock, and last in the line beside Isabella is her mate, Edward, who will actually be starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Americans?" they asked, and we nodded to them. "Ah, he must have been Muggle-born and remained undiscovered then. I never understood that damn law; it's good they finally abolished it in '65. You were changed before '65, weren't you?"

We laughed at them as they said this in unison while I nodded and said, "1918, actually."

As the last of the stack of boxes were placed in the room, they got down to business. They explained that we had to visit their store when our vaults were set up, and Lulu would help get all the paperwork in line so we could order whenever we needed to with no hassle, and it would be debited before the items were delivered.

Before they left, they turned to us and again spoke in unison—it must be a twin thing. "Thank you for your order, and welcome to the Wizarding World." They waved before stepping into the fireplace separately.

Esme inspected the boxes before turning to us. "Boys, the boxes are all labelled; sort them and put them in the correct rooms, please, then come down for lunch." She grabbed the ones labeled food and pulled Remus along to the kitchen. "We'll enlarge all the items after we eat."

~*~UHS~*~

A few days later, Jasper and I were in the backyard cleaning up the current greenhouse and clearing the space next to it for the new one while Emmett was weeding and tidying the garden up as he worked in a space for a vegetable patch. Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were marking out the space for where the garage was going to go and the fuel tank that we were going to order. Alice was sitting on the back porch with Isa discussing what kind of plants were to go in each of the greenhouses, what ones could go next to each other, and drawing up a diagram for it. Isa had found a book in the library on the types of magical plants that needed a greenhouse to get it all accurate.

After Alice's vision, Isa had been able to accept Alice's apology without trying to blow things up accidentally. She realized that Alice had now found her place and could accept all the changes that were coming. To Alice's credit, she seemed to be happier without all the visions constantly bombarding her.

James had taken Sirius, Remus, and Harry over to the Burrow to catch up on all the goings on during the last few years while they were away. There was quite a lot, according to Remus, as he'd ventured out into the American Wizarding world but couldn't get a lot of information from home, just the occasional Daily Prophet–the English wizard paper.

They'd helped clear out the magical plants before they'd gone; those damn things had taken over the greenhouse, especially the ones that ate others. That was a creepy thing to witness.

I looked up to check on Isa and Alice, just to make sure everyone was playing nice, before scanning the horizon and sky. A habit I had gotten into when I realized that witches could fly on brooms although if they apparated, it wouldn't help anyway. When I looked, though, I could see three birds flying our way. I didn't recognize them at first, but as they got closer, I saw they were large, brown barn owls, and they seemed to be carrying letters. I nudged Jasper to look as I watched them get closer and closer.

"Are they really delivering the mail?" he whispered, even though everyone heard him, and turned to look at what we were watching.

"Yep. I wonder who they're for." Just as I said this, Sirius and the others stepped out of the back door.

"They'll be for you three. The Weasley children just got theirs delivered already," he answered.

I frowned; nobody knew we were here yet, except Dumbledore and the Weasley's. We hadn't even met Hermione, although, Dumbledore assured us he was working on that. In fact, as she was a Muggle, he was going to deliver her letter himself today. I watched in rapt fascination as the three owls dropped a letter into the hands of whom they were addressed to, then flew off to their next destination.

I looked down to see it was addressed to me:

 _Edward Masen_

 _Masen Suite_

 _Swan Manor_

 _Ottery St Catchpole_

 _Devon, England_

I ripped the letter open as fast as I could without tearing it. I wanted to confirm that I'd be there with Isa come September first. I couldn't be here, with her there; our bond wouldn't allow that.

I unfolded the letter to find the crest and name of the school at the top.

 **Hogwarts School of**

 **Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Mr. Masen,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

I let out a huge breath of relief. Part of me had wondered whether it was all a big dream, and I wouldn't get to be there with Isa. I was glad to realize that everything was going to be as Dumbledore said it was.

"You okay, Teddy? You're going right?" I guess Isa must have been a little worried too as evidenced by her question, even though she'd dreamt it.

I nodded and picked her up as she ran over to me. "Yes, Isa, we're both going. We're both going to be students at Hogwarts together."

"Yay!" She clapped and squealed in happiness. "Okay, so what are we going to need?"

I pulled out the supply list and looked it over. "It's mostly just our lesson books, school supplies, and our uniforms. What about ink, quills, and parchment?"

"That's standard and expected," James answered as he walked out, carrying those items. "It's something you need to take with you. They're standard school supplies. Don't you have things like that in your schools?"

We nodded. "What are you doing with those, James?"

He placed the items on the table we'd set up outside and pointed to one of the owls that had delivered the letters—he'd landed on the greenhouse. "You need to reply to keep your place, or they'll search out other children to take those places."

I carried Isa over to the table, placed her in a seat, and waited as James replicated the parchment and ink. Rubbing my hand across it, I realized it was made of animal hide. I wondered whether there was another way to do this without using these items.

"James, do we need to have these items in our school supplies? Is this the only way our work is accepted?"

He looked up from helping Harry answer his letter. "All work that is handed in must be on parchment and written with a quill and ink, but nobody said all the notes had to be. It's just how it's always been done. Why do you ask?"

I chuckled just a little. "Because taking notes with a pen and paper is so much easier and quicker than a quill and ink. I would be able to take those notes a lot quicker if I wasn't going to be constantly dipping a quill in ink."

He laughed at me. "Well, nobody said you couldn't take notebooks and pens, Edward. In fact, more of them would make the classes a lot easier and less messy. But make sure you take parchment, ink, and a quill so you can hand in your work because they won't be accepted any other way."

I nodded at that information and noticed that Isa was paying close attention to our conversation. "What is it, sweet girl?"

"I'm going to do the same as you, Teddy." She beamed at me as if this was the best news ever, and it caused me to chuckle at her.

"You do that, Isa; you do that."

After that, I got down to writing my acceptance for my place at Hogwarts.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I am writing to accept the position that has been offered to me at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _I am eagerly anticipating learning all I can in the coming years._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Edward Masen_

James handed out envelopes, and we addressed them to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts before he took them over to the owl that seemed to sense what we were and stayed clear. We watched as the owl took all three letters and flew off with them toward where I assumed Hogwarts to be.

"Okay now that's done …" Esme began. "Get back to work!" We all laughed at her but made our way back to fixing up the garden. "Alice, you can take my place helping Carlisle and Rose while I go in and start making lunch. Isa, are you going to help me?"

"Yes, Mummy!" I laughed at her excitement and watched as she went inside with Esme. She had become so playful in recent days that she was lighting up the entire family. I hoped we could always keep her that way.

 _Edward_? Rose called in her mind. I turned to look at her. _We have to keep her like that all the time._

I laughed because I'd just thought that. "I agree, Rose; I agree."

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **They have their letters and are off to Hogwarts together!**

 **Can't wait to see what you have to say.**

 **Thank you for reading! See you in a fortnight with another chapter!**


	5. Chapter Four - The French Countryside

**Hello everyone! Pienuniek and I are currently on holiday somewhere in Australia because she flew aaaaaaalllllllll the way from the Netherlands to meet me! How cool is that? I'm lucky that I am able to bring my laptop to be able to give you this chapter on time - even a little bit early. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Big thanks go to Pienuniek for being my pre-reader, mind reader, idea bouncer and champion. And thank you to Sally who makes this pretty with her little red pen. I couldn't do this without either of you.**

 **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, those belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Although I wished I had that honor.**

 **We have more of our favorite family's antics, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – The French Countryside**

Later that afternoon, we were relaxing in the family room listening to some of the exploits James, Remus, and Sirius had gotten up to while they were at Hogwarts. We were taking a break while we waited for the foundation of the garage to dry. All this inhuman speed and we were thwarted by slow-drying concrete.

"The first time James tried to transfigure himself into his Animagus form, he ended up with the front part of the buck while the bottom half of him stayed human …" Sirius snickered. "And then"—both Sirius and Remus cracked up—"it took him almost an hour before he figured out how to transfigure back into a human without his wand; he didn't try again for almost a month!" They both descended into hysterics while James sat there trying not to laugh, at not only them but us too.

All of a sudden, both the fireplaces whooshed and a distinct plop was heard outside. Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with a young girl right behind him. "Ah, that will be Arthur and Ron. Can you please let them in, Carlisle?"

"Of course." Carlisle nodded while he flashed to open the door. "Please, won't you come in?"

"Thank you, Carlisle. Albus sent an owl asking Ron and me to come over right away. Do you know why?"

"I believe, Arthur, that would have to do with the young lady he has brought through the Floo Network. Why don't you and Ron have a seat, and we'll see what he has to say."

"Yes, I agree. Thank you again, Carlisle."

We waited as they came inside. Ron made a beeline for Harry, and they had to be reminded to keep quiet because Dumbledore hadn't spoken yet. After that, we all gave him our full attention.

"Sorry for barging in like this," he started. "But I thought it best that we introduce these lovely young children as early as possible. Do you mind if Hermione stays here, Esme?"

Esme shook her head, astounded that Dumbledore would bring her here without her parents at least, meeting us first. "No, no. Of course not, but shouldn't her parents be here too?"

"No. I've spoken to them and advised them she would be in good hands and that I was taking her to meet a few children before she started school. I thought it would be nice for her to have friends before she started. Of course, that's not the only reason you're here, Hermione."

She looked up at him then. "No, Professor Dumbledore?"

"No, little one. Yes, I wanted you to meet a few friends, but I needed you to do something else for me. First, though, let me do the introductions." He ran through all the Cullens first before getting to Isa and me. "This is Edward Masen; he is Isabella Swan's mate, and this young one is Isabella."

I watched the face she pulled when she realized that Isa was her age, and I was much older. I waited for her to say something, but it never came.

"Now, I also need to let you know that these fine people are vampires." At this, she squeaked and was across the room faster than I thought a young girl could move. "Come, come, dear girl. They are not the vampires of legend or those movie ones all you Muggles go on about. Come and listen and I'll explain."

Emmett was entertained by her fast retreat but not so much by the judgment that he could see in her eyes when she looked at Isa and me. I had a feeling it would get much worse later on when she realized we were sharing a suite together. She seemed like the type we went to school with in Forks.

"Yes, they are vampires, but they don't drink blood …" Dumbledore started.

"Then how do they survive?" Hermione interrupted.

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you let me explain …" At this she blushed but nodded for him to continue. "While they are new to the Wizarding world, just like you, they have been around wizards for nearly a decade, and those clever wizards have designed a group of potions to help them. They now eat and drink like you or me. They can hide their nature if they choose to do so, but even if they drank blood, they wouldn't want to drink yours as they have fought against their true nature and gained their sustenance from animals, much like us, yes?"

"Oooohhhh. Yes, I suppose."

"Over here, we have Mr. Arthur Weasley, and the little red-haired boy is Ron, his son. Now you remember me telling you about what happened in our world nearly ten years ago?"

"Yes, you told me about the rise and fall of Voldemort." The Weasleys flinched at the name. "How he killed a baby, his mother, and his father because he was supposed to be the one to lead to his downfall. Uh … Henry ... no, Harrison … no, Harry Potter!"

"That's right, Hermione," Dumbledore praised her. "Well, until recently, even I almost believed he had been killed, but thanks to Isabella, we were able to uncover the fact that Harry and his father James had lived. Over here next to Ron is Harry Potter; his father, James; his godfather, Sirius Black; and Remus Lupin."

"Oh, gosh, he survived, but how?"

"It's a sad tale, Hermione. It's safe to say his mother sacrificed herself for him, and by doing so, she activated an ancient magic that Voldemort did not take into account when he tried to kill Harry. But that's not the reason you are here," Dumbledore told her but chastised her at the same time—she was rather insensitive. She looked up at him and blushed yet again; she thought she was straightforward but that could come off as rude if she wasn't careful. I watched with fascination as both Ron and Arthur had again shuddered when the name Voldemort was mentioned. He really had instilled fear of his name into every witch and wizard, and even years after his demise, it was still very much a part of their psyche.

"Harry will be attending Hogwarts this year, but he cannot go as himself. He will be attending in disguise. The reason you three are here is because he's going to need people who know the real him, not the ones who will see him as Mike Newtonian. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked around at everyone there. "Yes. I do understand. Harry will need to have friends who know him outside of school; ones who know him as Harry not as his cover persona Mike. But how did you know we would even be friends?"

Dumbledore indicated Isa. "Isabella is part Veela and, as such, can have precognitive dreams. They have been of her mate Edward since she was five years old, but she's also had others including one of the five of you."

"Five?"

"Yes, Edward himself has just learned that he is a wizard, Hermione. He will be starting at Hogwarts later this year with the first years. He should have already attended, but because he is American and a Muggle-born, born before the 1960s, he was lost between the cracks and was never able to attend Ilvermorny—the American school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Between the four of you, Harry should be hidden quite well."

Hermione nodded in acceptance of that.

"When will you be teaching me the Polyjuice Potion, Professor?" I asked when things had gone quiet.

"We will start that very soon. It's the reason we'll have to put off going to Diagon Alley for a while. He has to be in disguise before we go there, however you, Isa, and I have a trip coming up in a couple weeks."

Alice was sucked into a vision as he said these words. She could see the three of us in Europe, in another wizarding community with all sorts of different clothes; she didn't see herself however but it didn't stop her voicing anything. "Oh, you're going to Europe. Can I come, please?"

"No," Isa and Dumbledore voiced together, and Alice looked crestfallen. "The community we're going to is very selective about who they let in, Alice. The wand maker even more so. I'm afraid only the three of us can go so that Isa and Edward can have their wands made; it'll be a day trip at most," Dumbledore finished.

Esme looked around at all the quiet children listening to the conversations. Harry and Ron were looking bored, but Isa was studying Hermione with intensity. "Bella, why don't you take Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to Edward's and your suite and get to know each other. Edward will be up there shortly to get to know you all as well."

None of us missed the flinch that Hermione gave when she heard Esme call it our suite.

"Yes, Mummy. Come on, guys. Maybe Edward will play the piano for us later!" Isa exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek and climbing off the seat, which gave Hermione another reason to scrutinize our relationship.

We were quiet as we waited for them to leave.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to voice her opinion on your relationship or living accommodations with Isabella, Edward." Sirius chuckled.

I chuckled without humor back to him. "Not long, I'm afraid. It'll be a bone of contention for a while, I think."

Arthur hummed a little. "I think when she does say something, she'll insult either you or Isabella, Edward, and when that happens, it'll be time for Molly and Esme to sit and talk with her. She'll need to learn to ask questions _not_ jump to conclusions like she did today."

That was something we all agreed with.

"I must get going, but I'll be back in a few days to find out how your interview went with St. Mungo's, Carlisle," Dumbledore told us as he stood. I followed suit because I was going to go upstairs and get to know the others so I didn't feel left out among the little ones when school started. "Then I'll come back to take you to Europe, and after that, we'll brew the rest of the potion; the Lacewing flies will be stewed perfectly by then."

"Of course, Professor; see you then," I stated as we shook hands. "I'm going to go check on them to make sure Isa isn't going to kill Hermione before we even get to school."

Everyone chuckled as I left and ran up the stairs. They may have thought I was making a joke, but I wasn't so sure. After Isa's display with Alice, I'd like to keep our suite in one piece. It was quiet when I reached the door, and I decided to peek in to make sure things were okay before I made my entrance.

Harry and Ron were in an epic battle of Wizard's chess, quite the brutal game but fed the vampire side of us. While Isa and Hermione sat on the couch and chair respectively and read as they intermittently watched the boys. I didn't know how this was going to make them friends until I noticed that the girls were reading some of the romance novels we had on the shelves in our reading nook. Isa loved them, and it looked like Hermione did too, at least these were tame compared to some of the ones my sisters had read.

 _I know you're there, Teddy. I feel it when you're close. She doesn't approve of our relationship or how we live. There will be fireworks; I just don't know who she'll direct it toward._ I walked in as Isa was talking to me and sat on the couch next to her. She turned to face me before placing her feet in my lap, and I started to rub them. She looked up at me as I nodded to agree with her; this was something else Isa and I were going to have to avoid. We had begun a habit of her talking to me in her mind, and I'd just answer her; we wouldn't be able to do that at school.

"Dumbledore will be back in a few days to see how Carlisle's interview went, then he'll take us to Europe for our wands. After that, he'll teach me how to brew the Polyjuice Potion perfectly. If it's going to last the full twelve hours between dosages, it's going to need to be spot on," I told her.

Isa nodded. "No problems. He's been using my father's potions room, and you can continue it in there. Daddy even had a copper cauldron so that will make things a little bit faster; well at least from what I've read. When do you think we can go to Diagon Alley?"

I thought about it. Dumbledore had given me a copy of the potions book that had this particular potion. "I think it will be around the end of the month, maybe even for Harry's birthday."

"Oh, that will be a wonderful birthday present! I forgot to ask, but when is yours, Teddy?"

"Oh, my sweet girl." This caused a soft scoff from the chair. "I got the best present for my birthday; it was the day you came into my life."

Isa just melted at my words. "Thank you, Teddy." She reached up to cup my cheek, and I turned and placed a small kiss on it. "That would make the twentieth of June your birthday?"

"Mmhmm. When is yours? I need to know when to send you flowers or a gift." I tickled her as I said these words, causing her to giggle loudly.

"We'll already be at school when my birthday comes around. It's the thirteenth of September, and if you send me flowers, all the girls will swoon. They'll all want their own Teddy, or they'll try to take _mine._ " She growled the last word as only she could, but the possession was there, and it generated enough electric energy that books flipped open, their pages flipping fast, and for the drinks the boys had on the table to vibrate.

"Shh, Isa, you know no one can take me from you. You're mine as much as I'm yours. I won't even let anyone try." With those words from my mouth, Hermione huffed, slammed her book shut, and stormed out of the room. She wanted to find Esme and find out where she would be sleeping; she wanted time to herself to process what she had seen between Isa and me.

"Should we tone it down?" Isa asked worriedly as the magic in the room settled.

"Nah, you shouldn't have too, Bella," Ron stated. "If she's uncomfortable, she should ask or do some research. As much as I hate reading, I did it when Mum told us about the bond between you two. Once she understands it, it'll be much better, but holding it in like that is only going to get worse."

Harry nodded. "I've been around vampire mates for a while now and what you're doing isn't wrong. Yes, your relationship is different because he's eternally seventeen, and you are only ten at this point, soon to be eleven. She's looking at it from a Muggle point of view. You two are entirely nonromantic at this stage. You're a little more intense than most kids our age, but I think that's because of what you are, what you've been through, and now you're mated to a vampire. She'll come around once she knows and understands."

Isa nodded but I could tell she wasn't entirely convinced. I wasn't going to tone it down as we were doing nothing wrong–the thought of doing anything like what Hermione could be thinking made me shudder. Isa and I were not like that and wouldn't be for some time yet. I pulled her onto my lap to comfort her and decided to read out loud from the book she was reading. Ron and Harry groaned good-naturedly but kept playing their games, until, eventually, they roped us into a competition. In the end, Isa wiped the floor with us, and as her winner's demand, I had to play the piano for her–life was such a hardship.

~*~UHS~*~

Hermione watched us closely over the following days; she made observations, and she made assumptions, but she never once asked a question. Oh, she became friends with Ron, Harry, and Isa but steered clear when I came near. She wouldn't talk to me even though I had become quite good friends with Ron. Harry and I had never had a problem getting along, and as I spent more time with them, we became better friends. We'd decided that we'd have to get used to calling him Mike soon and to have him be called Mike; with that in mind, we'd change his name daily. One day, he'd be Mike and the next he'd be Harry; as we got closer and closer to leaving for school, we'd call him Mike more often so we wouldn't slip up.

Isa had informed Hermione of this one night before she had come up to bed. The thing that was upsetting me was that the more Hermione judged me or our relationship, the sadder Isa became. She wasn't pushing me away; it was the exact opposite. She got clingier and liked to be reminded often that I wouldn't leave her or let anyone come between us. Hermione was making her afraid that she'd lose more people she loved, like her parents. Someone was going to have to say something soon if she didn't make her assumptions known because I couldn't stand to see Isa that way.

Although, we weren't going to deal with it that day. It was the day Carlisle had gone through the Floo Network to go to St. Mungo's. Esme was a mess the minute he left. She was worried that if he didn't get the place there, he wouldn't find something in the wizarding world that he wanted to do. That in turn had her concerned she'd have to leave her children. She had started to pace so fast that we were worried about her putting a groove in the wooden floor or even starting a fire. With that in mind, we took her outside to distract her.

We started her out in the greenhouse renovation, but by the third time she'd managed to shatter a piece of glass, we knew it wasn't working. Jasper sent her over to Rosalie to help with the garage; its foundation was finally dry. Esme was fine there until she nearly knocked over an upright support beam that would have brought part of the roof down on Rosalie's head. Rose ordered her out of the garage. Esme then tried to work on the garden with Emmett but was so distracted by her thoughts that she dug a grave where she was supposed to plant her bulbs.

We were all grateful when Isa woke up because she was just the distraction Esme needed to get her mind off Carlisle. Isa seemed to sense what Esme needed. They started with making Isa's breakfast. When that was finished, Isa decided she wanted to make cookies, then brownies, then a cake for no other reason than it kept Esme from worrying. By the time lunch came around, we had enough snacks that Isa and I could take them to school and have one each, every day, until we came home for Christmas.

"Don't worry, Mummy, Daddy will get it, I have no doubts. He's a fabulous doctor and they'd be happy to have someone with his skills." Isa beamed her sunny smile before she dragged Esme into the formal family room with all of us following. "Teddy, play Mummy's favorite, please?"

I chuckled at her blatant show of distraction as she pushed Esme down onto the loveseat and held her hand while they listened. During the rendition of Esme's favorite, the fireplace gave a whoosh, and Esme immediately looked up at me. I, sadly, had to shake my head to tell her it wasn't Carlisle yet, but she looked toward the door anyway when Dumbledore walked into the room. He was kind enough to pat her shoulder as he walked to an empty seat.

When I'd finished, he looked up at me. "You play wonderfully, Edward. Did you learn as a little tacker?"

I laughed at his use of the word. "Yes, my mother taught me when I was a little boy, and I continued up until she couldn't find a tutor to teach me because I surpassed them all. After being turned, it took me quite some time before I could play again because I couldn't quite temper my strength, but Carlisle bought me the most beautiful concert grand when I did manage. I had that for ages until a rambunctious Emmett decided to pick a wrestling match with me in the living room."

This caused everyone to laugh, and laugh louder when Emmett decided to argue. "It was not me, Edward. You bet me that I couldn't wrestle without breaking something, and I had to prove you wrong!"

"But you didn't! My concert grand suffered the price, so I won that bet!" I argued back, pointing to him.

"Po-ta-to, po-tah-to." He sighed in mock indignation.

"Can you play some Debussy?" Dumbledore asked. "It's been years since I heard some Muggle classical. They really wrote beautiful music back then."

I nodded. "That they did," I agreed as I slipped right into _Clair De Lune_.

Most everyone sighed as I continued to play. Isa slipped off the loveseat with Esme and climbed up onto the bench next to me. She laid her head on my arm and just listened to the notes. She was so relaxed that I thought she'd drift off to sleep, but it was this show of affection that finally became too much for Hermione to stand.

She stood, pointing at us, and almost demanded, "Professor, how can you condone this relationship? How can you sit there and let them be like that and, furthermore, let them come to Hogwarts with this twisted relationship?"

My playing stopped abruptly, Isa climbed into my lap, and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I watched as Sirius snuck out of the room toward the front door; he told me in his mind that he was going to go and get Molly, while I saw James sneak to the library as he told me he was going to get the relevant books.

"Who won with four days?" Emmett whispered at vampire pitch from where he sat. It seemed my family had placed bets on when she'd finally snap; even Alice was allowed to participate because she couldn't see when it would be. Not that she looked that hard because she had finally decided it was better to live in the moment than always searching and living in the future.

"Ha, that would be Rose." Jasper laughed as we saw Rose fist pump from behind Hermione.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked to stand in front of Hermione. He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I want to ask you some questions, dear girl, and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?"

She nodded, waiting for the first one.

"What is Edward?"

"Vampire," she whispered as she looked at me with wide fearful eyes.

"Okay, and what is Isabella?"

"She's part witch, part Veela."

"Right now, her Veela nature is prevalent. She only got her coloring and her magical skills from her father. The rest is all Veela, which means her instincts are more Veela than human. How are you looking at this relationship? As a human one? Or as someone who has done their research and knows of both vampire and Veela relationships?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, her eyes wide and her mind firmly in denial of the possibility of being wrong.

"Now, let me ask you this. Have you seen anything inappropriate? Have you asked any questions or have you assumed about their relationship while looking at it as if they were both human?"

This time she stubbornly refused to answer, thinking loudly that couldn't make a difference at all; she did, however, cross her arms across her chest.

"Has Edward said or done something to make you fearful of him?"

"I am not afraid." She growled.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" sang Rosalie. "You know nothing of vampires, so let me inform you. I am standing here across the room, and I can smell your blood, the fear, the adrenaline, and all the molecules that make it up. I can hear your heartbeat from here, I can hear it speed up and slow down, and right now, it sounds like a hummingbird. I could hear you whisper if you were on the top floor as if you were speaking normally right here in front of me.

"You're lucky Edward has put up with you upsetting his mate over the last few days. Because let me tell you this. We are possessive. We are protective. Our main goal is our mate's happiness, and you have seriously derailed Bella's happiness these last few days. We've all seen it."

"But that's what is wrong! She is NOT a possession. She is her own person, and she shouldn't be claimed as HIS!" Hermione blurted out.

"Has she denied it? Hasn't she done the same toward him? You could argue that he's not her possession either but you just defend her. Why?" Jasper inquired.

"Because she is a child! How can she grow up and have normal relationships if she only ever interacts with him? What happens if she doesn't want to be with him?"

"Have you asked her?" Emmett suggested. "How do you know this isn't meant to be? Have you asked any questions since you've been here or have you assumed? You know what they say about when you assume."

We all chuckled a little at his insinuation.

"Do you know anything about vampires and Veelas, Hermione?" Esme asked.

This time she pouted seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere and seemed to think we were all ganging up on her. "No."

"Well then, I think it's time Molly and I have a little talk with you and give you some information to read."

"But Mrs. Weasley isn't here," she argued stubbornly.

Esme laughed before replying because she could hear what we could. "She's about to walk in the door with Sirius, and James is about to come out of the library with some books that we are going to show you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as Molly and Sirius walked through the front door, and James walked out of the library, just as Esme said they would.

I saw the tail end of Alice's vision before she spoke out loud. "Esme, you may want to hold off for a few minutes, that conversation is going to take all afternoon, but Carlisle is about to step out of the fireplace in three … two … one." She pointed to the family room as the fireplace gave a whoosh. "And just for your information, Hermione, Edward and Bella have a very long, very happy life together."

 _I haven't seen it, I just feel it in my bones like I do about Jasper._

I nodded in her direction while I comforted Isa. She wasn't crying but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long. I thought she needed her daddy that time to tell her everything was going to be okay.

Carlisle stepped into the formal living room as Alice trailed off. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain it in a minute, dear," Esme promised. "Now, how did it go?"

Carlisle beamed. "I start on the seventh of August." We all cheered and clapped. We wrapped Carlisle up in hugs and congratulations. "They were really excited to have me on board with the two hundred years' experience I have in the Muggle world of medicine. They too are hoping I can bring some things across to the Wizarding world. They'll be sending some books on"—the fireplace gave a whoosh again, making us laugh—"all the magical problems that can happen in this life we now find ourselves in. It's why I don't start for some time; they want me to read everything I can."

"And you'll have it all memorized by the time you get there!" Emmett laughed as we all followed suit because it was true.

"Okay, okay, yes, I will." Carlisle laughed. "Now, why is my Bella upset, and what happened before I got here?"

With that, Isa sniffled, then burst into tears before she wailed, "DADDY."

I'd never seen her like that before and neither had Molly, even after her mother dropped her off or she had been informed of her father's death. Carlisle was startled at first before he sped over to me and pulled her into his arms, comforting her as only a father could.

"What's going on?" he growled.

"We'll let the children tell you, Carlisle. Molly and I are going outside to have a little talk with Hermione." With that, they turned her around and frog marched her out the back door.

We took the next ten minutes to explain what had happened while he was gone. He'd noticed the way Isa had been the last few days and had hoped that Hermione would ask about it before she exploded. He was upset that he wasn't here when she had, but at that moment, he would take comfort in the fact that Isa had asked for him.

He nodded, absorbing all the information. "I'm sorry I can't talk more, Albus, and I appreciate all you've done to help me with this position, but I'm going to take care of my daughter. I'll see you later."

Dumbledore nodded. "No problems, Carlisle, family first."

With that, Carlisle took Isa out of the room, letting me know he was taking her to Esme's and his suite to settle her down and spend some time with her one-on-one.

"Well, I better head off now and let things settle down. I'll come back in a couple days, and we'll get you and Isabella out of here, Edward. We've got our trip to Europe. Have you kept your pieces of wood ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I think Isa is going to need it. See you in a few days." I shook Dumbledore's hand on his way out. I decided to go up to our suite to read because it really wasn't a good idea to go outside. The greenhouses would have to wait.

It was but a few hours later that Carlisle brought a sleeping Isa up and placed her in bed. "She'll be fine, Edward. She just needed to know that Hermione hadn't pushed us away. She's sure of you, but not so much the rest of us. She knows we're almost indestructible but that doesn't mean we can't leave her. It's something we're going to just have to show with time."

I nodded and let her sleep.

~*~UHS~*~

Isa hid in our suite quite a lot over the following few days. Esme would bring her breakfast up in the morning while I would give her a kiss on the head and walk out to work on the projects we were building.

We'd completed fixing the first greenhouse the day before and were thinking about starting the build for the second one, but when I walked down the stairs the fireplace flared and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Ah, Edward, just the person I was hoping to see," he exclaimed. "Where is little Isabella?"

I frowned down at my hands. "She hasn't really come out of our suite since Hermione's outburst the other day. I hate that I can't make her happy again, and I don't know how to fix it."

"There are going to be times that you will not be able to fix what is wrong with your mate, Edward. She needs to work through this one on her own as well as having your support. This is how a lot of the Muggle-borns will see your relationship until they have learned from their teachers. I think we will need a special Defense Against the Dark Arts class during the first week, and we will tell them about Vampires, Veelas, and how they find their mates. How they react to someone trying to take what is theirs, how they mate for life, and how that mating will change over time to become the loving relationships that their parents have.

"Although, I don't think it will stop some people from trying until Isabella puts them in their place. And I figure you will be tested as Isabella grows. She will be a beautiful woman; with her Veela genes, there is no doubt about that. But in regards to fixing it, she'll come around in her own time; just keep reassuring her that you are there." Dumbledore reminded me.

I nodded. "I know; it's just so hard because as her mate I'm meant to make her happy."

"And you will." He beamed. "Go on up and get her. We'll get out of the house today and go get your wands; that should cheer her up. While you do that, I'll go check on the Lacewing flies."

I ran my fingers through my hair then agreed. Maybe getting out of the house for the day would be the best thing for her and, if I was to be honest, me. I liked Hermione—I really did, but she had been pushing everyone's buttons by not apologizing. I know she was doing research on the books Esme and Molly had given her but to not say anything at all was driving everyone up the wall.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go see if she's ready. Esme is up there with her now," I said before I took off up the stairs. I heard Dumbledore enter the room in the library as I passed Hermione's room.

She had accepted that there was such a thing as a mate bond between Veela and Vampires, but she wasn't convinced of ours or, more so, me. She thought she saw an inappropriate relationship between an adult and a child even though she hadn't seen anything to corroborate it. It was more that we shared a suite; we weren't far from one another at any time, and we called each other _mine_. She thought I was taking advantage of Isa's trust by telling her we had a mate bond even though it had happened the other way around, she just wasn't willing to listen.

I sighed before moving on. In our suite, I found Isa sitting on the bed in a beautiful, baby blue sundress, a matching cardigan, and black shoes. Esme had brushed through her long mahogany locks and pinned it back with a comb I hadn't seen in years. It had belonged to my mother, and I'd had it hidden in the safe here in our room. Isa had the combination so I'd wondered if she'd asked Esme to get it for her. I had told her anything in there was hers. I was glad, though, that I'd hidden my parents' wedding rings in Carlisle and Esme's safe.

"I hope you don't mind, Teddy. I wanted to look pretty today."

I realized that I had stopped moving, and she took that to mean I was upset with her taking it out. "Well, you do look very pretty today, Isa, and no I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you feel comfortable wearing it."

She smiled a smile that was a little brighter than the last few days. It was a welcome sight because it meant the others were right, and she'd eventually work through it all. It also meant I did make her happy, for which I was glad.

"So, what has you coming back up here so soon after you left?" Esme asked with a smile.

I chuckled because she knew. I had an inkling Isa heard some of my conversation too.

"Professor Dumbledore is here today, and he's taking us to get our wands made. Let me just get changed, grab our branches, and then we are out of here!" I said excitedly.

"YAY!" Isa jumped up and started clapping. "Teddy, I know you like to pay for things. I know it's your way of looking after me, showing me how you feel, but because we haven't gone to Gringotts yet, I'll cover today. If it makes you feel any better, you can get all my school supplies."

Isa had started to ramble, so I walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Isa, baby girl, calm down please?"

She took a deep breath in then let it back out again.

"It's okay. I understand what you're saying, and yes, until I get to Gringotts, I understand you have to pay. But know this, I will be putting the money back into your vault, _and_ I will be spoiling you beyond all recognition." I chuckled at her relieved smile. "I'm not upset that you want to spend your money on me, and I'm all for it when you get older, when you're deemed an adult. But for now–after we open our vaults–we will look after you okay?"

She nodded. "I understand, Teddy. Just know that it won't stop me from buying things for you occasionally too!" She winked cheekily at me, causing Esme to laugh at her.

I chuckled again. "Okay, sweet girl, I'll let you. Dumbledore is waiting for us; let's go."

Isa stood on the bed then jumped into my arms so I could carry her down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, Dumbledore was waiting with a smile on his face and his mind telling me, _"I told you so,"_ making me laugh then nod at him.

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Isa blurted out when I put her down.

This time, it was Dumbledore who chuckled at Isa. "We're going to a small town in the Alsace region of France called Le Champ du Feu. A wizard who has a different way about making wands lives there. He can read the auras or souls of the wizards to pick the wands. You've already done part of the work by selecting the wood. Are we ready to go?"

We both nodded at his question.

"This time, we're going to apparate. It'll be easier, and it's not as far as when we were travelling from the States to England. This will feel more like you are being squeezed through a rubber tube; you'll be pushed at from all directions but it's much faster than anything else."

We followed Dumbledore outside as he walked ahead of us. He held out an arm to each of us to hold. "Well, let's get a move on then, shall we?" We nodded to his question and each grabbed an arm, then he was twisting away from me, causing me to hold on tighter but still loose enough that I wouldn't bruise him.

I felt like I was going to vomit when we arrived, which was a weird feeling for a vampire. Having to bring up food was one thing, an occupational hazard, but wanting to be sick for any other reason was just strange.

"All right there, Edward?"

I looked up. I hadn't realized I'd bent over with my hands on my knees, and I stood up before I replied. "Uh huh."

Dumbledore smirked at me before he gestured around him. "Welcome to Le Champ du Feu."

The place was stunning. A little town in the Alsace region of France, surrounded by mountains that were green as far as the eye could see. With my vampire eyesight, I could see many trails all over, the trees, and the town around the hill. I could hear waterfalls among the hills, the thoughts I could hear were happy, but what drew my attention was the tower at the top and the chalet about halfway down the hill, but the tower seemed to call me.

"Wow, it's so pretty here. I think I'd like to take a holiday here sometime," Isa whispered as if speaking out loud would ruin the atmosphere of the place.

I grabbed a hold of her hand. "It is pretty, Isa, and I'll bring you here or take you anywhere you want to go. I'd give you the world whenever you asked."

She looked up at me, nodding. "I know, Teddy."

"Our destination here is the tower at the top of the hill." Dumbledore pointed. "He's expecting us; we'd better walk up that way." He took off, letting Isa and I follow.

We walked to the trail nearest to us before we started to follow it up; the further up we went the more stunning the view became. I could stand here for hours and just soak it all up. It had been a long time since I had seen a part of the world this beautiful. Esme would like this too. I felt a tug on my hand and looked down at Isa, who was wanting to be carried. I pulled her to a stop, then bobbed down in front of her so she could climb on my back for a piggyback ride. When I stood, she held on tight, resting her chin on my shoulder so she could still see. Dumbledore had moved on ahead so I jogged to catch up to him.

"So this …" I looked around to see that a few tourists were wandering the hills. "This person, what's his name?"

"He is an old man; he's been around for a very long time. His name is Virgulo Opifex but most of us just call him Opi; at least, those that have known him a long time."

I wondered what Dumbledore meant by his cryptic description of the man's age. Maybe he was also a vampire. I couldn't think of another way to understand his thinking.

We were cresting the hill at this stage, and I stopped to look around at not only the view but where the tourists were standing. Most of them were on one side of the tower, which was a good thing because Dumbledore was heading around to the other like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You've read about platform nine and three quarters in the books I've given you, yes?"

Isa and I just nodded. We'd both read about the magical platform at Kings Cross Station, about how there was a barrier we had to walk through that would take us to the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Magic still marveled me, even though I accepted it; I was still amazed every day.

"Well, that's exactly how we get in here. We find the side of the tower with a crest that looks like two sticks with a backing of fire, and that's our entry point. Make sure we're not going to be seen, Edward."

I looked around while using my mind reading to listen to the thoughts around us before I put Isa down and motioned for her to start her walk under the crest. She walked quickly toward the building then just disappeared. I motioned for Dumbledore to follow, and he did the same. Just as I was about to do it too, one of the tourists walked around to my side of the building. I turned to look out at the view behind me while I waited for him to circle back around. When he was gone, I used my vampire speed to run through the wall. I came to a very sudden stop on the other side because the inside took my breath away.

"Wow …" I said, causing Isa to giggle as I looked back at her. "What?"

"I said the same thing." She giggled again.

I looked around at all the different things he had here in his workshop, which I could tell he had expanded by using the Undetectable Extension Charm. Where we were standing was like a reception area only it had couches instead of those horrible waiting room chairs, tables instead of a counter, and of course the standard inks and quills instead of paper and pens. We really needed to bring the Wizarding world into the twenty-first century, at least in part anyway.

Behind the largest couch was a long workbench where Opi kept all his tools, machines, and items that he used to make the wands. But what drew my attention the most was the jewelry he had in cases on the other side of the room. I could see all sorts of items in there. The ones I liked the most, though, were a pair of his and hers bracelets made out of an unidentified silver material; they had a saying engraved on them with a heart of a gold. Again, in an unidentified material.

 _Mated … Another word for soul mates_

"See something you like, young man?"

I spun toward the man, expecting to see this little old man who had a stoop from working over a bench all day but was surprised. This man looked no older than a man in his fifties, displaying the energy of one much younger, and he was standing up straight as he held out his hand to me.

"Yes, sir. I see a great deal that I like, but for now, my name is Edward Masen, and this sweet thing down here is … Isabella Swan."

"Your mate. Hmm … Vampire with a Veela mate and such a young one. You have an interesting connection. I apologize. My name is Virgulo Opifex, but please call me Opi. Albus, good to see you again." He shook my hand before moving on to Dumbledore. "You've brought me interesting specimens today, and they've brought their own wood. It has chosen them?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it has. They have also been taken from trees which were infused with the love of both of their parents; they've both displayed very strong magical abilities and are going to need to have strong wands to balance them."

Opi seemed to study Isa and me as she looked around; I could see that the case with the bracelets had drawn her attention too. I could see through her mind that she was looking at the same pair of bracelets I had. It was nerve-racking to have him study us so intently because I couldn't hear anything from his mind. He had his Occlumency firmly in place.

"Hmm, a vampire with his soul intact," he murmured as he started to circle us when Isa had come back to my side and was watching him with the same intensity. "Although, sir, you need to forgive yourself. Your guilt is holding you back even though your remorse and the fact that you repent has returned your soul back to its natural form," he informed me, noting my surprise. "I have the ability to read souls or auras. It helps me to craft a specific wand for a specific wizard, not a lot of wands for a lot of wizards.

"Your connection is innocent, as it should be at this stage in your courtship, but as she grows so will your connection. Your magic will always be strong apart, as you are both strong as separate individuals, but together, your magic is almost unstoppable–even in its infancy. As you learn and grow together, your magic will do the same. The type of wands you two will need have to be the same, have the same connection that you do. Your wands will be mated, meaning that you can use each other's and the magic will flow the same. You two will go very far in the Wizarding world, that's for sure."

Isa and I beamed at what he was telling us. We both thought it was wonderful that our connection would help us to be better at our craft.

"To do this, though, you'll need to have dual core wands; there aren't many in the world, very few in fact. Let me see the wood you have brought with you." He held his hands out as I placed the wrapped wood in them. He walked over to one end of the workbench and placed them down. He unwrapped them, picking them up one by one, inspecting them all over before placing them down again.

Picking up the first one again, he started to speak, "Hmm, oak—sturdy, hard—will make a stiff masculine wand. This one has over a hundred years of love soaked into it. Yours, Edward?" I nodded to his question when his gaze came back over to me. "The other, beech—supple, but strong—will make a slightly flexible, feminine wand. This one is for Isabella?" Again, I nodded when he looked at me.

"Now these branches will only interact with their potential owner at this time. It will be after I have crafted them that you will be able to use the other's wand. The thing with these wands is that they will _never_ work for another, even if lost during a duel. My wands are crafted for one witch or wizard or, in your case, a pair. What to put in them though?"

Again, he walked toward and circled us. "You both already have people doubting your bond. Tsk. Some will never learn there is magic in everything. Let me guess, a Muggle-born sees you as a predator?" Isa hissed at that as the air became charged. "I see what you mean, Albus. Her wand needs to have her hair as the inner core and his venom in the outer core which will swirl around inside, centering her magic. His needs to have his hair as the inner core and her blood as the outer one, again for the same reason. It will connect them together and make the flow easier to control.

"Come. Come over here, and I'll collect what I need. Then you can go into town and have lunch while I make them, and those mated bracelets are yours, on the house. It's amazing to see a vampire with his soul intact after knowing that Riddle has holes in his." He muttered the last part oh so quietly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

"That bracelet isn't going to fit Isa as she grows older …" I protested. I didn't want to waste his gift.

He laughed as he collected my hair and asked me to open my mouth to get some venom in a metal jar. "Magic, my dear boy; remember the world is full of magic. That bracelet will grow as she grows; once she stops so will it. Also, every time your bond is challenged, the word _Mated_ will glow bright as a sunny day as a reminder, on both of them."

Opi moved on to Isa, running a comb through her long hair to get some viable pieces, then he pricked her finger and collected a single drop of blood. I was about to ask if that was enough when I watched him replicate it in the jar he had placed it in until it was about half full.

Once that was done, he moved over to the cabinet and pulled out the bracelets. Before he walked back to us, he polished them up. "These are made of a rare Goblin metal. They'll never tarnish, never mark, and they'll never lose their shape. I think that Muggle writer, Tolkien, called it mithril. Like I said earlier, as Isabella grows, the bracelet will grow with her. How old were you when you were changed, Edward?"

The comment about Tolkien shocked me. Was it really possible that world was real? One day, I was going to have to ask. "Oh, I was seventeen."

"When Isabella reaches seventeen, her body will stop growing to a point; she may mature in shape but her height will stay the same. Once she reaches that stopping point, the bracelet will stop growing as well. The only time it may change will be if she was to become swollen with pregnancy; that, however, is a long way off." I nodded in agreement because, yes, it was. It wouldn't happen until we were finished with school even if we were married before then.

"Yours is a two-inch cuff that wraps around the wrist. It may shrink a little so that it doesn't fall off, and Isabella's is a half-inch bracelet that will do the same initially." He gave mine to Isa and hers to me so that we could put them on each other. Afterward, I placed a small kiss on her head; it felt like we had sealed our mating.

"Aha!" Dumbledore cheered. "Let me take you out to lunch while we wait for your wands. See you in a couple hours, Opi." He slapped me on the shoulder, kissed Isa's cheek, and then walked out through the wall.

Isa and I followed to go have some lunch.

After arriving at a small café in town, I was pleased to know I would be able to pay for all of us to eat as it required Muggle money. We all ordered something different, but Isa and I intended to share.

"Edward?" Dumbledore called, suddenly serious, that I looked up quickly. "What was it Opi mumbled up there about Riddle?"

"Oh. He made a comment on my soul because he said it was intact. He said it was amazing to see a vampire with his soul intact when Riddle's was full of holes."

Dumbledore frowned at this comment; his mind was whirling around in circles. I only got one word before his mind slammed shut. _Horcrux._

I didn't make any further inquiries because I was sure Dumbledore wouldn't answer. I'd have to do my own research later. Much, much later.

~*~UHS~*~

When we returned after lunch, Opi was beaming at us. He seemed to be so happy, but since he was an accomplished Occlumens, I couldn't tell what it was about.

"You have wonderful timing, my friends. I have completed my work, and I'm pretty sure it is my best work to date." He motioned for Isa to come over to him as he presented her wand to her. It was a straight wand that was smooth all the way down until you reached the handle, which looked like it had a dragon wing wrapped around it. I loved it; it suited my Isa. "Beech, ten inches, slightly flexible, and feminine. It has a dual core of your hair surrounded by your mate's venom. Give it a flick and release some red sparks."

Isa pointed the wand straight up, gave it a small flick, and sent bright red sparks in the air. Not only that; they formed into an arrow pointing down at where she was standing and held there until she flicked her wand again.

"Fantastic!" Opi crowed. "You are a powerful young lady, Isabella. Now, Edward, come, it's your turn."

I walked over to him as Isa took a step back. I looked the wand over when he handed it to me. It, too, was smooth until the handle, where it became like water flowing over the end. It also had a blue dragon wrapped around the handle with its tail wrapping up and around it until it reached the middle of the wand. In the hollow, the wrapped tail had a black gem inserted. I looked up in surprise.

"With the strength of your hair and your mate's blood, yours needed the balancing factor of a black sapphire; blue is your mate's birthstone, but the black is stronger. Your wand, Edward, is oak, eleven inches, stiff, and masculine. It has a dual core of your hair surrounded by Isabella's blood. Give it a flick and send out red sparks."

I did the same thing Isa did and watched as the red sparks flew out of the end, and mine, too, formed an arrow pointing down at me. I could feel the power flow through me and into the wand. The other thing I could feel was the wand bonding to me. I could tell it would work for me but that it would also recognize Isa.

"Now, I want you to stand together and do the same thing."

We did as asked, and it was interesting to say the least. Our sparks moved and flowed together before forming a two-headed arrow pointing to the both of us.

"When you work together, your spells will mingle and become stronger. When possible, work together to take your opponent down faster. Now swap wands, please!" Opi exclaimed.

We swapped our wands to work them both individually and together, getting exactly the same results. I felt the bond with Isa's wand build. It was strong but not as strong as the bond with my own wand. I couldn't wait to start practicing with it.

"Thank you, Mr. Opi, for both the wands and the bracelets." Isa used her manners as she handed over her keycard to pay for the wands.

"You are most welcome, little Isabella. You make sure that you and your mate come back anytime. I'll always welcome building wands for you or your little ones."

Isa beamed at him. "I'll make sure you have an invitation to the wedding too."

He laughed a big belly laugh. "I'll look forward to it, in quite a few years, of course."

I chuckled this time. "Yeah, not for quite some time."

"Albus, as you know, I didn't put a trace on the wands. A power as great as Isabella's shouldn't be hindered by stuffy ministry rules. She needs to practice at home too."

Dumbledore nodded with a mischievous smile on his face.

~*~UHS~*~

We returned home late in the afternoon because Isa wanted to see a few waterfalls before we left. Dumbledore and I were powerless to say no to her, so we walked around to a few of the more beautiful ones, according to the tourist's thoughts I could hear. When we apparated into the backyard, we were met with the entire family, the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, Remus, James, and Hermione, who was off to the side.

Everyone cheered our return in ridiculous ways thanks to Emmett and Alice. It was a hilarious sight.

"Come on, we want to see!" Emmett begged.

"Do a spell!" Ron was just as bad.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. We can show you how they work!"

"How can Bella do anything with hers? Isn't she too young to be performing magic?" Hermione asked, but it was directed to Dumbledore instead of me. It caused Isa to squeeze my hand harder; she was now getting mad at Hermione's attitude.

"Young wizards and witches are able to test wands in a wand shop underage because they are under supervision and need to get the right one," Dumbledore stated, not mentioning that her wand didn't have a trace on it. I wondered briefly why he wasn't going to, then shrugged it off. "She was also under my guidance which gave her double the protection from the Wizengamot."

She nodded but stepped back. In the interest of changing the subject, I pulled my wand out of my pocket, showing it off to all the oooh's and aaah's of everyone around us. With flare, I shot my hand straight up in the air, giving it a flick and sending the red sparks out of the end.

"It's like fireworks!" Emmett screamed in excitement, then cheered out again as the sparks created the arrow pointing directly at me.

"That's so cool." Emmett and Jasper breathed. "We can't wait to see more from all of you," Jasper continued.

We all sat around at the outdoor furniture filling them in on our day, with the women cooing over our bracelets and the boys looking over our wands. The women thought it was sweet and were hopeful that it would prevent too many of the young witches trying out their wiles on me when we were at school. I hoped, as well, but didn't hold onto that too tightly either.

We were quiet for a bit, just enjoying the lighthearted atmosphere surrounding all of us when Hermione decided to speak.

"Isabella, I want to apologize for my outburst the other day. It was wrong because I didn't understand your connection. I didn't understand Veelas or their mating bonds." She started out sincerely toward Isa. "I'm sorry to you too, Edward," she muttered begrudgingly.

It was at this point that Isa couldn't take any more. "You accept my bond as part of me?" she scoffed. "Yet, you don't accept that Edward is part of me? You accept that I'm a Veela, and you understand my mating bond, yet you don't accept that Edward is a vampire and has the same kind of bond with me? That it is in no way what you are thinking; it is NOT that, and he is NOT a predator, and any girl who is going to mess with him or our bond will have to answer to ME! The boys will be left to HIM because that is how a partnership works. We are partners, we are mated, and until you accept that and him, I cannot accept YOU!" Isa screamed the last part, forcing her magic toward the young witch. It wasn't the explosion it was with Alice; no, for a young human girl this was much, much worse.

Isa had left a lasting impression on Hermione's nose in the form of a large pimple. It wasn't one that anyone could miss, and you could tell that by the muffled snickers around the table. After Isa had calmed down a little, she got up from the table and stormed inside, going right back upstairs to our suite, and she was followed by Alice, Rose, and Ginny.

I looked down at my wrist to see that the word _Mated_ was lit up on my bracelet; it was like a sunny, bright light.

Hermione was upset. I could see the remorse as well as hear it in her mind.

"Did you read the vampire as well as the Veela mating rules, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," she mumbled.

"No, you only read what you thought to be important. Let this be a lesson to you then. Vampire and Veela mating rules are very similar, if not the same. What you won't read in those books is how either one can become violent if their bond or mate is challenged, and that is what you just did," Dumbledore explained as Hermione was rubbing the pimple on her nose. "Now, let me explain this to you, and I want you to really listen.

"Edward is not taking advantage of a child, like the pedophiles of the Muggle world. They are bonded, mated, but the mating instinct you are so concerned about is not there. Isa is a child, and their bond reflects what she needs from Edward at this point in her life. He will be her best friend, her champion, and the one person she can turn to for everything. He will protect her, be there for her, support her, and surround her with love and family as he has done. They will always be intense because their bond is strong, but there is nothing they can do about that. It will change as she gets older, but the instinct will not be there until she is much, much older. I believe you should go back upstairs, read everything that was given to you, and then make a more sincere apology before Isabella takes a more violent route; be grateful for small favors."

Hermione stood with a contrite expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something to me. "No, Hermione, I want a sincere one _after_ you have read the information and when Isa is around so that she can know you are sincere as well. She held a grudge with Alice for over a week until she learned how to be a better person. Go learn to be a better person."

She nodded before she also walked back inside to her room.

"Well, that was entertaining," Ron piped up. "I'm glad I read the information that Mum gave me. Although I do have a question." He directed it toward Carlisle.

"What's that, Ron?"

"Is she always going to be this way? Or will she mellow out?"

"I think she'll mellow out, as you put it, when she understands everything that is going on in this new world of hers. You've been in it all your life. We've been around it for the last nine odd years, and vampires much longer than that. This is all new to her, and having to rearrange her thinking is going to take time. Give her a week or so, and it will be better," Carlisle explained.

"Okay then. What shall we do in the meantime?" Ron asked.

"How about we teach you some Muggle games," Jasper suggested.

The wizards around the table smiled. "Sounds good," they all said together.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **So, let me hear what you think.**

 **See you in a fortnight with another chapter.**


	6. Chapter Five - Diagon Alley

**Hi everyone! It's been a busy fortnight between school holidays, having Pienuniek over from the Netherlands and working that I haven't written much. But never fear, the first book has been completely written and gets beta'd as we go along. The second book is half to three quarters done. I really appreciate all of your patience with the two week posting schedule.**

 **This one is a little late today because I was spending some much needed time with my daughter! We got a new video game we've been playing. I won't apologize for that.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for all of her work in suggesting ideas, pre-reading and talking through loads of things with me. And thank you to Sally Hopkinson for all of her work with her red pen. These chapters wouldn't be what they are without the pair of them.**

 **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, those honors go to SM and JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This week we are off to the second place that everyone, and I mean everyone, has been so excited about.**

 **See me at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Diagon Alley**

The house was quiet over the next few days as everyone had things they were doing. Rose and Emmett were working on the garage, which was nearly finished. Esme was alternating between working in the garden and reading some of the books that Dumbledore had dropped off so she was ready for the first day of class, although teaching about things she'd been using all her life should be relatively easy.

Alice and Jasper were working in one greenhouse planting food crops while Isa and I were working on the magical ingredients one with Ron and Harry. Remus and Sirius were using it as a learning opportunity for all of us, and we were all thoroughly enjoying it while laughing at James, who was attempting to put together a flat-pack shed for all the gardening tools, without magic.

Carlisle was in the library studying for his upcoming position at the hospital. From the thoughts I could hear, he was enjoying learning all the new things; it had been so long since the last time he learned something new. But it was Hermione's thoughts my mind reading often strayed to. I monitored as she read a huge book on all the different kinds of mythical creatures and how they found their mates that Molly had brought over for her. She was comparing the way I was with Isa with all the different ways in the book. She couldn't find any specific one I embodied, but that I could be like several of them. I was closest to a shapeshifter with my connection and the intensity of a vampire. She finally realized that, with the protectiveness of both a vampire and a Veela, she was lucky not to be in shreds.

It really put it in perspective for her that skim reading wasn't going to do the trick anymore. Here in this world, she'd have to read more, not rely on what she could get away with due to her photographic memory. Hermione had realized that, here, she didn't know it all, and it was humbling for her. The part I found ironic was that she was grateful for it. Here she could be smart, read and learn all she could without being labeled a freak or a goody two-shoes. Sure, she believed there would be those who would still call her that, but with Ron, Harry, Isa, and me by her side, she could actually be herself. It was freeing for her.

Hermione was now ready to apologize, and not just to Isa and me. She felt we all deserved an apology for her behavior. With that, she changed out of her pajamas and made her way downstairs. Her timing was impeccable because the minute she walked out the back door, Dumbledore apparated into the backyard, ready to teach me how to finish making the Polyjuice potion.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Dumbledore greeted after he landed. There were calls of "Afternoon, Albus," "Hey, professor,", and "Hello, sir," making him laugh.

We all welcomed him until a throat clearing came from behind us. We all turned toward the sound to see who had made it and discovered Hermione standing there with her head bowed, her eyes on the floor, and her hands wringing together.

"I don't know where to start," she whispered. "I'd never thought of myself as a judgmental kid. I tried to accept others for who they were. After being teased because of the things happening around me, I closed myself off, only I didn't realize it until I got here and you were all so close. The muggle world can be a scary place. I've heard more than a kid my age should, and it obviously made me jaded to the wonders of the world. But I also had to adjust my thinking; this world is as new to me as it is to you. I had to adjust my thinking because the world is still full of magic."

Hermione looked up at us. "I want to start by apologizing to you, Edward," she said as she looked me in the eyes. "I judged you the harshest without knowing you or your connection first, and when I was given the information to learn, I ignored it, thinking I knew best because until I came into this world, I did know best. I was the smartest in my class, I have a photographic memory, and I was top of my grade. But these last few weeks have made me realize that I don't know everything, and the world is just full of … well, magic.

"Bella, I don't know what to say except that I thought I was fighting in your best interest. In the world I come from, there are adults who prey on children, and that's what I saw. I accepted your connection because you are different from me; you've grown up in this world. I'm sorry that I saw what I wanted to see and ignored the evidence that was handed to me." She sighed and looked around at everyone here, carefully rubbing the evidence still on the end of her nose. "I'm really sorry, everyone, for my actions, my accusations. Know that if you want me gone, I still won't tell anyone about Harry; that secret is safe with me."

Isa stood, walked over to Hermione, and grabbed her hands, both girls had tears in their eyes. "I forgive you, Hermione. I understand that your world is very different from what we have here, and I'm sorry those things happen. I forgive you and hope that now that you know everything, we can be friends, and you'll get to know Edward for who he is. I need more help in my corner for school."

Both girls giggled before Hermione nodded with enthusiasm. "I promise, Bella. I'll be your champion right alongside Edward, Harry, and Ron." Isa grabbed her up in a hug, and with that, the pimple on her nose disappeared.

"BEAR HUG!" Emmett yelled before we squished the two girls between all of us. I was behind Isa but I looked down at Hermione.

"I accept your apology, Hermione. I know you were doing what you thought was best. Welcome to this weird and wacky family." With that, the girls broke out into giggles all over again.

"Will you please kick my butt if I ever do this again?" she joked.

We all laughed as we broke apart to sit down at the table again.

"We can do that, Hermione," Isa started. "But how about we think about a word that will be subtle enough to let you know to take a step back?"

The others nodded around the table. "It's a better idea, sweetheart, but what would be the best one?" Esme asked.

Jasper chuckled. "Why not make it as simple as possible? When her mouth is running away from her, just say with a little sarcasm 'yes, mum'."

Hermione blushed but laughed with us when we found the irony in the situation. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, I think that will work."

We sat around talking for a little while longer before Dumbledore got up from the table. "Okay, Edward, it's time for your lesson. Follow me, and we'll get started."

I kissed Isa on the head, stood, and followed him into the house and through to the potion room.

"We need to check that the lacewing flies are dry before we can start the potion. Once we've completed it, we'll test the results on Harry." I nodded then followed him over to the table where he showed me how to test the flies by squishing a couple of them. If they weren't dry, they'd liquefy when I squished them; if they were dry, they'd crunch then the insides would squirt out. The ones I tested were dry, so we placed them into an airtight container before turning for more instructions.

"We've talked about this potion in generalities before, Edward, but now I'll explain it to you in more detail. It's a complex potion and takes time to make, not just because the lacewing flies have to stew but because it has two parts with separate steps to it. The recipe in the book is made in a standard size two cauldron, which means we won't be changing it in any way. Because this is a copper cauldron, it means that our brewing time is less than say a pewter cauldron that you'll use in school, although I think I'll provide a copper one.

"The first task is to scour the cauldron without touching the insides. There cannot be any residue left from other potions. It is also important never to touch any of the liquid inside. All you need to do is point your wand at the cauldron and say "Tergeo"—the pronunciation being tur-jee-oh," he instructed.

I pulled the wand from my pocket—I'd taken to carrying it around with me anywhere although my pocket is not ideal—and pointed it at the cauldron. "Tergeo." I watched in fascination as it completely cleaned the inside of the cauldron sitting in front of me. It had filmy residue on it one minute and was clean the next. I loved magic!

"Good, Edward, good. You are going to go far at Hogwarts. Now, when brewing potions, you only use magically cleansed well water. At Hogwarts, wherever there is a room with a cauldron, there will be water. For now, I've provided it for you, and I will until we go to school. We want to build Harry up over the next month." He pointed to a large glass bottle with water in it.

I walked over to the bottle, picked it up, and poured the water into the cauldron. "Okay, professor, what's next?"

"You know, Edward, you've read the book, but I'll tell you anyway. The first part of step one is to add three measures of fluxweed to the cauldron. The fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon, which these ones have as I got them myself. Do you know what a measure is?"

I nodded. "It's either an ounce or thirty milliliters, about a shot glass full of liquid. With general volumes, it's about three tablespoons."

He laughed. "That's right. In this case, it is the general volumes because you aren't dealing with liquids. Go ahead and add it to the cauldron."

I added the fluxweed, then turned back to get the next set of instructions, causing Dumbledore to laugh again.

"All right, next we add two bundles of knotgrass. How much is …"

"About a gram," I answered before adding two of the bundles to the potion. "Now, I stir it three times clockwise, then we let it brew for an hour." I continued doing it as I recited the instructions.

He patted my back. "I don't doubt you'll do this well, Edward. Let's go grab a snack then come back."

I agreed, made a mental note of the time as I saw him set his watch, and followed him out.

After our snack, we made our way back to the library just as his watch started screaming at him that time was up. It startled me but I loved it all the same.

"All right then, Edward, what's next?"

I thought about it for a second. "First, I add four leeches to the cauldron before putting two scoops of the lacewing flies into the mortar and crushing them into a fine powder." Once again doing it as I was reciting. "After they are a fine powder, I add a measure to the cauldron before heating on a low heat for thirty seconds."

He nodded, watching me as I did each step to make sure it was correct.

While it was heating, I cleaned the mortar with the scouring spell as I would need it for the next stage.

I turned back to the cauldron as it finished heating. "Next, I add three measures of boomslang skin to the cauldron before putting one measure of the bicorn horn into the mortar and crushing that into a fine powder," I murmured. "After I've done that, I take one measure of the crushed horn and add it to the cauldron before heating it on high for twenty seconds. The last part of this step is to let it brew for eighteen hours before we finish it off tomorrow."

Dumbledore patted my back once more. "It's a wonderful thing for you to have speed and strength on your side when it comes to potion making. I think because you are able to add the ingredients faster and more finely processed with time sensitive potions, they will be of a higher caliber than that of _most_ potion _masters_. I have no doubt you will do fabulously in potions class."

I nodded as I took note of the time and when I'd have to be back in here to finish it off. "Thank you, professor. It means a lot that you have faith in me. I can't wait to get started on everything."

"I can't wait to see you flourish. Now, let's go join everyone else outside again."

We walked back out through the library, closing the sliding bookshelf on our way before making our way to the back verandah.

"… do you plan to keep the hair fresh?" We walked out in the middle of Harry's question.

"What do you mean?" Isa returned.

"Well, you need fresh hair to make sure the potion works properly. How are you planning on keeping it fresh for long periods of time?"

Isa opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again because we hadn't thought of that. We'd been keeping it in an airtight container but hadn't thought any further than that.

"What you need is to have the pieces in individual dissolvable pods or tablets," Jasper piped in.

"Like a capsule?" Isa asked as I sat down next to her.

The others nodded. "Something like that so you don't corrode the hair when you touch it."

"Well, it can't be made of animal, plant, or anything from the Muggle world, or it would degrade the potion and wouldn't be viable," Isa advised.

At that, we nodded because she was right. So we spent all afternoon debating and pouring over the books Charlie had in the library, trying to find a solution to the problem we were now facing.

We were no closer to a solution by the time Dumbledore left to check the school library, and the young ones were to be put to bed. Once Isa was settled, with a story from my muggle days, I went back down to the library to continue working on it with the others.

Sirius, James, and Remus went to bed late, and by three a.m., I was sick of looking at the books, so I decided to go and relax with some music on the phonograph Sirius had taught me to use with my wand until Isa was up in the morning.

~*~UHS~*~

Isa was up early to help continue searching; she wanted it done by the time the potion was ready to go. It was mid-morning when something was found.

Sirius came running out the back door holding the book Isa was glad her mother had left behind. "Charlie had it. He figured it out because he wanted to be able to go in undetected. He figured out a spell that would store hairs in a pellet, which you then store in a container that has a spell on it to banish water. The container only lets out one pellet at a time, the kicker is … once the pellet gets within a centimeter of liquid, the outer coating evaporates, leaving the hair to fall into the potion.

"Your father was a really smart man, Bella. He had collected hair from some of the deadliest death eaters of his time and was able to keep their hair to infiltrate their organization; no wonder he was so good at capturing them. The good thing about this spell is that it's easy to do, but we should practice before you use it." He finished by placing the book down in front of us to look at. Dumbledore had gotten up and leaned over our shoulders, along with the rest of the wizards.

"I want to do it," Isa whispered from next to me. "Please, I want to do my father's spell. I haven't been close to him for a long time."

"Won't she get into trouble? Wands for children are supposed to have tracing spells placed on them," Hermione asked with a note of concern in her voice.

Dumbledore shook his head at her question. "No, sweetheart, Isa's supervised for one, and secondly, she's among several underage witches and wizards. How will they know? Besides, children need to be taught basic spells as they grow, so it doesn't matter." He tapped the side of his nose. "None of us are going to tell."

Isa and Hermione giggled at his gesture, a silly happy sound that warmed my chest. Isa then turned back to Sirius. "How do I do this?"

"From what I can see, you point your wand at the item you need incased in the pellets and say the spell, 'Mancipinaer', and it should create an airtight, evaporating pellet. But like I said, we should try it on something first," Sirius replied.

"Here, use these." James jumped in and placed some bits of parchment onto the table. "This is something we have lots of, but like Dumbledore has stated, I don't think it will take you long. It'll be pronunciation that will hold you back. Try saying it in parts first, Man-ci-pin-aer."

Isa took a deep breath, "Man-ci-pin-aer."

"Good. Now, keep saying it in your head, point your wand, and say it out loud."

Isa took out her wand while I could hear her saying the word over and over in her mind. She pointed her wand at the parchment then said, "Macipinae!"

A shot of light came out of the wand, came in contact with the pieces of parchment, and encased them in …

"Bwahaha They look like eggs!" Emmett rolled out of his chair in laughter.

A few of the others snickered, but most of us could see that it upset Isa a little to get it wrong. She was going to be a perfectionist at school, I could see that coming, especially when she got a determined look on her face instead of starting to cry.

She looked up at James. "What did I do wrong?"

"It came back to your pronunciation. What you said was 'Mancipinae,' which loosely translates to catch in egg. What you needed to say was 'Mancipinaer,' which again loosely translated means to catch in air. By leaving off the 'r' you changed the type of spell," James explained. "Try again; remember your pronunciation."

She took another deep breath, got that determined look on her face again, pointed her wand at some more of the parchment, and as she breathed out she stated forcefully, "Mancipinaer!"

We all watched with bated breath as the light came out of the wand, hit the parchment, and encased it into pellets.

"YAY!" we all cheered when it worked. Every one of us gave Isa hugs and praise on a job well done, to which she beamed in complete happiness.

However, we came across a potential problem when Jasper went to pick one up to investigate it; it disintegrated as soon as he touched it. "Hmm, that will make things more problematic."

For a minute, our problem stumped us. If we couldn't touch them, how were we supposed to load them.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Esme exclaimed before getting up and running into the house. It took her all of a few seconds before she ran right back out again. "Here, I bought a box of miscellaneous cooking items at a garage sale once and never got rid of the things I wouldn't use, thank goodness," she stated as she placed them on the table. "First, you can make your pellets in this tray—it has a spout for pouring at the end, that means if you use a tablet dispenser—"she held it up"—you can pour them straight into the dispenser without actually touching them. Then all you need to do is push this button on the side and one of the pellets will come out. Give it a go."

Esme pulled the base off the tablet dispenser while James set some of the parchment pieces inside the tray. "Go ahead, Bella." Esme ran her hand over Isa's head in a motherly gesture of affection.

"Mancipinaer!" Isa commanded, and again those pieces of parchment turned into the pellets. Esme then picked up the tray holding them, tipped the spout to the tablet dispenser, and poured them in, then she closed the lid, all without touching them. After she turned the dispenser right side up and clicked the button, we watched as one fell out onto the table.

"Looks like the Muggles got something right after all." Remus chuckled. "I'm sure Charlie could have used these when he was making them."

I heard a sniffle. "Would that have saved him?" Isa asked while I pulled her onto my lap as some tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby girl." I hugged her tighter to me, trying to pull all her sadness into me. "I don't know." I looked over to Sirius and the others, but it was Dumbledore who knelt down next to us.

"I don't think it would have, Isabella. I haven't been able to get any information from the Ministry, but I'm sure that even had he had this, it wouldn't have helped him. He was going up against a werewolf."

"Okay." She sniffled again. "Thank you for being honest, professor."

"Always, when it's possible, Isabella." As he stood, my internal alarm informed me that it was time to do the last part of the Polyjuice Potion.

"Time to finish it off, Isa. Why don't you collect the hairs then stand at the kitchen counter to turn them into pellets while I go and finish the potion itself and pour it into the little glass bottles we have," I suggested. Isa nodded while Esme picked up the tray and tablet dispenser and followed the three of us into the house.

Isa followed us into the potions room, collected the hair in the container, then walked back out again. As she did, Dumbledore's watch started screaming, _"HURRY UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"_

"Okay, Edward, last steps. What's left?"

"Now, we add one more scoop of lacewings to the cauldron and stir three times counterclockwise. After that, we can ladle it into the glass bottles we have over there ready for the hair." I finished then looked up with surprise. "I'm done … I finished it. Oh my God, I'VE DONE IT!" I laughed. "Wow."

I had to sit down. This was a big moment for me; casting a spell with a wand was one thing but making a potion that someone else was going to drink was another. And I made it!

Dumbledore chuckled as he bobbed down in front of me. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Uh … yeah, I think so. It's overwhelming to know I made that," I said, pointing at the cauldron.

"Yes, I know. Especially from one who hasn't ever been shown how. But before you give into this, we should have Harry test it; I know, however, that you've done it perfectly."

I stood so we could ladle the potion into the bottles before we put them into a small wooden box separated into individual spaces. We made enough to fill one box with a few left over, which would hopefully give us enough to get Harry and James in and out of Diagon Alley with nobody the wiser. Speaking of which …

"Who are we disguising James as when we go to Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore smiled the smile that said "I know something you don't" before he said, "Let's go ask him."

I nodded while giving that smile the once over. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Dumbledore knows and is hiding many, many things.

We walked into the kitchen where Isa and Esme were still working. "How did it go, baby girl?"

She beamed up at me. "We've got plenty. I've done just about every piece of hair we collected. Mummy had to find more airtight containers to put them in. The only problem we have might be that they'll collect water or something. Is there a spell we can place on them, professor?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, there is, but one of us older …" he paused as Isa giggled. "Cheeky girl. One of us older wizards are going to have to perform it because it's a third year spell. For now, though." His wand was in his hand before I realized it. "Impervius."

The light flowed out of the wand and over all the containers that were holding pellets. I watched as a light film filtered over the containers then disappeared. It was interesting to watch how different spells worked over different objects. The more I saw, the more I wanted to see. Hogwarts couldn't get here soon enough.

"Excellent. No water will penetrate these containers keeping them all safe from disintegration," Dumbledore mumbled, pleased. "Let's take the dispenser out and give Harry a test run." He smiled over at me. "And also see who James will become."

Esme laughed at Dumbledore's knowing smile while helping Isa down off the stool and walking out the door to the back deck. I followed them out there, pulling Isa onto my lap as we sat at the table. I looked on as Dumbledore placed a vial of potion down in front of Harry, James, and Sirius, which made us all look up in surprise and made us wonder why Sirius needed one.

"Sirius has been—how do you Muggles put it—ah, AWOL for ten years. To have him turn up with a single father and his son, especially after so long, will raise eyebrows. For him to move around, at least for now, he'd best be in disguise too," Dumbledore explained. We nodded in agreement. "So, gentlemen, who is it going to be?"

Esme handed Harry his pill dispenser, which I just noticed was red, while James and Sirius pulled out a green and a blue one respectively. I'm glad we were doing this here. We could time how long it would last.

"The only thing about this potion is that it will change in color and taste to reflect the person's inner self," Dumbledore explained. "The darker the color, the nastier the person; the brighter the color, the nicer the person."

Harry released one pellet into his drink, and we watched as it bubbled and turned a muddy green color, which indicated to me that Newton wasn't a good person. I snorted internally. I already knew that. He's a letch, and I had a feeling he'd learned that from his father. James' potion turned a dirty green with a yellow tinge.

But the one Sirius had was turning a sparkling green color with reddish brown flecks inside showing the difference between people who were nasty inside and those who were beautiful on the inside.

"Well, bottoms up." Sirius chuckled before chugging his down, James and Harry following suit.

Everyone watched in sickly fascination as they squirmed, groaned, moaned, and doubled over in pain during the transformation. It reminded me of my own change, just not as painful. But when they sat up straight in their chairs, we had one eleven-year-old Mike Newton, one thirty-three-year-old Shane Newton, and one tall, well-built Jacob Black.

I notice Remus chuckling as he looked at Sirius/Jacob, and when I read his mind, I start to laugh a little too. It seems that Jacob Black, part of the Quileute Nation in Washington State, was one of the most obviously gay men he'd ever met. I wondered whether Sirius would act that way or if he'd still be his normal self. Would Remus actually tell him or just chuckle every time he looks at him? It'd be an interesting few weeks anyway.

~*~UHS~*~

I made another batch of Polyjuice potion over the following few weeks as we tested it with James, Sirius, and Harry. We discovered that a perfect batch lasted longer on Harry than it did on the adults. On average, Harry would become Mike for six hours at a time. Sirius and James would become Jake and Shane for three and a half; although, they could feel when it was wearing off, making it easier for them to take another sip of the potion. The only time I could foresee a problem would be when Harry was sleeping, but my beautiful, smart girl suggested I wake him to take another sip when the time came, seeing that I didn't sleep.

It also hadn't taken long for Sirius to figure something was up with who he had become because just about every time he walked into the room, Jasper and Emmett would start snickering, Remus would smirk, and I would be trying to hide my smile. The only ones remotely successful were the girls and Carlisle, but even they had trouble on occasion. On the day that it had _come out_ ,so to speak, everyone had been in the living room except Sirius. It had been weird having Mike and Shane Newton living in our house, but we'd gotten used to it after a while. Mostly because they only looked like them, thank heavens. If Mike had acted like the original model, I'd have to strangle him quite soon.

Anyway, on that day, we were relaxing after finishing all of our outdoor projects. When Sirius walked into the room, Emmett and Jasper couldn't be reined in. They burst into hysterical laughter. It was like they'd finally had enough, and they couldn't take anymore. They just about fell all over themselves with it.

"All right, I've had enough of this," the Sirius/Jake look-alike started. "What is going on here? Why do you laugh whenever I come into the room?"

Even I couldn't help snickering at everything going on.

"Uh, mate," Emmett started. "Who got you the hair for your disguise?"

"Remus did, why?"

Jasper held his breath for a minute trying to stop his laughter. "Did you ask for anything specific or just for someone's hair?"

"He mentioned he knew a family nearby with the same last name. I thought it would be easier, so again, why?"

There was a bit more snickering before anyone was calm enough to tell him. It was Alice in the end who spilled the beans. "Uh, the person you've become, Jacob Black, let's say he bats for the other team."

He stood there for a moment where we could see that he was confused by what she meant, then it was like the light bulb went off over his head. "Oooohhhh. But he is like this?" he enquired quietly while pointing up and down his rather buff-looking body.

Rose snickered. "Unfortunately, in the Muggle world, it can be rather hard to discern who is and isn't 'batting for the other team,' in Alice's words. This one though, once he opens his mouth, it's really, really obvious. Over here though, we are the only ones who know, which means you can make a change for him, although I would have words with your buddy."

You could see the mischievous look glaze over his face before his shape started to shift. "You'd better run, Remus," he growled before he turned into his animagus form.

"Oh shit!" Remus blurted before he leapt off the couch and ran out of the room—never dull times.

~*~UHS~*~

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! Are you ready to go?" Isa chanted as she ran into our suite a few days after Sirius-gate, as we'd come to call it.

"Isa, Isa, Isa!" I chanted right back. "I am. Did you wish Harry a happy birthday?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "From both of us. We're going to Diagon Alley today! We can get all our school stuff and see where Sirius lives. It's going to be a great day!"

I chuckled at her. "It is, but we have so much to do. First, we need to stop at Coady's Ministry Registration, the next stop is Gringotts, and after that, we can shop!"

"Yay! But goodness, I don't want to be on my feet all day," she sort of whined.

"Don't worry, Isa, I'll carry you sometimes too. I don't get tired." I chuckled at her again.

She clapped her hands together before grabbing one of my hands and trying to pull me along. "Okay then, Teddy, let's go!"

Instead of letting her pull me along, I swooped down, picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and she squealed all the way down the stairs to the family room since we were all going together.

When we arrived downstairs, I noticed we were the last, and everyone was smiling at her. This group was large; it was going to be larger because the Weasleys were meeting us there as well, mostly because Dumbledore had something come up that he had to do today.

"Edward, what are you doing to my daughter?" Carlisle asked.

She squealed again as I spun to face him. I, however, put on my most innocent face. "Nothing."

He hid his smile. "Mmmhmm. Give her to me."

I took a step back. "No." I growled playfully. "She's mine!"

Carlisle broke out into a chuckle. "Yes, I know. Now, put her down so we can get going. Who's going first?" He turned around to see Emmett's hand shoot into the air. "Never mind, go ahead, Emmett. Just wait for us at the other end."

I put Isa down as Emmett walked into the fireplace with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed a small handful of powder, then clearly called, "Diagon Alley!" Emmett disappeared in a bright, clean flame.

"Gah, that's awesome. My turn, my turn." Jasper called. It was funny to see him so animated about something; it had been a long time.

I watched as the others had their turn until it was Isa's and my turn. Isa had held onto my hand as it got closer and closer. I could tell she was a little nervous.

"Do you want me to go first, Isa? Meet you on the other side? Mummy and Daddy are still here to wait for you to go."

She looked up at me with her big Bambi eyes; she was nervous but not scared. "Yes, please, Teddy. I trust the others but I trust you more."

I nodded, kissed her on the forehead, then took my turn. I grabbed the powder, looked at Isa, and then called out, "Diagon Alley."

This was such a different experience than the other forms of travel I had taken. There was no squeezing, no squishing, and no nauseous feeling while I was traveling through. I watched as different fireplaces whooshed by, giving small glimpses into other witches or wizards lives. But as I neared Diagon Alley, I started to slow then stopped when my feet landed on the ground. My mouth had to be wide open when I stepped out of the fireplace so that Isa could come through because all the others laughed at me as I looked around. There wasn't one straight building in sight, except what I thought to be the bank. They all seemed to be built of different shapes and sizes, and it was hidden in the middle of London!

I turned around as I heard the fireplace again and picked Isa up when she came through. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's just traveling that way makes me nervous, and I don't know why. It always has."

I hugged her tighter. "It's okay, Isa, everyone has one irrational fear, even me."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You do?"

"Yep. I don't like scorpions; even if my skin is impenetrable, I really don't like them." Isa relaxed in my arms after that. She looked around at the huge group that had amassed with us. "You want me to put you down?"

She shook her head. "Not now; maybe later."

Once Carlisle and Esme arrived, we all turned to Molly and Arthur since they were leading our ragtag bunch because most of us hadn't ever been here before while some shouldn't have been here before.

"First," Molly started, "we need to get all you guys a key card then head over to the bank. The key card will be blank, but once you open a vault at Gringotts, the number will magically appear on it. Please follow me, and don't worry, Rosalie, we'll get you over to the Middle House before the end of the day."

Rose beamed. "Thank you, Molly, but I'm going to enjoy this just as much."

"It would be fascinating to anyone new. Young ones, please find an adult to hold onto; you don't want to get lost in here," Arthur instructed as we moved off toward the bank and the building next to it.

I looked around, seeing that Esme had gathered up Hermione, Ron was walking next to Sirius in his Jacob disguise, Harry was with James as the Newtonian father and son, and the youngest Weasley, Ginny, was holding Molly's hand. We really were a large group.

We walked into the building next to the bank where Miss Lulu told us to go when they dropped off our order. She had told us that her daughter, Miss Coady, was working here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? How may I help you today?" a young girl called out as she recognized them.

"Ah, young Coady. How are you today? Are your parents well?" Molly asked.

She smiled bashfully. "Mother and Father are fine, as am I. Thank you for asking. Surely you aren't here for my services today?"

Molly smiled at the girl. "No, sweetheart, but we do have quite a few people new to the Wizarding world here today, and they are going to need your services. Please meet Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Molly gestured to our parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Oh, and we can't forget Mr. Edward Masen there on the end with Isabella Swan."

"Ah, these are the vampires my mother was talking about the other day. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Who else do we have here?"

We returned her greeting before Molly moved on to the others. "Here we have Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Shane Newtonian and his son Michael. And the last one over here is Mr. Jacob Black. They are all going to need key cards before we get started with our shopping."

"Of course, then you'll need to head over to the bank and transfer your Muggle money into new vaults that you can open there. Beware of the goblins though; do not insult them, and please keep quiet. Now could you all please line up along the line over there, and I'll have Daniel,"—at his name she blushed—"take your photograph."

We took the next half an hour taking photos and having Coady fill in our information before magically turning them into our key cards. I hadn't looked at mine as Isa had grabbed hold of it, wanting to see first, but I could see her frowning down at it. "What is it, Isa?"

"Um, I just watched yours fill in a vault number. Why would it have done that?"

I now frowned down at the card that Isa held. "I don't know, baby girl; maybe Miss Coady does?"

"Mine did the same thing!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why?"

She nodded, grabbed my hand and Hermione's, and towed us over to where Coady was talking to Esme. "Excuse me, Miss Coady?"

"Yes, Isabella."

"Why do Edward and Hermione have a vault number? They've never had a vault before."

"Oh. May I have a look at those, please?" Coady took the cards when Isa handed them over before walking over to Daniel. They spoke for a few moments before she came back. "Are you American?" she asked me.

I nodded but frowned in confusion at this question; we'd been getting that a lot lately.

Coady sighed as she handed back my card. "According to Daniel, Gringotts has an American branch. When a wizard is born–even if they're Muggle-born–there is a vault opened in their name, and a small amount is deposited. Every wizard poor, rich or in between is entitled to a magical education. Because they overlooked a lot of Muggle-borns in the States, early on, your vault just continued to gain interest. When you transferred to England, your vault was transferred too. When your card was made, it connected your name to the vault number, and that is why it now is on your card. That is your vault, so any Muggle money you have can now go into that vault. It's the same for Hermione because she was born a witch—a vault here was opened for her the day she was born. It's why she has a vault number too."

"Wow, thank you."

Coady smiled. "Not a problem, and in the words of my family, 'Welcome to the Wizarding World.'"

"Thank you," we all replied, then laughed as we walked out the door and made our way to the bank.

Gringotts was an imposing building made of snow white marble that was multiple stories tall; it towered over the other shops around it. I could see it was at an intersection of Diagon Alley and another one; on the sign I could see Knockturn Alley.

"What's down there, Arthur?" Carlisle had been seeing the same things I had.

Arthur looked to where his attention was drawn. "That is Knockturn Alley. Unless you plan on studying the dark arts, I'd stay away from there."

I could hear the thoughts of some of the wizards down there and not one of them was nice. They were looking to sell or buy things that would further their dark intentions; it was not a place I wanted to be. We were all loud and drawing stares as we walked up to the bronzed doors of the bank, which were guarded by a couple of what I assumed were goblins. We all became quiet as they opened the door for us, which led to another set of doors with an engraving on them.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

These silver doors were again guarded by another set of goblins, who opened them to a large marble hall with long desks on either side. There was a goblin at every desk, and behind every desk was a door, I presumed, leading to the vaults.

"Can I help you?"

We turned to the voice coming from one of the desks before we made our way over. His eyes widened subtly as he took note of the large group coming toward him.

"Yes, please," Carlisle began. "We're new to the Wizarding world, and we need to open some vaults, convert some Muggle money, and put some into another vault. Oh, and take some out to go shopping, please."

The goblin looked over the group in front of him. "How many new vaults do you need?"

Carlisle looked over us, doing a count. "We're going to need four new ones, please."

The goblin nodded before calling over a number of other goblins to send with Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and one with our Shane Newtonian. We'd supplied them with some Muggle money until they could get access to theirs again. As Sirius was playing a lost relative, he could access his own and, as such, didn't need any. Hermione was able to access the money in her vault and was provided with her own goblin to help her retrieve it.

"Now, what do we have left?" the goblin asked.

That was my cue to step up. "Sir? I need to convert some Muggle money, put it into my vault, put some money into my mate's vault, and then take some out to get some supplies, please?"

"Certainly. Do you have a key?"

"No, sir." Until today, I didn't even know I had a vault."

"Hmm." He hummed. "Key card please?"

I handed over my key card to the goblin and he studied it. Isa tugged on my hand as I was watching the goblin; when I looked down at her, she handed over her key card. I smiled, kissed her head, then stood up straight again.

"Ah, Muggle American wizard. Born in 1901, changed in 1918, never formerly trained at the Ilvermorny school. Am I to assume you are attending Hogwarts now with your young mate?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Not a problem. So you have your Muggle bank information and how much you'll be withdrawing from there to put into your vault?"

I nodded again, dug the information out of my pocket, and handed it over. The goblin filled out some paperwork, then handed that and a quill over for me to sign. I gave it a quick once over to see that it was a form to transfer the Muggle money to Gringotts and into my vault; I signed it and handed it back.

"How much do you want to transfer into your mate's vault?"

"Oh. Isa, do you have the details?"

"Yes, Teddy." She dug around in the little shoulder bag she had; she tried to reach up to the goblin but she couldn't, so I lifted her up into my arms. "Here you are, Mr. Goblin sir. It's this much please?"

"Thank you, miss."

I continued to hold onto Isa, then swapped her over to the other side when the goblin handed me another form to sign, confirming the transfer of money.

"Now, if you'd follow me, I'll take you down to your vault to withdraw some money. You will need this key going forward from today to access it," he informed us, handing over the key he had in his hand, plus Isa's and my key cards.

"Thank you." I looked around to see everyone else was busy with their own goblins. Emmett and Rose were following one through a door while Alice and Jasper were getting ready to follow theirs. We followed our goblin through the door to an area that looked like Alice's vision and Isa's dream. It was similar to a mine cart on rails. Again, I assumed it was a goblin cart. It had two large wheels at the back, two small ones at the front, and a special lantern attached to it.

"All aboard, please."

Isa and I climbed in after the goblin, who immediately took off at a fast pace. I looked on in awe. The place under the bank was immense, and there were vaults everywhere. The place had carts running in all directions with all manner of creatures in them, not just humans. But when you compare the marble hall up above, this was almost primitive; it was all stone, lit by torches. Going this fast through these tunnels would make this ride impossible to see for your average human, but for me, I could see everything as clear as day. Every door was made of iron and had a little key hole in the middle, and each vault had a number listed at the top.

"Vault nineteen-oh-one," the goblin called as he pulled the cart to a stop and climbed out as we followed. "Key please." I handed the key over and watched as he placed the tiny key in the door and heard a series of locks unlock behind the door; he pulled the key out and handed it back to me. I looked down at Isa when she gasped, and she looked back up at me.

"Look, Teddy." She pointed into the vault. I turned to look into the vault to see there was more money in there than I would ever be able to spend in ten lifetimes, which I suppose was a good thing because Isa and I had long lives ahead of us. I felt Isa tug on my hand again as she not only took the key but handed over a money pouch from her bag, I was going to have to carry that for her. "Here, Teddy, you can put it in here."

I took the bag from Isa, finally remembering that both the pouch and her shoulder bag would have the extendible extension charm on them, but as a gentleman, I should still carry her things for her. I was about to step into the vault to grab several handfuls of the money in there when it expanded quite suddenly and money started to pour in from a chute in the corner.

"Step back please. Your transfer has come through; that was quick for a Muggle bank."

I took a step back and waited for several minutes as coins of bronze, silver, and gold flowed in all over the floor. There were also shelves for storing items on—jewels, family heirlooms, and the like. Once it was finished, I grabbed several handfuls of each different coin before walking out and letting the goblin close it back up again.

"Time to go back to the surface; please board the cart."

I helped Isa climb back into the cart before climbing in myself. Again, we watched as the other vaults flew by. I looked up and realized how far underground we were. I was admiring their system when I heard, "Woohoo!" yelled at the top of Emmett's lungs. Beside me, Isa giggled, then broke out into her sweet laughter when she heard it again.

"Emmett's going to get into trouble if he's not careful. Rose will be the only one allowed to enter the bank if he doesn't be quiet," she murmured to me.

I smirked as I saw in Rose's mind as she smacked the back of his head. "Don't worry, Rose will take care of it."

Isa giggled again because she knew how Rose kept Emmett in line; she'd seen it enough over the last month or so. When we reached the surface, the goblin took us back through the door and indicated the front of his desk.

"Will that be all, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, thank you for all your help today." I grabbed Isa's hand and started leading her over to where everyone else was waiting. "Are we all ready to go shopping?"

"Yay!" Alice clapped, all excited. She knew she wasn't allowed to spend anything yet, but she wanted to see what there was. She'd already started making temporary drawings for her clothing line. She was going to see what kind of material there was available, and Esme was going to get her a small portion to work with just so she could see what they would do.

"Well, then, let's get started, shall we?" Molly indicated the doors of the bank. "We're going to start at Flourish and Blotts; that's the bookshop where you get your school books from."

We all walked back out of the bank and down the north side of Diagon Alley. The first store we came to was Flourish and Blotts. It had to be the most interesting bookstore I had ever seen. There were towers of books that swayed left to right in almost a hypnotic fashion, there were books that were talking when they were opened, and I could hear in the back books screaming at people. It was busy in here; lots of kids buying their books.

What I found interesting was that every one of the people we came across, at least those who were old enough, had thought the word vampire when they saw us then moved on with no further interest. After years of seeing people cringe away from our otherness, those in this world were not afraid of us whatsoever. It was freeing, if I were honest.

There were witches and wizards hurrying all over the place, so much so that I picked Isa up before she was knocked over. They were helping the other people or they were purchasing books. We watched for a while before one of the witches in a uniform made her way over to us. Most of the family had gone off to look around so there were only a few of us standing here.

"What years do we have?"

Molly moved forward. "We have five first years, two third years and a fifth year please."

"All paying together?"

I stepped in this time, shaking my head. "No. I'm paying for two of the first years, Hermione is paying for her own." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "And Shane is paying for his son Michael's first years as well." I indicated to them standing next to Molly.

The helpful witch nodded as she was listening. "Okay, well let me collect them all up and you can meet me at the register."

Isa and I looked around as the helpful witch started gathering the books. I could see that both Carlisle and Esme had quite a few books they were looking at and carrying around. I had a feeling they were going to buy quite a few. The others were looking at books but none of them seemed to be carrying anything; it seemed they were just interested in seeing what was available.

There were witches and wizards helping all over, some carrying books, some using their wands to levitate the books, which was what our helper was doing at this very moment. I watched as one young gentleman attempted to open a book that was strapped shut with a belt buckle; the minute he released it, the book attacked him. A witch who was nearby turned to him. "You need to stroke the spine before opening it. You startled it awake." She froze it with her wand then picked it up to do the buckle back up. "Make sure to stroke the spine," she reminded as she gave it back to him.

The poor boy was terrified and only held it as much as he had to before he remembered that he could levitate it and walked to the register that way.

"Excuse me, your books are ready. Please follow me to the register."

We followed her to the register as Carlisle and Esme came up behind us with their piles of books.

"Got enough?" I snickered, causing Isa to giggle.

Carlisle was mature and poked his tongue out at me. "I want to make sure I have covered everything I need to know."

Esme laughed at him. "I just want to see what they've been teaching in Muggle Studies. If I'm going to effectively teach then I need to know what they've been teaching. Professor Dumbledore will be giving me a syllabus soon."

"That's good, Mummy. You'll get to teach us too!"

Esme smiled down at Isa in that motherly way. "Yes, I will, but it won't be during your first year."

We paid for our books and made our way out of the store and waited for the others. From where we stood I could see into the store next door. It was called Eeylops Owl Emporium, and I watched as Shane/James bought Harry/Mike a snowy owl; it was a stunning bird. I could see quite a few beautiful birds inside the dark store.

"Hey, Isa?"

She looked up when I called her name. "Yes, Teddy?"

"On our list, it says we can get an owl, doesn't it?"

She furrowed her brows as she thought for a moment before reaching into her bag to pull out the supply list. "Yes, we can have an owl or a cat or a toad. Why?"

I pointed to the shop next door. "Shall we have a look?"

Isa eagerly nodded as she grabbed hold of my hand, and we walked over to look at the few owls that were outside, but none of them grabbed our attention so we went inside to have a look around. The first thing we noticed when we were in there were the number of cages and the many different breeds of owls inside. We watched as James/Shane walked out of the shop with the snowy owl while another, haughtier wizard was arguing the price with a loose bird that was trying to get away from him. The bird was beautiful, a stunning eagle owl with a massive wingspan. The wizard was holding the owl by its foot even as it was trying to fly away from him.

"Ouch, you stupid bird," he cried out as the bird finally had enough, bit him, then flew toward me, landing on the arm I held out. I rubbed the owl around the beak and across its belly as I cooed to calm it down. I was surprised that it wasn't afraid of me as it stretched to rub its head under my chin.

"Oh, it likes you, Teddy," Isa cooed from beside me as she reached up, trying to pat it. I bobbed down so she could reach. "He's so beautiful. But look at that one, Teddy." She pointed to what looked like a pygmy owl that was staring at her intensely. He was the most gorgeous shade of blue with yellow legs. "Look, Teddy, he's got eyes like yours," she whispered.

"Hey," the rude man shouted at the owner of the shop. "Make those filthy, disgusting half-breeds give me back my bird."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I cannot in good conscience sell you an owl that doesn't like you. You'll waste your money because it will fly away the first chance it gets."

Isa got mad when the insults came from his mouth but stood up to go to the pygmy owl and released it from its cage as they continued to argue.

"You will sell me that bird because my family deserves the best! I will not take some second-rate barn owl. So if you will not sell me that one, I want the one that's sitting on her disgusting Veela head!"

"Hey!" I growled. "I will not tolerate you insulting my mate. Do you know what I am?"

The owl on my arm spread its wings, ready to take flight and defend, as the little one Isa was now holding buried its way into her chest under her jacket.

"Pfft, you're a vampire. A filthy half-breed not worth worrying about," this Malfoy character scoffed.

I felt the owl tense as I did. I thought about attacking him, showing him I was faster than others of my kind, but realized this type of person got off on those types of responses. I also realized that he must be the father of that prat Draco in Isa's dream; he'd probably petition to keep me out of Hogwarts if I attacked him. It was like the owl and I came to this realization at the same time because as I relaxed he took flight.

"I'm not sure it's me you have to worry about. I've dealt with your kind before you know, ones who think they're better than the rest," I told him with nonchalance as the owl circled around him. "And do you know what I've learned?"

"What?" He attempted to growl back at me.

I smiled my evil smile, the one I used to use when hunting criminals, because that is exactly what this asshole was. "That you will always get your comeuppance. Be it now or later and know that we will be there to see it. Death Eater," I whispered.

He looked at me in shock, trying to figure out how I knew this. Just as he was about to pull his wand from his cane, the owl let fly a massive, wet dropping, right on his head. The owl then flew back and landed on my arm yet again.

I smiled at his red face as Isa broke out into hysterical giggles; the shop owner was also trying to muffle his laughter. It was then I noticed a curious creature that looked like it was trying not to laugh as he continually banged his head against the counter. He was telling himself off at the same time—it was an interesting sound.

"Bad, Dobby," snorts, "Bad, Dobby," muffled laugh, "Bad, DOBBY!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but I think this ah … spectacled owl is trying to get your attention. I think this is the owl for you." I looked over to the owl the owner pointed out; it had a shifty look on its face, and to me, it was a perfect match for the person buying it.

"Fine." He growled again. "I'll take it." He handed over some money before thrusting the cage into the creature's arms. "Come along, Dobby."

Isa and I watched in abstract horror as he kicked it then forced it out of the store.

"We can't let him treat that creature like that! Can't we do anything?" It blurted out of me before I could stop it.

"He's a house elf, Teddy."

"A what?"

The shop owner scoffed. "You must be new to the wizarding world, Mr. …"

"Masen. Edward Masen, and yes, I am new, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mr. Masen, unfortunately for Dobby, he was born a house elf. House elves are usually slaves in the older wizarding families; some are treated with respect, and as you can see, some are not. They are magically bound to serve one house until they die. The only way they can be set free is to be given to another wizarding family or presented with clothes. The Malfoys will never set Dobby free, not freely anyway, as they adhere to the old rules. You'll find a lot of them enjoy the work they do and _don't want_ to be set free, although, in Dobby's case, that might not be true."

I sighed. "So there's nothing we can do?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry. However, I can help you with your pet problem there. Which one do you want?" He laughed.

I looked down at Isa who was cooing and cuddling the little pygmy owl for all it was worth before she looked up into my eyes. She was silently begging to get them both, but I knew hers was going to be just a pet and nothing more. "We'll take them both and some of the treats and food please."

The shop owner chuckled this time as he rang me up. The other members of our family walked in as I paid for our owls.

"Eddie, what did ya get two for? I thought you and Isa would share a mail owl?" Emmett boomed, scaring all but one of the owls, who seemed to hoot back just as loud.

"This one isn't a mail owl." Isa frowned, cuddling her little owl closer. "And his name isn't Eddie."

I laughed at her response. "And on that note, you guys shop for owls. Where are the rest of them?"

"Uh … Hermione and Mike are with Ron and the Weasleys, getting their wands across there at Ollivander's. I don't know how long they're going to be," Alice advised.

I nodded, leading Isa to the door. "Mr. Masen, you forgot these. It'll make it easier to get them home as they don't know where home is yet," the owner called as he ran over to give us their birdcages. "Might I suggest going next door for a spot of ice cream while you wait for the rest of your family?"

Isa looked up at me excited, and I laughed at her pleading face. "Thank you for the cages and for the suggestion."

He nodded before walking back over to help the rest of the family. Isa and I walked out of the Owl Emporium. We saw Harry and the others still in Ollivander's across the way, so we went and sat down in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

After Isa got her chocolate ice cream and I had a mint chocolate chip, we sat there quietly eating our treats. I people-watched as we sat there; the clothes were interesting, and I was going to have to get used to wearing suits again, although, at school, I didn't think it was necessary. Isa was quiet as she had some of her ice cream then gave her little owl a treat; she was really an interesting color.

She looked up at me and smiled to see me watching her. "What are you going to call him, Teddy? I think I'm going to call mine Sapphire, maybe Saffy as a nickname. What do you think?"

"I think it suits your little mate there, Isa, but I don't know what to call mine. Do you know any famous wizard names?"

Isa tilted her head at me and smiled as if that was a silly question; I supposed it was. "Well, let me see. There is Merlin, of course." The owl stayed quiet as we looked at it. "How about Kristoff?" He hooted quietly but said nothing more. "No. What about Xavier?" Again the owl said nothing. "Hmmm, I think there's one more, and it really suits us because it means Immortal, how about … Athanasios, or Athan for short?"

The owl started hooting, flapping its wings, and generally carrying on until I reached down to hand it a treat. "Like that name, do you?" He hooted again really loud and pulled my fingers in with one of his claws. "Well then, I think we have it. Hey, Athan?" He gave one more big hoot before he started eating the treat I'd given him.

Isa giggled at the chaos Athan had just created as she reached down to stroke his head as he leaned toward her hand. "You are a silly bird, but we'll love you all the same." Isa giggled again as she looked next door and saw our family walk out with their birds at the same time Harry/Mike and Hermione walked out with new wands and huge smiles on their faces while Ron wore a scowl because his wand was a hand-me-down from his older brother Charlie. Everyone in the Weasley family had a secondhand wand until they could afford to buy their own. It had always worked well because they were family wands, but for Ron, it was a reason that he stood out from the rest of us.

"Okay, everyone set so far?" Molly asked, and we all nodded. "Okay, next on our list is Madam Malkin's Robes for the new ones. Ronald, you'll only get one set as I have some others at home I will be refurbishing for you."

"Oh, no," Ron groaned as he whispered, "Mum is a terrible seamstress." As he finished, I listened in on his other thoughts and heard that he felt second rate to all of us because he had to have hand-me-down robes. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, but he was going in as the fifth Weasley child, and that had enough stigma on it; add in these and he was really feeling inferior according to Jasper.

Molly led the way into Madam Malkin's. I could see inside that there were sets of robes for whichever house you were sorted into, so I was going to have to get Esme to send us some when we knew which house we were going to be in. I hoped Isa would be in the same house as me. I don't know if I could stand it if she wasn't.

There wasn't a lot on display as we walked in, but then, as a tailor of sorts there didn't need to be. She had some nicer clothes and a few school uniforms, but other than that, not much. "Good morning, all!" a nice voice resounded from the back. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Isa and Hermione were whispering and giggling about what house they wanted to be in, but they were both adamant that it wasn't going to be Slytherin. "I want to be in Gryffindor so badly," Hermione lamented.

Isa nodded. "Me too, but I have to be with Teddy. I couldn't be in another house."

"I know, Bella, but know that I will help you be with him as much as I can if you're in separate houses. So will Mike and Ron. After learning about your connection, I understand so much better. We won't let anyone come between you. I promise."

"Thank you."

A portly witch came bustling out of the back room swishing her wand and moving things around the shop. "Again, good morning. My name is Madam Malkin, and I'll be helping you today. What are we after?"

This time it was Esme who stepped forward. "We need school wear for five new Hogwarts students, plus a few tag packs, please." As Esme was talking, Madam Malkin moved her wand, conjuring up five podiums for us to stand on. "Will you be keeping their sizes so we can order uniform and cloak packs after they've been sorted?"

Madam Malkin nodded. "There is no need, my dear. These are magical robes, and once the kids are sorted, they'll change to indicate their house. The only time the packs are bought are as the kids change and grow with each year. Now, please, children, up onto the podiums." I could see that Madam Malkin was surprised when I was one of the ones stepping forward. "A little old for a first year, aren't you?"

I snorted, figuring I was going to get this all day. "Yup, American muggle-born. I was born in 1901."

"Oh, well that explains it. I'm glad you'll be joining our fine school. Let's fix you guys up. We're going to need three sets of black robes, one hat, and one winter coat each. Are you going to need the other items as well?"

Esme walked up to Madam Malkin, pointing at Isa and me. "For Edward and Bella, may we have five sets of black robes, three winter cloaks, and, yes, they'll need the shirts, pants, and skirts too, at least five of each, please."

Madam Malkin indicated that she heard. "You can also get dress robes, ties, shoes, tights, and socks over there as well. Oh, and the hats, you only need one of those each."

Esme, Rose, and Alice went over to the other wall, picking up the items that we needed but leaving the dress robes for another day. While they were picking them out, Madam Malkin had used her wand to change out our clothes for our uniforms, measuring, cutting, and stitching all without touching us. As she measured us up, a notepad and quill followed along behind her taking notes on all our sizes and our names, after we were introduced. It was the most non-invasive tailoring I've ever had.

It wasn't until we were nearly finished that Emmett's thoughts filled my head. _Hopefully, all those little dweebs get the picture about their mating quickly. Otherwise that uniform is going to cause Edward hell as she gets older._

I growled quietly under my breath at Emmett. At least, until I caught sight of Isa in the mirror in front of us, then I groaned quietly because Emmett was right. When she got older, that uniform was going to star in many a guy's dream, so I was going to have to make sure they knew she was mine once those thoughts started. At least, for now, she was young and innocent, and boys were never going to be on her radar.

"Where can we get the dragon's hide gloves, Madam?"

"Oh, you can get them and all the other equipment you need over at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment down the way there. It should be the last shop before you enter the Middle House."

I smiled at her, then at Rosalie. "Thank you."

Molly was fussing over Hermione, making sure her robes fit well when she suddenly shot up. "Oh, Arthur, we missed getting the quills, ink, and parchment for everyone. Can you please take Jacob and Carlisle and run back to Scribbulus Writing Implements and pick them up? I don't want them anywhere near there anyway; too close to Knockturn Alley, if you ask me."

Arthur and Jacob/Sirius nodded while Carlisle spoke out loud. "Is there any particular color you would like, children?"

Harry yelled out, "White!"

Hermione and Isa shouted, "Blue, please."

Ron's response was, "Black."

When Carlisle looked at me, all I did was shrug my shoulders. "Whatever you think is best However, I was thinking of pulling out my father's fountain pen. It's exactly the same. I think my mother's is around somewhere too."

Isa's head shot up at this information. _Really, Teddy?_ I nodded to her question. _Oh, thank you. I love it._ I snorted at her. She hadn't even seen it yet. _It was your mother's, and you want me to use it. I'll love it._

I smiled shyly at her assurance. It gave me hope that she'd love my mother's engagement ring when the time came. The fact she liked antiques was a huge bonus in my corner.

Once the men got the list, they trotted off back in the direction of Gringotts to get the supplies needed. We got down off the podiums when Madam Malkin was finished, and we paid for our purchases–well, I argued with Esme about paying for mine and Isa's. Ultimately, she won by playing the mom card–as Madam Malkin folded the clothes and placed them in front of the student wearing them, each with a packet of tags.

"All the cloaks come with the silver fastenings, and any of the other accessories will change to match your house colors. Ties, scarves, and the like. I hope you have a fabulous time at Hogwarts, and welcome to those who are new."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin," we all chanted together, making her laugh in glee. "Bye," the others said together after we had placed our purchases into our bags with the undetectable extension charm on them.

When we walked outside, I listened in on everyone's thoughts. They were having a surprisingly good day. Alice hadn't begged once to spend any money, and she was actually enjoying seeing the others having a fun day shopping. She had noticed that Madam Malkin's clothes catered to more of the business end of clothing, work wear, school uniforms, nice day wear, and evening clothes for the adult witches and wizards. It was with that thought, Alice had a vision about her store.

 _This time, as we looked inside her store, we could see that Alice was catering to a market that seemed to be slightly lacking in the wizarding world. After school and work, she was sure the witches and wizards like to dress down, so she had decided to feature relaxed wear like sweats and T-shirts, all designed with magical creatures and fantastic beasts on them. There were also night clothes like nighties, sleep pants, and pajamas of all sorts._

 _She had also cornered the market on weekend, summer, and winter—or out-of-hours wear—including more T-shirts, sweaters, sundresses, and jackets. There was even a whole wall filled with just shoes. What made her store so successful was the fact she catered to_ all _ages and sizes. She had everything from babies through to the elderly, and from this vision, she was going to be widely successful. The shop wasn't far from the Middle House, so even the squibs would be able to shop there if they were so inclined because the clothes could be used in the Muggle world too._

Everyone had noticed that Alice and I had stopped moving and were waiting for an idea on what was going on.

 _Wow. Who would have thought I'd ever condone sweats, but I like it,_ she told me as she came up out of the vision.

I smiled at her. "I think you just needed the right motivation, Alice."

She laughed at me before she filled in the others on her vision. They were all very happy for her, and to see her so happy after everything was healing for them too.

"Well, let us know when you see the store, Alice, and we'll find out how to go about securing it for you," Esme promised. "I said we would, and we'll keep that promise."

Alice nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Esme. I'm really looking forward to the next stage of this life of ours." She linked arms with Esme and pulled her across to Floo2U, which was across from Madam Malkin's.

Inside the windows, you could see miniature versions of things they were able to get their hands on. I loved how nothing was ever still in the Wizarding world; not even simple stacks of paper or the pens I could see were still. This was where Isa and I could get our notebooks and ballpoint pens, plus the others had to update their vault information, as did I. Isa wasn't going to be paying for a whole lot while she was underage.

Lulu was in the shop as we all walked through the door. "Good day, my favorite new customers." She beamed at us. "How can I help you all today? Didn't you buy enough through our catalogues the other day?"

We laughed at her because we really had bought a lot. "Actually, Lulu, we have come to update our information with you," Esme informed her.

"Of course, of course. Come over here with me, and between myself and my husband David, we can get that sorted out quick. Please have a look around while you're here as well. There may be something else you'll like."

Isa and I checked out the notebooks and pens while David and Lulu were helping the others. Isa decided she didn't want to write her notes in a normal color like black or blue. She decided she liked the emerald green ballpoints that they had in their window.

Once she had decided on the pens she wanted, she walked over to Hermione to giggle and be a girl. I loved watching her like that. She could be intense and fun with me, but with Hermione, she could be a ten-year-old girl without fail. And to be honest, I was completely okay with that.

I took note of the order numbers for the pens that Isa wanted and the normal-colored ones for myself, plus the numbers for the notebooks, all of which I would buy in bulk. As I turned, I saw Alice playing with the miniature furniture sets; she was deciding what she would like when the time would come for her to set up their suite. She wasn't worried about it; in fact, she wasn't even upset that she couldn't do it yet. The funny thing was Esme and Jasper had noticed how she had been today, and they were going to take home a catalogue for her.

I heard the giggles getting louder from the other corner so I tuned into their conversation. "You should have seen Mr. Malfoy's face when Athan…" At his name the silly owl started making a lot of noise; he was a proud thing. The girls giggled at him. "When Athan landed a good one right on his head. I've never seen a face turn that color before." Isa and Hermione went on giggling, which caught Ron and Mike/Harry's attention, so Isa told the story all over again; only this time, it caught the attention of Lulu.

 _Hmph, that Malfoy thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. I can't believe he had the gall to come into my store demanding things of me._ I went on to watch a scene play out in her head of Malfoy coming into the store earlier this morning with a box.

" _You there, mudblood. I need this sent via the floo to my home, and I need it done fast," Malfoy demanded._

 _Lulu stood. She knew the reputation of this man, but this was her business, and she wouldn't bow down to him. "And you think the best way to get something done is to first insult me then demand that I do it for you? After you stepped into my place of business?"_

 _Lulu knew David was in the office, that he would see and hear this conversation. Malfoy would back down if David stepped into the room because he was one from another pure-blood family, until now, but they believed in the good for the Wizarding world._

" _Do you know who I am?" Lucius Malfoy demanded._

" _Yes. You are Lucius Malfoy. King high and mighty, who thinks just because he has money he can demand people do as he wants. Guess what? This is my place of business, and I don't have to deal with the likes of you. Find someone in Knockturn Alley to do your dirty work." Lulu felt the moment when David stepped through the door. She was a little annoyed that he didn't let her handle it, but she also knew how protective he was of all of them—her sister and their daughter included._

" _Malfoy, I believe the lady has asked you to take your business elsewhere. Leave."_

 _Lucius glared at the couple in front of him. "I will leave this here then and get my servant to come in and get it," he growled before he swept out the door._

 _Lulu and David sighed as he left. They knew there were consequences to defying that man, but he was just so nasty. Lulu was never one for letting bullies get their way._

 _Not five minutes later, Dobby walked in through the door. "Master Malfoy has asked Dobby to get a package for him. Is it here Miss Lulu?"_

 _Lulu noted how skinny this poor house elf was, the scars and marks all over his body. She didn't want to make life any harder for him. "Yes, Dobby. Here, take this box. You are able to use your magic in here to disappear if it's easier."_

" _Thank you, Miss Lulu." With that Dobby placed his hand on the box then clicked his fingers, which caused both him and the box to disappear._

"Teddy, are you okay?" I heard quietly from beside me, startling me out of Lulu's thoughts. I looked down to my Isa and was grateful her heart was so beautiful after the troublesome beginning she'd had.

I bobbed down to her level as she grabbed my hands that were curled into fists. "Yes, sweet girl. I just heard something that was not to my liking is all."

She looked into my eyes. "Will you tell me about it?"

I shook my head, causing her face to fall. "I don't mean forever, just not here, okay?" I reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She watched me, guessing at my truthfulness. "Okay, Teddy. Everything will be all right."

"I know, my sweet, sweet girl. We'll make it all right," I promised as I kissed her forehead and watched her go back over to Hermione, not quite as giggly but happy none the less.

I'd help set that poor house elf free if it were the last thing I did. No creature deserved to live like that—ever.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **I cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this one!  
**

 **See you on Tuesday with a teaser and in a fortnight with another chapter!**


	7. Chapter Six - Black Manor

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd better upload this story before I fell asleep. Getting up before the sun isn't conducive to posting on time, so you get it a few hours early!**

 **I have been blessed with the readers reading this story, all of your thoughts, suggestions and questions mean the world. I can't tell you what it means that you all are reading it. Thank you.**

 **Big thanks go to Pienuniek and Sally Hopkinson for the pre-reader and beta skills. These chapters would not be what they are without them. Thank you guys.**

 **Harry Potter and Twilight are owned by JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Let's catch up with everyone in Diagon Alley.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Black Manor**

Once everyone was done purchasing the things they wanted from Lulu and David, plus sorting out all the vault information for future orders, we said our goodbyes and walked out of the store, ready for the next one.

"What have we got left to buy, Isa?"

"Um … let's see." She rummaged around in the bag I had finally taken from her and hooked over my head. "Uh, we need to get our cauldrons. I know you wanted to go to the apothecary to get a list of things that Professor Dumbledore gave you, and we need to get the last of the supplies from Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies."

 _Ugh, this is taking soooo long. I know these things are needed and all, and I've had fun, but I want to get to the Middle House already._ I heard Rose complain in her thoughts, although it wasn't directed to anyone. She was right; we had taken a long time. Sirius and James had taken two sips of the potion to Harry's one so it was taking quite some time.

I looked up at her when her thoughts turned apologetic to me; she was excited for this opportunity to never have to hide. She knew it was always hard to start over, and this time, it was a lot more because it was a whole new community.

 _Just ignore me, Edward. I'll be all right,_ she thought.

"All right, I think we should do it this way. Isa and I are going to go to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, then Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Molly, if I give you some money for Isa and I, can you take the others into Potages Cauldron Shop, please?"

"Of course, Edward," she replied as she was rounding up Hermione, Ron, Mike, and Shane. "Arthur, why don't you take Percy and the twins back to the Leaky Cauldron; we'll meet you all there."

"Righty-o. Come along, boys." Arthur led them away while Molly took the others to the cauldron shop.

"Jacob, why don't you take Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper down that way a little farther because I'm pretty sure Alice's new shop is just a few stores that way. You can give them information on it. And now, Rose …" I smiled at her. "Go, take Esme and Emmett and check out the Middle House. We'll meet you outside there in a minute."

Rose rushed over using her vampire speed and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

I placed a kiss on her cheek. "No problem."

Isa grabbed my hand as the others walked away. "Teddy, I need some paper and a pen, please?"

"What for?"

Isa opened her mind. She wanted to repay the Weasleys in some small way. She had in mind an idea to give back by getting Ron some new robes, and the best way she knew how was to send her owl back to Madam Malkin's and ask her to have them delivered on the first breakfast at Hogwarts.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Isa. We'll grab the other things on our lists for him at the equipment store, and for Mike and Hermione as well. Okay?"

She nodded like a bobble-headed doll. I pulled out one of her green ballpoint pens and some paper while she let Saffy out of the cage. I handed the items over to Isa then helped her word her letter so it would sound professional and so it was understood when the robes were to be delivered. Once we were done, Isa turned to Saffy, handing her the letter.

"Now, Saffy, I need you to take this to Madam Malkin's, please, and when you're done, just land on the roof of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. I'll collect you from there." The little blue owl hooted then took off toward Madam Malkin's, which was really just across the alley.

Isa and I quickly gathered the items at the apothecary, even when I was very interested in everything I could get there. The possible potions I could make were endless. We kept on task and got everything from our first year lists, times five, plus enough of the ingredients for the polyjuice to last me until Christmas, at least.

After we were finished there, we made our way to the equipment store. There were, again, many wonderful items I wanted to look at, but there was only so much time before the others would come looking for us.

"All right, Isa, what do we need?"

She looked down at the list before she read them out. "We need five each of telescopes, brass scales, and five sets of glass or crystal vials. Oh, and also five pairs of dragon scale gloves. What kind of vials do you think we should get?"

"Well, let's start there and have a look. See which are sturdier." Isa nodded in agreement, and we walked toward the section of the shop that had them. After much debate, more about the prettiness of the crystal ones over the glass, and conferring with the wizard behind the counter, we decided to get the crystal ones for the girls and the glass ones for us boys, just because the crystal ones were prettier.

"What else do you kids need?" Yeah, this guy had figured me out without me actually saying anything.

I snorted a laugh through my nose. "All the other things first years need, please."

He laughed. "No problems. Five of each? Is there a color they prefer?"

"Yeah. Blue, green, black, white, and one other color. It doesn't matter which."

He laughed then walked around the shop collecting the other things we needed before making his way to the register where we met him after Isa had looked at a few of the other magical items.

"Teddy, I'm just going to go and collect Saffy. I'll stand where you can see me, okay?"

"Sure, baby girl. I'll be out there in a minute."

"Mates?"

I looked up at the shopkeeper. "Yeah, for a few months now. My family's new to the wizarding world, but she's not."

He nodded as he finished with his quill. "Yeah, I could tell. The new ones always find everything fascinating, but those that are new and mated are more interested in protecting than looking. I suppose that goes double for a vampire, not to mention that with the aura she gives off, she must be part Veela?"

I nodded to his enquiry before he continued. "I've known a few vampires in my time, so I know how protective you are of your mates. If she were a normal witch, I'd agree with you, but she's a Veela. Do you know what they can do?"

"No. I only know the basics of Veelas. I know more of our mating."

He held up a finger, telling me to wait a minute, then he pulled out his wand before he pointed it to the bookshelves. "Accio book." A specific book flew off the shelves, over the heads of the other customers, and into his hand. "You are a lucky man; there aren't many creatures in this world that are immortal such as yourself. She is, but she's also powerful. I'll throw this book in for free. Take it. You're always more prepared with knowledge."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Have a good first year at Hogwarts, and welcome to the wizarding world."

I nodded, then made my way out to the front of the store where Isa was patting Saffy between the bars if her cage. "Ready, sweet girl?"

"Uh huh." She picked up her cage as I followed along behind her, holding my own. We met up with Molly and the others as they came out of the cauldron shop and swapped items in the middle of the street.

"Thank you, Edward, for purchasing these things for Ron. How much do we owe you?"

I shook my head. "No, Molly, consider it a thank you for not only looking after my Isa but for bringing her to me when the time was right. There's not an amount on earth I would pay for you keeping her safe."

Tears sprang up in her eyes, not just because I thanked her but also because she realized she wouldn't have to try to find money they didn't have. She wouldn't let those thoughts show. "Thank you, Edward. And she was never any trouble."

I nodded. "I know but I also know that one extra mouth can be hard to feed. Believe me, it was a lesson we learned when we began to eat, and we had to feed Emmett."

"I can imagine." Molly laughed. "Will you guys be okay? We need to get home soon."

"We will, Molly," Jacob piped up. "Albus will be meeting us at my place to help clear it out. We should have enough oomph between the Veela, the wizards, and the vampires without an issue."

"Good." She sighed. "We shall take our leave. I'm sure we'll meet up before you go to Hogwarts. If not, we'll see you all at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"Mrs. Weasley, fancy seeing you 'ere!" a deep voice called out as the others came from both the shop for Alice and the Middle House down a little farther. We all turned at the voice.

"Hagrid. How are you? Looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts?"

The very large man, both in height and weight—he was easily twice Emmett's bulk and then some—smiled a huge, wide smile. "Always, Mrs. Weasley, always. I'm just 'ere gettin' some things for Professor Dumbledore," he stated, patting his breast pocket. "But who have we 'ere?"

We laughed because there were an awful lot of us, but Molly stepped up to the plate. "We'll start with the new students. First, of course, we have Ron, my son, Hermione Granger, and Michael Newtonian. The other two new students are Isabella Swan and her vampire mate Edward Masen."

"Ah, yes, the vampire. Dumbledore has told me all about you and little Isabella."

I chuckled derisively. "I have a feeling I'll be getting that a lot."

He chuckled a deep rumbling chuckle. "Yes, I suppose you will. But I'll let you get on with yer day; I must be gettin' this little stone …" He paused, looking as if he wasn't supposed to have said that, then continued on. "Ah, back to Dumbledore. See you at Hogwarts."

"But, Hagrid, what about the others? Some of them will even be at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley called as he went to amble away.

"I know about 'em, and I'm pleased to meet all of you, but I must be goin'. See y later." He ambled off back down Diagon Alley.

"Well, he was fascinating," Rose commented.

"And HUGE!" Emmett rambled.

Molly laughed at Emmett and Rosalie. "He is both fascinating and huge, but that comes from being half-giant on his mother's side."

The thoughts that jumped into Emmett's head at that comment were obscene, and Jasper's weren't any better.

"Enough, you two!" I growled low enough that Molly and Ron didn't hear me. "I don't want to be seeing that!"

Both looked chagrined as they realized I could still see their thoughts even if I couldn't advertise that I could hear them.

"Well, now we'll be off. Good luck, Jacob, at your home this afternoon. I hope everything goes well. See you at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, if not sooner."

"Goodbye, Molly; bye, Ron!" we all called as they left.

When they were gone, we faced each other and started to talk all at the same time, which ended in the whole group of us laughing.

"Okay, let's try that again, but one at a time. Edward and Isa, did you get the rest of everything?" Esme tried to corral us.

Isa and I nodded to her question. "Yes, we traded items before you guys came back. How did it go, Alice?"

She jumped up and down clapping in excitement. "I found the empty store; it's just down the way there." She pointed toward the Middle House. "We'll have to go to the ministry to purchase it, but I've seen that it will go well."

We all congratulated her before Alice redirected the attention. "What about you, Rose? What did they say?"

The smile Rose let loose was one I didn't think I'd ever seen before; she was so happy. "I start the same day as Carlisle. They were so happy that a person who had lived in the Muggle world wanted to help educate these young ones on how to live in the Muggle world. They have every amenity we had when we lived in Forks, everything except video games. I have a feeling Emmett's consoles will come in very handy."

Emmett, who had been smiling along because he was so happy for Rose, suddenly had the smile freeze on his face in a scary sort of grimace. Both Jasper and I snickered at his face while Rosalie kept going on and on about everything and how happy they were to have someone who was experienced with Muggle technology.

It didn't take long for everyone to catch a look at Emmett's face. Soon, we were all trying to keep our snickers in as Rose was talking to us; that was, until she caught sight of us laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Uh, Rosie, did you happen to see Emmett's face when you said you were taking his consoles away?" Isa asked in that innocent voice of hers while pointing behind her.

Rose spun around quickly to catch the look on his face. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't quick enough. When she caught his look, she bent in half from her laughter. "Oh, Emmett, they don't have much of anything," she soothed. "If we ever live in a house without magic again, we'll just buy some new ones. I promise."

He nodded solemnly at her. "I know, Rose. They're underprivileged, and they need it more than we do." She hugged him for his response.

"So, everyone is finished in Diagon Alley?" Esme asked, to which we all nodded. "Well then, Jacob, where do we go from here?"

Jacob looked around the group of us and said, "I think the underground would be best. We go through the Leaky Cauldron to get to Charing Cross station and then off at Holborn. It'll be a bit of a hike, but we'll get to see that part of London. I have to show you the house anyway because I'm its secret keeper."

We all looked at him like he was mad, but then again, this could be one of those wizard things that we had yet to learn about.

"Then lead the way, my good man." Emmett tried to imitate a British gentleman, and we laughed at him while we followed Jacob and Shane through Diagon Alley. From what I could see, it looked like they were walking straight toward a wall—a strong brick wall at that. "Uh … what are they doing?" Emmett whispered.

I shrugged because I had no idea; as far as I could see, it was a brick wall going in both directions between shops. Shane stopped just short of the wall while Jacob strolled right up to it, took his wand out, and tapped out the tune to "Shave and a Haircut." What happened next was nothing short of amazing.

The wall started to shake, then the bricks in the middle where Jacob tapped began to spin out from the spot before the next one did the same thing as the bricks slowly moved apart to eventually open enough to make a doorway.

Shane and Jacob turned to look at us and promptly burst out laughing. We were all standing there with our mouths open because that was simply impossible!

"I love magic." I heard Isa murmur before she led the way through the opening just created. Once we all snapped out of our stupor, we followed her into a small courtyard. It didn't take us long to enter through the back door, which led us right into what looked like a traditional English pub except for the floating drinks. The person who was cleaning the table wrapped the empty bottle in his cleaning rag, making it disappear before he moved on with wiping. Jacob led the way out the front door, onto the Muggle street, and we walked down the street looking at the Muggles who had no idea we just stepped out of a magical pub into their midst. We made our way to Charing Cross underground station.

Jacob and Shane led us down the stairs into the station itself. They made us buy the tickets at the gates because we were more "Muggle wise" as they called it. We boarded the carriage with the least amount of people, allowing ourselves the room to talk about what we wanted without being overheard.

"What can we expect, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

He sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea. I haven't been there for a very long time. Before I left to come to the States, I ran away when I was sixteen. I don't even know if our house elf Kreacher is still there; if he's survived."

I clenched my jaw and curled my fists at this information. I couldn't stand how Mr. Malfoy treated poor Dobby; I hoped the Black family treated Kreacher better. I looked up, as I hadn't realized I'd looked away, and saw that Jacob was looking at me with sympathy.

"This will be hard for you to see, Edward. My mother was not known for her kindness, although, for some reason, Kreacher tolerated her. She didn't treat him well, nor any of us really, and she was a pure-blood believer. She won't like that–and I'm sorry for this–half-breeds, Muggles, and Muggle-borns have entered her house."

The others looked at him with varying looks of confusion. I knew what he meant because I knew from Isa's dreams and some of her photographs that people in paintings and wizard photographs could interact with the world around them. The rest of the family hadn't seen them as yet, nor what they could do.

"The house will be dark and dreary because that's how my mother kept it. She didn't let in a lot of natural light; I'm hoping to change that. In fact, Esme, I'm hoping that both you and Alice would take on the task of redecorating this place because, by God, it's going to need it."

Alice and Esme beamed at him. "We accept." They spent the rest of the ride to Holborn Station grilling him on his likes and dislikes, even though they'd known him for nearly ten years. Once we reached the street level, they realized we had quite a walk ahead of us. They then started grilling Shane and Mike, knowing they were going to be living with Jacob.

They also knew that once the house was cleared of all the problems, they could use the Floo Network to get from our place to Jacob's—that was one of the first things he was connecting once it was all ready to go. We meandered along until we reached Grimmauld Place, which was a good thing as it was now getting dark. It looked like we wouldn't be getting home until late or even tomorrow morning.

"Uh, Jacob, didn't you say your house was number twelve?" Jasper asked.

"Yup." Jacob snickered.

"But there is no number twelve."

Jacob snickered again while he twirled his wand and it transformed into a walking stick. He rapped the ground three times with his walking stick. We stood there gaping in awe when houses eleven and thirteen slid apart to reveal number twelve. How was it that the Muggles never knew or felt these things as they happened?

After Jacob's wand was turned back again, he invited us all inside. "Technically, number twelve is there," he explained to our astonished faces. "But because it has a Fidelius Charm on it, it's hidden from the Muggles. It's also unplotable, which means you can't just wander up and see it. You have to be shown it's there by the secret keeper, but now that you've been here and been shown it, it'll appear to you every time you come up the street."

We walked into number twelve expecting something completely different from what we discovered. We expected it to be empty to start with, considering that nobody had lived here in years, but it was furnished at least. I think that was the most positive thing about the house. Sirius was right, it was dark. With our advanced hearing, we could hear that things had invaded the house and not the normal creatures that move in when nobody was home. I could hear fluttering wings of something bigger than moths but smaller than birds. Somewhere upstairs, a couple closets were rattling. Down in the bowels of the house, I could hear somebody muttering along with the sound of a broom sweeping the floor.

The front door opened up into a long hallway that we could see was lit by a large candle chandelier and oil lamps on the walls, the wallpaper was peeling, the carpet was threadbare, and we were understandably all distracted by the look of the house, so much so that Emmett tripped–there was a first time for everything–over a big bucket, looking like some kind of animal paw, and making a hell of a racket. But that wasn't even the most surprising part. When Emmett tripped over the paw, there was an unholy screech that came from a painting which was covered by a sheet hanging on the wall; the screech blew the sheet to the floor. To our horror, the creature in the picture took one look at us and went off into a rant.

"WHO LET THOSE FILTHY HALF-BREEDS IN MY HOUSE?" it yelled. "AND THAT DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD!"

All we vampires covered our ears because the screeching really hurt.

"What the hell is that?" Rose cried.

I watched as Sirius grabbed something off the floor before throwing it at the painting. "Shut up, Mother! Nobody wants to hear your dribble." The painting startled into quietness, I guess from the shock of someone actually yelling back at her.

Esme looked startled at Sirius, who was letting the Polyjuice potion start to wear off, as was James; Harry still had a little time left. "Sirius, I thought your mother had passed on."

"TRAITOR!" the painting yelled out. "THERE'S A BLOOD TRAITOR IN MY HOUSE!"

We watched as an older house elf came scurrying into the room; he stopped short at seeing Sirius in front of him. "Master Black," he bowed as he grumbled. "You have returned home."

"GET THAT BLOOD TRAITOR OUT OF MY HOUSE. AND TAKE THE FILTHY ONES WITH YOU!"

I couldn't take any more of this woman's screaming, not only was it hurting my ears but it was upsetting my Isa and Hermione. Instead of letting her dribble continue, I decided to shut her up once and for all. "Cover your ears, girls," I whispered before I let out the loudest, fiercest roar I had ever released.

The family all jumped at my roar because they'd never heard me release one like that before. The house elf, however, jumped the most, which I hadn't meant to cause. He seemed to try and shrink into himself, so I decided to use the manners my mother had taught me but in a whisper.

"I would like to apologize for scaring you. My name is Edward Masen," I whispered, nodding my head slightly in his direction.

He nodded back to me. I could still see the fear in his face but it had lessened. "Master Masen. You are vampire."

"I am. As is my family."

He nodded again before turning back to Sirius. "Master Black, you have returned to claim your inheritance and take possession of the house. It is good to serve the noble house of Black."

"How long has the house stood empty, Kreacher?"

"Sir, the house has been empty since Mistress Black passed in 1985. Kreacher has remained faithful to the Black family hoping one day you would return."

"Thank you, Kreacher, you have done a wonderful job. Please go on with what you were doing. I'll introduce you to the rest later."

The house elf nodded before casting a look around the group, last landing on Isa. I could see something change in his stance, but he went back to what he was doing.

Sirius sighed before turning to us. "Follow me into the kitchen and I'll explain." He spun around and walked past the stairs and the door on the right down to a small set of stairs at the end of the hallway, which led down to the kitchen. There was a long wooden table running through the center, the kitchen at one end, a fireplace at the other. The room was lined with cupboards and had a pantry and a small room off to the side. "Please, take a seat."

"What's going on, Sirius? Who was that yelling?" It was a question we were all wondering.

"Have any of you looked at Isabella's photo album, the one with her parents?"

I nodded while the other shook their heads. I'd seen them, but I had noticed there were no paintings of them in the house at all, so they hadn't had the experience Sirius was about to tell them about. He looked around the kitchen to find a pile of newspapers on the corner of the table.

"In the wizarding world, just about everything is magic, or can be manipulated by magic, including our photographs and paintings. The photos are able to move around; I suppose it's more like a small film reel. The objects in the paintings, however, are able to interact not only with people but amongst each other. There are hundreds of paintings hanging in Hogwarts, and those in them can interact with one another with no problems. In the Gryffindor tower, there's a painting of a vase of yellow flowers; one of the other paintings is always pinching the flowers to present to a painting of a beautiful girl.

"It would seem that Mother fashioned herself such a painting to immortalize herself and so she could continue yelling her conjecture to the world. That is most definitely going."

After his description, he threw a few copies of the paper on the table in front of everyone. "This is The Daily Prophet, the English wizarding world newspaper; have a look for yourself."

All the others grabbed a copy and looked at the papers in fascination. They were interesting to say the least, written in different directions with the pictures all moving, or cameras flashing.

"The first order of business is trying to get rid of that blasted painting because there is no way in hell I want that yelling at me every time someone walks past it. For goodness sakes, though, leave it covered."

We all nodded and stood to go back to the hallway. "Children, I think it's best if you all wait in here." Esme held her hand up to stop the protests that were coming. "I don't want her yelling at any of you, or upsetting any of you. Isa, did you bring some things to amuse yourself—coloring books, books to read, something of that nature?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"Good. Share with the others while we deal with that horrible, wretched woman." The others laughed at Esme's description while I handed Isa the shoulder bag I was still carrying. I kissed her on the head before I followed the others out into the hallway.

Jasper studied the huge painting. "So … how do we go about this?"

"Let's start by trying to lift the frame off the wall," Carlisle suggested.

The minute Emmett and I moved the sheet slightly, the yelling started up again. It was the same nonsense she was spewing before. It wasn't until I growled at her that she shut up again. When it was clear we couldn't just remove it from the wall, we took a step back. Emmett decided he wanted to give it all he had. In that spirit, he grabbed the side of the painting, managed to put his feet on the wall, and attempted to pull with everything he had, but once the wall started to crack, he leapt back down.

Sirius and James used every magical spell in their arsenal trying to remove it from the wall; well, almost everything. I had to stop them from using a fire spell to burn it. That wouldn't have gone well.

We were standing there looking at it, contemplating our next move, when Kreacher came into the hallway.

"Master Black. The painting, she's stuck. Kreacher tried to remove it but was unable to; it's why the sheet is there, to keep her sleeping. Kreacher even had to iron his hands because the Mistress did not want me to do it." Kreacher then looked Sirius dead in the eye. "But she's not the Mistress of the house anymore; the house now belongs to Master Black, which means so does Kreacher."

Sirius nodded with a funny little smirk on his face. "Thank you, Kreacher; your assistance, as always, is invaluable. Has the Floo Network been restored yet?"

"Not yet, Master Black. Shall I have that done for you?"

"Please, but under the name Jacob Black, long distant cousin, next in line."

Kreacher bowed. "Certainly, Master Black, I shall start preparing dinner, too, then."

"Thank you again, Kreacher." As Sirius finished, a black owl flew in an open window. "Ah, Storm, my faithful bird, where have you been all these years?"

We all chuckled as the bird bit his finger before handing off the letter; it then flew off and landed higher up on the banisters. Sirius opened the letter before he chuckled. "Oops, I better go and show Dumbledore how to get in. At least I know where that bird has been."

"Master Masen?" Kreacher seemed to whisper to get my attention.

"Yes, Kreacher?"

"Who are the children in the kitchen? Kreacher would like to be introduced in order to ask them what they would like for dinner."

I frowned a little. "Are you unable to talk to them without introduction?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher can, but manners must be followed. Manners dictate that house elves can only interact with those that are introduced to him."

"Of course, I can then. Come back into the kitchen." Kreacher followed me back into the kitchen where they were all doing different things. "Hey, guys, this is the Black family house elf Kreacher."

"Hi, Kreacher," they all called happily. I noticed that in the time we were in the hallway, Harry had lost his disguise.

"Kreacher, the young man over there is Harry Potter, although in public he will be Mike Newtonian." I watched as Kreacher assessed the situation before nodding. He must have known why we had to do that. "The girl at the end of the table is Hermione Granger, and this beautiful one here"—I reached out to grab Isa's hand—"is my mate, Isabella Swan."

"Kreacher is pleased to meet you all. Thank you, Master Edward."

"You're welcome, Kreacher. Just to let you know, the wizards out there made blood potions for the vampires, making it possible for us to eat human food. So as you're making dinner, whatever it is, make sure there's enough for all of us."

Kreacher bowed before turning toward the kitchen, chatting to the little ones as he went. I think even though he was a grumpy old thing, there's nothing wrong with him. If we treated him right, he would treat us right. With that task done, I walked back out into the hallway as Sirius and Dumbledore came in through the front door. Sirius had donned a dark hat and sunglasses in an attempt to disguise himself.

The door slammed shut when Sirius came inside, which started up Mrs. Black again.

"GET THOSE ABOMINATIONS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Before she could get any further, I growled at her again. "Be quiet. I will find a way to shred you."

Dumbledore chuckled at me as he had overheard my threat to the painting. "You are learning fast, my young friend. Sometimes, the threat of extinction is the only thing that will shut something up. What have you tried to remove her from the wall?"

We ran through all the things we had tried, and he laughed as we explained stopping Sirius from using the fire spell. "That should have been obvious, Sirius. You have a house full of flammable vampires after all."

Sirius shrugged and nodded at that. "To be honest, I forget they are vampires because they don't act like it, so it never crossed my mind."

"Fair enough, my friend. Speaking of vampires, Edward, I know you have your blood potions to drink when you go to school and that Remus has not only promised to send them but has been teaching you how to make them, but I want to suggest that you take a large flask full of dragon blood with you. Here at home, you are able to hunt when you have the urge; at school, you won't have that opportunity. There is a forest, but everyone is forbidden from it. You'll suffer from withdrawal from even eating; don't forget to feed that part of your nature. You are a vampire after all. One shot a week with your potions should do it."

I nodded because I had suffered from that in the beginning. "Where can I obtain some dragon's blood?"

"Kreacher will be able to get some for you, Edward. When we leave here tonight, we'll ask him to get some and have it here ready for us tomorrow. Now, Albus, any idea how to remove this painting?"

"Well, there is one thing that works to counteract just about any magical spell, and you have it here in abundance …" Sirius and James just looked at him, still completely clueless. Remus, on the other hand, looked like he wished he thought of it sooner. "Oh, you really haven't thought of it? Remus, I'm surprised you haven't thought of it before now."

James and Sirius spun around to face Remus. "What is he talking about?"

Remus had the good sense to be embarrassed, and when I read his mind, I understood why, I laughed out loud. I had the good sense to clamp my mouth closed as their eyes spun in my direction.

"Uh, well … it didn't cross my mind before because, like Sirius said earlier, we tend to forget what they are because they don't act like they are supposed to." He wasn't making a whole lot of sense, and the look that James and Sirius gave him said so. "Vampire venom. It's the great un-doer for magical spells. If we use it around the edges of the painting, it should unstick it, then we can remove it. Plus, being coated in venom means it'll be flammable regardless of whatever spells are put on it."

I watched as they all started high-fiving each other. "Excellent!"

I laughed. "How exactly are we going to put the venom around the painting?"

"Oh." They all sorta stopped in their tracks.

"I can help with that," Carlisle began. "I never leave home without my medical bag," he stated as he held it up. "And in there, I have steel syringes. They'll hold the venom, and we can use them to spread it around the painting. All I need is a volunteer."

"I'll do it," I grumbled. "I want to be the one to take this … person down."

Jasper and Emmett snickered at my comment as Carlisle pulled out a few syringes. "All right, Edward, open wide and think of something to make the venom flow."

I opened my mouth as Carlisle had asked, and it didn't take long for him to fill three syringes. As he filled them, he handed them off to Esme to hold onto. Once he was done, he turned back around to the painting. "Unfortunately for us, we're going to have to uncover her," was all he said. We all groaned at that; it was not a pleasant experience.

"Hopefully, if I growl at her, it'll shut her up, but don't hold your breath, especially when she realizes what we're up to."

Emmett and Jasper stood on either side of the painting, getting ready to rip the sheet down, and Esme and I were standing on either side of Carlisle with a syringe ready to run them down the sides.

"Ready?" Emmett and Jasper asked.

"Ready."

They pulled the sheet down off the painting; the second they did, the woman, who was supposed to be Sirius's mother, started her screeching. And it only got worse when she saw three vampires staring back at her with syringes full of venom. All three of us let out a growl, only this time, it made her screech louder.

"YOU FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME. LEAVE MY HOME, YOU DISGUSTING MUDBLOODS!"

It didn't matter how loud we growled, she continued to screech, so instead of listening to it, we started to put the venom around the edges of the frame. We watched as it ran down the back of the painting and started bubbling. The bubbles warped the painting as it started to peel off in chunks; as it did that, we started to help it, pulling those chunks off the wall. By the time we had nothing but chunks at our feet, she had stopped screaming, and was now whimpering.

"Someone go start a fire please; the kitchen will be getting cold," I instructed as I bent down to collect the pieces. Once I had them all, we went into the kitchen, and I threw them on the blazing fire. With one last insulting scream, Sirius's mom went up the chimney.

"Thank God for that," Sirius sighed. "I wonder what else has moved into this house over the years."

I snorted at the thought. "You have several things flying around in the upper bedrooms. I can't tell what they are, but they're there. There's also something large in a wardrobe on the top floor; it's been rattling around since that woman started screaming. Oh, and I'm pretty sure there'll be lots of spiders climbing around, not that Kreacher hasn't done a good job, but I think it was just too much for him on his own."

"Well then, I guess we'd better check it out. Who's coming to look?" Sirius asked.

All the wizards stood, as did Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Rose and Alice were going to take notes for Esme; as for Esme, she was going to see if she could help Kreacher after introducing herself. Harry and Hermione were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, but Isa decided she wanted to come with us, so we all traipsed back into the hallway.

"Well, since we're here, the only other rooms on this floor is the formal dining room and a bathroom," Sirius started, showing both of the rooms to us—the dining room only held a cupboard with what I assumed was the Black family china, as it had a crest on it. As we walked up the stairs, Isa and I were disgusted by the shrunken house elf heads that were mounted on the wall, even though Sirius explained they were all of Kreacher's family. All that meant to Isa and I was that we had to give him a choice as to what he wanted to do with them.

"The first floor has a drawing room, the master bedroom, and a bathroom. The drawing room wall has our entire family tree on it—something I want to get rid of because my mother attempted to remove anyone from it whom she thought betrayed her." I was taken aback at first because Sirius had called the main floor the first one. It took me a moment to remember that this was another instance where the English and Americans differed, and I had to adjust my thinking to reflect that.

As we walked in, I could see what he meant. There were pictures of the faces in her family, and those who were against her had been scorched off the wall. The wallpaper in every room was peeling and the carpets were threadbare in most areas.

It was when we walked into one of the bedrooms on the next floor that we encountered our second problem. The room was filled with these little, blue, flying creatures. At first glance, they could be mistaken for fairies because they were small and had wings, but at a closer look, they were really something else. In my head, I flipped through some of the information I had read, but I hadn't seen them in anything yet. It was possible they were in the books I had downstairs, but until then, I had no idea.

"Damn." Sirius sighed. "Doxies. This is going to be fun to clear out. Bloody things are biters."

"What's wrong with that?" Emmett asked.

Remus snorted. "They have venomous teeth, Emmett. As a witch or wizard, we'd need to take an antidote to remedy that."

Jasper laughed this time. "Good thing we're impenetrable then, isn't it. This room would be best left to us, I think. I can't hear any more in any of the other rooms. Can anyone else?"

Isa and the rest of the vampires shook our heads, but I answered verbally also. "No, there aren't any in any of the other rooms, so we can shut this room up and catch them all later. We'll just need something to put them in."

"I can help with that. I'll bring a few cages with me from Hogwarts tomorrow. They'll be good for not only Care of Magical Creatures but for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They'll be used as teaching tools," Dumbledore noted.

"What else is there in this house?" Remus asked.

"From what I can tell, the only other thing is something large in a room on the next floor. It sounds like it's in a cupboard or set of drawers. I'm pretty sure there's nothing on the top floor, but we won't know until we get there," I answered.

The others nodded before Carlisle stepped in. "Well then, let's split up. Edward, you take Isabella, Alice, Rose, and Remus to the top floor with you. Jasper, Sirius, Albus, Emmett, James, and I will take the next floor. Hopefully, what we find won't be too bad."

We made our way to the stairs and split up at the next landing; we again split up when we reached the top floor and spread into the three separate bedrooms. Isa and I managed to walk into what we thought was Sirius's room because it was decorated in Gryffindor colors, although I quickly pushed Isa back out into the hallway because of the bikini-clad woman in all the posters around the room. It looked like Sirius had a thing for Muggles when he was a young, impressionable boy. I snickered because it was kinda funny given that his mother hated them with such a passion. I checked everywhere in that room for anything, including under the bed, but couldn't find anything except a few spiders.

I walked back out of Sirius's room to find the others waiting in the hall. I was just about to say it was all clear when a loud, almost girlish, scream echoed through the house. It seemed to come from the third floor. It was followed by the loud thumping footsteps of Emmett as he was squealing, "It's a clown! Oh my God, it's a freaky, scary clown. HELP!"

"Watch her please, but follow," I pleaded with Alice and Rose before leaving Isa with them and racing down the stairs with Remus right on my tail. I could see Emmett hightailing it right down the stairs to the bottom where Esme, Harry, Hermione, and Kreacher were watching.

When Emmett got to the bottom, he indicated to the bedroom on the right, his left, so we turned and walked that way. As we approached the door, I could see the clown with his back to us in the room, but the minute I stepped up in front of it, it changed into me with red eyes—not something I would ever be again, but I was always afraid of slipping. With Isa being immortal, and us being mates, I didn't have any worries there, but this? This was always my biggest fear.

I stood frozen in my place until Remus jumped in front of me, and the thing changed again to a full moon being uncovered by the clouds. He pulled his wand and called, "Riddikulus," as he pointed it at the moon, and it turned into a popped balloon, which flew around the room; with another flick toward the wardrobe in the corner, the door popped open and caught the deflating balloon as it soared into it, slamming shut when it was caught.

"What the hell was that?" I stuttered out.

"That, my friend, was a Boggart."

"A what?"

"A Boggart; it's an amortal shapeshifter. Nobody knows its true shape because it takes the shape of what you fear the most. As you can see, you fear falling into old habits, and I fear the full moon. It's classified as fear itself. You can't kill it, but you can beat it off with laughter or turning it into something that's funny by using the spell I just used," Remus explained. "There are many, many things out there you will learn about, Edward. Vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters are not the only mythical things in the world."

"Wow," I breathed. "Are dragons real?"

Remus smirked at my question. "Oh, yeah, and being that you're highly flammable, it's probably best if you steer clear of them."

I laughed because he was so right about that.

"Is it safe to come in?" Isa called from the door.

I turned to her as I realized she had seen the whole thing. "Yeah, baby girl, it's okay to come in." Isa ran straight to me and wrapped her arms around my middle. "It's all right, Isa, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know, but that had to be scary, facing your worst fear like that."

I nodded as I picked her up to hug her. "Yeah, it was a little, but now I know a spell to counteract it the next time. Maybe we can give it a go before we go down for dinner."

"Are you sure, Edward? Or Isa?"

We both nodded to Remus as I put her back onto the ground.

"All right, when I open this door, you point your wand at it and say in a loud, clear voice, 'Riddikulus,' okay?" Isa and I nodded again. "Okay, who's going to go first?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Isa's voice beat me to it. "I will." She stood in front of me tall and proud with her wand ready.

Remus moved to the back of the room so he was as far away as possible; everyone else who was upstairs gathered at the door behind him, ready to watch our attempt at handling a Boggart. Remus lifted his wand and waved it toward the wardrobe. The door opened, and out stepped a beautiful woman who looked similar to Isa's mother. Only this one seemed more fierce, colder and older than the pictures Isa had at home. She was screaming in pain, hurling insults at my beautiful girl, and I realized Isa's biggest fear was becoming her mother. Had she lived through that?

I watched with pride as Isa raised her wand, pointed it at the Boggart, and in a clear, strong voice called out, "Riddikulus!"

The mad screaming woman disappeared into a vortex of swirling colors before turning into a pink, puffy, yapping puppy with red ribbons in its hair. Emmett, who had come back upstairs, snorted into laughter as everyone snickered at the very pink dog.

"Excellent, Isabella! Fabulous job. Edward's turn," Remus called.

Isa took a few steps back behind me toward the others as the Boggart again swirled into a vortex before appearing again as me with those red eyes. It startled me for a second before I pulled my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the creature.

"Riddikulus!" I called.

The image of me spun into that vortex before it spun back into me but I was dressed as … I couldn't help it but I burst into laughter at the image of myself dressed as a classic Hollywood vampire. I was dressed in black dress shoes, black pants, and white shirt with a black vest and red bow tie. But the funniest part was the black cape that was red silk-lined with the high collar. I didn't think it could get any more ridiculous than that until I looked at my face and noticed I had fangs! Boy, did Hollywood ever get it wrong.

Every vampire in the room bent over in laughter at the image, which caused the Boggart to stumble backward. The louder we laughed, the more it stumbled until it fell back into the wardrobe, and Remus flicked the door shut with his wand.

Remus laughed as he patted my shoulder. "Fantastic job, Edward. I don't see why you or Isabella should have any trouble at Hogwarts. You guys are going to be the best in the school, of that I have no doubts."

~*~UHS~*~

The following day we came back to Sirius's house to help get rid of the doxies, and this time we had help. Mrs. Weasley decided it was a big enough project that we could use the help of her, the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Esme didn't turn down her help.

The first room that Emmett, Jasper, Isa, and I were going to tackle was the room with the doxies in it. We didn't want anyone to get bitten, so they were off cleaning other rooms, pulling down wallpaper, ripping up carpet, polishing the silver, and cleaning the Black family china.

Kreacher had come through with the dragon's blood for me but had seemed to have gained an emotional attachment to Isa. Not in the same sense that I had but a devotion that a servant could have for their employer, even Sirius noticed. In fact, Kreacher was standing outside the door right now waiting to see if he could help.

Isa looked up at me; she seemed to have an affinity for the old house elf as well. She went over to the door and opened it just a little so that none of the doxies could get out. "Kreacher, why don't you go and help the others in the kitchen? I'm sure Harry, Hermione, and Ron could use your help?"

I watched through her eyes as he bowed. "Kreacher will do that, Miss Isabella."

"Thank you, Kreacher." She closed the door after the elf had left and came back to stand next to me.

 _What's going to happen when she doesn't see him after today? Or when she goes to Hogwarts?_ Jasper wondered.

 _He's a funny creature. Isn't he supposed to serve Sirius, not Bella?_ Emmett asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't read Kreacher's mind, but it did seem a little funny. I wondered if it was Isa's Veela side because she seemed to attract all manner of animals wherever we went.

"Okay, Bella, what are we doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to put them to sleep. It'll only stop them for a little bit, then you catch them, throw them to me, and I'll put them in the cages. If we're not quick enough, they'll wake up again."

"Right, well, let's get to it then."

Isa raised her wand and pointed it at the doxies above our heads. "Cularcubo!" she stated loud and clear.

The doxies fell asleep where they flew after grabbing their backsides; as they began to drop, we used our vampire speed to catch them. Some we threw to Isa to put in the cages, some we threw in ourselves, but it all came to a screeching halt when Isa called out an, "Ouch!"

"What happened?" I rushed over to her to see that she had her finger in her mouth.

Isa kicked the cage next to her that was closed and locked. "Stupid thing bit me. It's a good thing my skin is as hard as yours."

I let out a growl that my girl was hurt, and before I could stop what I was doing, I pulled open the cage she had kicked, grateful that it only had one in it, and killed the thing that dared to hurt my girl. Jasper and Emmett tackled me to the floor before I could take out any more of my anger on the rest of them. The ones that had awoken were now flying right against the roof as far away from us as possible.

Because I'd been tackled and forced onto my back, Isa was able to come and sit on my chest. She grabbed my face between her hands. "Teddy, Teddy. Calm down, I'm okay; please, calm down. See, it didn't even break the skin." She held up her hand to show me that there wasn't even a red mark; that settled me down the most.

I had settled enough to curl Isa into a hug when there was a knock on the door. "Edward, is everything okay?" Carlisle called.

"Yeah, yes," I sighed. "We're okay." I looked over at the dead doxy and felt bad for a fraction of a second. But I couldn't let it consume me because anything or anyone who hurt my girl would suffer my wrath. Although, I thought I could try to control that just a little bit better.

"Do you need any help in there?"

"No, Carlisle. We've got it under control. Thank you."

In fact, it was so under control that Jasper and Emmett were holding up the empty cages and the doxies were just flying in without a fight. I guess seeing one of your own killed by another creature is enough to make you do as you're told without question. A few minutes later, we were walking downstairs carrying a few cages full of the doxies, which we left at the front door for when Dumbledore went home.

There was a huge amount that had changed since we'd gotten here that morning. Most of the wallpaper came off easy, the carpets had been ripped up, and the floorboards underneath were stunning; with a bit of polishing, they would come up really beautiful.

"I have to get rid of those gargoyles," Sirius said from behind me. "They are the most garish thing I've ever seen."

I looked up to them and nodded. I don't think I've ever seen anything so ugly in my life, but there was going to be so much more for me to learn about that I probably would come across something else.

"What do you plan to do with them?" I pointed to the shrunken heads that had been hanging on the walls.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What does Kreacher want to do with those?"

"I'll ask him!" Isa yelled before she ran off toward the kitchen, so we followed behind her. We came in just as she reached him. "Kreacher, what do you want done with the members of your family? We can bury them at my house if you want, giving them a proper burial, or we could have them cremated, and you could keep them wherever you sleep. Or is there a ritual that you would like to have done that couldn't be done before?"

He looked at her askance before realizing she wasn't being mean to him. "Kreacher has a choice?"

Isa tilted her head to the side. "Of course, Kreacher. No magical being should be treated the way some of you house elves are treated, and if I can help make things easier for you, I will."

 _Oh hell. Look at him. I think I may have to give him to Bella. He's more loyal to her than he's ever been to the Blacks._ Sirius looked over at me. _You see it, don't you? How he hangs on her every word?_ I nodded. _He won't be functional when she leaves here unless she tells him to work for me. I think though that he would be happier working for her. There's no need to be jealous; it's a fierce loyalty that will mean he'll serve her for the rest of his life. It's not love._

"I know, Sirius. I have no problem with it, and she tends to attract creatures wherever we go." I laughed when I was finished.

He chuckled. "I've noticed."

We both looked up when we noticed Kreacher's rambling walk as he headed toward us. "Master Black, Kreacher has been given a choice to make, but Kreacher cannot without your permission." He looked back at Isa quickly, and it was there, written all over his face. "What should Kreacher do?"

"Just wait a minute, Kreacher. Bella, can you come here?"

Isa made her way over to stand in front of Sirius. "Do you realize you have a connection with Kreacher that not one of us in the Black family has ever had?" Isa looked down at the elf before turning back to Sirius and shaking her head. "No? Well, you have. Kreacher looks to you before he looks to me, and that isn't how it should be." Sirius bobbed down in front of Kreacher because we could see he was about to try and hurt himself. "Stop, Kreacher, it's okay. I understand. I think because of Bella's Veela nature you have unintentionally become loyal to her even as you are trying to stay loyal to me.

"Bella, I have a question for you." She looked up seriously because of the tone of his voice. "Are you capable of looking after a house elf; will you honor the rules of taking care of and respecting one, unlike some families. Do you understand the questions I'm asking?"

Isa nodded solemnly. "I am, and I do understand, Sirius."

Kreacher was looking at Sirius in awe; it was like he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Then, Bella, I release Kreacher to your care. He is now your house elf; treat him with respect, and he will be loyal to you all the days of his life. Kreacher, be happy, enjoy your new home, and as such, this decision is no longer mine to help you make."

Isa beamed before turning to our new friend. "Kreacher, what would you like to do with the members of your family?"

Dumbledore coughed to interrupt before anything else was said. "Before a decision is made, I presume you'll be following Isabella to Hogwarts, Kreacher?"

"Unless she tells Kreacher not to, then yes."

"Then I have a proposition for you two. Bella, might I suggest that Kreacher work in the kitchens and around the castle while you are at school, and he can come home with you during the holidays, that way he's there if ever needed. The other option is for you to ask him to stay at Swan Manor while you are not there," Dumbledore suggested.

Isa turned back to the elf. "Is that something you want to do, Kreacher? Stay near me while at school, or stay at my home?"

"Kreacher will do whatever Miss Bella tells him to do," he answered.

Isa thought for a moment. "I think it will be a good idea to have another looking out for Harry when at school. It might be a good idea for Kreacher to be there in the kitchens, seeing and hearing all, while we are there."

"Then I'll make it so," Dumbledore promised. "So then, Kreacher, you've been given the options Isabella has offered you in regards to your family members. What would you like to do with them?"

"Kreacher would like to keep them near. Is there a way to do that?"

I could see that the house elf was still unsure about making decisions. "We can do that, Kreacher. We can have them cremated and placed into an urn that you can take with you," Esme suggested.

"You all would do that for Kreacher?"

I knew that, while he respected me, he was still a little wary because I had scared him. With that in mind, I bobbed down to try to get to his level. "We would, Kreacher, if it makes it easier for you, and if that's what you want."

He looked at me, it seemed with tears in his eyes and a whole lot of respect. "Kreacher would like that very much. Thank you."

"Then tonight, that's what we'll do. We'll make a pyre worthy of royalty in the backyard at Isa's home and reward them, for you, then place them into an elaborate urn. They'll be honored as they should be, Kreacher."

He nodded, then went back to work, as did the rest of us. We gave him the privacy he needed as we finished cleaning up the house to let Esme and Alice have their way with it over the next few weeks before school.

We walked into the kitchen later that evening to use the fireplace to go home. What we found when we walked in there was a completely spotless room, from floor to ceiling. The cupboards, the table, crockery, and silverware. It was almost gleaming with how clean it was.

"What's this, Kreacher?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher wanted to thank you for releasing me to Miss Bella. This was the best way he knew how."

Sirius nodded. "You are more than welcome, Kreacher. You would have been miserable here all alone."

It was in that moment Isa walked through the kitchen door. "How will you get to Swan Manor, Kreacher?"

I looked at Isa, confused. Couldn't he just click his fingers and arrive there, like I had seen Dobby do in Lulu's thoughts?

Remus noticed the look on my face and spoke before Kreacher could answer Isa. "Because Kreacher has never been to Swan Manor, he's unable to travel in his normal manner. Once he's been there and can feel the exact location—all house elves have this inbuilt, uncanny ability to be able to find a place once they've been there—he will be able to come and go as he pleases."

I nodded, accepting that explanation, because it made sense.

"Kreacher will have to follow you through the Floo Network, Miss Bella."

"Very well," Isa replied to Kreacher, pushing me toward the fireplace. "See you there, and travel safe!"

"You as well, Miss Bella."

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **What do you think? How do you feel about Kreacher in this story?**

 **Let me hear your thoughts. See you on Tuesday for a teaser in our group!**


	8. Chapter Seven - The Sorting Hat

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good fortnight, or at least a half way decent one. Mine was busy, just absolutely flat out. But enough about that, you want to get to reading right?**

 **Thanks go out to my pre-reader Pienuniek, I'd be lost without you! And Sally Hopkinson, my beta, your red pen always makes this look so much prettier. Thank you both.**

 **All things Twilight and Harry Potter belong to SM and JK Rowling respectively. There is no copyright infringement intended. Thank you to those wonderful ladies as well, for inspiring us all.**

 **Let's get to it shall we!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Sorting Hat**

Going through my memories over the last few weeks showed me that they had been a flurry of activity. Between getting ready for school and decorating Sirius's house, we'd been busy. Carlisle and Rose had started work at the hospital and Middle House respectively, and they were loving it. Carlisle had never had this many different maladies to work with, and both the doctors and nurses in the hospital gave him valuable information. They were happy when he asked questions, were happy to help in whatever way he needed, and to be able to use his vampire talents in a more obvious manner made him over the top happy.

Rose. What could I say about Rose? Her life was more fulfilled working in that house than I had ever seen her. She returned home every night with a smile on her face that rivaled Emmett with his video games. The children were getting the education they needed, which the witches and wizards had tried but were unable to provide. She was making a difference in the world of children, and she loved it.

Esme and Alice had gone with Dumbledore to the Ministry of Magic and procured her shop for her. So in between helping to decorate Sirius's house, designing her clothes, and grilling Molly about fabrics and what to use to stitch them together, Alice had never been happier either. In fact, she was so busy doing all of that when she was offered the catalogue to decorate their suite that she handed it over to Jasper and told him to do it, that she trusted him to do it for them both. I think that was the first day I nearly saw a vampire faint; to say it was funny was an understatement.

When we'd finished clearing out Sirius's house, Isa and I had started to stay home more with Hermione to prepare for school. Hermione had asked one day, as we were sorting out our freshly washed robes, what we were supposed to pack everything in. It was a simple question, but it had sent Isa into a tailspin because we were supposed to have trunks to store it all. One big one per child; mine would also have an undetectable extension charm so I could fit all the ingredients for the Polyjuice and blood potions as well as the potions I had made.

For the rest of that afternoon, Isa had been frantic, searching the house for some trunks; she wouldn't calm down, and she didn't until Esme had stepped out of the fireplace. "Mummy, we don't have trunks to store our things in; none of us do! Are there any in the house somewhere? I can't find any!"

Esme had gotten down to her level, placed her hands on Isa's shoulders, and forced her to calm down. "Bella, sweetheart, stop; just stop." She pulled her into a hug to stop her from running off again. "First of all, Carlisle and I knew you would need trunks, so we have a surprise for you and Hermione; second of all, Molly found a rather masculine one when we were cleaning up some of the stuff your mother had in storage. We also organized for one when we found out Kreacher was going with you. Can you stand still for a minute while I go get them?"

Isa nodded frantically while Esme got up and went to get the trunks. She brought them back into the room while Isa looked on in what seemed to be excitement. "Now, we haven't decided which one is for each person, I'll leave that for you, but here you are, Bella; all you have to do is make them bigger."

Isa looked them over before she pointed her wand and said, "Engorgio."

The trunks that sat in front of us were beautiful. They were made to look old, well some of them were old, but the others were just as old-looking even if they were new. The older one was a beech color and had five locks across the front, leather straps wrapped around it that did up like a belt, and it also had leather piping on the corners.

"Now this old one has five locks across the front but it seems that only one is needed to open the lid," Esme explained. "I think this one belonged to someone in your family, Bella."

Isa nodded. "It was my father's. There're actually more keys for it; each lock unlocks a different part of the trunk. It's magical. I don't know where the other keys are, but for now, I want Edward to have that one."

I kissed Isa's head for that because I knew it meant a lot for her to give that part of herself over to me for safekeeping. The next one she looked at was a mahogany flat trunk that was nearly a meter long and about forty centimeters deep with gold-plated piping running around it, and it had three locks across the front.

"This one for Hermione." Isa pointed to the one I was just looking at. "I think it suits her best; the little one Kreacher can use. Kreacher!" Isa called.

He had become more agile in the last few weeks. He was looking better, his frame and ears weren't so droopy looking. "Yes, Miss Bella." The other thing that he had done in the last few weeks was make a uniform of sorts. He had taken the tea towel or pillowcase he was wearing and embroidered a swan on the front of it.

Isa smiled at him. "Kreacher, you're going to need something to transport your uniforms and urn to Hogwarts with us." She picked up the small Bijou case that was dark brown, with white staining around the edging, two leather straps, and a lock on it held it out to him. "I'd like you to have this. And I'm going to have James duplicate some of those stunning uniforms you've made for yourself because you look fantastic. My one request, though, is that I want you to keep them clean, okay? Don't think that you come last. I want you to wear clean uniforms."

"But you're not letting Kreacher go are you?"

She bobbed down to his level. "Not if you don't want to, Kreacher. Yes, I am giving you clothes in a sense, even though we're just duplicating them for you, but you're welcome to stay, Kreacher. I promise that you'll always have a place with me."

He reached out and took the little case from her. "Then Kreacher thanks you, Miss Bella. Kreacher will always be happy to serve in the house of Swan and Masen. Is there anything you need, Miss Bella?"

"No, Kreacher, I just wanted to give you that case for your things."

He nodded and went back to preparing dinner for the family. He had settled in well, and he loved everything he did here, and because we respected him, he respected us.

"That means this last trunk is yours, Bella." Esme pushed it toward her. This last trunk was whitewashed with mahogany straps and gold embellishments. It had five locks across the front of it, like her father's but far more beautiful.

"Thank you, Mummy." Isa gave Esme a huge hug before opening her trunk and looking at the inside and outside.

"Edward, your father and I bought something for you too when we were at Diagon Alley." I looked up at Esme in shock; they'd both managed to hide it from me. "We were talking to James, Sirius, and Remus before we went, and we noticed they all had matching pocket watches. When I enquired about them, they told me that when a wizard turns seventeen, he's an adult in the wizarding world, and he's given a watch to signify that."

I watched as Esme reached into her pocket and pulled out a box, then handed it to me.

"We know you have been seventeen for quite some time, but you deserve to have that recognized among your peers. So, please take this and know that we love you, Edward, and we want you to be all you can be."

I opened the box to find a watch similar to Dumbledore's. It was gold with a chain so I could wear it with a waistcoat, as it was intended. It had filigree carved into the gold casing so you could see into the watch, and the chain had my father's initials engraved onto the plate. It was a thicker watch than the one Dumbledore had, but when I opened it up, I saw why. Inside the lid was a glass enclosure to store something; in my day, it would have stored a piece of my beloved or betrothed's hair. I'd be able to see the hair from the closed front too, which was really cool. The face of the watch had many hands and different planets on it. I'd have to learn how to read the time on this watch, and I couldn't wait.

"The chain on it is your father's, Edward. We wanted to give you something of your past. Carlisle, while a little upset that you've gone back to your family name, also understands, and that was his way of showing it."

I leaned over to Esme, placing a kiss on her cheek then pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, Esme, I love it, and I'll be sure to thank Carlisle when he gets home."

~*~UHS~*~

"Master Masen, are you packed and ready to head for Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express?" Kreacher asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I closed the lid on my trunk, making sure to lock it. "I am, Kreacher. Are you all ready to go?" I picked it up as I turned to him.

"Kreacher is ready. Are you sure Kreacher is to ride on the train?"

"You need to see where Hogwarts is too, Kreacher. Once you see it, you'll be able to apparate into the castle where the elves will show you to your quarters. They'll help you learn your duties."

Kreacher bowed to me. "Thank you, Master Masen. Do you need Kreacher to take the trunk?"

"Nope. I've got it, but thank you. And, Kreacher, you can call me Edward, or Master Edward if that makes you feel better." He nodded then clicked his fingers and was gone.

I carried my trunk down to the front door and left it with Isa's and Hermione's and our owls in their cages. I had everything packed that I needed, including the potion ingredients to make the Polyjuice Potion for Harry. We were to meet everyone on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Isa had been there before with the Weasleys, so she was going to show us the way; if we'd gone as a big group, we would have stood out too much.

Esme had been back and forth to the school through the Floo Network, and she was already there finishing up the last of her classroom preparations. Jasper was in the same boat. He'd gone there a lot in the last week, meeting Hagrid and getting to know the animals that he was going to be looking after.

Emmett was going to be taking us to the train station in his Jeep then driving back to take the Floo Network to Hogwarts as well. His role as bodyguard had been laid out; he would also help Hagrid if needed, but his job was to note anything strange going on around the grounds, and as he wasn't a student, he was allowed to wander into the forbidden forest. Everyone had said their goodbyes at a fancy dinner prepared by Kreacher the night before. Isa didn't want an elaborate goodbye, and everyone had things to do, even Alice, who was busy setting up her store.

Time was getting short. If we were going to make it to Kings Cross Station, we were going to have to leave soon.

"Isa, Hermione, Emmett, and Kreacher, we have to go or we may be late, and we know the train will leave at exactly eleven. So, shake a leg!" I called out to the house.

Kreacher popped up in front of me with his approximation of a smile. "Kreacher does not know what it means to shake a leg." That was the other thing that had come out as he settled in; he had a sense of humor, which was surprising given how he was when we met.

I laughed at him. "It's simply an expression meaning to hurry up."

"Oh."

"How are we going to get you to the station without anyone seeing you?" I asked him.

He did his smile again before clicking his fingers and transfiguring into a teddy bear then transfiguring back, causing me to laugh again.

"That's very clever. You'll have to do that before we get out, but in the meantime, let's get these trunks in the car." I opened the front door while Kreacher placed a hand on the stack of trunks and clicked his fingers again. He disappeared, and when I looked out, I saw him standing at the car, waiting for me to open it. I turned back inside. "If you three aren't down here by the time I pack this car, I'm leaving without you!"

I heard Isa and Hermione giggle as they came running down the stairs while Emmett boomed from the back door as he came in through the kitchen. "Chill, brother, we're on our way."

Isa and Hermione ran and climbed into the back seat while I opened the tailgate of the car to help Kreacher load the trunks and owls into the luggage compartment. After that was done, he climbed into the car between the girls, who then taught him how to use a seatbelt, which caused a multitude of giggles because he didn't understand why he had to wear it. Emmett and I climbed into the front seats, and he started the car.

"Ready to go? Ready for school?" Emmett asked.

"Ready!" we all called.

"Away we go!"

~*~UHS~*~

When we arrived at Kings Cross Station, I was amazed to find myself nervous, but then, if I really thought about it, it shouldn't have been that surprising. It was a new, exciting part of my life and not something I had done over and over again. I was mated for one thing, a relief if I was to be honest; I knew it was something I had been lacking, and to know I now had it was amazing.

I turned around to see if Kreacher had changed into his disguise and saw that Isa was cuddling him like he was a real soft toy.

"Are you ladies ready?" They both nodded slowly; Hermione was wide-eyed while Isa was focused because she was the one who was going to get us onto Platform Nine and Three-quarters. "All right, wait here with Emmett in the drop-off zone while I go find us a cart to load everything onto."

I hopped out of the Jeep and made my way over to the cart area. I pulled one out and made my way to the back of the Jeep where Emmett was already waiting to load up our trunks and owls. "Are you going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

I blew out a breath as I thought about that quickly. "Yeah, I think I will be. It's just something so new, and I really don't know what to expect."

"That's to be expected, Edward. It's nothing any of us have done before; all of this is new. We're all unsure how things are going to go. When the secret comes out, what will that do to the world around us? Because it's not something that can be hidden forever. All secrets get told eventually."

"I agree." I nodded as I loaded Hermione's trunk first. "I know and so does Dumbledore. Although, considering what they've hidden from the world for years, it wouldn't be a surprise if they could keep this one hidden for quite some time."

Emmett put mine on top of hers, then Isa's in front of mine; we balanced the owl cages and Kreacher's case on top of the rest. Emmett reached over and patted my shoulder. "I have no doubt you'll do fine in this new endeavor, Edward. You'll flourish and thrive, and I'm one of the lucky ones because I'll be there to see it all. Out of the car, girls. I want my hugs before you disappear!"

Isa and Hermione giggled as they clambered out of the car then laughed louder when Emmett picked them both up in a bear hug. "You know I'll be there, and if you need me just call, I'll be able to hear you clear across the school grounds. Be good, practice hard, and get good grades; love you both."

"We love you too, Emmett," they chanted together as he put them back down; Isa was still hugging her Kreacher bear.

He hopped back into the car, waved, and then took off. I looked up at the clock on the outside of Kings Cross and hurried the girls along. There was only twenty minutes until the train departed. If we wanted a good seat, we had to hurry.

"All right, Isa, where do we go?"

Isa smiled while she caught Kreacher's case as it started to fall off the trolley, and Hermione picked up Saffy's cage to help. "Just follow me!"

We walked through the station and down onto the platforms between tracks nine and ten. Isa kept walking, weaving in between people and the columns holding up the ceiling. Once we reached about three-quarters of the way down the platform, she took a sly look around her before she walked straight toward the column in front of her. Hermione and I had her name on the tips of our tongues, thinking she was going to crash into it, but as we were about to call her, she disappeared right from our sight!

Hermione and I looked at each other before laughing and running in behind her while I kept an ear on the people around us. I still half-expected us to crash into the wall, but as I reached it, I walked right on through into a tunnel then out the other side onto another platform. There, waiting with steam coming from the stack on the engine, was the Hogwarts Express in all its glory. She was a stunning work of art, the best of her kind, and on the cusp of technology for her time. If I wasn't mistaken, she was a 4-6-0 steam locomotive, which I assumed ran on magic now instead of steam. The engine was black, then red with a red coal car, and she towed a whole string of red carriages behind her, but considering she had to ferry hundreds of students to and from school, it was no surprise that she had quite a few.

"Come on, Teddy," Isa called. "We have to get loaded up inside. Also, look who've I've found." She pointed to the Weasleys and Shane and Mike Newtonian.

Once I'd stopped focusing on the train itself and tuned in to all the thoughts swirling around, I had to hold back a grimace because it was loud. We made our way to the others while I started to listen in on everyone's thoughts. For now, they were tame although I thought that would change as we moved farther along.

"Hello, everyone, nice to see you again," I exclaimed as we reached them.

"Hello, Edward," they all chanted. "We need to get your things loaded down here," Molly continued as we walked down the platform a little farther.

"Are all these to be loaded?" the worker asked as we stopped by him. "These four cases and the two owls?"

"Yes please!" Isa beamed up at him. "But I'm keeping my bear. It's our first year!"

The worker smiled down at her. "Well then, congratulations; we'll get all this loaded on. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." I smiled as I grabbed Isa's hand, linking our fingers together; that was when the thoughts exploded around us.

I heard the older girls wondering if I was an exchange student from America. Even though they saw me link my hands with Isa's, they were going to make a play for me, thinking I was fair game. That wasn't going to end well.

We walked toward a group of rather nasty children, one of them with blond hair that was slicked back and looked a lot like Draco from Isa's dream. "That's them," he whispered. "Those are the filthy half-breeds my father was talking about. This school is going to the dogs; I don't know why I have to attend."

All his little followers were sneering as we walked up. I felt Isa tense when she heard them whispering among themselves too; their thoughts weren't any better. Hermione crept from the side where they were standing until she stood on the other side of Isa with Mike walking behind her next to Ron and the twins. As we walked by, I let out a growl loud enough that they could hear and watched in satisfaction as they all took a step back. Sometimes, it was good to be a vampire; at least, I could still scare little kids.

The last of the thoughts that were aimed at us must have been from muggle-born witches and wizards; they were similar to what Hermione thought when she was introduced to us. They thought I was taking advantage of a younger girl; even the thought of it made me shudder. I loved Isa, but at this stage, it was as best friends, doter, and provider with a dash of intensity thrown in.

"Are we going to be judged again, my Teddy?" Isa asked loud enough for the muggle kids to hear as she curled around the arm and hand she was holding. "Is our bond going to be thought of badly?"

I bent down and kissed her on her forehead as she looked up at me, then again on the crown of her head as she looked back to where we were going. "Unfortunately, I think we will, my Isa, but only until they understand our bond, just like Hermione did, and she now understands." We both looked over to the girl in question, who was smiling and nodding at us. "Although, I'm not sure if that will deter some of the older ones; even once they've been informed, they may try to make a play. Just know that I'm yours as much as you are mine. I love you, Isa."

"Love you too, Teddy."

Although I knew we weren't _in love_ yet, to hear those words come from Isa meant the world to me. I knew the meaning of the words would change over the coming years, and I looked forward to hearing every version of them said toward me.

By this time, we'd reached a door to one of the carriages. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over all of us, including me. "Oh, you're all growing up so fast. Well, not you, Edward dear, but the rest of you." It was nice to be included, while Percy, George, Fred, and Ron rolled their eyes at their mother; Hermione, Isa, Mike, and I almost reveled in it. "Now, you all have a good first term, and we'll see you back here at Christmastime. Please behave."

When she reached me for the second time, I pulled her hands down to rest in mine. "It's okay, Molly, we'll be fine, and I promise to watch over every single one of them for you. We'll see you at our house at Christmas, right?"

She reached up to tap my cheek. "Yes, Edward, we'll be there. Thank you for watching out for my boys."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're more than welcome, but we have to go."

"Oh, yes, yes. Off you go; have a good term, kids!"

The boys jumped up into the carriage while I helped Hermione then Isa board the train behind them. Percy and the twins said goodbye then went off to find their own friends, leaving us to our own devices. Isa and Hermione linked hands, with Hermione following Isa, before wandering down the carriage until they found an empty compartment, they looked back to us to make sure it was okay before we went inside. Hermione sat on the same side as Mike and Ron while Isa sat next to me and popped her bear in the spare seat.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the train started to pull out of the station, and it was at that time Kreacher turned back into himself, startling Ron and Mike and causing the rest of us to laugh at them.

"What, how?" Ron yelped.

"House elves have their own kind of magic, Ron, and this is just a small part of it," Isa explained. "Besides, it was the only way we could think of to get him past all the Muggles. He has to see the castle so he's able to come and go from now on."

"I knew that," Ron muttered under his breath, disgruntled.

We chatted for a while before a witch with a trolley came around, selling all kinds of wizarding foods and snacks. Isa chose all kinds of foods to feed us, the main part being Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. Those Chocolate Frogs jumped out of the package as soon as it opened, startling Hermione, Mike, and me. Mike started laughing because he knew about them, but after growing up with vampires in the Muggle world, he hadn't expected it. Isa's frog had a card inside the package of Albus Dumbledore with some of his history written on the reverse side, things such as defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel.

After lunch, we chatted again while we watched the scenery change outside. It was stunning to see the sweeping landscape with vibrant greens, the blue of the sky, and even the white fluffy clouds. We played some card games that Isa had pulled out of her little extendable pouch to keep us occupied, and we also read some books she had placed in there. Toward the end of the journey, we all got changed into our uniforms and robes so we were presentable when we arrived at the school.

It was early evening when we arrived at the station in Hogsmeade, not far from Hogwarts. It was a quaint little town with nothing but witches and wizards living there. Kreacher had turned back into his teddy bear form, so Isa was carrying him when we stepped off the train and onto the platform that was almost dark. The first years all seemed to wait on the platform while the older children dispersed quickly without taking any of their luggage with them. It wasn't long until there was a loud booming voice coming from a man with a lantern who called out to us.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere; follow me. All firs' years this way!" Hagrid called as he made his way toward the end of the platform. "Keep comin', all you firs' years; down this way."

We walked down a slippery slope that it seemed only I could navigate safely, so I kept my arm around Isa to keep her from falling over. It would have been dark on either side to anyone other than Isa or me. I could hear some of the other children becoming upset at being led around in the dark and so could Hagrid.

"Don' worry, yeh lot; yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec'," he called out over our heads. "Jus' 'round this 'ere bend."

As the first group of children went around the bend, they came to a sudden stop and all let out gasps. When our group followed behind them, we understood why. The path opened up to a large boat ramp that looked out over a giant black lake with a fleet of little wooden boats. There on top of a high mountain in front of us was a gigantic castle, which was lit up against the backdrop of a starry sky, with its many towers and turrets. It was a majestic sight if I'd ever seen one.

"It's so beautiful," Isa and Hermione whispered.

I looked down at them as they stared up at the castle with awe in their eyes, and I couldn't help but bend down and kiss the crown of Isa's head. She turned and smiled back at me.

"It really is beautiful."

"Into the boats, firs' years, and no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as he rounded up the stragglers. "Edward, you just take yourself'n Isabella there, just in case."

"No problem, Hagrid," I called before I turned around. "Isa, I'll just help Hermione into the boat with Mike and Ron; just wait there for me."

"Okay, Teddy."

Mike and Ron climbed in and turned around to help hang onto Hermione as I placed her inside the boat, then I hung onto it as they all sat down. After they were seated, they thanked me before I went to our boat and helped Isa in before I climbed in afterward, and we took our seats.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid called as he climbed into one boat for himself. "Right then–FORWARD!"

With that, the little fleet of boats moved off all at once and made their way across the lake toward what would be our home for the next ten odd months.

~*~UHS~*~

Everyone was silent as the boats sailed across the lake with the castle looming over us. It got bigger and bigger the closer we got; it truly was a fantastic piece of architecture. "Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as we approached the cliff upon which it sat. The children in the first boats ducked their heads as they went through a curtain of ivy.

Once we'd made it through the curtain, we were taken down a long dark tunnel that seemed to go underneath the castle. We ended up at an underground harbor where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles; well, I helped Isa out then turned to do the same thing for Hermione.

Hagrid was checking all the little boats to make sure none of us had left anything behind. "Oy, who does this toad belon' to?"

"Trevor," a young boy called out. I read Malfoy's thoughts and learned that he was Neville. This was the young man who had widely become known as the Chosen One since Harry had been declared dead; I felt for him; that would be a heavy burden to bear.

"Follow me through 'ere, firs' years," Hagrid called as he led us up through a tunnel in the rock and out onto grass in the shadow of the giant castle in front of us. He then led us up the stairs toward the huge doors. "Righ'. Ev'ryone got ev'rything?"

We all murmured out a "yes" to his question. With that answer, Hagrid raised his big fist and rapped out three knocks. We all waited with bated breath to see what would happen, but all the door did was swing open to reveal a stern-looking witch in emerald green robes with her black hair in a severe bun. I heard Mike think this was not a witch anyone wanted to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded to Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She turned to us, then she looked us over, stopping briefly on Isa and me before she moved on. "Follow me, please."

The doors swung open farther, allowing us to enter. The entrance hall was as large as the one that housed the upper floor at Gringotts and lit the same way with torches along the walls. I could see the marble staircase, which was in Isa's dreams, was moving here as well; no doubt making an impression. I looked up and realized I could only just make out the ceiling.

The stern witch led us across the flagstone floor as we all looked around at the castle. I could hear the sound of what had to be a hundred or more voices coming from a room on the right, which told me that the rest of the students had arrived already. But Professor McGonagall led us to a set of doors off to the side of what I thought to be the Great Hall. When we entered the side room, I realized with a jolt that this was where Isa's vision would take place.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. "The start-of-term banquet is about to begin in the Great Hall, but before that can happen, you need to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be like your family. You will have classes with them, you will sleep in the house dormitory, and you will spend time with your classmates within the house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting."

She eyed a few of the children with that last statement, subtly trying to tell them they were the ones who needed to tidy themselves up.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she stated. "Please wait quietly."

With that, she swept off through the door in front of us, leaving more nervous children in her wake than ones she settled. We were standing and chatting quietly among ourselves, trying to figure out how we were to be sorted when Draco pushed through the children to reach Neville Longbottom—this was what Isa had seen. What I hadn't noticed in the dream was that the Draco boy was flanked by two other boys who looked like his muscle.

While we waited in that room, the déjà vu started; Isa's dream played out in real life. Draco Malfoy insulted poor Neville. Mike stepped in, but I caught Draco's thoughts. He cringed inside at himself; he knew he sounded like his father, and he hated it. He went on to insult Mike, and Isa and I knew my cue to step in. I enjoyed going mildly vampire on the three little boys, making the fear roll off them in waves before they scampered to the back of the group.

Turning back to Mr. Longbottom, I extended my hand. "My name's Edward Masen. This is my mate Isabella Swan and our friend Mike Newtonian. If he gives you any trouble, come see me."

Mr. Longbottom shook my hand in reply. "Thank you, Edward. My name's Neville Longbottom, and I hope we can be friends."

"Most certainly. Come, Isa, we'll be going in soon." I grabbed her hand, steering her to where Mike, Ron, and Hermione were standing.

Before Professor McGonagall could reach where we were, we watched as twenty or so ghosts came streaming in through the wall all pearly white and transparent. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument about someone called Peeves, which I assumed was another ghost who tended to play pranks on anyone or anything. They were so involved that they nearly floated right past us.

One of them, in tights and a ruff, finally noticed us. "I say, what are you all doing here?"

"New students!" one who looked like a friar called out. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

We all nodded quietly while some of the braver kids answered verbally.

"Hope to see you in my old house Hufflepuff!" the friar called out again.

"Off you go," came McGonagall's sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

As she approached us, the ghosts floated off through the wall opposite the one they came in from, toward the sounds of the voices.

"Now, form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall stated and expected us to follow.

We all got in a line with our little group bringing up the rear of the line. McGonagall led us back across the hall, through the big double doors, and into the Great Hall.

I'd read about the Great Hall in _Hogwarts, A History,_ but to see it in person was so different than reading about it. There was, of course, the teachers' table at the head of the room situated on a stage of sorts; the four long tables, where the other students sat, that were laid with golden plates and goblets, and at the end of each table hung a tapestry depicting each of the houses within the school. But it was the ceiling that my eyes were drawn to; lit with hundreds of floating candles and bewitched to reflect the sky outside, it looked like there were twice as many stars on this side of the world than anywhere else. I'd never seen anything that matched the magnificence of this place, on this scale, ever. The world was indeed full of magic.

I could feel the stares of the many students and ghosts floating around the hall. I could also hear the whispers about myself as well as Isa, but we were so engrossed in what we were seeing that they simply rolled right off us. Professor McGonagall led us to the head of the tables before she placed a simple four-legged stool in front of us. Atop that, she set an old, pointed wizard's hat that was frayed, patched, and extremely dirty. The whole school had come to a standstill, all staring at the hat so intensely that it made me wonder what was going to happen. For a beat, there was nothing, but then a rip near the bottom twitched. It opened like a mouth, and to my astonishment—although by now being awed by everything shouldn't surprise me—and it started to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all."_

I continue to listen as it sang about sorting the children into the different houses of Hogwarts, loving that each and every one of them gave it their undivided attention. I don't think I'd ever seen children sit so quietly and listen so attentively in all my years of attending any type of educational institution.

When the Thinking Cap—although technically incorrect—finished it bowed to each of the four tables as all the students clapped and cheered then settled back onto the stool.

"Oh, thank God." Mike sighed quietly before turning to Isa and me. "You'd think Dad and Uncle Jacob could have explained this instead of being vague buggars."

We chuckled at him before Ron turned around. "Yeah, well at least you didn't get told you'd be wrestling a troll." Which caused Isa and Hermione to break out into quiet giggles.

We all stopped talking when Professor McGonagall walked up next to the stool and unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

We watched as a short, blonde girl with pigtails stumbled out of the group, put the hat on—which fell over her eyes, and sat down. I could hear through her mind as the hat read parts of her brain and spoke to her through her thoughts for a moment before shouting out: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table right of center clapped and cheered as Hannah made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. This continued on in alphabetical order, sometimes the hat yelled out almost instantaneously, sometimes it took time; each time, I was able to hear what was thought or said between the hat and the student. We had two more Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, a Slytherin–who looked like she was rather slimy–and two new Gryffindors in Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Isa squeezed her hand as the rest of our little group gave her reassuring smiles before she walked up to the hat and stool. She placed the hat on her head and took a seat on the stool.

 _Hmm,_ the hat whispered inside her head. _You are very smart, well-read, had a recent run in with both a vampire and a Veela and learned a valuable lesson I see. You learned the hard way that you had to study all things in the magical world, didn't you._

 _Yes. I'm sorry for what I did._ Hermione whispered in her mind.

 _I can see that, but you are strong and brave. In that case, I think I'll put you in …_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

We all exploded into cheers as Hermione shuffled off to their table but were once again rendered quiet when Professor McGonagall called out: "Longbottom, Neville." He tripped on the way to the stool, and when the hat was placed on his head, it was a long time before I heard anything at all.

 _Hmm, the Chosen One, eh? Another smart one on our lucky hands. Well-read but not liking the spotlight, shier than I have ever previously read before._

I could sense he was nervous, and I was nervous for him; the hat seemed to be taking an extra-long time with him.

 _You have the makings to fit in with three of our houses. You could be brave if you wanted to, but you are so afraid thanks to someone in your home life. It's time you start learning to stick up for yourself … but where to put you … I think we'll put you in …_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table exploded with cheers, yelling, and clapping; they were happy they had what they considered to be the Chosen One. Fred and George were the loudest. Those boys knew what they were doing, making sure the attention was where it needed to be. They were all chanting about Neville being the Chosen One, and Hermione could see he didn't like that, so she was trying to shut them up. Poor Neville was in such a hurry to get out of the limelight that he ran off with the hat on his head before he had to turn around and jog back to give it to the next in line.

With all these people, children and adults alike, thinking this of Neville, it was no wonder he was as shy as he was. It had to weigh you down that you could be the possible one to take down what they considered to be the darkest wizard of all time—when he returns—not that one of the people in this school was ready or thinking of that possibility, bar Dumbledore. If he was as dark as they say then it's possible he's in hiding and waiting for the most opportune moment.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The little smartass swaggered his way up to the stool. The hat didn't talk to him or deliberate; I'm not even sure it was on his head before it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" As he strutted over to his table, I had made my mind up that there was no way on God's green earth I was going to be in that house—even if I had to rip the hat to shreds to make it happen.

"Masen, Edward."

I walked up to the stool amid whispering and innuendo. There were the girls from earlier who thought I was an exchange student but couldn't figure out why I was with the first years. Of course, those were also the ones who were going to make a play for me regardless of my connection to Isa, and of course, there were all the muggle-borns who were judgmental of me even with their knowledge of the wizarding world. I was pretty sure Dumbledore was going to have his work cut out for him when it came to explaining our relationship. By the time I'd scanned all these thoughts, I had reached the stool with the Sorting Hat on it, I picked it up, turned, and sat down, placing it on my head.

 _Ah, the vampire. I've heard all about you while hanging out in Dumbledore's office. Your potential is high, loyal, brave, and strong, with magic that will be on a par with that of your mate, but with your nature, you'd make a good Slytherin._

At that, I snorted internally then pulled to the front my thoughts from earlier. There was no way I'd be put in that house. And then I thought he'd best be looking to place my mate in the same house as me.

 _Ha, I don't take kindly to threats, young man. I've been around longer than you can fathom, and I'd almost seen it all until this year. You're cunning, smart, will do almost anything to get the outcome you desire, and if it's not Slytherin that you want then I think it best I put you in …_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table positively exploded with the fact that I was placed there. Fred and George leading the way.

"WE GOT THE VAMPIRE. WE GOT THE VAMPIRE." They were shouting, making half the girls swoon with the fact that I was going to be there and the other half fear for their lives, knowing that vampires were generally considered to be dark. There were also the whispers coming from the Slytherin table, cursing the fact that half-breeds were allowed in the school at all; this pure-blood thing was nonsense.

Now, I had to pray that Isa was placed in the same house as me. I took the hat off my head, placed it on the stool as I stood up, winked at Isa, and then made my way to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Fred, George, and Hermione.

"Good going, mate!" they yelled. "We hoped you'd be placed with us. Now we just have to hope for the rest!"

I laughed at them. "Here's to hoping."

There was another one before Professor McGonagall called out, "Newtonian, Michael."

Mike was a bundle of nerves as he approached the stool with the hat; he was hoping it wouldn't rat him out and let go of his identity before he was ready. I understood his nerves because we were all thinking the same thing. Mike took a deep breath, picked up the hat, and placed it on his head.

I held my breath and waited with the rest who were in the know.

 _Hmm, I see I was right all those years ago. I told Dumbledore the real Chosen One wasn't dead. I'd like to say I told you so, but you're hiding. Why are you hiding? Oh, I see. You want to see what's going on before revealing yourself; you're in with the vampire, the Veela, the Weasleys, and Miss Granger._

 _You're difficult, very difficult. I see plenty of courage and not a bad mind. You've got plenty of talent, a thirst to prove yourself, and you're willing to use subterfuge to do what you need to do. But where to put you?_

I could see that Mike was chanting _not Slytherin_ in his mind, whether that would work or not, I had no idea.

 _Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. Although, putting you there wouldn't be conducive to keeping up your disguise even if Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness. Well, if you're sure, it better be …_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

We cycled through the next lot with relative ease, the Gryffindor table getting a few more, before I heard the one I wanted to hear.

"Swan, Isabella."

I could tell she was nervous; hell, so was I. We didn't want to be separated, not really knowing if we could be. Isa, though, walked to the stool with confidence, leaving her mind wide open for me to hear what was going to go on with the hat. She placed it on her head then took a seat.

 _Ah, we finally get to the vampire's mate,_ the sorting hat started. _Hmm … you have very strong magic, just like your mate; you are strong, cunning, and willing to do anything to deal with things head on. You have a need to prove yourself too, a determination that will wear on you if you don't talk about it. You too would fit in Slytherin, like your talented vampire, but what I see is determining your fate already at this young age—because you won't be without him. Enjoy your extraordinary first year here at our school, and although I saw from him that it's not necessary, keep your vampire at arm's length until you're of age, young lady!_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Isa and I both let out a breath of relief before she took the hat off and came over to our table; without thinking about it, I pulled her into my lap as I kissed her forehead. I heard all the mental groans around the tables as they saw this sign of affection, but I also heard the ones that were determined and disgusted.

Fred and George were chanting at the top of their lungs, over and over again. "We got the vampire, we got the Veela, and we got the Chosen One. What have you got?"

"Guys, c'mon." Hermione pulled on their robes. "We don't need this, and Neville's not liking the attention. Sit down, please?"

It wasn't until Professor McGonagall looked over her scroll at them that they sat down. There were only four left out of all the first years; the first two were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron looked just as nervous as Mike had been, but he walked up to the stool, put the hat on, and took his seat. The hat didn't seem to take the time to think.

 _Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you …_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

We cheered as Ron made his way to the Gryffindor table while the last person, a Blaise Zambini, was placed into Slytherin. Once the hat and stool had been taken away, Dumbledore stood up from the teachers' table.

"Welcome!" he called out then waited for the talking to subside. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak. Thank you!"

With that odd assortment of words and a clap of his hands, he sat down, and as he did, the food appeared on the plates in front of us. Isa climbed off my lap, sat down next to me, and started to fill her plate. What I had noticed though was that Isa no longer had her Kreacher bear.

I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Where's Kreacher?"

She smirked up at me. "When we walked into the Great Hall, I noticed we were last in line; while you were distracted looking around, I left him outside the doors. He should be getting settled in his room right about now, if not already helping out in the kitchens."

The hat was right; she was a devious, cunning little thing, and I loved that about her.

I laughed, kissed her forehead, and turned back to the food on the table. I'd never seen such a large assortment of foods. There were all manner of roasts, like beef, chicken, and duck. As well as pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, and steak. There were differently made potatoes from mashed to broiled and all different versions of vegetables. But what I made a beeline for was my favorite from when my mother was alive—the Shepard's Pie made with real gravy and mashed potatoes. It was there in front of me like it was made just for me.

There was, of course, all sorts of drinks including normal Muggle drinks as well as ones made in the wizarding world. Isa had come to like Butterbeer while I had become partial to pumpkin juice, and they were all here as well.

The thoughts around me were a little distracting because they were interrupting something I enjoyed very much. They thought I was playing a part by eating the food on the table; they thought I would have to bring it up later. Although the most distracting and disgusting part was the way Ron was eating. I put up with it as long as I could before I had to say something.

"Are you starved at home, Ron?"

"Uh … mo? By boo do oo ofk?" he asked while pieces of food flew over the table.

Isa grabbed her napkin and said, "Ron! It's food; you know how to eat! It's not something to wear, and I don't want to wear it!" All the while, she cleaned her robes. With a sigh, she grabbed her wand and cleaned off the grease stains. "Scourgify."

"Do you eat like that at home? Make sure no one gets anything to eat?" I asked.

He looked down shamefaced. "No."

"Then don't do it here; it's not something anyone wants to see. Eat like a normal human being, please."

"Sowwy, Eward," he swallowed. "Sorry, Bella." He mumbled, but he slowed down after that and ate like everyone else.

~*~UHS~*~

Over dinner and dessert, we had an enlightening conversation with our house ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington on how he was nearly headless, and how he was hoping that with all these new Gryffindors, we'd be able to help with the House Cup because Slytherin had won it for the last six years. Oh, and that the Bloody Baron was becoming unbearable to be around because of this fact.

After that, the conversations around the table turned to their families, which ones were magical and which were not. It was one of the older girls named Emily who brought that conversation around to me.

"What about you, Edward? How does your family feel about you being a wizard?" she asked as she twirled her hair around her finger. I could feel Isa stiffen due to me being addressed directly by another female, but she relaxed when I pulled on her hair. I turned to address the silly girl and noticed that Dumbledore was watching our table with quiet intensity as if he could hear what was being said.

"Well," I sighed, noticing Esme was now paying attention too. "That depends on what family you mean? The one that died from the Spanish Influenza in 1918 or my current vampire family that is happier about the fact that I have Isa than my magical ability, the vampire family that has two of them now on staff? That family?"

By the time I'd finished, Emily had stopped twirling her hair and was just staring at me. She hadn't expected me to come right out and say it. The fact that I had confirmed many thoughts around the school scared her. "V-v-vampire?"

"Mmhmm. Vampire. Don't let the façade fool you. I'm a vampire, and I will defend what's mine with everything I have. Including my mate, who incidentally is mostly Veela. Have you learned about us at all in your schooling?"

Emily flushed and seemed to retreat into herself a little. "Some yes," she whispered.

"Well, that's good then. I suppose some of what Professor Dumbledore will talk to us about tomorrow will make sense."

With that, she nodded and turned back to her friends, who all wore a similar look as her. I turned back around to ask Isa if she was okay only to find her looking up at me with a smile on her pretty face. "Love you, Teddy," she said as she reached up to kiss my cheek.

I kissed her forehead back. "Love you too, Isa." The smiles on Dumbledore's and Esme's faces said it all too. I was happy until Mike hissed in pain and cupped his forehead. I listened around the hall to figure out what had happened and decided after I figured it out that I needed to keep an eye on both Professors Snape and Quirrell; something wasn't right with either of them. However, before I could contemplate that further, Professor Dumbledore stood up from the table again, and the hall fell silent.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements that need to be taken care of. Firstly, we have two new members on our staff this year: Professor Esme Cullen, who has taken over Muggle Studies. The good thing about this is that Professor Cullen has been living in the Muggle world for over a hundred years, so she should know everything there is to know. The other is professor-in-training Jasper Whitlock. While studying to become the History of Magic professor, he will be helping on the grounds as assistant groundskeeper and caretaker of magical creatures.

"Secondly, first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students; some of the older students should do well to remember that, as well." I noticed that Dumbledore paid particular attention to the Weasley twins with that remark.

"Third, fourth, and fifth. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that there is no magic allowed in the halls between classes, and that if you wish to try out for the house Quidditch team, you should contact Madam Hooch for trials in the second week. I will be holding a school-wide Defense Against the Dark Arts class in the morning after breakfast in regards to a couple of our new students. Just for tonight, I suggest you be wary and stay far away from them, Gryffindors, because you know who they are." Dumbledore looked at us with that comment because while he was talking, Isa had climbed into my lap even though she was paying attention.

"And finally, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

A few people laughed lightly until they realized their headmaster was very, very serious. Mike leaned over to Isa and me. "He's not serious, is he?"

"Seems to be from what I can tell, but I don't know why," I replied as I tried to read his mind to find out. I realized he must have used Occlumency before he stood up because I couldn't hear a thing from him.

"With that, off to bed with you! First years, follow your prefects! Goodnight, sleep well, and prepare for classes tomorrow!" he yelled out.

Percy stood as he called out, "First years, gather round then follow me, please."

"Teddy," Isa whispered as we started off after Percy. "Can I have a piggyback ride? I'm getting sleepy."

I bobbed down. "Quickly, hop on. But you have to stay awake so you know where we're going, okay?

"Okay."

I jogged off after Percy and the other first years. He led us out of the Great Hall to the marble staircase, which connected to the Grand Staircase, and started up. "Please be careful," he called behind him. "The staircases have a habit of moving."

Isa and I followed along in awe as we took specific staircases as others moved around, but it wasn't only that that was entertaining. The people in the paintings were moving around too in their own frames and in the ones that were next to them. I was pretty sure I saw one guy talking to another in a painting on the fourth floor—he was from a painting on the first floor.

The Grand Staircase was beautifully carved, but watching them move could become disorienting if one was to do so for too long, especially if you gazed up from the bottom. As we continued up, Isa counted the floors. We were on the seventh floor when we watched Percy walk toward what looked like pickup sticks floating in the air. As he took another step closer, they started to throw themselves at him; the closer he got, the faster they were thrown.

"It's the resident castle poltergeist Peeves," Percy whispered before he raised his voice. "Peeves, show yourself!"

We all heard the raspberry that was let loose at Percy's demand, but as Percy was about to threaten Peeves with the Bloody Baron, I let out a roar, startling not only the first years and Percy, but it also startled Peeves enough to show himself. He appeared with a pop. He was little man with wicked, black eyes and a wide mouth, and he was floating cross-legged with the pickup sticks in his hand.

"Thank you, Edward." Percy had turned to me. "Now, Peeves, keep this up and I'll tell the Bloody Baron."

"Ooooo, shouldn't I pick on the itty bitty first years?" he asked before he cackled.

I growled low enough that I wouldn't scare the other kids, but Peeves was able to pick it up, as did Isa because she was still on my back. "I suggest you don't, Peeves, because it won't only be the Bloody Baron who you'll need to deal with."

That was when Peeves took an interest in both Isa and me. I could see the realization dawning of what we were, and even though I couldn't physically hurt him, I'd make life hell for him, and he knew it. He stuck out his tongue at us before zooming off over our heads, playing with the statues of armor as he did so.

"The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, so please be careful," Percy warned as he finished walking down the hall to the portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied, and the portrait swung open. Behind it was an opening, including a knee knocker that revealed the Gryffindor Common Room. As they all scrambled through it, Mike helping a few of the shorter ones, I looked around the Common Room. It was cozy, with big comfy couches and chairs, decorated in the Gryffindor colors of maroon and gold, and plenty of bookshelves, but it was what was in the corner—a well-perceived corner because it was a circular tower—that had been set up for me. I don't know how that had been done so quickly because I hadn't been assigned to Gryffindor until tonight. Unless Dumbledore knew ahead of time, which wouldn't surprise me.

It was a fantastic set up. A big, squishy chair that I could recline and relax in, a desk and chair for writing my homework, a couple of bookshelves that finished about waist height to block in the corner; the last item was my trunk with all my clothes in it. I wouldn't have a problem changing because I could do that before anyone could come down—mind reading had its advantages. What I hadn't noticed straight away was that sitting on the trunk was a pile of soft blankets I would be able to wrap around Isa when she managed to sleep on my lap.

"All right, girls, through that door to the right and up to the top is where the first years sleep; boys, the same on the left. Boys are not allowed to go to the girls' dormitory; everyone will know if you try. Edward, you of course have this little corner over here; from what I know, Professor Dumbledore has placed an enchantment around it so only you and Isabella can enter unless invited. Once that has been done, they'll be able to enter at will, kind of like the myths surrounding vampires." Percy let out a chuckle, as did some of the kids. "Now everyone off to bed."

I helped Isa down off my back before I bobbed down in front of her, holding her hands. "I'll be right here if you need me, Isa," I whispered. "Dumbledore will show us after classes tomorrow where I will be needed later, okay?"

She nodded, relieved that I would be there all night the first night but a little disappointed that I wouldn't be in the same room as her. "It's all right, baby girl; think about this like at home. I'm not in the room every night, but I'm there, and I can hear you no matter where I am. I can get to you quicker than anyone else. All right?"

"Yes, Teddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Isa. Now off to bed. Sweet dreams." I kissed her on the head, and she kissed me on the cheek before Hermione, who had waited for her, and she headed up to the girls' dormitory.

I kept out of their minds until they were all dressed in their pajamas and in bed, the food having gotten to them, warming them up and making them sleepy. I stayed in Isa's head as she looked around the room; it had five four-poster beds with red velvet curtains, and the girls were able to tell which beds were theirs because their trunks were at the end. Eventually though, she lost the fight with her eyelids and slipped into sleep. I hoped she had a good night sleep.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **So they are finally at school. Is it everything you thought it would be?**

 **Can't wait to hear from you. See you in a fortnight!**


	9. Chapter Eight - The First Week

**Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it and Happy Friday to anyone that doesn't. I'm here with a late posting of Under Her Spell, and I'm sorry for that. I've been sick this week and the days have kind of blended together.**

 **Thanks go out to the usual suspects, Pienuniek for her awesome pre-reader, idea bouncer and friend skills. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. And Sally Hopkinson for your red pen, suggestions and questions. You keep everything fresh in my mind as I work on the next installment.**

 **Thanks also go to SM and JK Rowling for their ideas and books, we wouldn't be here without either of them. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I'll let you get on with it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – The First Week**

While the other students slept, I checked out my little nook and listened in on what was happening around the castle. I could hear Dumbledore in his office, the other teachers preparing their classrooms, and I heard when Esme, Jasper, and Emmett left to go home for the night. There were plenty of dreams happening from all the students, but so far Isa's were quiet. I decided I was going to settle in to read some of my books again for the upcoming lessons. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was the most fascinating; all the different things that were considered dark and how to defend oneself from them was the most interesting. I mean there was even a fire spell to defend yourself from a vampire—if you were quick enough to cast it, of course.

I read at a leisurely pace; after going through the books fast the first few times, it was now time to read in depth, when I noticed what Isa had started dreaming about. I wasn't sucked into it; it wasn't a cognitive dream. No, this one had all the hallmarks of a nightmare.

It started with all the first years in transfiguration class trying to transform one object to another. Most of them were succeeding, however, Isa was not. My reaction was what was disconcerting. I was mostly ignoring her, and when she looked over, I was giving her a filthy look. Then it switched to potions class, and the same thing happened again. She was trying very hard to impress me, and whenever it failed, it looked like I was disgusted or disappointed. During a lunchtime scene, her fears came out with a vengeance. She sat alone and watched me talk to some of the older girls. She could overhear my words. I was saying things along the lines of "I was mistaken about her being my mate because I couldn't have one with such weak magical skills," or "that failed at everything she did." She had to watch me flirt with those girls, who were flirting back, and finally, I walked off with them, leaving her alone.

Her biggest fear was that she was left alone, and that is what jerked her awake with a strangled cry of "Teddy!"

I couldn't sit there and listen to her cry and be too scared to come to me; this was something that had been bothering her for a while, and it explained her erratic emotions before coming here, like with the trunks. I had seen what would happen if I tried to go up the stairs to the girls' dorm, so I did the one thing available to me as a vampire, I scaled the wall to the top.

Hermione was awake and comforting Isa when I reached the top. What got me was that she knew about Isa's fears but had hidden it from me. "Bella, you should talk to Edward about this, I've told you before. You can't keep doing this to yourself; how you've managed to keep it from him for so long, I don't know. He's not going to leave you if you can't do all your spells perfectly the first time, every time," she soothed. By this stage, I was in the room and moving quietly toward them. Hermione saw me, but my girl was too distraught to notice.

She jumped when I sat down on the bed behind her but relaxed as I pulled her onto my lap. "She's right, you know, Isa. I'm not going to leave you because you can't get it right at first. I don't need you to impress me. I won't leave you at all, my beautiful girl. Why haven't you talked to me about this?"

Hermione was holding her hand as Isa climbed off my lap to sit between us. A sharp pain seared through my chest. Didn't she want me anymore? Then she grabbed my hand too, and I relaxed. Isa shrugged; it was an unexpected gesture for her because I'd never seen her do it before. "I don't want you to think of me as some silly little girl. But everyone I've ever loved has left me in some way or another."

I nodded as I kissed the crown of her head. "I know they have, sweetheart. Your father when he was killed, and your mother with leaving you. Is that why you haven't let the Weasleys get close? I know they're your friends, but you keep them at arm's length."

She nodded then shrugged again. "Isa, you're ten years old, soon to be eleven. You're supposed to be young, girly, giggly, and just plain silly. I'm not going to leave you for being any of those or for taking the time to learn all you need to learn when it comes to magic. Even if you get it wrong the first hundred times, I'll be right there learning alongside you. Yes, you can act older than your years, but I love watching you be ten years old with Hermione. We're mates; we can't be separated; it would hurt to do so, okay?"

She sniffed out an "okay" before she started crying to relieve the stress she'd put on herself. I stood, picked her up, and then nodded my head to Hermione's bed. "I'm going to take her downstairs to get all this out then let her sleep. Go back to bed; I'll send her up when it's time to wake up."

Hermione looked sadly at my sniffling girl. "Okay, Edward. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione, and thank you for looking after her when I couldn't," I replied before I walked out the door then jumped down to the Common Room.

I curled Isa up on my lap, wrapped up in blankets. "All right, baby girl, get it all out." And that she did, in great big, wracking sobs that shook her all over. She cried like that for a while then moved into smaller ones until she ended at some sniffles. "Kreacher?"

He came immediately with a pop into the room. "Yes, Master Edward?"

"Could you get me some tissues and a glass of warm milk?"

"Certainly. Kreacher will be right back." He popped out of the room while Isa continued to sniffle, and he was back within a few minutes. "Here you are, Master Edward. Is Miss Bella okay?"

I nodded. "She will be. She's just stressed herself out unnecessarily. Thank you, Kreacher."

"You're welcome. Call Kreacher anytime." With another pop, he was gone.

"All right, my sweet girl, sit up for me." She sat up on my lap, looking all sorts of adorable. "You're not in trouble, but I wished you'd talked to me about it before your dreams were affected. I'm here to make it better for you."

I handed her some tissues as she replied. "I know, Teddy. I'm really sorry. Hermione kept telling me to, but I was too scared, and it just kept building. I think it became bigger than I thought it would be."

I nodded, agreeing with her, handing her the milk when she'd finished cleaning her face. "It's okay, Isa. How did you girls hide it from me?"

She smiled one of her really happy smiles. "I found that I have different compartments in my mind, similar to yours, I suppose." I nodded at her explanation. "I found I can conceal one with my Occlumency, and it doesn't wear me out. I have somewhere to store surprises from you!"

I laughed at her happy face; I'm glad she was feeling better. "See, clever girl, I could never be disappointed. How did Hermione keep it from me?"

She shook her head. "We've just been too busy to think about it unless one of us brings it up. It was small, lucky steps, I suppose." After that, she yawned, the milk doing its job.

I took the empty cup from her before I helped her curl up again. "Sleep now. I'll wake you in the morning. Night, baby girl."

She yawned again. "Night, Teddy."

It wasn't long after that, she dropped off. Kreacher came back a little while later and grabbed the cup before disappearing with a small smile, and I went back to looking over my DADA book. The rest of the night was peaceful.

The next morning, I woke Isa before the other students started stirring and sent her up to get dressed. I did the same thing while all the others were upstairs. I made note of the fact that my robes had changed to reflect I was in the Gryffindor House. The black tie had changed to maroon and gold stripes, there was a Gryffindor patch on each of my jumpers and capes, plus each of the latter had a maroon lining on the inside. Isa and Hermione made it down before anyone else. I invited Hermione into my space so we could chat comfortably while we waited for Ron and Mike to make it down before we headed off to breakfast. We saw the older kids head out the door, some saying hello and others not bothering, especially the disgruntled older girls who were hoping to catch me without Isa around to keep my attention. They were always going to be out of luck because a portion of my attention would always be on Isa whether she was with me or not; they just didn't know it yet.

Once Mike and Ron came down the stairs, still yawning, we went down for breakfast and the school-wide DADA class Dumbledore was holding. It was going to be entertaining, that's for sure.

~*~UHS~*~

Breakfast was interesting, mostly because Ron's package of new robes came in. I made a big deal out of catching them because we didn't want to embarrass him, plus I wanted to rub it in Malfoy's face that I had the owl his father had wanted. Oh, if looks could kill.

"I thought you had robes, Teddy?" Isa asked.

I pretended to look at the floor in embarrassment. "I kind of forgot to bring some of them. Esme must have asked one of the others to send them to me."

Isa giggled at me but kissed my cheek and left me to slide them into my extended book bag, I'd have to put them in his trunk later. She turned back around just as Saffy dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of her; as much as Isa wanted her for a pet, the owl was as stubborn as Isa was—it wanted to be useful—so we'd given it the job of delivering the newspaper every morning.

That morning, however, the news was not good, as Isa had gasped in shock.

"What is it, Isa?"

"Gringotts has been broken into. I thought the bank was impenetrable," she had mumbled. Then she read out loud:

 _*"GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST; Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had, in fact, been emptied the same day._

" _But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon,"_ she finished.

"I wonder what they were after," Mike said aloud.

"I don't know," Ron stated helpfully. "But I don't think we're ever going to find out."

It was at that point Dumbledore stood and started toward the podium for the school wide DADA class. We all knew that lessons were going to be pushed back for an hour to cover this special class. That hour would be made up during mid-morning break for the first classes of the day; it would be the only time it would happen.

"Good morning, students!" Professor Dumbledore started as he stood before the teachers' table; all the teachers were present, including Esme and Jasper.

All the students answered with some version of "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm glad we're all awake and ready to learn this morning. Everybody, please take out a parchment and quill, or other note-taking implements," he intoned as he looked at Isa and me with a smile. "This is a very special Defense Against the Dark Arts class to discuss what is different this year. You all learn about Veela and vampires in your classes but until recently have never come across either, and there's a reason for that. Both can be very dangerous creatures and are usually never admitted into Hogwarts. Veela actually have their own school in Europe to attend, but there is a reason why one is here as a student. Mr. Masen and Miss Swan, can you please come up here?"

Isa and I stood from the table and made our way to the front of the Great Hall while we held hands. Isa was nervous about being "displayed," as she put it, but knew it was a necessary evil to hopefully get the girls to stay away from me. As we reached the dais, Esme gave my girl a small smile, to which she smiled back and relaxed a little, especially when Jasper pulled a funny face at her.

"These two are part of the group of first years who were sorted last night," Dumbledore began. "Mr. Masen, as you can see, is considerably older than most first years; in fact, he's over a hundred years older. He's been a vampire since he was turned in 1918 when his ailing mother asked the doctor to do all _he_ could to save her son. That man, being a vampire himself who had been a doctor to Muggles for more years than he cared to count, changed him at the age of seventeen, and he's been that way ever since. Ilvormorny, the American school of witchcraft and wizardry, at that stage weren't following up on Muggle-born students as they should have been, so Edward has never had formal training. That's why he's in first year here. Any questions so far?"

The students in front of us all shook their heads, which caused Dumbledore to smile.

"Good, good. Miss Swan is a Veela who had a wizard father who attended Hogwarts—Charlie Swan. The reason she's here is because she wants a magical education and because they cannot be apart from their mates. I'll bet you have questions." He looked to us. "You can go back to your seats now."

Hands had shot up from every direction as we sat down in our seats; Isa was holding onto my hand for dear life. It was a good thing I was ambidextrous, otherwise I'd need my right hand to write.

"Yes, Miss Loxton, what is your question?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to a girl at the Hufflepuff table.

"Um … what does that mean—mates? I thought vampires only mated with other vampires?"

I snorted out loud at that question but looked up suddenly at Dumbledore. "Mr. Masen, perhaps you'd like to answer that question."

"Sure." I stood, addressing the whole room. "While it is true that most vampires find their mates among the vampire population, what do you think happens when we find our mates among the human race? What do you think vampires have evolved from? Until Isa stepped into my life, I wouldn't have thought it possible to mate with another creature, but seeing as she's as mythical as I am, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"In regards to what it means to be mates, she's the one I will spend the rest of my time here on earth with. It's that simple." I sat back down next to Isa, who was smiling proudly at me.

"Mr. West, your question?" Dumbledore now pointed at a boy from Ravenclaw.

"Vampires don't age or change or die easily; how can he stay with her that long?"

"Ah, a good question, and one that wouldn't need answering if you'd learned about Veela already," Dumbledore commented. "Veela are one of the very few immortal creatures out there; even though she has wizard blood in her, she's all Veela. It's the reason she could get into this school over the one in Europe. Miss Swan will continue to grow and change until she reaches adulthood, which of course is seventeen; at that time, she will stop growing to reflect the age of her mate. Her mind will continue to learn, grow, and change just like his can. So, they could, in essence, live together forever, or as long as the world continues to turn. Miss Vane, your question." He pointed at another Hufflepuff.

She stood and huffed. "How can they be mates when she's barely eleven, if that. He should have an older woman."

I felt Isa stiffen; she knew this would come up, but it didn't make her any less mad.

"Ah, now, girls, this is where I have to caution you. Both of these species will defend their mate bond with vicious ferocity. They've been known to be deadly in their defense of it, they will fight for it to the death if need be, and it's all instinctual. They won't know what they are doing until it's already done. Please, don't try it."

Miss Vane sat down, disappointed but not discouraged; she was going to try; she didn't think Dumbledore was serious. She started to whisper to her friends, who called her Brunhilde, furiously. Brunhile wondered what her younger sister, Romilda, would think about her going after a vampire.

 _She's going to be trouble, isn't she?_ Isa thought to me. I reluctantly nodded because, yes, she was going to be, even Dumbledore knew that.

"Okay, Miss Sweets, what is your question?" Dumbledore asked a Slytherin. She actually seemed nice, so I don't know how she ended up in there.

"We know from our studies that vampires have mates; we didn't know that about Veela, but how do they know?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Another good question. In regards to vampires, when they come across their mates, they feel a tug in their chest, pulling them toward that person. Once they touch, there's like a warmth and an electricity that flows between the two. That happens for both of them. However, Veela have an advantage over their vampire counterparts; those who have mates dream about them several times a week from the age of five. They dream about them until they meet them; after that, they stop dreaming of the man they are destined to be with.

"We have time for one more question, uh, Miss Fendler, what is your question?" Dumbledore had pointed to a fairly young Hufflepuff; when I read her mind, I knew this was the question he'd been waiting on. He had planned to keep going until one of them had made their thoughts clear on this subject.

"How can you let this continue?" she demanded. "This relationship is wrong. Where I come from, he would be thrown in jail for his relationship with her; she's way too young for any kind of romantic relationship."

Dumbledore nodded along as if he were agreeing with her or placating her. "I wondered when this would come up; it was only a matter of time before one of you voiced this opinion. As Miss Swan and Mr. Masen have already had their relationship scrutinized by one from the Muggle world, I might let her answer. Miss Granger, could you come up here, please?"

Isa and I watched in shocked amazement as Hermione got up from the table. What surprised me more was that she had asked to be allowed to answer this question. When she reached Dumbledore, she turned to face the whole school and looked to him, ready to answer.

"When you're ready, dear."

Hermione turned to face them all but mostly but mostly Nyssa Fendler. "I've known Edward and Bella for well over a month now. Much like you and a few others I see, I was horrified to learn of their relationship to one another, at first. Over the first few weeks, I observed them, and I took note of everything I thought was wrong: they held hands, they hugged, she sat on his lap, he carried her, and the most damning one to me was that they kissed. What I failed to note—even then—was that those kisses were, and are, completely innocent. She kisses his cheek, he kissed her forehead or the crown of her head.

"I held it in, and in, and in until I exploded with rage that they were allowing this relationship to happen." There was some applause from the Hufflepuff table until Hermione held up her hand. "After that, Professor Cullen and Mrs. Weasley sat me down and explained some intricacies to their relationship, gave me books to read, and told me to research it. Which I did, but only her side of their connection; I saw what I wanted to see when it came to him, and I thought I was right.

"Bella picked up on it one day and called me out on it. I won't tell you what happened, that's for you to discover on your own." She took a long hard look at Brunhilde. "Suffice it to say I went back and read about vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifter connections. What I discovered is their relationship is innocent because she's not ready. For now, he'll be her best friend, her confidant, and it will stay innocent for many years. When she hits puberty, it'll change, but it will remain chaste, the kisses will change as will her scent to Edward. It's when it changes for the second time, when she's both emotionally and physically ready, that they'll become lovers, usually around the time she becomes an adult, maybe a little before.

"In fact, I have a strong suspicion that Bella will become Mrs. Masen before our last year of school." She laughed. "I have a feeling the Weasley twins will take bets on the date!" Fred and George cheered at that. "But know this. All of us, the Weasleys, Mike and myself, will defend their relationship as hard as they do because there is nothing wrong with it. Go read up on it yourself."

With that, she marched down from the dais, kissed me on the cheek, hugged Bella, and sat down to the cheers of our friends. We had a good one in her.

Dumbledore chuckled at her. "Now that the line has been drawn, let's get you off to class; here are your schedules!" He waved his wand, and they all landed in front of us.

Isa and I checked over our schedules, and they completely matched just like Professor McGonagall said they would. We would be eating, sleeping, and taking lessons with our fellow housemates.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going to Herbology then," Isa stated.

"Yup, let's go." I stood, held her hand, and guided her out of the Great Hall with Mike, Hermione, Ron, and Neville following behind.

~*~UHS~*~

We all chatted as we made our way out to the greenhouses behind the castle. It seemed Professor Sprout was waiting for us in front of all the greenhouses.

"Good morning, first years!" she called out. "Welcome to Herbology. For this year, we'll be in greenhouse one. This is the one that has the least dangerous plants, which incidentally, you will be studying this year."

Professor Sprout was a short, portly woman with a red face and a cheery disposition. I didn't think we would have a problem with her at all. From what I read, she didn't pick sides, didn't have favorites, and would mark on the work done, not what house you were in.

"We're going to start learning about Devil's Snare today, and since it's such a nice day, we're going to do it outside. Take out your parchment and quills, and let's get to learning."

She started the lesson by going over a syllabus of sorts. We would be covering everything from a fire-making spell to _Lumos Solem_ , but we were going to start with learning all about Devil's Snare. When she mentioned what we were learning about, there was something that flashed in her mind, but I was unable to make heads or tails of it. I was hoping she would think of it again, but she never did.

Over the next forty-five minutes, we learned all about Devil's Snare, how it disliked the sunlight, and it grew in dark, wet places. Professor Sprout also told us we would learn the best method of counteracting Devil's Snare in a Charms lesson later in the week. For now, our practical training would consist of tending to the plant itself, but she admitted it was best to use _Lumos Solem_ if one was caught in its trap.

Of course, you had to have access to your wand to be able to use it. The other option, of course, would be not to struggle against the plant in the first place. Most people, however, would forget that when they have a plant wrapping all around them like a boa constrictor.

"I think I'm going to really like Herbology," Neville stated quietly as we walked toward our next class during the break. "Nan likes to grow all sorts of plants, and I was always helping her in the greenhouse."

I chuckled. "You did seem to enjoy that, Neville. Although that was only a theory class."

He smiled a small one back. "Yes. That should be interesting; at least, it's one of the few classes we don't have with Slytherins."

We all groaned at that; it did seem we were going to have more than our fair share with the always charming Slytherin House. In fact, our next class seemed to be just that—with Slytherin.

"What do we have next, Teddy?"

"We've got to head up to the fourth floor and find classroom forty-seven; that's the room we need for History of Magic."

"Well, let's go then," Ron said, taking the lead.

Hermione snickered. "Do you even know where that is?"

He paused. "Ah, no. I have no idea."

We laughed at him before they all pushed me to lead the way; it was the one problem with remembering everything. That didn't mean I couldn't get lost though, especially in a place as big as this one.

~*~UHS~*~

"Good afternoon, children, I'm Professor McGonagall, and this is Transfiguration. It is in this class that you will learn how to transfigure objects from one thing into another. It is a core subject that will span the first five years of your school career. If you wish to continue it into your last two years of schooling, you'll need to get "'Exceeds Expectations" or higher on your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, so take meticulous notes if you plan to continue and study hard.

"To start this year off, though, we will have four classes a week; we will be having one of our classes as theory, which will be the first class of the week. The other three will be practical, so as to not tempt you into practicing outside these classroom walls. All the rest of your theoretical work will be done as homework. Today, however, we will start off with the Transfiguration Alphabet and the formula needed to transfigure an object."

With that, Professor McGonagall turned toward one of the blackboards and waved her wand. We watched as a piece of chalk flew up and started writing the alphabet before starting again underneath with the transfiguration translation.

Isa and I had taken a seat at the end of one row, next to Mike and Hermione who then had Ron and Neville next to them. I had a look around the classroom while we waited for the alphabet to be written on the board; I half-listened in on Hermione's and Isa's whispered conversation about transfiguring into their Animagus form. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to become one while Isa was adamant that she was going to be one by our third year. That made me wonder if I would be one too and whether we would match.

But this classroom was one of the nicer ones I'd been in all day. It was huge, almost too big, with high windows. The desks were in four rows of three, which was good for our little group; there were plenty of books in the bookshelves around the room that I'd love to get my hands on, and there was still room for several cages, two chalkboards, and Professor McGonagall's desk. Behind her desk, even with all the light from the windows, were several lit candles; it made for a very calming classroom.

After Professor McGonagall had written the alphabet and the translation, she moved the chalk over to the other board and started writing out a complicated formula. "You are going to need to learn both of these things and memorize them to be able to make a transfiguration work properly. For now, I want you to write them down in your notes, then we're going to work on the formula to turn a matchstick into a needle—that's our starting point."

We spent the rest of the lesson going over the formulas and taking meticulous notes. This was one class that was going to be involved but so rewarding when we could get it right.

"That's it for today, class. Study your notes; our next class is on Wednesday, and we'll start our practical application then!"

We all filed out of the classroom and headed for the Great Hall to have some dinner before going to the library for a study session; we didn't want to wait for homework to be handed out. I was grateful Isa suggested a different notebook for each class, otherwise all my notes would be running together. I had a feeling these classes were going to push me in a way the many times through a Muggle high school never had.

~*~UHS~*~

"This feels like the longest school day ever," Hermione whined as we made our way into the common room after the library.

"At least, we only have one more flight to make it up before we can collapse," Isa said from my back, she was getting a piggyback ride from the library. The others broke into laughter at her comment.

Ron snorted. "Says the one who will get a piggyback ride whenever she wants." Which caused us all to laugh at Isa again, including Isa herself.

"Well, we can't all be as lucky as me." She blew a raspberry at all of them.

"Too true, my Isa, too true," I agreed, making them laugh again. "I think, though, that you should all go on up to bed. It's been a long day, and you all need your rest."

 _Dumbledore coming to show you where to brew the potion tonight?_ Isa asked me in her thoughts.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "But I'll still hear you if you need me. Okay?"

Isa nodded, but she did look tired. "I have a feeling I'll sleep all night without a dream at all. Goodnight; love you, Teddy."

"Love you too. Goodnight, Isa. Night, everyone."

"Night!" they all called before going to their separate dorm rooms.

I settled into my nook while I waited for all the children to return to their dorms and fall asleep. It was several hours later that Dumbledore made his way into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Enjoying your corner there, Edward?"

I chuckled at him as he looked around. "I am actually. It's not often I get something that's just mine, especially in a family as large as the one I have. Even though I share everything with Isa, she still gives me the space to have things that are mine."

He nodded as he continued to look around. "I'm glad we could give this to you. How was your first day?"

"It was very different than what I was used to. I was thinking to myself earlier that I believe I'll be more challenged here than I ever have been in any of the Muggle schools I've been in; it's going to be such a change," I answered as I leaned forward to place my elbows on my knees.

"That's good to know. To have someone from the outside come in and get a feel for how we do things and give honest feedback is a great thing. I like to know we're challenging our students, giving all that we can give," He agreed with me while still wandering around the common room. He suddenly turned back to me. "Well, are you ready? This may very well be an adventure with nothing at the end. I have a backup plan if this doesn't work."

I stood and walked out of my nook. "Lead the way."

I followed Dumbledore past the fat lady and out to the grand staircase. "We'll be meeting Kreacher on the seventh floor. I'm hoping he can help find what we are looking for; he would have heard all the rumors from the house elves by now. You wouldn't believe the way they gossip."

I laughed. "If they are anything like teenage girls then I know exactly how they can gossip. You wouldn't believe the stuff I've heard over the years and how quickly it can spread."

He chuckled at my reaction. "Well, that's true, even teenage witches have a tendency to gossip. And believe me, you have been a hot topic since last night."

"I know." I groaned. "Only this time, I don't have my brothers here as a buffer."

Dumbledore chuckled and patted my shoulder as we reached the seventh floor where Kreacher was waiting. "Good evening, Master Edward, Sir Dumbledore. How can Kreacher be of assistance?"

"I'm glad you're here, Kreacher. I'm sure by now you've heard the rumors about this castle. Have you heard about the Come and Go room or the Room of Requirement?" Dumbledore asked.

"The what?" I asked dumbfounded.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's called the Room of Requirement. I came across it once, quite by accident. I was just wandering around here one night looking for a toilet, and then, all at once, this room appeared full of chamber pots. After I'd exited, it disappeared. I've walked this hall many times, but I've never been able to locate it. I overheard the house elves talking about it and put two and two together. Even then, I haven't been able to find it. I'm hoping Kreacher will have been able to get more information from the elves."

We both turned to look at him, hoping he had some more information. "Kreacher has heard about the room you need. The elves here, they talk." He smiled at that. "It is a nice change for Kreacher. Miss Bella and Master Edward treat Kreacher with respect and have work for him to do. But here, Kreacher can have friends. It's nice."

I smiled down at him. "I'm happy for you, Kreacher. Isa will be happy that you don't feel lonely here at Hogwarts."

"The room you are looking for"—Kreacher continued, as he changed the subject—"is in the left corridor of the seventh floor. Its entrance is hidden across from a tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. What Master Edward needs to do is walk past it three times thinking about what he needs; the door should open then."

"Thank you, Kreacher, your help is most appreciated." Kreacher bowed then clicked his fingers and was gone. "Well, if we follow those instructions, the tapestry is this way."

I followed Dumbledore as he walked down to a T junction then took the left corridor; about halfway down, we came across the tapestry Kreacher described. It moved just like the paintings did but didn't interact the way they could. It was, however, exactly as he described; the trolls were in pink tutus in a clearing surrounding a man sitting in the middle. The trolls in the front were hitting whom I presumed was Barnabas with their clubs while the others were doing pirouettes in the background. It really was a folly trying to teach them how to do ballet; I couldn't imagine there was a lot of forest left when they were done.

Dumbledore stood to the side. "When you start your passing of the tapestry, make sure you are specific in what you need. Although, in this case, it's fairly simple; you need a room to brew a potion, and the room cannot be traced."

"Okay." I sighed and stood, still thinking about what I would say before I started my pacing.

 _I need a room that cannot be traced in which I can brew a potion._ I thought as I started to walk in front of the tapestry, and again as I came back, and then once more as I completed the circuit.

What happened next was similar to watching the door appear in the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron; although the bricks didn't move, it was just as amazing. It started out as a light drawing of an elaborate archway with a wooden door in the center before it became darker and darker until it was there in the wall.

"Wow," I breathed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to what magic can do."

Dumbledore laughed. "As well you shouldn't, Edward. If you did, it would never be as interesting as it is. But you've done it! Let's see what we have in there." He turned to the door, opened it, and then stepped inside with me following. What surprised me, though, was the room chose to take the shape of the potions room in Charlie's library.

"Why would it take this shape?" I asked.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Maybe because it's something you know? I have no idea how this room works, Edward, as it's only the second time I've been in it, and it is vastly different than the last time."

I chuckled at that. "Yes, I would guess so."

"Well then, let's get to it!" Dumbledore clapped before pulling different things out of his cloak.

Once we had everything laid out, we got to work preparing the lacewing flies to be stewed. After we got that started, we stored everything else and left the room, watching as the door blended back into the wall in the opposite way it came.

Dumbledore turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well, Edward, let's get you back to the common room; you've got another busy school day tomorrow."

"Yes, I do." I laughed.

~*~UHS~*~

Tuesday morning after breakfast, we made our way up the north tower for Charms class with Professor Flitwick. I looked him over as we walked into the classroom. He was a short man—no taller than one of the goblins at the bank, and if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say he had a goblin somewhere in his past. His thoughts were kind however, if not a bit squeaky, which made me wonder if his speaking voice would be the same.

I hadn't realized I had paused at the door until he ushered us in. "Come in, come in. Welcome to your first Charms lesson. I am Professor Flitwick. Now please, take a seat."

His voice did match his thoughts, which made it a little bit sharp for both Isa's and my hearing; it made me realize her hearing was as good as mine. We made our way to the seating on the sides of the classroom, similar to bleachers but with tables, and took our seats all in a row. Our little group took up one entire row with Neville on one end and me on the other.

"In this class, I will endeavor to give you the tools to face many a challenge in the world of magic. There are many, many charms and spells to help you in your everyday life." He started to explain while levitating himself off the ground and onto a pile of books so he was level with the bottom row. And he did so without saying a word. "Throughout your schooling, we'll work toward at least being able to perform wordless magic. For a very few of you, you may even be able to perform wandless by the time you leave; only time will tell."

He noticed that most of the class had pulled out their copies of _The Standard Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk _._ He flicked his wand, opening up all the books to the correct page before he looked around. It was as his eyes passed over the books that sat in front of Isa and I that he paused in his perusal before he levitated himself over in front of us.

He looked at our notebooks and ballpoint pens with interest before looking up at us. "What are those?"

Isa smiled at the professor before she looked up at me, then looked back at him. "These are called notebooks." She lifted the books and gave them to Professor Flitwick to look at. "We use them to keep our notes in rather than wasting parchment, and these are ballpoint pens," she explained, handing them over for him to look over. "Instead of having to dip our quills in the ink over and over again, the ink is inside the pen, It's a lot faster and neater for taking notes."

Professor Flitwick pulled the lid off the pen and scribbled a note into the book that he had laid down in front of him. "This is fascinating! Where did you get them?"

I chuckled silently then answered his question. "They're something that're used in Muggle schools all the time; it's how they write there now. No longer using quills and ink, although I see the romanticism of it, well that and the fact the written word has long since been left behind. Isa and I plan on writing our assignments on parchment with a quill and ink, but for note taking, we thought this would be easier."

"Did you bring them from the Muggle world? I know you are new to this, Mr. Masen."

I shook my head at his question, although he didn't see it as he was still writing something in the book Isa had given him with her pen. I watched as Isa silently pulled another book and pen out of her bag and laid them on the table. It was at that point he looked up at me because I hadn't answered out loud.

"No, sir. We bought them at Floo2U; they stock them there and a great manner of other Muggle items."

"Excuse me, Professor, but are we going to start the lesson soon?" one of the Ravenclaws called out from the other side of the room.

"Yes, yes, of course," he called back before picking up the notebook and pen. "May I, Miss Swan?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir. Don't worry, I have more." She held up her own to show she had spares.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed then floated back to the pile of books on the floor. "I apologize for the interruption to the lesson; so as such, we are going to jump right in. The first spell you are going to learn is _Lumos._ For those of you who can master this spell within this first week, you will go on to learn the other versions— _Lumos Duo, Lumos Maxima,_ and _Lumos Solem_.

"The first spell is simply enough to light the end of your wand; after that, they increase in strength. Everyone should eventually master the _Lumos_ spell but the others are no guarantee; only those strong enough and those who have the mental discipline will master the other spells. This is how you pronounce the spell: _Loo-mos_."

He flicked his wand as he said the spell, and we watched as the tip of it lit up like a small battery-operated candle.

"Now …" He waved the lit wand around. "All of you!"

Isa and I waved our wands at the same time while we called out " _Lumos,_ " and both of our wands lit up like shining beacons in the classroom. They were brighter than Professor Flitwick's had been, which had immediately caught his attention.

"Aha, look, everyone! Mr. Masen and Miss Swan have done it!" he called out, causing everyone to look in our direction. "Excellent, you two. I know I can expect great things from you; keep practicing for a little while longer then move on to another version of the spell. Oh, before I forget, as you can see the tip doesn't just switch off when you get it lit; to do that, give it a little flick and say _Nox_!" As he said it, the tip of his wand went back to normal.

By the end of the lesson, Isa and I had mastered both the _Lumos_ and _Lumos Duo_ spells and could do them with no problem. Hermione could do _Lumos,_ and the others were sporadic in their castings, except for poor Neville, who had only managed to do it just the once—there was going to be a lot more practice on his end.

"Okay, everyone, before you run out of here for your next lesson, I'm going to be the bearer of bad news and be the first to give you homework!" There were groans all around the room. "That's right, and your first lot of homework is to give me a written explanation on the different versions of the _Lumos_ spell. I want it thorough and detailed, and for those of you who didn't get the spell right today, I want you to practice! Just not in the halls!"

Isa sighed as we packed up our books. _Well, it was only a matter of time before we were given homework._ I nodded to her subtly. I had to make sure I didn't give away my mind reading, after all.

"At least, it should be fairly easy this time around," I agreed quietly before calling to the others, "Come on, everyone, we've got to get to Herbology."

We were all happy to be learning something new, but the only one truly excited about Herbology was Neville; it seemed he was quite adept at it.

~*~UHS~*~

It was as I was walking into Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon that I encountered the first thing that struck a chord within me since coming into the wizarding world. I had been listening to all the teachers as I was going about the lessons, but this one, Professor Quirrell, gave me cause for concern.

He didn't have one inner voice—he had two, and they weren't the same. It sounded like the foreign voice directed Quirrell's. We sat down at our tables as the voice sounded inside his head.

 _Greet them._ It hissed. _Don't make them suspicious. We need to be inconspicuous._

"G-g-good-d a-a-f-ftern-n-oon, c-class. W-welcome t-to D-defense Against t-the D-dark Arts." He took a breath, but as he started to talk, Mike hissed quietly behind me. I looked through Ron as Mike bent down a little out of sight and rubbed his forehead, going unnoticed by the professor. "T-this c-class w-will be over t-the first five y-years of y-your s-schooling and w-will c-cover a-all manner of d-dark c-c-creatures a-and s-spells."

Mike hissed quietly again as the voice spoke, _keep talking, get through this lesson, then we'll rest._

Professor Quirrell kept on with his description of what was going to happen over the year including how some spells would cross over with some of our other classes. He stuttered through a list of some of the creatures that would be covered including doxies, gnomes, and ghosts, all while the voice whispered and hissed inside his head. I would take this to Dumbledore but I wanted to monitor him first, try to work out who it was talking to him and how.

Considering the world that we now found ourselves in and the strange way they dressed, in which I was becoming accustomed too, this Professor Quirrell seemed stranger than most. Yes, he wore his robes; yes, he wore wizarding clothes underneath, but what struck me as weird was the fact that he wore a huge turban on his head; being that the weather hadn't started to cool down as of yet, it seemed strange.

I kept a listening ear on what he was teaching, although I knew some of doxies from when we cleared out Sirius's house, and practiced throwing red sparks with the _Vermillious_ spell, all while I was listening to the thoughts going on in his head. At some points, it was just directing like the beginning of the lesson, at others it was like they were having a conversation with Quirrell calling him master. I wasn't sure what to make of it at all; this would definitely take more consideration. I think I just found the first person to monitor while everyone was asleep. I could see there was more going on than what I was hearing at this point. Once I had some idea, I would be taking this to Dumbledore.

When we reached the end of the lesson, Quirrell assigned ten inches of parchment to be handed in by the end of the week on doxies, including what they were, what they were about, and how to get rid of them. Isa and I would have to work together on it so we wouldn't write up the same information concerning our experience in Sirius's house.

It was as we were packing up our books that I had the thought that it was a good thing we had DADA first thing tomorrow. I could monitor him all night, and first thing tomorrow, I could get a good read on what was happening and hopefully would be able to report to Dumbledore on Friday.

I must have been completely focused on Professor Quirrell as we made our way up to the common room to drop off our book bags and study a little before dinner because it took Isa dropping herself in my lap once I sat down before I realized where we were.

I looked around the room only to realize, at this point, that it was just our little group here. "What's up, beautiful girl, and where are the rest of the class?"

She looked at me with a questioning look. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, Teddy? You've been zoned out for ages—all through class, and I had to guide you up here. We're worried about you."

I looked around at the others and saw that she was right; they had been worried. "Sorry, guys, I was distracted with some of the things we've learned so far. It's so overwhelming and so different than what I've been used too. I'll try not to do it so often."

The others called out things like, "no problems," "it's all right," and "it's okay" and turned back to do a little bit of studying, but I could tell by Isa's face that she didn't believe me one bit.

I stood up with her in my arms, then started walking toward the Fat Lady. "C'mon, baby girl, I've got something to show you."

After I walked out through the Fat Lady, I put her down but grabbed her hand and led her up to the seventh floor.

"Where are we going, Teddy?" Isa asked.

"I'm going to show you where I'll be brewing the potions," I whispered to her as we made it to the seventh floor. "When we get to the tapestry down here with the trolls doing ballet,

I need you to walk in front of it three times while thinking about needing the room I'm brewing potions in, okay?"

"Okay." She giggled. "It's like a treasure hunt!"

I laughed at her. "It kind of is."

Once we reached the left corridor, Isa did exactly as I explained to her and watched in pure excitement as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared exactly as it had done for me. She looked at me as she wondered what to do next.

"Open the door, silly girl." I laughed.

I watched in quiet contemplation as Isa opened the door and gasped at what she saw. "Teddy, this … this is … my dad's …"

I snuck up behind her and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Yeah, it is. Dumbledore thinks it's because it's what I've known, and I couldn't picture anything else when I asked. But this is where you'll find me at night when I'm not in the common room. We've just got to be careful that we don't get caught out of bed after hours."

She nodded as she walked around the room while I walked in and shut the door. "So what had you so out of sorts before that you didn't want to tell the others about?"

I looked over the stewing lacewing flies to make sure they were okay, but seeing as we had only just started brewing them, they were fine. "I'm concerned about something I heard today, and I was monitoring it. I hadn't realized I'd zoned out quite so much."

Isa must have heard something in my tone because she came to stand next to me and looked up at me in concern. "What was it?"

"You know that when I hear someone's inner voice it matches their spoken one?" She nodded. "Well, when we walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon, I heard Professor Quirrell's thoughts, only in his mind I heard two."

"What? How can that be?" she asked in complete shock.

I shrugged. "I have no idea; it's why I was so distracted."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to monitor it over the coming few days and hope I have something to tell Dumbledore at the end of the week. Just make sure I keep up in class and that he doesn't call me out on being distracted, okay?"

She nodded. "Of course, Teddy. I'll help however I can." She pulled the watch out of my pocket. "But now, let's go down for dinner, okay?"

"Sure, sweetheart." I picked her up and tickled her as I made my way to the door, I listened to make sure no one was out there, and then carried her down to the Great Hall.

~*~UHS~*~

I listened all night until Professor Quirrell went to sleep but didn't get any closer to figuring out who the second voice was and whether or not it was in his head or if he heard that specific voice, similar to me, but only that voice. It was disconcerting to hear two voices in one head at the same time, yet not because it was like they carried on whole conversations, but I never heard a name, just Master.

After Isa and I had talked that night about what I had heard, she told me that while it was a good idea to monitor him, I shouldn't get as distracted as I did yesterday because that would leave other things unmonitored. I also couldn't let myself be guided around without paying attention because that could open Isa up to all sorts of trouble, and I just couldn't have that.

So this morning when Isa came down from the girls' dormitory, I was monitoring Quirrell, but I was aware of everything going on around me. I smiled at my happy girl. "Morning, sweet girl. How are you this morning?"

She beamed at me, seeing that I was paying attention to everything around me. "I'm good, Teddy," then she whispered, "Anything?"

I shook my head ruefully. "Nope, now let's get to breakfast. We'll see what happens during our first lesson."

We made our way down to the Great Hall, Isa walking ahead of me. I was concentrating on Quirrell and making sure Isa was okay when I heard Brunhilde's thoughts. She was seething with jealousy but determined to get me, although, she had no thoughts as to what she was going to do about it. Isa was looking to see where Hermione was sitting, but it was the look on Hermione's face that made Isa spin around at the exact moment Brunhilde "tripped" into my arms.

She fluttered her eyelashes at me while grabbing hold of my forearms. "Wow, aren't you a strong one," she simpered.

I looked up at Isa as I stood Brunhilde on her feet, then let her go. Isa was fuming and coming in our direction as Brunhilde tried to take a step toward me as I took an ever larger one away, causing her to frown. It was as she was about to take another step in my direction that Isa stepped in between us, turning to face the annoying girl in front of us.

I could feel the heat emanating from the bracelet around my wrist, and I knew if I looked down the word _Mated_ would be aglow like when Hermione questioned our bond. I was distracted from my thoughts by Isa.

"What do you think you're doing?" she seethed.

Brunhilde tried to smile angelically, which came off as more of a creepy clown smile. "Just trying to get to know my handsome friend here." Her stance and attitude changed. "Now, get out of the way, little girl, and let someone give him what he needs."

I could see Isa was getting madder by the minute, so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder before she could do something to the stupid girl, which caused her to scream in frustration at me. "Teddy, put me down, now! I need to deal with her!"

"No can do, my little firecracker. Let me deal with her, please." I walked past Brunhilde as I glowered at her. With a small growl in my voice, I spoke to her. "I will never want you, and I don't need someone to give me anything that is not my Isa. She's my girl and my mate, and you'd do best to remember that."

"Hmph." She huffed before she answered me. "I'll be here when you have needs, Edward; don't think that this will stop me. You'll be mine, Edward, mark my words."

"Not bloody likely; just ask Professor Dumbledore." I nodded behind her, causing her to spin so fast that she almost fell over.

"Oh, uh, P-p-professor …" she stammered.

He shook his head so she'd stop making excuses. "Come with me, Miss Vane. I think we need to have a talk." He led her out of the Great Hall, off to places unknown to others, but they all knew she was in trouble.

By the time I'd placed Isa down next to Hermione, she was huffy at me. She sat there with her arms crossed and refusing to look at anyone, or talk to them, even though Hermione tried. I left her to her own thoughts. I knew she wanted to be the one to defend me against threats to our bond, but I couldn't let her magic get her in trouble. I knew it would go out of her control with that type of anger plus her instincts, although if Brunhilde continued to make advances on me, I may just let her do it because she deserves that chance.

Because I knew if I was in her position, I'd be the one defending our bond with a ferocity that none of these children would ever see again.

I spoke quietly with the others in our little group as we gave Isa time to calm down while I also monitored Professor Quirrell. The second inner voice known as "Master" seemed to be quiet while everyone else was around; that made me wonder if it was because he needed to concentrate on all that was going on around him.

About that time was when Isa climbed into my lap. "Teddy?"

I wrapped my arms around her to show her I wasn't upset with her. "Yes, Isa?"

"I'm sorry for my outburst and for fighting you." She sniffled. "But I don't understand why you stopped me. She was trying to come between us, and she threatened our bond. Shouldn't I be able to defend it?"

I sighed because she was right; it was her prerogative as my mate to defend our bond against the girls who wanted to destroy it. "Yes, Isa, you should be able to defend it. I'm not saying you shouldn't. Hmmm, how to explain?

"You remember what happened to Hermione when you got mad at her for her denial of our bond?" She sucked in a breath, then nodded. "Well, that was an accidental side effect of not having your magic under control; your instincts were telling you to defend at all cost. Now that was only a little bit because you were only a little angry. Could you imagine what you would have done to _her_ with how mad you were?"

"Oh." She breathed. "I didn't think of that."

"And that is what I'm there for, Isa. We're a team, and we work together. But let me make you a promise, okay?"

"Uh huh."

"When you get your magic under some control, and if she's still pestering me, I promise you can step up and protect our bond. But you have to allow me the same courtesy when a boy does the same."

She looked up at me, all beautiful and innocent, which caused me to kiss the tip of her nose and made her giggle. "Of course, Teddy. I would only step in if I thought you were going to kill him. I know you don't want that on you."

"Thank you, Isa, but now it's time for class. Let's go keep an eye on the teacher," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded at me before I helped her off my lap then followed her to our Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

~*~UHS~*~

As we walked out of our last class of the day, Transfiguration, I contemplated that the voice in Professor Quirrell's head had been surprisingly quiet. I'd been able to focus on turning matchsticks into needles without too much problem because it had been quiet, and that had been quite fun.

It had taken Isa and me half the lesson to get it right; Hermione had managed to at least make hers silver by the end of the lesson. I had a feeling she'd get it right next time around.

Everyone had gotten a laugh when Ron had somehow managed to turn his matchstick into a screw. I don't think it could have gotten any further from a needle if he tried. In fact, the young ones were still laughing about it as we walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Teddy, I think we should go out to the grass around the castle for a while. What do you think?"

I smiled down at Isa as she reached up for my hand. "That sounds good. We can do our homework out there. We haven't really been outside much in the last few days. What do you guys think?"

We got a chorus of "yeses" and "sures," so we all made our way outside and found a spot on the grounds with both shade and sun. Isa looked disappointed when I stepped into the sun; thanks to my potions I didn't sparkle anymore and she always liked my sparkles, but I thought it to be best; I didn't want to distract the population.

I'd finished my homework and was just lying around when a voice called out over the grounds. "Hey, Edward!" it called. "Catch!"

I heard something flying toward me, so I put my hands up to catch it. When I did and opened my eyes, I realized it was a football from home, not a soccer ball that is famous in this area of the world. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jasper! What are you doing with this?" I asked as I got up from the grass.

"I thought we could use some of home occasionally," he called out. "Plus, poor Emmett is watching and can't do shit about it," he whispered at vampire pitch, which was funny as hell because I could hear Emmett's jealous thoughts from where he watched. He decided, instead of watching us, he was going to go feed what he called thestrals out in the forest.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"This?" I held up the football, to which he nodded. The others had seen us throw it around at Isa's and had even joined in. "This is an American football." We gave Neville a rundown on what that meant then decided to throw it around some. We taught Neville how to catch it, which he caught onto quickly, but I was sure he had to be the clumsiest person I'd ever met.

Isa and Hermione sat and giggled while they watched us throwing the ball. What they found funny was that we tempered our strength when throwing it to the boys but would turn around and pelt it at each other. Just before we were going to pack it in for dinner, Ron asked a question that had been burning all summer. "Edward, just how far can you throw that football?"

Jasper laughed at the question. "Ready, Edward?" He tossed the ball at me.

"Oh, yeah, not only are they going to get a lesson in how far I can throw but also just how fast we can move. Ready?" Jasper nodded. "Ready, boys? You'll have to watch carefully."

"Ready!" they called.

"Jasper, GO LONG!" I threw the ball as hard as I dared since there was limited space on the grounds, but from where we stood to the Black Lake had to be at least a kilometer away. Jasper took off just before I released the ball. It didn't take long for the boys, and even Isa and Hermione, to cheer him on. A few seconds later, there were loud cheers, clapping, screaming, and carrying on as Jasper caught the ball right on the edge of the lake.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron screamed. "Geez, Edward, that was so far. How fast can you guys run?"

Isa bounded up beside me, wrapping herself around my middle. "And just think, Ron, Edward runs faster than Jasper!"

"Really?" Neville asked as Jasper made his way back to us.

"Yes, I'm the fastest of my kind that I've met."

"Me too," Jasper agreed. "And I've got another forty vampire years on him. I've never seen anyone faster."

"Show us, please?" Neville, Ron, and even Hermione begged. They hadn't seen me run yet.

I sighed. "Oh, all right, then we go in for dinner!"

"Yay!" they all shouted, even Isa and Mike.

Jasper laughed. "On the count of three. One … two …three!"

I took off before he finished saying three. I managed to make it down to the Black Lake, looped around to Hagrid's hut, and back to the grassy knoll we were on before Jasper had reached the count of thirty. Everyone was cheering loudly when they realized I had been there and back before even a minute had passed.

"All right, you lot," I called, getting everyone's attention. "Dinnertime!"

Everyone laughed, making their way back into the Great Hall.

~*~UHS~*~

Friday morning found the first year Gryffindors trudging down to the dungeons for our double potions class with the Slytherins. I believed that Professor Snape had done everything in his power to make sure his classroom was as creepy as possible, even though the natural creep power of his dungeon was already high due to the fact it was colder than anywhere else in the castle.

But to make it worse, he had pickled animals in jars strategically placed around the room, foul-smelling ingredients, and of course the lighting by candles that made the shadows seem longer and sharper. Isa shivered as we walked in through the door, so I undid my cloak and wrapped it around her to give her extra warmth because, unlike me, Isa did feel the change in temperature. While she couldn't get sick, she could get cold.

"How sweet," Snape sneered quietly as he strode through the classroom to take what he thought was his rightful place at the front of the class. I don't think he realized how good Isa's or my hearing was, but I decided not to tell him; it could come in handy. Isa looked up at me, asking if she should say anything, but I shook my head, letting her know I wanted to leave it alone. She nodded, trusting me completely.

We sat down with our houses while Snape pulled out the roll and started rollcall. It wasn't until he reached Neville's name that he deviated from calling names.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Longbottom, Hogwarts newest celebrity," he sneered, which caused poor Neville to shrink in his seat as some of the Slytherins snickered behind us. I really didn't understand this professor's hostility, but I was going to figure it out.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class," he started as he turned his cold, dark gaze toward Isa and me. "I suspect most of you will be unable to grasp the subtle magic that goes into potion making, nor appreciate the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron, which can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.

"If you aren't the usual dunderheads I have to teach, I may even be able to teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, or even put a stopper … in death. Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

For the first half of the lesson, that was how it went. He'd ask a question, those who knew it would put their hands in the air only to be ignored for someone else, someone who didn't know the answer. What I realized about this man, though, was he was a sad, angry, and bitter person. For what reason, though, would remain a mystery for some time to come.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 _* The article used in this chapter was written in J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Philospher's Stone. Chapter Eight – The Potions Master, page 105. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **What did you think of their first week at Hogwarts? I can't wait to hear what you think, lay it on me.  
**

 **See you all in a fortnight!**


	10. Chapter Nine - Flying Lessons

**Hey everyone! It's been another long fortnight with too many kilometers traveled for me to even think straight, and I do believe, that if I hadn't set the reminder on my phone I may have been late in publishing this chapter as well. I hope your fortnights weren't as busy as mine had been.**

 **Thanks go out to Pienuniek for her help with this chapter, and her ever present cheering. I'd be lost without you. Also to Sally Hopkinson for her lovely red pen and her help with all of those pesky comma's that give me so much trouble. These chapters wouldn't look as good as they do without you.**

 **We've come to the lessons that you guys have been looking forward to the most. I'll let you get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Flying Lessons**

The next Thursday had all the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in an excited uproar because we were due to undertake flying lessons, and to be honest, it was one of the lessons I had been looking forward to the most. Ever since I'd seen Fred, George, and Percy flying around our home on theirs.

While we made our way out to the grass by the forbidden forest, I thought about our conversation with Dumbledore on Friday. Isa and I had gone up to his office after all our classes were done for the day to fill him in on what I had been hearing from two of our teachers. He had been quite cheery when we'd reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Edward, Isabella, what can I do for you today?" he'd called out as we entered the office.

I looked around the office that I'd only seen before in the pensieve at our house in Forks before we relocated. "Uh …" I had started distractedly before Isa had nudged me to start talking. "I wanted to tell you about something I had overheard this week. It's a bit concerning, Professor."

He looked at me, and he seemed to gauge the seriousness in my face. "All right then." He waved his wand and gathered an old teapot from the shelf. "Let's go someplace where this will be truly private." He held the teapot out as it started to glow blue and indicated we should touch the port key. Once we had, we were transported to a cliffside, right by the ocean; it seemed to be unreachable by anything other than magic.

"What have you heard, Edward, and has this to do with someone's thoughts?"

"Yes, sir. Besides Professor Snape and his uncanny ability to be the cruelest teacher I have _ever_ met—and I do mean _ever_ , Professor Quirrell has me dumbfounded. As you know, when I hear someone's inner voice, it is very similar to their spoken voice, but in Quirrell's mind, I hear two voices. One is his; it's unmistakable, but the other … the other is a voice that hisses a lot; they have conversations, and I think the stuttering is a lie. He doesn't stutter in his thoughts, but that could be true for anyone who stutters. But the most concerning thing is that I've only ever heard Quirrell call this other voice 'Master'."

I'd never seen Professor Dumbledore's mind close as fast as it did when I said that last word. It closed so fast that I had to shut my eyes to slow the last few images that had been thrust into my brain because he had thought of them that quickly. What I saw, though, made no sense at all, just a green burst of energy shot at a wizard.

"Professor, what …"

"No, Edward, don't ask me just yet. Let me get my thoughts in order," he demanded. Dumbledore started pacing while Isa and I waited to see what he would say. He paced so long that I sat down, and Isa curled up in my lap as we watched. "Master you said? He calls the voice Master?"

"Yes, Professor."

"And it hisses a lot instead of talking?"

"Yes, sir. Who do you think it is?" I asked because I was getting worried.

"I have a feeling you have a good idea who I think that second voice belongs to, Edward. For now though, before we voice our suspicions, I want you to monitor the situation and keep a close ear on his conversations. Write down what you are hearing and send it to me via your owl once a week unless there is something urgent; we don't want him getting suspicious. I'll have Emmett do more investigative work in the forest because I want an idea about what's going on around the castle; keep in contact with him too and report back to me anything he sees or hears. Okay?"

Isa and I both nodded at his direct orders.

"And please, for Merlin's sake, don't tell anyone, unless one of your group comes to you with any concerns. Is there anything else?"

"There is one more thing I've noticed," Isa joined in. "When we are around Professor Quirrell, Mike tends to hiss in pain and grab his forehead; he hides it from the professor but because we are there, we see it."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's something that needs to be hidden from Quirrell and this voice. He doesn't need to know who Mike really is. It needs to be hidden as long as possible, okay?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," we both said together.

He grabbed up the teapot. "Let's get you back to school so you can enjoy your weekend."

With that, we took the portkey back to school.

I came back out of my thoughts when we reached the grass where twenty or so broomsticks were laid out. The other first years were chattering excitedly while Malfoy was gloating about how good he was on a broom while simultaneously making fun of the present sent to Neville that morning in the mail from his gran. Neville, as we had gathered, was clumsy. In fact, the only thing Neville did better than being clumsy, was being forgetful. The poor boy. In order to help him, his gran had sent him a remembrall. A little glass ball that had smoke inside it; when everything was okay, it was a cloudy color, but when you'd forgotten something, that smoke turned a red color. To me, it sounded unhelpful. Yes, you knew you'd forgotten something, but it didn't tell you what it was, and in Neville's case, that was like a drop in the ocean; he'd forget his head if it weren't attached.

Madam Hooch came out onto the grounds. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes, like a hawk. I'm sure she wouldn't miss anything.

"Afternoon class. I'm Madam Hooch, and this is your first flying lesson." She turned to me. "Mr. Masen, I really am sorry, but you're going to have to miss out on this lesson as your special broom hasn't arrived yet. You'll be able to participate up to the flying part, but after that, you'll have to wait until next week."

"Yes, Madam Hooch." I was ever so disappointed.

"For now, what are you waiting for!" she barked at us. "Everyone by a broomstick; hurry up."

I stood next to Isa as I looked down at the broomsticks the school was using to teach us. They were old and had twigs sticking out at odd angles, and from what I heard the twins complaining about, they weren't exactly reliable. But this was what we had to work with.

Madam Hooch directed from the front. "Place your right hand over the broom and command it by saying 'UP'."

All the first years did as we were told and commanded our brooms. Isa, Mike, Draco, and I had the brooms up on the first go. The brooms that Isa and I held vibrated a lot in our hands; they felt almost out of control. Bits of the twigs at the bottom vibrated out of the bunch. Isa and I looked at each other because it seemed a bit strange.

"Well done, you four!" Madam Hooch called out. "Try again."

Again and again, the brooms vibrated in our hands when we commanded them to come "UP," and each time, more and more twigs fell out. I was going to mention it to Madam Hooch before we were distracted by Ron, who had finally gotten his broom to fly up. But in the process, it flew past his hand and hit him square in the nose, which caused us to laugh at him.

"Shut up, you lot," he groaned, holding his nose. After that, we just let it go and continued to practice.

What I had decided, though, was that Isa was getting a brand new broom as soon as we could because this was not acceptable. It seemed that if I needed a special broom so did she. I'd have to find out from Dumbledore if there was a broom made for Veela or if we needed to order one like mine.

Plus, it would be the best birthday present. I just hoped a rushed order through Floo2U would work. I'd have to get in contact with Dumbledore straight away because it was her birthday the following day.

Ten minutes later, Madam Hooch called an end to what we were doing and instructed us how to mount our brooms without falling off or slipping off the ends. She walked up and down the rows, correcting the wrong grips. What we all found hilarious was she told Malfoy that his grip was wrong, and he had been doing it wrong for years.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masen, you're going to have to sit out for now. Your Nimbus Bite Me will be here in the next few days." I nodded and took a seat out of the way as I snickered at the name of my broom. "When I blow my whistle, I want you lot to kick off from the ground, hard. You'll need to keep your brooms steady, then lean forward slightly and touch back down on the ground. Ready, one … two …"

But before Madam Hooch could call three, or blow her whistle, a nervous Neville had kicked off the ground, really hard. He shot up into the air, at first ten feet, like he was a cork being shot from a bottle of champagne. By the time Madam Hooch had called out for him to come back down, he was twenty feet in the air; he struggled to keep the broom steady, and he was as white as a sheet.

I looked back down to make sure my friends and Isa were out of the way should he fall. I wondered whether it would be safe to catch him as he fell but soon realized the grass would probably be softer than me. I looked back up as Isa and Hermione gasped and covered their mouths with their hands, only to see that Neville had started to lose his grip. His broom pitched forward, then sideways; it finally went the other direction as Neville lost his grip and slipped off the side of the broom.

It was with a thud and a sickening crunch that Neville hit the ground and cried out in pain. Madam Hooch ran over with a face as white as his and examined his arm that he seemed to be cradling. "Ooo, dear," she crooned. "It's all right. It's just a little broken wrist; don't worry, we'll get you up to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up."

We watched in stunned silence as Madam Hooch helped a limping Neville off to the castle to visit the hospital wing. Unfortunately, it was Malfoy who interrupted said silence.

"Lookie here at what that great lump dropped." We all spun around to see that Malfoy had picked up Neville's new remembrall.

"Give that back!" Isa seethed. She'd really taken a liking to our new friend, as had I, which is why I let out a small growl when he spun around to have words with her.

"One day," he sneered at me. "You're not going to be around to protect her."

I growled a little louder and took a step in his direction, then smirked as he took a massive step back. "That's not likely, Malfoy, but even if that day comes, I'll take great pleasure in seeing her take a chunk out of you." I pointed at the little punk.

"Until then, I think I'm going to leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find; say, up on the roof." He grinned maliciously.

"Give it _here_!" Isa yelled, but it was too late, and Malfoy had already taken off on his broom. At least, the little punk hadn't lied; he was good on his broom.

"Why don't you come and get it."

I spun back to Isa and watched as she got on her broom. I wasn't going to stop her because by God, he deserved an ass kicking. It was as Isa went to take off from the ground that her broom just disintegrated in her hands. As it turned to dust, the Slytherins started snickering. I stepped in Isa's direction to comfort her when Hermione called out. "NO, Mike, you're going to get us all in trouble!"

We all watched as Mike took off from the ground; a little shaky at first, but a complete natural on a broomstick. I could feel the exhilaration that he felt as he soared higher, as the wind whipped his robes out behind him, and the feel of doing something without having to be taught. He'd never felt that way before, and he smiled at us on the ground as we whooped and hollered after him.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off that broom!" He could see that Draco was scared, but he sneered at him. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Mike decided to teach him a lesson. He gripped the broom tightly in both hands, leaned forward, and shot straight at Draco.

Draco was only just able to get out of Mike's way, and by the time he'd turned around, Mike was waiting for him. "What's wrong, Malfoy? No _friends_ up here to back you up?" Mike asked to cheers coming from all around me.

It seemed that Draco had realized that at the same time Mike did. Once again, he sneered before he shouted, "Catch it if you can, then!" He threw the remembrall as hard and as far as he could.

I saw through Mike's mind as the ball seemed to move in slow motion. He watched it arc high into the air, then as it started to come back down. It was at that moment that he shot forward, chasing the ball; he dove down as the ball fell, almost straight down. I could hear the wind whistling in his ears and feel it as it blew back his hair. We all gasped as he caught the ball with just enough time to pull up his broom and land safely on the grass with it held straight up in the air. Once the shock wore off, we all cheered him as he came back into our house.

Well, we did until we heard, "MICHAEL NEWTONIAN!"

Everyone froze at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice before we slowly turned toward her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before anything actually came out. "In all my time at Hogwarts … could have broken your neck … how _dare_ you … my goodness …" The last one came out with her hands over her heart.

"Professor McGonagall …" Isa started

"No, Miss Swan."

"But it wasn't …" Hermione tried.

Professor McGonagall shook her head at her.

"It's not his _fault._ " Ron at least got that out.

"That's _enough,_ Mr. Weasley. Newtonian you will follow me now." Mike looked back at us but looked confused when he saw my face, as I had a small smile on mine, as I encouraged him to go with her.

I was smiling because I had heard Professor McGonagall's thoughts as she had turned to walk away. _I've just found Gryffindor a seeker! He's going to be the youngest one in a century. Oh, I'll have to find a way around the "no brooms" rule for first years. I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore BUT I found us a SEEKER!_

I chuckled as they walked away, causing Isa and my friends to look strangely at me. I shook my head and smiled at them, trying to convey that it would all work out. Isa understood straight away that it wasn't bad news, and eventually so did the others, but it was Malfoy's face that I found hilarious because he couldn't figure out why we were so happy about Mike being caught.

Madam Hooch came back not much later for more flying lessons, but she noticed something I had failed to do, and the guilt from that was staggering. The Professor bobbed down in front of my girl. "Miss Swan, what seems to be the problem?"

She sniffled a little bit. "I'm sorry, Madam Hooch, but I seem to have turned my broom to dust. But that's not the worst part; when it happened, the Slytherins all laughed at me."

That shut up the new rounds of snickering that were going on among the Slytherins. I realized Isa was acting, which relieved me greatly; no need to feel bad. Her little play worked like a charm because Madam Hooch was very anti-bullying. It wouldn't float anywhere near her class as far as she was concerned.

"There, there, dear. It's going to be okay. We'll sort out your broom situation," she said while she looked at me. I nodded, understanding her prodding. "Now, why don't you go stand over there with your mate. I promise you'll be in the air next week.

"As for you Slytherins, I will not stand for bullying of any type. You have forfeited your flying lessons for two weeks."

Isa came over to me as Madam Hooch laid down the law. We Gryffindors tried not to snicker at their punishment because that was the same thing as they were doing to Isa. But every single Slytherin burst into protest. We watched as Madam Hooch tried to get them to stop talking over one another and her; in the end, she blew her whistle as loud as possible to shut them all up.

"Enough, you lot! I won't have this type of disrespect in my class! And if I hear one more word out of any of you, I will add a week to your total! All of you go and sit over there, quietly and separately. For each person who speaks out, a week will be added. _ConsVisiMensur_." Madam Hooch waved her wand summoning something similar to a scoreboard that hung where she'd told the Slytherins to sit before she turned back to the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Right, Gryffindors, mount your brooms. Let's try this again."

It wasn't even ten minutes later that Pansy Parkinson opened her mouth to complain. "Like, why are we being punished; it's not like we destroyed school property."

It was as she was talking that the scoreboard lit up in a brilliant gold with the number one. Madam Hooch turned around. "Just so you know, every time one of you talks, this will tally another number. For every number on this board by the end of the lesson, I'll add another week to your flying ban. You're up to three weeks of being grounded right now."

That was when Malfoy was pushed by Crabbe and Goyle, his ever present sidekicks, to put his two cents in. He stood up, pointing his finger at the teacher. "Do you know who I am?" he said loudly, sounding just like his father. "I'll have your job for this. Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Ah, yes, Draco Malfoy. How could we forget who you or your father are? It's a good thing Albus Dumbledore chooses the professors then, isn't it, and he's not going to be swayed by the likes of your father." Madam Hooch sniffed indignantly. "I suggest you sit down and be quiet because you and Miss Parkinson have made sure that Slytherin House is now out of flying lessons for four weeks."

Isa snickered quietly as we watched with rapt attention as Draco, who was going to try to continue arguing, was pulled down by the sidekicks who made him do it in the first place, as they slammed their hands over his mouth to shut him up.

"That's what I thought," Madam Hooch said as she watched. "NOW, Gryffindor's back on your brooms."

Isa and I snickered quietly again as Athan landed next to us. "Athan!" Isa called out to him. "You silly bird, what are you doing here?" She reached over to pat his head, which caused him to hop over to her and practically curl up in her lap.

"I need to send a letter, Isa; guess he must have known that."

She giggled as he laid out in her lap with his wings spread out so she could rub his belly. "It's when he's like this that he reminds me of a cat."

I reached over to rub his belly before grabbing my book bag. "I know, but I love that he's protective of Saffy too. He's perfect."

Athan hooted at that comment, which caused Isa to laugh louder. "Yeah, and he totally knows it too."

I laughed but pulled out some parchment and my fountain pen and began to write:

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Due to unforeseen events in our flying lesson today, it seems that Isa is going to need a broom like mine. I'm hoping we can have her Nimbus Bite Me here by tomorrow as it is her eleventh birthday._

 _I also have a feeling that Professor McGonagall will be coming to see you about procuring a broom for Mike because he has made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but you didn't hear that from me. So, you may need to send a note to Shane and Jacob about that._

 _I'm happy to pay for Isa's broom, just let me know as I would like to give it to her for her birthday._

 _Please let me know at your earliest convenience._

 _Thank you and kind regards,_

 _Edward Masen._

I finished writing out the letter for Dumbledore and rolled the parchment up for Athan to carry safely. I snorted into a laugh when I looked back at Isa and Athan because he was still sprawled out on her lap, and she'd found a ticklish spot where his leg or wing would twitch with each tickle.

"Okay, class, once more; mount your brooms, kick off then lean forward and land!" Madam Hooch called out to the Gryffindors.

"Come on, Athan, I need you to take this to Dumbledore." He opened one eye at me, hooted, and then closed his eye again, causing Isa to giggle again. "Isa, let Athan do his job because, otherwise, there's going to be no treats for him." That caught his attention, and when Isa helped him stand, he was ready to go; he stood proud and ready. I handed over the letter, which he held in his claw. "Dumbledore, okay, Athan."

He hooted, nipped at my fingers, and then took off into the wild blue yonder around the castle.

"What was that about?" Isa asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I teased as I leaned over to tickle her as she'd done to Athan, only she burst into fits of giggles. "It's not for you to worry about is it, Isa?"

She giggled but got out between breaths. "No, no!" she gasped. "I don't need to worry."

"Good. Now, if you two are finished, it's time for dinner," Ron said from above us.

We both looked up in shock, not realizing the lesson had finished; even all the Slytherins had gone inside. "Oh, sorry, guys," Isa apologized. "Let's go. I've got loads of homework to do tonight."

We made our way into the Great Hall, and it was while we were there that my reply came from Dumbledore. It gave Malfoy another reason to complain because " _mail was only delivered in the mornings."_ After retrieving the letter from Athan, I opened it. It said:

 _Mr. Masen,_

 _Believe me, I had wondered about whether a normal broom would work for Isabella or not. In regard to your request, it's handled and will be dealt with forthwith. And don't worry; it was taken from your account by way of Esme._

 _Your prediction rang true, and not five minutes after your letter, Professor McGonagall came running into my office with that very request. It made me chuckle. Shane and Jacob have been notified, and I am told one will be here soon._

 _You're welcome._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked me.

I chuckled. "Nothing really. It's just somebody's birthday tomorrow, and everything is coming together."

Isa squealed from next to me. "My birthday is tomorrow!"

Our little group laughed at her. "Yes, my girl, it is your birthday tomorrow, but it's not going to come if you don't get some sleep. Off to the bathrooms and then bed."

She clapped her hands before grabbing Hermione and running off for the common room.

~*~UHS~*~

The sun was starting to rise in my little corner of the castle, and I was excited for my little Isa to wake up so I could celebrate her birthday. I had sat here, all night, in my nook and watched as Kreacher brought in presents that everyone in our ragtag bunch of friends and family had had delivered to the castle. They ranged from a last minute present from Neville to homemade ones from Esme. Even the Weasleys had gotten involved, although I suspected it was something they did every year.

What I loved, though, was that Kreacher had even joined in on the celebrations and made a beautiful cake. It was three tiers, decorated in a forest theme with all manner of magical creatures made from marzipan. I was amazed when he dropped it off.

"Kreacher, this is beautiful. She's going to love it."

"Thank you, Master Edward. Kreacher just wanted to show my appreciation for all she's done for me," he explained.

"Well, there's no thanks necessary, but I understand. I know you've got work to do to prepare for breakfast, but I'll call you when she's awake, okay?"

He bowed. "Thank you, Master Edward." He clicked his fingers and was gone.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that Isa woke up and ran down to the common room in all her excited glory. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!"

I laughed at her as she ran straight to me. She didn't acknowledge the presents at all. "What, what, what?"

"It's my birthday! I'm eleven today!"

"Oh, my gosh, really? Oh, no, is that a gray hair?" I asked sarcastically as I went to lift some hair, but the look on her face made me chuckle out loud.

"Teddy, I will not ever be old enough for gray hair," she replied with a flat tone. I chuckled again because she was right.

"I know, my beautiful girl. Let me be the first to say happy birthday. There have been quite a few things delivered overnight for you." I motioned to the pile of presents on my desk as well as the cake.

"Oh, that was so sweet of them," she cooed as she looked them over. "I love that they do this. I'm so grateful to all of them, especially the Weasleys."

I pulled her in tighter for a hug. That time of year had to be hard, thanks to her mother leaving her, but she took it all in stride. It showed how strong my girl was.

"I'm going to wait until they all come down before I open them. Right now, I just want to snuggle with you." With that, she curled back into my arms and relaxed.

Hermione was the first to make it down; she and Isa hugged for the longest time. After that, they sat in my nook and talked until Mike and all the Weasleys made it down from their dormitories as well.

"Before you start opening, Isa, we need to wait for one more person. Kreacher?" I called. With a pop, he was in the room, and Isa ran over to give him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kreacher! It wouldn't be the same without you!" The poor house elf gave a bashful smile as he returned her hug. After his arrival, we all sang happy birthday, a little quietly as others were still asleep, before Isa started opening her presents. It was nice to know some things that were done in the Muggle world were also done in the wizarding one. It made it all the more real, even though I was living it every day.

As she started opening her gifts, I made note of who gave her what present in case she wanted to send thank you cards to the others who weren't there. The first presents she received were homemade cookies from Esme and a case of bezoars from Carlisle. He had sent a note with his, stating it was to cure all manner of poisons until we learned to make the antidotes for them. He was nothing if not practical.

Emmett had sent her a book on all the different kinds of pranks that muggles pulled on each other while Rosalie had given her a soft, stuffed unicorn toy that she could cuddle with. Alice, being Alice, had sent her the very first designs of her new line of clothes for the young witch. They were beautiful and practical, not something Alice had been before she found her niche here. Jasper gave her a brand new game of Wizard's Chess which was with magical animals instead of people; Ginny had even sent her some more drawing utensils, again utilizing the access to the Muggle world, and she received some nice books from Shane and Jacob.

For some reason, Arthur Weasley had sent Isa a box of electrical plugs. He had cut them off electrical appliances, which caused the twins, Ron, Mike, Isa, and me to crack up laughing.

"Why is that funny? And what are they?" Neville asked.

"My dad is obsessed with the Muggle world; unfortunately for him, he doesn't understand half of it," Ron explained.

"These here," Mike snickered, "are what muggles plug into their electrical sockets to make all their appliances work. This is their magic!"

"Oh," Neville said, which caused us to crack up laughing again.

Molly's present was, by far, one of the nicest of the ones that had been delivered. She'd sent a beautifully soft hat and shawl set that she'd knitted, in the same color as Isa's owl Saffy, and it was a fabulous color on her. She had also sent a box of chocolate rocks, and I could tell I was going to have to keep an eye on Isa so she didn't end up with a tummy ache because she ate them all at once.

"Here, Isa, I thought that you would like this," Hermione stated as she handed over the wrapped present.

Isa leaned over to give her a hug. "I'm sure I will. Thank you, Hermione." Isa unwrapped it and found more fairy tale books inside. What was fascinating was that Hermione included some from both worlds, muggle and magic. She'd noted that Isa had loved the ones from when I was a child, which had been stored among my parents' things. "Oh, Hermione, I love them; thank you so much!"

"Me next," Neville said quietly as he handed over a plant in a pot. It looked similar to a cactus but had what looked like boils all over it. "I thought you could use something that would withstand the rest of our time here and could be repotted into your greenhouse at home. This one is called _Mimbulus Mimbletonia;_ just be careful not to poke the boils."

Isa gave Neville a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Neville. I'll take good care of it."

"Us next, us next," Fred and George chanted together. "Maybe you can mix some of our present in with some of Emmett's!" Fred finished.

Isa laughed and thanked them as she unwrapped some of Zonko's joke line. "Maybe I'll just use them on Emmett," she teased, which caused me to bark out a laugh.

Mike and Ron handed over a bag that held both of their presents. Mike shrugged and said, "It seemed like a waste of space not to fill the whole bag."

"Thank you, you two. I appreciate it." Isa opened the bag and found a large bag of sweets from Ron and a book on magical animals, rare ones, from Mike. She again thanked them with a kiss on the cheek.

"For now, Isa, there's only one more. Mine will be coming in a little while. Kreacher?" I motioned the elf forward.

"Miss Isabella, Kreacher wanted to thank you for taking him in when you didn't have to. For looking after Kreacher and for treating him better than anyone other than Sir Sirius ever had. Kreacher wanted to make you this cake as a Happy Birthday and as a thank you."

"Thank you, Kreacher. I couldn't have left you behind to suffer either; you were miserable there. You are not just a servant to us, the Cullens and Teddy included, you are a part of the family." She gave him another hug before he placed the cake in front of her. He helped her cut it up and was about to leave when she grabbed the hand that he was about to click. "Please stay and have a piece of cake before getting back to your duties?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes as she gave him the very first piece. We ate some cake and talked about birthdays past until it was time to get dressed for breakfast in the Great Hall, and of course, Isa's present from me.

~*~UHS~*~

As we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Isa received a few more happy birthdays from some of the Gryffindors who had seen us celebrating in the common room before they came down.

We reached our table to get some of the food left, only to have a special breakfast appear on Isa's plate as she sat. Isa giggled at the smiley face pancakes with pumpkin butter, scrambled eggs, and a few pieces of bacon, plus a hot chocolate. She was going to be running on nothing but sugar all day.

It was about halfway through breakfast when the mail was delivered. First through the window was Saffy with an envelope, then Athan with Isa's broom. Hedwig came in with Mike's, and last was a couple of the school owls with the broom Professor Dumbledore had ordered for me.

Isa hadn't seen the owls approach because she had been too busy talking to Hermione, so she was completely surprised when Saffy landed in front of her, and Athan just behind.

"Oh, hello, Saffy, Athan," she cooed. "What have you got there?" she asked because Saffy had reached down to pick up the card with her beak to pass it over to her. "Thank you."

I watched with rapt attention as Isa opened the card. I could see that the words I had written meant something to her; they were words she should have heard all her life, but now it was my turn to promise them to her. I promised I would never leave her, I would always be there for her, and that this was just the first of many birthdays we would be together for. That I would love her for all eternity; I stated that it would change many times over the years, not just as she came of age. Because the point to love was to keep it changing, keep it fresh, and to make that choice to love each other every day of eternity. Just because we were mates didn't mean we had to take that love for granted.

Isa looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Teddy. This means more to me than anything else I've gotten today. The promise that you'll be with me every day of forever. Best present ever."

I pulled Isa onto my lap and held her; I sealed that promise with a kiss to her forehead. "Every day of forever, my Isa, every day. Now," I pulled her broom over, "open this so I can open mine."

Isa laughed and reached over to the box Athan had brought in. That was, of course, after Athan had nudged her hand for a pat. "Thank you, Athan, and thank you, Saffy." She patted her owl before they both flew out of the windows; the school owls had flown off straight away, and Hedwig had waited for our owls before she had left as well.

"Mike, you got a Nimbus 2000! Is that because of …" Ron trailed off. Mike had told us last night in our common room that McGonagall had taken him to Oliver Wood, who was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and she had told Oliver that she had found them a seeker. Oliver was so proud he'd decided to keep it a secret, so we were doing our best to do so too. Ron, however, was going to make that hard, considering he seemed to have no inside voice, much like Emmett.

"Yes, Ron," Mike hissed. "And could you announce it louder to the school around us."

Ron opened his mouth to do just that, but Neville was quicker and covered his mouth before he had the chance. "He was being sarcastic. Even I know that."

"Oh."

Hermione rolled her eyes before she turned back to Isa. "Oh, wow, Bella! Edward bought you a Nimbus Screech. Is that what you've got, Edward?" she asked as she pointed to my box.

I shook my head. "No, I got a Nimbus Bite Me, geared toward vampires because we're heavier and have faster reflexes. Mine was paid for by the school because Professor Dumbledore knew I would need a special broom, one that could counter my weight and magic. It never crossed my mind that Isa would need one to counter her magic as well."

"It really should have crossed our minds, considering we needed special wands, Teddy," Isa commented.

I chuckled because she was right. "Yes, it should have, but we're here now, and we have them, so it doesn't matter."

"Thank you for the broom, Teddy. But we need to get them up to the dorms before we have to go to Potions because if we're late …" Isa started.

"It'll be points lost for Gryffindor," we all finished before getting up from the table.

~*~UHS~*~

The following Thursday, we were back out on the grounds for another flying lesson. The Slytherins were seething as they sat on the outside of the area Madam Hooch had set up. The score board was once again hanging next to them, so if they opened their mouths, it would automatically tally up their totals. She wasn't kidding around.

Before we were due to start, Dumbledore had come out to the grounds. "Madam Hooch, before you start your lesson, may I have a talk with Miss Swan and Mr. Masen please?"

"Certainly, Professor. Miss Swan, Mr. Masen?"

We followed Dumbledore a little bit away before he turned to us. "I must advise you that before your brooms will co-operate properly, you'll need to insert a little of your life force into the end here." He indicated the end of my broom, which I could see, on closer inspection, that it unscrewed. I showed Isa on hers, and we undid them; inside was a little sealed container. "This will help to balance out your magical powers with the brooms."

"So our life force is what?" I asked, even though I thought I knew. I just wanted to be sure.

"Yours, Edward, is your venom. Isabella, yours is your blood. I can help you cut the tip of your finger, but don't worry, you only need a few drops," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Okay," we both chanted. I gathered a few drops of venom in my mouth before I let it dribble into the end of the broom. Once I sealed it shut, I could feel the slight vibration of it before it settled down.

I watched as Dumbledore used the tip of his wand to nick the tip of Isa's finger. She then squeezed out a few drops into the end of her broom. Her broom then vibrated slightly, as well, before it settled down.

"You're now ready to go. Know this though; they aren't like your wands; these brooms will only work for you due to the life force within them. Take good care of them," Dumbledore finished.

"We will."

He smiled. "I know. Now, off you go for your lesson."

Isa and I joined our group again—they were waiting patiently—and waited for Madam Hooch to start the lesson; she didn't disappoint. "All right, Gryffindors, right hand over the broom and command it."

I held my hand over my new broom and said in a commanding voice, "UP!"

The broom flew up into my hand without hesitation; the response was fantastic. This time, there was no vibration, but I could feel the power held in that broom. I knew it was going to respond to every part of my vampiric nature, including my speed and reflexes.

"Good, Gryffindors, again," Madam Hooch called as she walked down the line.

For the first ten minutes, that's what we practiced, and every single time my broom flew up without hesitation. I watched Isa a few times and noticed that her broom was the same—it complied first time, every time.

"Good, good. Now all of you, mount your brooms. Once I blow my whistle, I want you to push off from the ground, hover for a few seconds, then lean forward, and land again. Mr. Masen, Miss Swan, push gently, the rest of you push as hard as you can," Madam Hooch commanded as she rechecked everyone's grip before standing at the head of the line. "Ready? Three … two … one …"

When the whistle blew, I pushed off the ground; even as I hovered, I experienced some of what Mike had felt the week before. It was exhilarating being able to do this without the aid of or being inside an airplane. Once I'd hovered for a few more seconds, I leaned forward and landed back on the ground.

 _Oh, my God! That was so exciting!_ I heard Isa's thoughts as she landed next to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, again, Gryffindors. I want you to do it a few more times to get the feel of it, but each time, go a little bit higher!"

For the next fifteen minutes, that's what we did. We went higher and higher until we were hovering as high as some of the lower turrets on the castle. We weren't going anywhere but up and down, but to feel that rush as you rose was exhilarating, especially considering that on the last one, Isa and I pushed off as hard as we could. Before we could blink, she was seventy-five feet in the air while my push soared me to nearly double that. I could hear her excitement as she squealed, then yelled out, "Go, Teddy!"

All I could say in return was, "WOOHOOHOOOOOOO!"

After we'd done the required hovering, we came back down to the ground almost as fast as we'd left it.

Madam Hooch was looking at us, and I could read from her thoughts that she wanted to scold us but wasn't upset because she knew she'd been holding our strength back. "If it wasn't for the fact that you two could seriously hurt the others in the competition, I'd ask you to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"All right, for the last one today, I want you to push up off the ground, hook your feet into the stirrups, and lean forward a little. This will make your broom move in a forward direction. I want you to fly over to Hagrid's hut, turn around, and go to the Black Lake, then turn and come back, landing safely on the ground. To turn, you just need to lean in the direction you want to go, softly for a slow arc, harder for a sharp one.

"Mr. Masen, you go first because of your vampire reflexes; you'll be the fastest. Then you, Miss Swan, because you'll be faster than the others as well." We all nodded in excitement. "Ready? Three … two … one … GO!"

I pushed off from the ground a little harder than I meant to and flew twenty feet into the air. Once I'd stopped, I hooked my feet into the stirrups, leaned forward, and shot off like a rocket. I felt the wind in my hair, I felt my robes billowing out behind me, and I could see Hagrid's hut was coming up as fast as if I were running to it. I zoomed to the right of his hut only to make a sharp left turn to head out toward the lake; as I reached it, I lowered down and ran my hand through the water, leaving behind a wake.

Once I'd done that, I made a wide arc around to the right before heading right back to where we started. When I reached there, I slowed then landed. Isa landed not long after me, and the others a minute or so later with poor Neville bringing up the rear. He was still afraid because of what happened the previous week, not that any of us blamed him.

With all the exhilaration I was feeling, I picked Isa up and twirled her around. "Oh, my God, that was one of the best feelings ever!" I laughed.

Isa laughed. "I know! I think that beats running with you, but only just!" She adjusted when I pulled back to look at her.

I chuckled at her. "It really was."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle lightly just to gain our attention. "Well done, Gryffindors. That was some of the best flying I've seen in a while. You've all earned an early finish to the lesson. Go enjoy."

We all loudly made our way into the castle as we chattered and carried on. The feeling of flying was a bigger adrenaline rush than I'd ever felt as a human, and certainly more of a rush than hunting any humans earlier in my immortal life.

It was as we were making our way to the grand staircase that I was distracted by the dual voices in Quirrell's head. The one that he called Master was speaking in a language I had never heard before yet Quirrell reacted to it none the less. I locked onto those voices to remember what was being said. I'd have to do some research to find out what it was.

I was vaguely aware that the others were still going on about flying and weren't paying attention to the way I was blindly leading them, which was why we found ourselves in an unknown corridor.

It was dark when we entered but as the door closed, some of the bowls lit up, enlightening us to the fact that we were in the third floor corridor—the one we weren't supposed to be in unless we wanted to die a most painful death.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here," Ron stated the obvious.

I heard a sigh, then Hermione answered him. "That's because we're not supposed to be. This is the third floor corridor."

"Oh," Ron stated unhelpfully.

We all turned to go back out the way we came when Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, came waltzing in and sat down. She sat there staring at us; it looked like she was guarding the door. I was about to hiss at her when we heard Filch calling for her from down the staircase.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Norris? What have you found?"

"Quick, through that door!" Mike indicated the door behind us, so we all turned back around.

Ron pulled on the handle when we reached it. "It's locked!"

"Quick, move out of the way!" Isa called as she pushed her way through. She'd pulled out her wand, pointed it to the lock, and said, "Alohomora."

A jet of white light shot out of the end of her wand and straight into the lock; we could hear it click so we pulled the door open and were through with it shut just as Filch walked into the corridor. We had all spun to face the door so we could hear what was going on.

"What is it, Mrs. Norris?" Filch had called as he walked in. Isa and I could hear him walk around a little before he called the cat and left.

"Phew …" Mike sighed. "I think we can get to the common room now."

"Uh, guys …" Neville started.

"Are you sure? You don't think he's waiting in secret, do you?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Isa rolled their eyes at that one, causing me to snort into a laugh. But it was that action that made me realize I could smell something in this room that didn't belong inside a castle.

"Um, Mike, Edward? I think you should turn around," Neville tried again.

"Why, Neville? What could be so im … por … tant?" Ron asked as we all turned to see what Neville was talking about.

We stood almost nose to nose with the biggest dog I'd ever seen, easily as tall as the wolves back in Forks. What made this one stand out was the fact it had not one, not two, but three heads, and all six of its beady eyes were looking at us. It also had three very large mouths that were dripping large globs of saliva. It was panting, and I could hear it draw in a breath, getting ready to growl at us. Just as it started to release that growl, I let out one of my own, which caused it to tilt all three of its heads at me.

Suddenly, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard reverberated around me, causing me to freeze into some sort of daze where I was barely aware of anything. I could feel myself being moved a short time later, first walking then pushed into a seated position, where I eventually became aware of my surroundings again. I looked around and realized we were still in the third floor corridor but no longer in the room with the large, three-headed dog.

"What happened?" I was able to ask.

Isa was standing in front of me, but she seemed to be embarrassed, or maybe it was ashamed. Either way, her head was down with her hair covering parts of her face. "Um, that was me, Teddy; it's part of what I can do. On land, we are known as Veela, but do you know what my kind are called when they live on the dangerous parts of the ocean?"

I shook my head; I wasn't following, that was for sure.

"You've seen my dreams of my mother, visions of her, of what she became after my father died?" she asked, to which I nodded. She had become cold and a seducer of men. "On land, we are called Veela, and we are known for seducing men and breaking up homes. On the ocean, my kind are known for pulling men to their deaths with just the sounds of our voices."

I sucked in a breath. "Sirens."

Isa nodded. "And that in there was a show of what we can do to get men to do what we want. Our songs are made to mesmerize males, to make them complacent and able to be bent to our will. Men would follow just to continue hearing that voice; what happened in there was just that. I started to sing, which had an adverse effect on the dog, causing him to fall asleep, so Hermione and I just pulled all of you boys out of the room and then we locked the door."

That was when I looked around the corridor and noticed that Ron, Neville, and Mike were still out of it on the floor near one of the lit bowls. They had relaxed faces, but their smiles were a lot more ridiculous and more than a little creepy.

"So what do we do with them?" I asked before looking back at Isa and realizing she was upset with herself. "Isa, I'm not mad at you. It's a talent you have as a species, much like mine when I drink blood. What you did, you had to do to save us all. Thank you, baby girl. Now please, answer the question. What do we do with them?"

She looked over at the boys in question. "We'll just have to wait until they come out of it. I may have sung a little too strong." She shrugged, which caused Hermione to laugh.

I barked out a laugh myself then pulled her into my arms to help her relax. I'm sure it wouldn't be long before we could go up to the common room and relax, although I had a letter to pen to Dumbledore to get some more information. And I think a trip to visit Hagrid this weekend was in order, just to get our minds off of things. But not only that, he was the gamekeeper, so surely he–or maybe even Jasper–knew something about the dog behind that door.

~*~UHS~*~

Later that evening while I was checking on the stewing lacewing flies, I was listening to the goings on in the castle. I had been thinking hard about the language I had heard, but I couldn't make heads nor tails of it. I'd written another letter to Dumbledore, who had replied with, "It's a language that not many good wizards know or understand." He had called it parseltongue.

I had gone to the library and asked the librarian where I could get a book on it, and she told me that they were only in the restricted section, and I had to have permission from a teacher to access them. Even then, I was only allowed to look in it, and I was never to take it from the library.

Which led me to where I was in the room of requirement, making sure the flies were stewing properly when Hagrid entered my hearing range. He was mumbling, "So glad that the kids are sleepin'. It would be 'ard to 'ide this if they were all awake. Couldn't imagine wha' they'd say if they saw me carryin' three large bowls of dog food. I hope Fluffy is behavin' 'imself; can't 'ave 'im misbehavin'."

 _Ah, so Hagrid does know about the dog on the third floor. Fluffy? Really?_

It looked like that trip to see Hagrid was going to happen on Saturday. We needed more information about Fluffy and what he was doing in the castle. Although that thought was interrupted by Hagrid.

"You're a good boy, Fluffy. You keep doin' what you been doin' by guardin' that trap door. You'll be rewarded."

 _Trap door? How did I miss that? And what is he guarding?_

It seemed that the more time I spent in the wizarding world the more I found creatures that were excluded from my mind reading. Hagrid seemed to be one of them. I couldn't even see through his eyes. I did, however, hear when he picked up the bowls and made his way out of the third floor corridor.

I checked on the other ingredients that we had stored in here so I could continue to make the Polyjuice Potion when I noticed that two additional books had appeared on the pile I had set on the desk. I went over to investigate, only to find that one of the books was all about Slytherin and the traits that were in the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, one of the most prominent being a parselmouth. The other book was a notebook or journal on parseltongue itself; it had words, phrases, and in a sense an alphabet. It wasn't an official encyclopedia of the language, but it was a lot more than I had before. It was enough that I could learn the language, enough that I should be able to not only understand it but possibly speak it if need be as well.

It seemed I had my reading material for that night, and possibly many to come.

~*~UHS~*~

Saturday morning, after breakfast, we all traipsed out of the castle toward Hagrid's hut. I was hoping that if I got to know Hagrid better I would be able to read his mind and get more information; it was a vain hope but one nonetheless.

"So, what are you hoping to find?" Isa asked as she whispered in my ear, once again getting a piggyback ride.

I made sure the others weren't paying attention before I whispered back. "I overheard him going to feed that dog the other night, who is named Fluffy by the way, so I'm hoping to hear more about it or what it's hiding."

Isa snorted softly, "Fluffy?"

"Yup, Fluffy." I nodded.

"Can you hear Hagrid?"

I shook my head. "Not in the sense that you are asking. I thought he was completely quiet last night when I heard him; I couldn't even see what he was seeing. What I'm picking up now is different, but he's not really concentrating on anything at the moment."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Maybe when he focusses his brain concentrates so hard it blocks everything out …" Isa started.

"But when he's just letting it wander, it's like they are muffled," I finished awed.

"So there's our goal for the day. Keep him occupied enough with different topics so his thoughts wander. Maybe one will come through loud enough for you to hear." Isa kissed my cheek.

I nodded in agreement before I jogged a little to catch up with the others. As we walked up to the area surrounding his hut, I saw Jasper working by a fenced in area around what looked like a Wiggentree. It was what was inside the fenced area that drew my attention; they looked like a colony of stick insects. That was until I looked closer and saw they looked like little wooden people, all with different faces and different body shapes. They had long spindly hands that held only two fingers each, and I could see some of them eating bugs that Jasper was throwing out. When I read his mind, I heard the thought _bowtruckle; tree guardian._

"Hey, Jasper," I called. "What are you doing here on the weekend? Shouldn't you be spending time with Alice?"

His head popped up. "Oh, hey, everyone. Alice and Rose went shopping with Esme for some more muggle things for the Middle House, so we men were left to our own devices." Jasper huffed a laugh. _Emmett's around here too, somewhere. Says there's something going on in the Forbidden Forest but wouldn't say exactly what._

I nodded to show I had heard him, then spread my range out farther to see if I could hear him, but he must have been too far out because I couldn't hear a thing.

"So what are you all doing down here?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to see Hagrid!" Isa called from my back. "We liked him when we met him at Diagon Alley, and we wanted to get to know him better."

Jasper eyed her speculatively. "Plus, you seem to like him as well." I diverted his attention.

He nodded. "Okay, let me make new introductions then." Jasper led the rest of the way down to Hagrid's hut where we found him digging around in the vegetable patch outside, which conveniently was getting filled with pumpkins, considering the time of year rapidly approaching.

"Hagrid! Come, I want you to formally meet some of my family and friends," Jasper called as we came up alongside him.

"'Ey, Jasper. What are you doin' 'ere on your day off?"

Jasper chuckled. "The girls are off doing their thing, and I wasn't sitting at home bored. So let me introduce you to these guys. First up, my brother Edward Masen and his mate Isabella Swan. Then we have Hermione Granger, Mike Newtonian, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom." We all waved as Jasper introduced us.

"'Lo, ev'yone. What are you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

I could feel Isa give Hagrid one of her megawatt smiles. "We've come to see what Jasper does down here all the time and to officially meet the person who he talks about so much." She pouted. "Is that okay?"

The others started snickering as they could see the effect Isa was having on him. "Oh. 'Course, why don' yeh come on in. I have some rock cakes and tea available."

She beamed her happy smile at him. "Thank you, Hagrid; that would be most wonderful!"

We all snickered as we followed him into his hut and found places to sit on his oversized furniture while he boiled the kettle and served the cakes.

 _Not even vampire teeth can bite through those._ Jasper chuckled in his head as I tried a bite. Isa's head spun to me as she heard my teeth clack against what had to be the hardest cake I'd ever tried. She looked down at the cake in her hand before she stashed it in her robes while nobody was looking. I decided it was the best way to deal with them and did the same.

Once Hagrid sat down, we made small talk about his duties around the castle and shared our backgrounds, just getting to know one another. That was until Isa, with the most innocent look on her face, asked the question we wanted to know the answer to.

"So, Hagrid, I've found that I've got an affinity for animals. What kind of creatures have you got to look after?"

Jasper looked up at me in surprise when he felt Isa's and my curiosity. _What are you up to? What do you know that I don't?_

I shrugged slightly to Jasper's question but turned back as Hagrid's mind began to wander through a list of animals as he told the others what they were, but they were all related to the classes at the school. Isa was watching me out of the corner of her eye; she was waiting to see if I got the information I was looking for. I subtly shook my head when he'd mentally run through all of them, including the owls.

She turned back to Hagrid. "Oh, that's so interesting. Have you ever had to look after anything really wondrous before?"

"Oh, sure. A few things o'er the years. But my biggest to date would be Fluffy," Hagrid said as he stepped right to the place we wanted.

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked as she caught onto what we were doing. "What was Fluffy?"

"Fluffy is an 'is' not a 'was.' He's a three-headed dog I loaned to Dumbledore; he's guardin' the …" Hagrid trailed off.

"Yes?" we all asked.

"Nothin'," Hagrid mumbled before he turned from us. "I shouldn't 'ave said that. I should not 'ave said that."

But that was when his mind opened up a little, and I was able to access two thoughts. The first one was when he had grabbed something from vault seven hundred and thirteen at Gringotts bank—the one which had been broken into—and the second one having been the day he handed it over to Dumbledore inside the room where Fluffy was now located. Dumbledore had thanked him for retrieving the package then asked him to go get Fluffy.

It didn't tell me what he was guarding, but it did give confirmation to what I had heard the night before. Fluffy was guarding something, and that something was important.

~*~UHS~*~

"Good afternoon, class!" Professor Flitwick called as we walked into Charms on Halloween. "I've got good news for you all. We're going to move on from _Lumos_ and its derivatives, and we're going to start on another fundamental of magic. Making things FLY with the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_!

"Please, take a seat with a partner, and before we say the words, we're going to practice the movement without your wands." He waited until we had all taken our seats. Along our row, it was Isa and me, Mike and Neville, with Ron and Hermione at the end. "I want you to hold your hand like so." He held his wand hand up like he was holding his wand in it. "And you move it with a nice, smooth swish and flick."

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, we practiced our movements and words without the wands; after that, Professor Flitwick handed out large, white feathers for us to try and levitate with the charm that he had been teaching us.

"Ladies first." I indicated to Isa, who gave me a warm smile.

Isa made the swish and flick very precise as she said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

We both watched in stunned silence as the feather shot straight up into the air, right to the ceiling. She tried to bring it down from the roof, but it seemed to be stuck there like it didn't want to come down.

"Uh, Professor, I seem to have a problem," Isa called out to Flitwick, who floated over to where we were sitting, looking at the ceiling.

He laughed a light laugh. "Ah, Isabella, it's fine. Just lower your wand with the same movements that put it up there, and the feather will lower as well. In this case with you, your movements were too precise, too controlled. With magic such as yours and Edward's, you're going to have to loosen up sometimes. Make your movements more flowing rather than stringent, okay?"

She nodded while she lowered the feather. "Thank you, sir."

We took turns practicing the movements and levitating the feather. It floated every single time, but I could tell we were both feeling that something was off. I had a similar problem to start with as my movements were precise, it wasn't as severe because I had listened to what Isa had been told. Isa was about to take another turn when we were interrupted by Hermione trying to help Ron.

"No, no, no! Ron, please stop before you take my eye out," she called out exasperatedly. "Did you not listen to Professor Flitwick before? It's a swish and flick, not waving your arms all over the place. Like this." She demonstrated the movements. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Her feather floated into the air with no problems, to which she looked at Ron with a smug little smile.

"Look, everyone! Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick called out. At that, Ron dropped his head to the table with an undignified thump.

Isa and I turned to look at Mike and Neville when Neville sighed with a defeated edge. "I'll never get this, Mike. My magic's just not good enough."

"Oh, Neville, that's not true. Try moving your wand like this." He guided his hand in the correct movements as Isa and I watched. "Your magic is there, but you need to focus it. Focus inside you and find your magic deep inside your heart." He paused, watching as Neville closed his eyes. "Found it?" At Neville's nod, he continued. "Okay, now pull it from there and focus it down your arm and out through your wand. As you say the words, make the movement with your wand, and most importantly, believe in yourself."

I turned to look at Isa as we listened to Mike's words before we turned back to watch as Neville did just as he said. He opened his eyes as he said the words. He watched in astonishment as the feather floated about three feet off the table and as he placed it back down.

He was silent for a beat longer before he spun so fast in his seat it was a blur to Mike, then he lunged at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Mike, thank you! I've never been able to do any kind of spell without weeks of practice. Thank you!"

We all smiled at each other as Neville went back to getting it right nearly every single time, but even the times he didn't get it quite right, didn't bring him down so much anymore.

"Hmm," Isa hummed. "I wonder if that has been what we've been missing, Teddy. If that focus is what would help us because I could feel that it was off."

I nodded as I agreed with her. "There was something that hasn't been quite right in every spell we've been doing, even though we were able to perform them perfectly. Let's give it a go, pretty girl, and see how we get on."

"You first this time, Teddy."

I followed Mike's advice and closed my eyes to look for the elusive magical gift down inside me located inside my heart. Ironically enough, I found it right below the part that encompasses the love I had for Isa; it was large but my love for Isa was larger.

I opened my eyes as I pulled part of my magic from my heart, focused on it flowing from there, down my arm and to my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I made my movements smooth, flowing, and loose, and the feather rose with no problems. I could feel the difference in my magic, could feel the control I didn't have before, and that translated into a spell that went right from start to finish. Once I placed the feather back on the table, I turned and beamed at Isa as she did the same back to me.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much; now your turn." I indicated to the feather.

I watched as Isa did the same, the control on her magic much better than before. I could see the relief on her face as things went just as they were supposed to. Once her feather was back on the table, she sprung into my arms before she got up and ran around to give Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mike. Your advice was spot on, not only for Neville, but for Teddy and me too. Thank you!"

Mike laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're welcome, Bella. I'm glad I could help."

We spent the rest of the lesson making our feathers fly, although Professor Flitwick upgraded us to some of the heavier things around the classroom like books, vases, and chairs because our magic was much more even and controlled. The only one of us who was still having trouble floating his feather was Ron; he simply didn't listen to any of the instructions that were given to him—by either Mike, Hermione, or Flitwick. He was still bunny hopping his by the end of that lesson.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **Hmm lots of information in that one. Let me know what you think.  
**

 **See you in a fortnight with the next chapter. I promise one right before Christmas.**


	11. Chapter Ten - Quidditch and Christmas

**Merry Christmas to those that celebrate, Happy Holidays to those who celebrate something else. This here is the last chapter for 2016 but don't worry I will be back on the 6th to post the next chapter!**

 **Thanks go out to my pre-reader and friend Pienuniek for all of her hard work and ideas and to Sally Hopkinson for all of her beta help with regards to those pesky commas that I can never seem to get the hang of. I'd be lost without either of you.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight those honors belong to JK Rowling and SM.**

 **I'll let you celebrate Christmas with our favorite families.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Quidditch and Christmas**

"Teddy!" Isa called as we made our way in from flying lessons that afternoon, although I spent most of that enjoying Mike's thoughts about his Quidditch lessons. We were all keeping it a secret until the first game of the year, which was against Slytherin. We couldn't wait to see Malfoy's face. Although, due to the fact Slytherin had been the champions for the last six years, a lot of pressure was put on him. Regardless of the fact that half their team had graduated last year.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Hermione and I are just going to the bathroom before the Halloween feast. We'll see you in there."

I kissed her on her forehead. "Okay, Isa, we'll save your places at the table."

They waved as they walked off in the opposite way to the Great Hall, making their way to the first floor girls' bathroom; the boys and I made our way into the hall for dinner. The Great Hall was stunning on any given day—with its bewitched ceiling—it was one of the most stunning rooms in the entire castle.

But on this night, it truly was spooktacular.

There were floating jack-o-lanterns, fake cobwebs, and all manner of witch and wizard decorations. Of course, the ghosts were all in attendance, plus there were hundreds of bats flying around. Most of them were all up in the rafters while the rest would dive bomb down to the tables only to disappear in a puff of smoke, making the candles stutter. We'd just taken our seats and placed our belongings in the spaces for the girls when the feast appeared as suddenly as the start of term feast did.

We had just finished piling food onto our plates when the doors for the hall were thrown open and messy Professor Quirrell came running in with these strange thoughts.

 _Now, say it now!_ it hissed. _Quickly!_

As he reached the teachers table, he finally managed to throw out—"Troll! Troll in the dungeons. Just thought you oughta know."—before he managed to put on a spectacular performance of fainting dead away in front of everyone.

What I heard though was: _Faint. Don't give it away. Wait until they're gone, then we can sneak off to get it!_

There was a beat of silence, then everyone started yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. The boys and I watched in stunned silence as some of them began running around, almost in circles, trying to escape something that wasn't even in the room. I turned back to the teachers table when I saw Dumbledore stand and raise his wand to his throat; the next thing I heard was his voice booming across the noise.

"SILENCE." He waited until they had all calmed down, but his thoughts were loud and clear as he looked at me. _Quirrell is a master and manipulator of trolls. He knows how to handle them, how to control them; he wouldn't faint like this. It's an act, isn't it? He's the one who set it loose?_

I could only nod to confirm his thoughts because he was right.

"Prefects, I want you to lead your houses back to the dormitories; teachers I want you to follow me to the dungeons," he commanded.

Percy stood from our table and started leading the others out of the hall, and we followed because it was a scary situation.

"How did a troll get in here?" I heard Mike whisper. "Aren't they stupid creatures?"

"They are," Ron agreed. "Maybe it was a Halloween prank?"

I hated that I couldn't tell them my suspicions; that we had to keep them in the dark because it kept people from finding out that Mike was Harry. I also hated that we had to keep Neville in a position that he hated, but it was a necessity for now because, like Emmett had said, a secret of this magnitude would be outed eventually.

It was at the base of the staircase that a thought crossed my mind and made me stop cold. "I can't go up there yet!" I whirled around, intent on finding the girls' bathroom.

"What, why not?" Ron asked, obtuse as ever.

Mike groaned after looking around. "Because Hermione and Bella are in the bathroom, and they don't know there's a troll on the loose."

Neville nodded. "Go. You three go. I'll make sure Percy doesn't know you're missing!"

Ron, Mike, and I rushed off toward the bathrooms, but I almost stumbled when Mike posed a question that had been plaguing him for some time. He knew my talent, as did Ron, and they had wondered how long I was going to continue my silence without sharing the load. "Edward, we know you've been 'hearing' things. What's going on? What have you heard?"

I heaved a sigh because I couldn't tell them; Dumbledore had asked me not to. "I'm not going to lie and say I haven't heard anything, you guys know me too well for that, but after saying that, I'll say this—I've been asked not to tell you."

Ron and Mike looked at me stunned then a little hurt. "Why not?" they asked together before Mike finished. "How are we supposed to help if we don't know what's going on?"

"Because, at this stage, it's more important to keep who you are a secret"—I pointed to Mike—"and if you are getting involved in things that are not about you, it could slip, or you'll forget to drink something. It really is that simple, but how about I promise to tell you if you need to know?"

They were mollified with that and agreed it was the best course of action. I was distracted by the second thoughts of Quirrell as he ran down a corridor on the other side of the wall and then Snape as he followed behind.

 _Now, go find it. It has to be there … I need it in order to become a whole man again! FIND IT!_ the voice ordered. _You need to get it from its hiding place!_

Snape was trying to be stealthy; it was a good thing I could read minds. _Where is he going? Shouldn't he be helping rid the castle of the troll? He was passed out with fear the last time I saw him._

It was at that time, though, that I was startled with the only sound that could turn the venom in my veins to ice—Isa's scream of terror; it was loud enough that Mike and Ron heard it from our position down the hall and around the corner. I couldn't wait for them, and I couldn't run at their pace anymore, so I shot off down the hall to get there as quick as possible. I barreled through the door, forcing it off its hinges and into the wall opposite. What I saw there enraged me.

The troll, which, by the way, stank to high heaven, was at least twelve feet tall and was covered in lumpy, gray skin. He was shaped like a large boulder, with a head the size of a coconut, but it was what was in his hand that had me enraged. High up in the air, the troll held a club, which from the looks of things he had every intention of swinging down right onto the heads of Hermione and Isa, who were huddled under the sinks.

"Edward!" Hermione called out in fear while Isa let out a wail of, "Teddy!"

It was that wail, from the one person in my life that should never be scared, that caused me to roar at the beast about to pummel my girl and her best friend. I crouched as the beast turned to face me in his lumbering slow manner. He ambled toward me as I tried to get around it to better protect the girls. I'd fight it if I had to, but first I had to make sure they were safe.

It was as I managed to get in front of them that Mike and Ron ran through the door. Mike assessed the situation of me crouching in front of the girls with the troll preparing to attack me, and without thought, he climbed up the back of the troll and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to distract him.

"Ron, do something!" he yelled as the troll managed to get ahold of one of his legs and hang him upside down. I felt useless because I wanted to help, but I couldn't leave the girls unprotected.

"What?" Ron called.

"ANYTHING!" We could see the spark of an idea in his eyes as he watched the club being swung at Mike, and he pulled out his wand. I read his mind and found out what he wanted to do and thought it best if I distracted the troll while it was on the upswing, so I growled again, which caused the beast to look down at me.

"Now, Ron. Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

He took a deep breath, for once did as he was told, and yelled out, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew up out of the troll's hand into the air, and just as it looked up to see where it had gone, Ron forced it back down onto his head, effectively knocking the dumb thing out.

When the troll landed in a heap on the floor, I spun around to face the girls and landed on my knees in front of them. I helped them out from under the sinks then pulled them both into my arms to help them calm down; once they were calm, I pushed them back a little to make sure they were okay.

"Are you girls okay? Did it hurt you before we got here? Are you hurt anywhere? Maybe we should take you both to the hospital wing just in case," I rambled on and on, asking questions at vampire speed while checking them over with my eyes.

Isa had to grab my face to stop my rambling and questions. "Teddy, Teddy, TEDDY!" she called as she smirked a little. "We're both fine. Calm down. No, it didn't hurt or touch us before you got here, and no, we aren't hurt anywhere. I don't think we need to go to the hospital wing, but if you would feel better, then we will, right, Hermione?"

"Right." She nodded. She looked hesitantly at the troll on the floor. "Is it dead?"

"No, just knocked out," Mike mumbled as he inspected it.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell barreled into the room as I stood with Isa in my arms; I'm not sure I could have let her go at that moment. When Quirrell saw the troll, he whimpered before he slid down the wall, which caught the attention of Isa. She looked back at me with a narrow-eyed look, and I knew she didn't believe it. Snape was calculating, but it was McGonagall's expression that had me wary—she seemed to be angry.

"What is going on here? You're all lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you all in your dormitory?" she demanded.

There was a speculative look from Snape as he bent down and looked at the troll. He didn't trust a word that was going to come from any of our mouths.

"Professor, Isa and Hermione had gone to the bathroom before the feast had started. They hadn't known about the troll when we were leaving to go to the dormitories," I began as Isa and Hermione nodded along with me. "Ron, Mike, and I simply came here to find them and take them with us, but just as we reached the corner down the hall, we heard Isa scream."

"Please, Professor McGonagall. Edward, Mike, and Ron saved us; if it wasn't for Edward roaring at the troll, we would have been dead. Then Mike and Ron managed to get the club from the troll with a spell we learned today and knocked it out," Hermione explained.

"It really was a case of wrong place, wrong time," Isa pleaded.

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands to our pleading. "I believe you, but you all really are lucky. Not many first years can say they took on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points each for Gryffindor House … for sheer dumb luck. Now off you all go, if none of you are injured, as the feast has been moved to the Common Rooms."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," we all said as we made our way out of the bathroom and toward the staircase.

We hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when Esme and Jasper flew into us. Esme wrapped up Isa, and Jasper grabbed my shoulders and held me at arm's length. "Are you all right?" they blurted out together. "All of you?" they asked again as they looked at Mike, Ron, and Hermione as well.

"Yes," we all promised together. "Don't worry, Mummy, the troll didn't get any of us. And the boys were heroes! They all saved me and Hermione!" Isa boasted, embarrassing all of us.

Esme sighed in relief as she hugged each of us. "I'm so glad that all of you are okay. I know Professor McGonagall plans to write to each of your families informing them of this incident, but I too plan to write to them assuring them as well, especially since Hermione's parents know she was staying with us before school started."

Hermione rushed into Esme's arms. "Thank you, Esme. You're such a wonderful mother."

Esme smiled as she held the young girl close. "Not a problem, sweet girl. Off you kids go and have some dinner before it's all gone." She looked over Hermione's head to me. We both picked up on her avoidance, but we'd talk about it later.

We all nodded as we walked away, but just as we reached the staircase, it was Jasper's thoughts that caught my attention as he sent them my way. _Edward, Quirrell is oozing anger, mistrust, and deceit, but there is something else there. It's like his feelings are doubled, or amplified, almost like there are two of them. That's not possible, is it?_

I looked back at him over my shoulder, caught his eye, and shrugged my shoulder because I didn't know how it would be possible. But in the world of magic, who knew?

Jasper's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he considered that option. It had never occurred to us before that it was possible for two beings to inhabit one body; it just didn't seem possible. At that point, though, I wondered how the Quileutes began as wolves. It was a question I'd have to ask Lupin and Sirius.

That was what I'd be doing that night, right after we ate our dinner, I decided as we walked into a noisy Gryffindor Tower.

~*~UHS~*~

The weather changed as we made our way into November; it became cold with the top of the mountains sprinkled with snow, the lake like chilled steel. Every morning, there was frost on the ground, and the nights were spent in front of the fire before the others ran up to their beds. Kreacher secretly heated Isa's and Hermione's every night with a bed warmer before they made it up there; he enjoyed taking care of them.

Somehow, we'd managed to keep Mike's Seeker status hidden from everyone else, as Quidditch Season had officially started. Of course, there were rumors, mainly heralded by Sir Nicholas, but we'd begged and pleaded for him to stop, even bringing up his wish to beat the Slytherins for the House Cup to help maintain his silence.

On the morning of Mike's first game against Slytherin, I watched Hagrid out on the grass defrosting broomsticks in his moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and beaver skin boots while waiting for the others to come down for breakfast.

Once they'd come down, we made our way to the Great Hall. Mike was reading through Quidditch Through the Ages–a fascinating read if I said so. We were all quiet, savoring it because it was going to be loud out at the pitch.

"C'mon, Mike, you have to have something," Ron begged.

"Even just a piece of toast," Hermione tried to insist.

"Leave him alone, guys; he'll probably eat like an elephant after the game. Especially once he's thoroughly beaten Slytherin." Isa whispered the last part because Malfoy had just walked by; he had sneered at all of us but, so far, had steered clear.

Mike left the Gryffindor table around ten to go get his broom and sneak down to the locker rooms to change into his scarlet robes with the rest of the team and to get the pep talk I had heard Wood practicing in his head. Just before eleven, we stood and made our way down to the stands to get good places to watch. We found Seamus and Dean, the West Ham fan, up in the top row and joined them there. Not long after, Hagrid joined us; he said he wasn't picking sides but didn't want to sit with the teachers. We all smirked at that.

Hermione and Isa had made scarlet and gold pom-poms so they could cheer really loudly for our team, while I was just excited to see my first game in person. I could hear poor Emmett as he grumbled in my head—he could see the match from where he was standing, but he wanted to be up close. It was mean to enjoy his torment, but it felt like karma was getting him back for all the teasing I had to endure since he joined the family.

At eleven, Lee Jordan took his place as commentator and scorekeeper for the game. He introduced the Slytherin team first as last year's cup winners; we waited with baited breath as he introduced the Gryffindor team.

"And now for the underdogs in this match … the Gryffindors. First, their team captain and keeper, Olive-er Wood! Second, the chasers, let's hear it for Katie Bell … Angelina Johnson … aaand Alicia Spinet. Now for the defense, the beaters … Fred and George Weasleyyyy!" Their names pulled a huge cheer from the crowd; apparently, they were very well known for their tricks on the field. "And last but certainly not least, Hogwart's youngest seeker in a century, MIKE NEWTONIAN!"

You could hear a pin drop from the Slytherin section while our side cheered wildly from our section of the stadium seating. I could see that some of them were fuming from where I stood. Their thoughts were entitled; as far as some of them were concerned, if anyone was going to be the youngest seeker in a century it should have been one of them. Mike was now on some of their shit lists, and I wondered how long it would take for one of them to say something; Mike being my friend or not. The only one I couldn't get a clear read on was Draco; his thoughts were static at best, but from what I could see, he seemed happy for Mike, at least until his "friends" interrupted his gaze. There was something there; something I wanted to follow up on. If only I could get a read on his thoughts.

"We can all see the teams staring daggers at each other. Who better to keep them civil than our very own Madam Hooch!" Lee cheered as we all looked down. Hermione and Ron had binoculars, but Isa and I didn't need those.

Madam Hooch made her way to the center of the field with her broom in hand. "Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you," she stated as she eyed the Slytherin team a bit longer. "Mount your brooms, please!"

We watched as fourteen brooms flew straight up into the air, Gryffindors on one side and the Slytherins on the other. Madam Hooch kicked the trunk that the balls were kept in; it flew open as the bludgers and the Snitch took off, one lot toward the players and the other to places that couldn't be seen yet, at least by the Seekers. Before Madam Hooch mounted her broom, she threw the quaffle as high as she could.

"Angelina is quick off the mark for Gryffindor, taking control of the Quaffle as soon as it was in the air. And she's really belting along up there; a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve … back to Johnson and … no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle; Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes … Flint flying like an eagle up there … he's going to sc- No, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle … that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and … OUCH … that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger … Quaffle taken by the Slytherins … that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which … nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes … she's really flying … dodges a speeding Bludger … the goal posts are ahead … come on, now, Angelina … Keeper Bletchley dives … misses … GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The whole Gryffindor side, as well as most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, cheered loud when we scored the first goal as the Slytherins moaned in defeat. We listened to Lee's commentary while we watched the match going on above our heads; there was absolutely no way this could have ever been described accurately. It's one of those things you had to see to believe, and I couldn't believe I'd gone this long on this earth and never heard of Quidditch before—we'd really been missing out.

Mike had watched the goings on down below, and when Angelina had scored, he whooped a couple of times while doing loop-de-loops, and we had all cheered him on from the grandstands.

I was looking around for the flash of the Golden Snitch when I heard Isa gasp from next to me, so I turned toward her to find her looking up at Mike. We watched as he dodged a Bludger, then had to dodge again as Fred had gone barreling past after it only to pelt it straight at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain.

It was as Slytherin gained possession of the Quaffle that both Mike and I saw the Snitch only seconds before Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin's Seeker, had seen it too. The crowd fell silent, as did everything on the field, as both Mike and Terrence took off like a shot after the Snitch. Mike darted downward in a graceful arc as he guessed which direction the Snitch would go, while Terrence went straight down after it.

I watched through Mike's eyes as he pulled ahead of Terrence; he had the Snitch in his sights and was just about to reach out and grab it when Marcus deliberately cut him off; he caught the end of Mike's broom and spun him around in circles until he gained control of it.

"BOOOOOOO!" everyone seemed to scream all at once. "SEND HIM OFF THE FIELD!"

Madam Hooch had given the Gryffindors a free shot at goal, but in all the confusion, Mike had lost the Snitch, at least so had the Slytherin's Seeker.

There was more screaming going on from our side as some of us who had seen Muggle sports were yelling things like "RED CARD" and "UNSPORTSMANLIKE BEHAVIOR!"

Hagrid was firmly on our side as he grumbled up a storm. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Mike outta the air!"

Lee also found it hard not to take sides. "So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating …"

It was unfortunate but McGonagall wasn't going to allow any favoritism. "Jordan!"

"I mean after that open and revolting foul …"

"Jordan!"

"Fine, fine! The Quaffle is given to Spinnet for a penalty shot, who puts it away with no problem, so we continue play with Gryffindor still in possession …"

We continued listening as Lee described what we could see was happening on the pitch. We watched as Gryffindor would score two to Slytherin's one as the seekers stayed far above them looking for the Golden Snitch.

We had stayed ahead of them the whole game, but it was Mike who Isa and I had our eyes on because he had stiffened and was watching something off to the left and down from him, somewhere between him and us. It was a movement, something small, and a glitter of something shiny that had caught our attention, and apparently Mike's as well because he was off like a shot. He streaked across the sky as the other seeker tried to catch up with him. Just as he did, while he tried to bump him, Mike moved into a dive, pointing straight down.

Terrance Higgs followed the dive, but when he realized Mike was going straight at the ground following the Snitch, he pulled away and out of the chase. Mike continued on; he followed it down as far as he could before pulling up on his broom at the last second and levelling out as he again shot off after it at full speed.

The whole crowd was now watching in rapt attention as Mike sped across the field just a few inches above the ground. We all watched in stunned silence as he started to stand up on his broom; as he reached out toward the Snitch, he moved slowly but surely up along the handle, but as he took that last step at the end, it nosedived and stuck in the ground, causing him to be flung forward.

Isa and I gasped as we saw what had happened, which in turn caused our friends to look at us. "What?" they all cried. "What happened to Mike?"

"Wait," Isa giggled. "Just watch!" She pointed to the pitch.

Hagrid raised his binoculars up. "He looks like he's gonna be sick!" he called out unnecessarily as everyone watched Mike dry heave. Not two seconds later, Mike spat something out; he looked at it in shock before he raised his hand into the air.

"MIKE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee called into his microphone as we started yelling, cheering, and celebrating. "GRYFFINDOR WINS. GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Twenty minutes later, we were all in the Great Hall, still celebrating our win with some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, while Marcus Flint was complaining—loudly—that it shouldn't count because he swallowed it; he didn't catch it.

Ron, high on the win even though he didn't play, yelled out, "THERE'RE NO RULES AGAINST IT, SO GET OVER IT!" which then started the chant—thanks to his brothers— of "GET OVER IT!" over and over again. It continued with clapping and yelling until Dumbledore wandered into the room.

Using his wand, he made his voice boom out again. "ALL RIGHT, QUIET! There has been enough revelry and celebrations going on for one night. If there is more you wish to celebrate, please move it into your Common Rooms, and we will see you bright and early for breakfast! Don't be late or there will be none for you." With that, he walked back out through the doors, leaving us to our own devices.

At his command, we all made our way to our Common Rooms, and we certainly did celebrate into the night, with most almost late for breakfast the next day.

~*~UHS~*~

Everyone was getting excited. Christmas break was coming up, and we were all going home. Christmas Eve was to be spent at home with the family, but Christmas Day, we were going to be going to the Weasleys for their annual party, and we couldn't wait. This year was the first year we were going to be celebrating with genuine surprise; Jasper even thought to me one day that Alice was enjoying the not knowing; apparently, she had been much happier these last months.

The castle had been decorated; in fact, Jasper had been helping Hagrid bring in the giant trees that now donned the Great Hall, which was where we were headed for breakfast. I was zoned out as Quirrell and his mysterious companion had been quite vocal the night before and that morning. I'm glad I understood enough of Parseltongue that I could decipher some of it, and that morning, they had been going on about a stone and how to get past the puzzles that were guarding it. The reason it had caught my attention as much as it had was because they had talked about a three-headed dog and trying to find a way to get past the dumb beast.

We'd discovered that, regardless of where Isa was when she was guiding me, my body would automatically follow, and my head would always be facing in her direction; we had no problems with that aspect of our relationship. It was on that day, however, we learned that opportunistic people would take advantage of the fact I was distracted, but everyone in the Great Hall learned a valuable lesson as well; you don't mess with the mate of a Veela.

We walked into the Great Hall like we did every morning; granted, I was a little more distracted than normal; Isa was ahead of me and slightly to the right as she held my hand. As per our discoveries, my head was turned in that direction as she walked next to Hermione. It wasn't until my head was wrenched to the side as lips attached to a foul-smelling girl landed on my cheek, then forcefully ripped away with superhuman strength and a female war cry, that my brain caught back up to reality.

When I looked around, I realized I was on the ground with Isa crouched above me while Ron, Hermione, Mike, and Neville were behind me, encouraging me to slide backward from underneath her. Although, one look at Dumbledore told me that I should stay very still. I waved them off then laid still because that was when Isa's voice rang out, silencing everyone.

"You!" she screeched in a voice that was decidedly not human. "You were warned. You were told, and you were scolded when you tried something the last time!"

I could see around Isa's small frame that Brunhilde was shocked at what had transpired. Considering I didn't know what had happened, I looked to Mike and tapped my head. He understood what I meant.

 _You were zoned out something fierce this morning; whatever you were hearing must have been important. But this is what happened._

He showed me that Isa was talking to Hermione with me following along as we walked into the Great Hall. It was at that point Brunhilde had run up and forcefully pushed Isa out of the way, which had caused my head to snap to the side and follow and then Brunhilde had grabbed my hair and tried to kiss me. Because my head had followed Isa and because my instincts would prevent it, she had only managed to get my cheek.

By then though, Isa had transformed from her eleven-year-old sweet self to the eleven-year-old version of her Veela self. While there wasn't a whole lot of difference, she was stronger, fiercer, and her instincts were in control. She'd pushed Brunhilde back, causing her to stumble then fall flat on her ass. Before giving her any more attention, Bella maneuvered me carefully onto my back then stood over me, protecting what was hers.

 _She's a little terrifying like that, and it's not even aimed at me,_ Mike concluded.

I was going to reach out and touch her—I hoped to calm her, but Dumbledore's thoughts came through next.

 _No, Edward, don't. You stopped the last one and promised to let her handle the next once she was in control of her magic. She now is, for the most part, and this is far worse than before; she needs to handle it._

I nodded, then lowered my hand and just waited. I watched as Brunhilde and her friends were stunned into silence by my small mate. Brunhilde was still on the ground, but her friends were slowly slipping away from behind her.

"How dare you touch what's mine?" Isa screeched louder than before. "If you will not learn by listening … then maybe you need a physical reminder that it's dangerous to try to take what does not belong to you!"

Everyone in the hall watched in stunned silence as first the nasty girl's skin turned a bright shade of orange, her hair turned an unnatural shade of green, and her face broke out in large pimples with a big one right on her nose. It didn't just stop there; the pimples on her forehead spelled out NOT YOURS, WHORE, and they glowed with a white light, making them stand out more against her skin.

That was when Isa's natural magical abilities took an even sharper turn. She concentrated on Brunhilde, forcing her to stand but wouldn't allow her to move from where she stood. Isa pointed at a big mirror that hung between two of the twelve Christmas trees. The students who were in the way scampered to get out of her path. Fred and George had other plans though. "Accio mirror," sounded in stereo from their mouths. It was good the other students had made a path because that huge, ornate mirror flew toward the twins at vampire speed. And landed in front of them. With a flick of Fred's wand, it turned around and presented itself right behind Brunhilde. Isa hadn't let her go and made her turn around. The witch equivalent for a skank shrank away from her reflection but then froze because Isa was right at her ear.

"This is punishment for what you just tried to do. Remember in our world, the supernatural reign supreme, and I could, _could_ , kill you for what you attempted. The colors will fade with time, Oompa Loompa, but the pimples will continue to stay around until you learn not to think of my mate. The more you think of him, the brighter they will glow. Once you stop, they will disappear. But know this. Every time you think of him, you'll get a flare up, so I suggest you stop. This is your final warning …" Isa trailed off at that threat before she seemed to transform back into her sweet self as she turned and launched into my arms with great heaving sobs.

I sat up and looked at the faces of all the students around us; they were in awe, scared, and more understanding than ever before.

Dumbledore walked down from the teachers' table with McGonagall following. Brunhilde turned to him, and before he could say a word, she launched into an argument about why Isa should be expelled. Before she could rant too much, he held up his hand. "Miss Vane, you were warned; twice in fact, if memory serves me. What did you expect to happen? That their bond and her instincts would continue letting you be a threat to them? Go with Professor McGonagall; you have detention plus another lesson on respecting the Mating Bond of supernatural creatures, all while penning a letter to your parents explaining your actions."

Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Brunhilde's shoulder and practically frog-marched the girl from the hall. Professor Dumbledore looked around and sighed because everyone was still watching.

"Kreacher!" he called out rather loudly.

"Kreacher is here, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Kreacher replied as he bowed respectively.

"Good. Can you please take Edward and Isabella up to my office so they have space to calm down? I need to talk to the students."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Now, if you please."

Kreacher reached out to touch my shoulder, then clicked his fingers. Being transported by house elf was not dissimilar to apparating or disapparating. We disappeared from the hall, and when we reappeared, we were in a sitting room off Dumbledore's office. Kreacher had managed to have us sitting on the couch with Isa still sobbing in my lap. I couldn't make out heads nor tails of her thoughts, though I repetitively saw a person who looked like her mother in them. I just didn't know what that meant.

Kreacher disappeared then reappeared holding a glass of water, a powder that he mixed into the glass, a wet wash cloth, and some tissues in a little basket. He proceeded to place them all within arm's reach of me before coming to stand behind Isa. He looked at me in desperation as though he wanted to comfort her as well but knowing it was my job as her mate. I nodded to let him know it was okay, and I watched in fascination as he reached a hesitant hand out and placed it on her back, where he proceeded to rub small circles on it.

"Please, Miss Bella, don't cry," he begged. "She's not worth getting upset over. You did what your instincts told you to do."

When this made her cry all the harder, he looked at me like he was going to be sick, like he thought I was going to be upset that he had upset her further. His eyes flicked to the wall as if he was sizing up its strength. I shook my head and smiled at him, silently telling him he didn't need to punish himself.

"Isa, calm down, please? Before you make yourself sick," I pleaded because that was the last thing we needed. It took a few more minutes, but by the time Dumbledore walked through the door, she was down to hiccups and sniffles.

"Before I send Kreacher for Esme and Jasper, I wanted to talk to both of you," he stated as he sat down in a chair across from us. "First though, Isabella, what has you so upset? I could hear your cries as I came up my staircase."

Isa looked down at the floor with shame all over her face. "I never want to be like _her_ ," she started, and I could see that picture of her mother in her mind again. " _She_ never used her instincts for good after Daddy was gone. _She_ became mean and nasty and used her wiles to break up happy homes and marriages. And then I remembered all those women as they called her those nasty names, like the one I put on Brunhilde's face, watching as she used her instincts to turn them away coldly, and I realized I was just like _her_!" she cried out loudly, crying again a little. "I had promised myself I would never do that. I would never be just like _her._ "

Understanding dawned on all of our faces when we realized what the problem was.

"No, no. You are nothing like that," Dumbledore, Kreacher, and I all protested at once. "No, sweet girl, you won't ever be anything like that." I looked at Dumbledore askance. How could we fix that?

 _I need to give you some reading material on Veela. Have you read any?_ he thought to me. I shook my head. I really should have thought to do some on my own. _I want you to do some reading with her then too; she would not have had any sort of information on Veelas either, except for what she has seen of her mother._ Again, I nodded my agreement. "Isabella, stop. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

She had calmed enough to start listening, so she looked up to show she was giving him her full attention.

"Your instinctual reactions are not to be feared or squashed, do you hear me?" She nodded to his question. "What you did down there was not wrong, in the essence of your instincts. She was threatening your bond, has threatened it from the beginning. Edward handled the first one, but he knew"—a pointed look in my direction—"that it was time to let you handle it. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. That was all about protecting what was yours. The fact that you didn't kill her was very impressive to me because usually that is the first step to a threat to your bond.

"What your mother did was out of grief, dear girl. She didn't handle her grief well and turned to her siren wiles to continue to forget it. It wasn't instincts, and what you did was not like her at all. Please, don't be discouraged, okay?"

Isa nodded again as she leaned into me. "I'll try, Professor. It just may take a little time to get over this. I think I actually scared myself."

"And that is completely normal. Our instincts can scare us, especially if they never truly took us over before. Just take some time, go over everything that happened, and most importantly, talk about them. To Edward, to Esme, even Jasper. Any of your family would be able to help you because they've had to deal with their instincts longer. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Professor," Isa agreed, and I could see in her mind she would be talking to all of us, but she wanted to talk to Carlisle the most.

"Now …" Dumbledore sighed. "Edward, I want to talk about why you were so zoned out. You should be able to operate normally while still paying attention around you, the only exception being Isabella's precognitive dreams. What were you doing?"

This time it was my turn to be a little shamefaced because he was totally right. In the Muggle world, I was able to monitor all the thoughts around me and participate all the time.

It was my turn to sigh, "I think … I think I've become too complacent, thought that we would be safe enough here that I could sink into the thoughts I was monitoring. I realize now it was the wrong thing to do because if they were aiming it at Isa, I would never have known." And that thought petrified me to my very core; nothing could happen to my girl. I needed to protect her too.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, so that will no longer be happening?"

I shook my head hard. "No. Most definitely not."

"Good. Catch me up on what you were hearing this morning."

I told him what I had been hearing and how I had been studying some books the Room of Requirement had given me on Parseltongue, and how that helped to understand what the second voice was saying. When I was finished, he had this funny smirk on his face.

"Met Fluffy, have you?" he asked, keeping his mind locked up. "When was that?"

Isa giggled. "Yes, he's a beautiful doggie. I'd love a doggie to play with when I'm home."

I could feel the lightbulb moment when I realized I now knew something I could get Isa for Christmas. I'd have to get Kreacher's help. Dumbledore could also see the moment, and he smirked at me again.

"We met him on Halloween, which was the first time I experienced Isa's singing. It knocked me for a six. I couldn't function, and it just about shut me down."

"Ah, yes, the siren song. Led many men to their death, it has. You'll have to figure a way to stop that from happening, Edward. You may need that one day," Dumbledore advised. "For now, just keep me abreast of what's going on. I will explain one day what Fluffy is guarding, but now is not the time. Kreacher, if you please, let Jasper and Esme know they can come up; I'm sure they are dying to get their hands on Edward and Isabella."

Kreacher nodded before he clicked his fingers and was gone. It wasn't long after that Esme and Jasper came bolting through the door. Esme made a beeline for Isa, picked her up, and comforted her as only a mother could but not before she cupped my cheek and checked to make sure I was okay. When I nodded, she took Isa over to an overstuffed armchair and cradled her in her arms.

I stood as Jasper made his way over to me. He must have been worried because he pulled me into a tight hug before he pushed me back to have a look. "Geez, Edward, are you okay? What the hell happened out there?"

I showed him in as Dumbledore walked out to his office to give us some privacy. When Jasper had sat down, I went through everything with both him and Esme, even though she was still comforting a now sleeping Isa, and explained what had happened, both the parts in the hall and why I was so zoned out.

"No more, Edward. You will not do that again. I could hear her sobbing all the way from my classroom. It took all I had not to run up here and snatch her from you, but I knew Professor Dumbledore needed to talk to the both of you," Esme started sternly but finished quietly by the time she was done as she pulled Isa closer to her. "I'm so grateful you'll be coming home soon for Christmas break; she needs a rest from this."

I felt guilty at Esme's admonishment. I knew she didn't mean it the way it made me feel, but I also knew I should have been taking better care of Isa as she was the younger of the two.

Jasper threw her a look. "As do you, Edward, some time where you can just be. I'm sure things will be much better when we get back from Christmas."

Esme was chagrined. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You both need a break just like when we were among the humans; some girls just don't know the word no."

I nodded and smiled a little to show her no hard feelings. "I know, Esme, and I agree the break will be good."

Dumbledore strode back into the room. "Edward, take Isabella and go back to the Common Room. I've had you excused from your lessons today; Hermione and Mike will be collecting all of your assignments. Just a few more days and you can have that break."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," I replied as I stood, taking Isa from Esme as she also stood.

"You're welcome, Edward, rest up for the remainder of the day. And if I don't see you before you leave, have a good break, and I'll see you at the Weasley house." Dumbledore nodded before he walked out.

"See you later, guys," I said to Esme and Jasper as I walked out, carrying Isa, and made my way back to the Common Room. This break couldn't come soon enough.

~*~UHS~*~

 _What are you laughing at, Edward? What could possibly be this funny? Especially while Bella is still asleep?_ Jasper thought as he poked his head in the door of our suite.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and we were all waiting for Isa to wake up so we could spend the day together as a family, having lunch, opening presents, and singing carols before going outside and having a snowball fight because it truly was going to be a stunning white Christmas.

I looked up from the book I was attempting to read, but having no luck, to respond to Jasper. "Isa is dreaming about the Christmas decorations that were in the Great Hall for the Christmas Feast before we left."

The dawning on his face made me snigger again, as well as the picture in his head because he had been there; he joined in on my sniggering and came to sit down opposite me. "Ah, yes, those were some very … _bright_ … decorations in the hall."

"Indeed."

When we'd arrived for the feast the night before we were to leave for Christmas, there had been a surprise waiting for us. It seemed Dumbledore had a wicked sense of humor when he was pissed off. Some of the trees had stars, some had witches, and yet others had angels on the top. One in particular had a very brightly lit up witch atop it; the thing was though, she was lit only on her face; and when she saw me, she lit up brighter than I could ever imagine.

That's right, Dumbledore had used Isa's hex, on Brunhilde, to further her punishment and used her as a Christmas decoration, and that was what Isa was dreaming about. At the time, we couldn't laugh about it—Dumbledore wouldn't let us, and that was fair, considering it would be teasing and not the good-natured kind. But because we were home, there were no holds barred; and obviously, Isa's subconscious thought so too because, in her dream, there was the group of us, laughing uproariously.

Jasper and I continued to talk about our first part of the year at Hogwarts while we waited for Isa to wake up. He was really enjoying his time as Assistant Gamekeeper and reading the books in the library about the history of magic. Dumbledore had advised him that he would be taking the professor's exam just after Easter, so he had time to sit in on the classes with Professor Binns, who, from many thoughts, was the most boring teacher in the entire school.

"I hope you can figure out a way to make it more interesting, Jasper," I advised him.

He tilted his head while he looked at me. "What makes you say that?"

I chuckled. "Professor Binns reminds me of some of the history teachers we had in the Muggle schools. He doesn't pay enough attention to the students he has to even remember our names."

"Oh." Jasper chuckled. "I'll evaluate that part of his class when I sit in there. I'll have to make it more interesting then, maybe add in a few new lessons because I've noticed their history lessons stop several hundred years ago. That's something I'll have to talk about with Dumbledore."

I was about to agree with him when we both heard Isa's heart speed up, indicating she was waking up. We watched her roll over and stretch her muscles out like a contented cat before she curled back up for a moment. After that, she straightened back out, rolled onto her back, and reached up to rub at her eyes before opening them up. Isa laid there for a moment, just relishing the quiet because Jasper and I hadn't said a word, or even breathed, I don't think.

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Isa?"

"What's Jasper doing in our room this morning?"

Both Jasper and I chuckled because we hadn't taken into account her sense of smell; another thing that seemed to be on par with ours.

"I was pulled in by Edward's amusement, but I couldn't figure out what was so funny if you were asleep," Jasper answered her.

"Oh." She giggled. "Yeah, those decorations were fabulous."

Emmett was starting to get excited downstairs—he wanted to spend the day as a family, and the first thing he wanted was the delicious smelling breakfast that Kreacher was preparing, after that he wanted to have a snowman building competition.

"All right, Emmett, I hear you. Sweet girl, time to get up. Emmett has a day of fun all set out for us today."

She giggled again. "Okay, Emmett, let me shower, then I'll be down there."

"Go on, baby girl. I'll wait!" Emmett shouted.

Isa smiled as she climbed out of bed. "Go on, Teddy. I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit."

I nodded as Jasper and I stood and made our way out the door. "Breakfast first when you come down."

"Yes, Teddy." She giggled as she shut the door to the bathroom.

Jasper and I made our way down the stairs but burst into laughter as we reached the bottom. It seemed everyone in our family was wearing matching Christmas-themed pajamas. Although these were made differently from those in the Muggle world.

"Don't laugh, you two!" Alice yelled out. "These are the first off the line from my Christmas line, and they've been selling like hot cakes." That was when she tried the puppy dog face. "Please?"

Jasper and I looked around at the others. Esme and Carlisle were in green pajamas with baubles on them, Emmett's and Rose's were white and had reindeer, Alice had on red ones with elves while also holding out a pair for Jasper to put on. But it was when Isa came down and she got an eyeful of the ones for me and her that we had to concede defeat because she cooed and looked up at me under her lashes.

"Please, Teddy? It's got puppies with little Santa hats on, and they're so soft. What did you make them out of, Alice?"

I sighed, and before Alice could get started on what they were made of, I grabbed the blue pajamas, flung Isa over my shoulders, and ran back up the stairs. Once we were changed, I ran us back downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated, ready for breakfast, including Kreacher.

Esme beamed at us all. "Well don't wait everyone; dig in!"

We loaded our plates with the food that was near us before handing it off to the next person. Breakfast was a loud affair that was filled with chatter, laughter, and good-natured teasing. There were stories about Hogwarts, Alice's time in her shop and how much happier she was without constant visions all the time–although she'd had a few, nothing that seemed important–Carlisle filled us in on the hospital, and Rose told us all about helping the children at the Middle House. Out of all of us, she was the most fulfilled with the work she was doing, being able to help children; loving them and getting to know them filled a hole that would have been filled with her own children. She even felt now, even if Emmett and she never adopted, that helping these children was enough, and she could do it potentially forever.

After breakfast was done, and Esme roped us into helping Kreacher with the dishes, even though he didn't want it, we dressed in more weather-appropriate clothing and made our way outside for the snowman building contest.

"Okay, Bella, you know what a snowman is, right?" Emmett asked when we made it outside.

She rolled her eyes and replied in a tone that meant _duh_. "Yes, Emmett, I know what a snowman is." I read her mind and realized she was going to play Emmett up in the only way she knew how, with magic; it was going to be interesting.

"Well then, let's get to it! I've marked out sections for each of us. We've got an hour to make our snowman, then the parentals will decide the winner." We laughed at Emmett's explanation and the fact that he had roped off areas in the garden and put name posts on them so we all had our own.

We all went to our designated area then looked at Carlisle and Esme. "All right," Esme called. "Countdown from three. Three … two … one … GO!"

It was an all-out race to see who could finish their snowman first. You'd think being vampires we'd have the advantage, but that wouldn't be true; Isa held her own quite well. The funniest part was that every so often Emmett would begin taunting her, then when he wasn't looking a snowball would be thrown at him, landing smack in his face. Because he never saw her throw one, and he was never facing her when it was thrown, he could never pin it on her; he forgot that she was magical and could throw them from any direction.

We were making so much noise that all the owls we owned, including the two we had bought for Hagrid and the Weasleys for Christmas, flew out of the small owlery Emmett had built to see what was going on. What we didn't expect, however, was Isa's Christmas presents to escape and come bolting into the garden to join in on the fun.

"OH, MY GOD, PUPPIES!" she squealed at the top of her lungs, forgetting all about her snowman and landing on her knees in the snow before she was barreled over by the little black and tan puppies with wings. "Oh, they are so cute. What are they?"

It seemed, for now, the competition was over as we all traipsed across the backyard to the patio where Isa followed with the three dogs. She sat down on the ground playing with them before she looked up at me to answer the question; she instinctively knew I was the one to get them for her.

"Well, it depends on the region that you research, but technically, they are a type of Hainu, or flying dog. These ones have the same colors, markings, and will grow to the same size as an average Rottweiler; you have one girl and two boys. They will need training, and we've had them magically unsexed so they can't have more puppies. The training will be done by Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle while we're at school, Esme and Alice will feed them while we're not here, but when we're home, they are your responsibility. Okay?"

Isa jumped up off the floor to hug me around the neck. "Thank you, Teddy. I always wanted dogs but could never have them."

"You're welcome, Isa," I replied as I hugged her back.

"Enough of this. What are you going to name them?" Emmett asked in his usual excitement.

"Oh." Isa giggled. "I have no idea! Let's continue on with the day, and I'll keep an eye on them and try to figure it out."

Emmett chuckled at her. "Well then, let's finish our snowmen!"

We all ran back out to our snowmen with the dogs running or attempting to fly around us as we played in the snow. When Isa would throw her snowballs at Emmett, one of them would chase them, trying to catch them. The little girl would hide behind some of the higher piles of snow then pounce whenever one of us came too close, and the other little boy was just happy to continue trying to fly. I loved that now that we were surrounded by other mythical creatures, we could also have pets, it was nice they weren't afraid of us.

By the time we were finished building our snowmen, we were all soaked through to the bone but happy with what we had done. Rose and Alice had both built a typical three-ball snowman, but dressed them as snow-women. Jasper had built a four-ball one and dressed him as a soldier, Emmett had gone for three-tiered but his were large snowballs; his was the typical one with a carrot nose, coal eyes and mouth, and a scarf around its neck.

"You two cheated!" Rose and Alice declared as they looked at our snowmen. Isa's was worthy of an award—it was a version of me. Whereas mine was a version of her; that was the wonderful thing about magic, we could make the snow hold together in the most intricate of patterns.

"No, we didn't!" Isa and I yelled back. "Nobody said we couldn't use magic!"

This, of course, started a huge argument about whether or not our magic should be allowed, whether we should have used it or whether it needed to be said that it wasn't allowed.

"Enough!" Carlisle laughed. "You didn't specify that Bella and Edward couldn't use their magic; therefore, it was allowed. You're out of luck with that one. So in saying that, your winner is … BELLA!"

We all cheered and laughed, surrounding her in hugs, kisses, and celebrations.

"Well done, Isa!" I cheered as I spun her around in circles. "You won!"

She laughed, squealed, and then laughed some more as the puppies jumped around at our feet. "Oh, I have their names! The first one, the one that likes to try to fly"—she pointed at the one that was once again trying to fly—"That one is going to be called Falkor, like the flying dog in your book, Teddy, _The Never Ending Story_.

"That one, the little girl, I'm going to call Sniper because she likes to try to attack by hiding first. Similar to a sniper hiding high in his perch. And the last one, I'm going to call Botan just because I like the name."

We all celebrated their names before Esme of all people called out, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" and essentially started the next game.

After a long snowball fight where we were not only dodging snowballs but the puppies chasing them, we went inside to find Kreacher had already placed lunch on the table for us, which we enjoyed after changing clothes and warming up.

"What are we doing after lunch?" Isa asked as we sat with dessert of Christmas pudding and ice cream.

"We're going to be a family," Esme explained. "Play some games, maybe open a couple presents, and just relax. Tomorrow is going to be hectic enough with everyone at the Weasleys."

Isa nodded. "It will be that. The last couple of Christmas's, the twins have really gotten in trouble, playing pranks on everyone and just generally being a pain; but with all of you in the mix?" she giggled. "We may even get a good game of Quidditch going."

"OH! I'll be able to see it up close and personal this time, rather than having to watch from the Forbidden Forest," Emmett grumped, which caused Rosalie to pat him on the head.

"At least you've seen it," she soothed.

"Oooo, I can't wait. I've wanted to see it since Jasper tried to explain it to me," Alice said excitedly.

We again helped Kreacher clean up the kitchen before moving into the family room where we spent most of the afternoon and evening like that, telling stories, unwrapping a few presents, and just spending time together before we all went back to our separate lives.

~*~UHS~*~

Christmas morning was indeed hectic. Between opening up the rest of the presents, rounding up presents for everyone else, catching the two owls we'd bought–one for Hagrid, which was a massive great grey owl, and one for the Weasleys, which was a beautiful barn owl–and getting Isa's new puppies into their new enclosure—built by Emmett so they couldn't fly away. Emmett decided the best way to transport the owlery, which he had built for Errol, was to tie it to the roof of the car. Life would be so much better when we had learned all the basic spells we should have known already—such as the shrinking spell. However, once everything was ready, food was packed—courtesy of Kreacher, and we had it all in the cars we were driving there, we were on our way.

It wasn't long until we pulled into the driveway leading up to the Weasley house, which we hadn't been to yet, but upon seeing it, we were awed. The shape reminded me a little of the children's poem, "There was a little old lady who lived in a shoe," but this was made of all kinds of wooden huts stacked together to make one whole house. There was no way this house wasn't held together by magic, otherwise it wouldn't still be standing.

"Whoa." I heard from behind me, but I didn't turn to check who it was. "That is SO COOL!" With those words I knew anyway.

Arthur chuckled as he walked around the side of the house as Emmett had blurted out that comment. "Thank you, Emmett. It's no mansion, but it is home, and I couldn't ask for a better one. These, however," he pointed to some of our cars. "These are fabulous. I'd love to tinker around with something like that."

I read his thoughts and realized he'd like to see if he could get one to fly. With their magic interfering with computers and electrical systems, it'd have to be something older, but not necessarily a bomb either. I looked over to Emmett and Rose, who both nodded back at me. I'd have to get together with them to buy the right vehicle because the ones they were both thinking of were too new.

"Oh, but Molly would never let me." He sighed. It was almost funny how our thoughts all began thinking of ways we could get it to him without her knowing. "Anyway, welcome to our humble abode. Please follow me around the back, and we can join in the festivities."

We unloaded what we had in the cars before following Arthur around the back of the house where a lone two-person tent stood in their backyard. Arthur smirked at the others shocked faces, especially when he lifted the flap and there was a lot of noise coming from inside it.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley!" Isa beamed as she ducked under the flap and moved right through.

"There's no way we're all fitting in there," Jasper exclaimed.

"You guys really haven't gotten used to magic yet." I snickered as I ducked under the flap into the biggest marquee I had ever seen. But not only that, it had tables, chairs, heaters, a dance floor, and a buffet table lining one edge. It also had many of our favorite people there as well.

Dumbledore was there, as well as Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. With his massive frame, I wondered how he had gotten into the two-person tent; he would have knocked over the pole holding it up in the door. It didn't take me long to discover because he was amused by the fact that Arthur had to enlarge the tent before he could climb through the flap. That was, of course, after he'd tried to crawl in and nearly knocked it over completely with everyone still inside!

All the Weasley children were present and accounted for as well as more of their family. Harry, James, and Sirius were all there in their disguises, and they greeted me warmly after I'd placed my gifts down on the table.

I could hear Isa off chatting with both Ginny and Hermione, with the latter calling me over so she could introduce us to her parents. I could tell from her thoughts that she had prepared them for our mated status; while they were mildly worried, they were going to reserve judgment until they not only saw how we interacted but talked to both Dumbledore and my parents. I couldn't fault them for that.

"Hello, Hermione, it's good to see you. Merry Christmas."

"You as well, Edward. I'd like to introduce you and Bella to my parents; they're very interested in meeting the people I talk about the most." She looked at me pointedly, telling me in her mind that they wanted to meet Isa and me the most because of our relationship. "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan, Edward Masen, and Ginny Weasley. Bella, Edward, Ginny, I'd like you to meet my mother and father, Humphrey and Elspeth Granger."

I held my hand out to shake theirs and held in a snicker as they flinched a little at the coldness before they moved on to Isa and Ginny. "It's very nice to meet the parents who have raised such an understanding daughter."

Hermione shook her head at me slightly while hiding her smile, all the while Isa was smiling at them innocently. "Yes. She has become such a wonderful friend and is such a supporter and defender of those who are judgmental of us." Isa held my hand as she twined our fingers together.

We all watched because we could sense they were unsure how to take our statements. They knew how Hermione had reacted—she'd told them everything—but were unwilling to counter us at the moment.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat before replying. "Well, yes, I'm glad she has such nice friends at school. It's been nice meeting you." He steered his wife away and over to Dumbledore and our parents.

Isa and I could hear Mrs. Granger scolding her husband for being a little rude, as she wanted to get to know us more. "Humphrey Rupert, what did you do that for? They were praising our girl, and I wanted to know more about them and their relationship!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, the handshake made me nervous, then they praised Hermione after she told us that she was anything but! What was I supposed to do?"

"Hmph. Maybe ask them about why they are so understanding after everything! Surely, an apology doesn't warrant that kind of friendship!" she huffed before going and introducing herself to Carlisle and Esme, who had just sat down after getting a good look around the tent.

Isa and I laughed at Hermione's parents before turning back to the conversation.

"I'm so sorry about them," Hermione whined. "I wanted them to be understanding. I told them about everything, and I showed them the books Molly and Esme gave me. I guess they're still a little unnerved."

Isa cracked up while I smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione. It was more our comments that threw them, especially your dad. They didn't know what to say after we complimented them on your understanding."

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense. C'mon, let's go eat." She led the way over to the buffet table, which looked like Emmett and Hagrid had made a good start on, considering their plates, and grabbed some food of our own. We sat down with Mike and Ron, who were intently listening to the conversation between the adults about us and what it was like having magical children.

It was as they were getting to know each other and what they did for careers that Hermione's parents clued into the fact that we were eating, but not only that, but that Esme worked at the school and Carlisle at the hospital.

"But, wait!" Elsa interrupted, as she looked around the table. "You're vampires, right?"

We all snickered but Esme shot us a look to shut up before she answered. "Yes, we are."

"Then how are you all eating? How can you teach at a school that requires magic, and how are you working at the hospital?" she both exclaimed.

"Hermione," Esme sighed. "Didn't you tell them anything about us?"

She flushed a deep red. "Uh … I told them about Bella and Edward?" she replied, but she made it more of a question.

Esme shook her head before she turned back to Humphrey and Elspeth. "We have been vampires for a very long time," she began. "Some of us for well over three hundred years. And in that time, we have mastered a lot, including how to be doctors to the human population and to operate without struggling with wanting their blood. That only got better when Shane, Jacob, and Mike came to live with us.

"They were able to make potions that helped us become more human; we could eat, go out in the sunlight, and even change our eye color. That's the reason Carlisle can practice medicine; he's had two hundred years to perfect it. I'm able to teach at a magical school because I'm teaching Muggle studies—all about humans and how they live since I've done it for so long."

"Oh." Humphrey was stunned. "But, what about Jasper? You said he was studying to become a professor there next year. How can he do that if he's not magical?"

"Maybe I can field this one?" Dumbledore asked, to which Humphrey nodded. "Jasper is reading up on the history of magic. There is no magical element to the class whatsoever. It's just that Professor Binns has been teaching that class since he left school and became a professor; it's time for a change."

All of us who had had the good professor chuckled a little, which caused Dumbledore to smirk at us.

"Enough shop for now. How about presents!" He clapped excitedly. He seemed to be as excited for them as we all were. All the "young" ones cheered as Molly swished her wand, making all the dishes disappear, much like at school in the hall.

Esme and Carlisle got up to distribute our gifts while Molly once again waved her wand and had one gift land in front of all of us.

"Oh." We heard Hagrid sniffle, and we looked up just in time to see him wipe his eyes with a handkerchief as big as a tablecloth. "Well, look at her. She's jus' beautiful. You really didn' 'ave to. But, thank you."

He was already pulling open the side of the cage to help his huge owl out and pet her. "I think I'm gonna call her Rowena after one of our founding professors."

Molly and Arthur were just as happy with their owl, whom they promptly called Lily when they discovered she was a she. We'd also managed to get the kids some of the things they needed for school. Christmas was a great excuse, and we couldn't be stopped by Molly, even if she complained a little that it was too much.

We'd gotten Hermione's parents something as well. For her mother, we got a pair of self-knitting knitting needles and a book of patterns, and for her father, we got an expanding hanging file cabinet that was the size of a briefcase. He'd be able to keep all the family's documents in there, take it wherever he wanted, and never run out of room or grow too heavy.

But I think the best presents of the day were the homemade jumpers Molly had made for everyone. They were knitted out of spun spider's silk, and they were even softer than cashmere. I hadn't noticed that everyone in her family was wearing one over their fancy clothes, and they were the best damn things I'd seen and felt. Isa's was a stunning shade of blue with a picture of a puppy on it; mine was green with a wand. Everyone else had one in different shades and with different images knitted onto the front.

I don't think I'd ever seen anyone as red as Molly was when all of the Cullen boys, myself included, got up to give her hugs and kisses of thanks because the jumpers were that soft and felt that fantastic.

We couldn't have asked for a better Christmas than spending it with all our family and friends.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **I hope every single one of you have as happy Christmas as these guys did. I wish you all a safe one and many happy returns for the New Year.**

 **Stay tuned to my profile because in a short while I'll be posting my contest entry from the PS I Love You contest. While I didn't place I had a lot of fun writing for it.**

 **Merry Christmas to all ... and to all a good night!**


	12. Chapter Eleven - Distracted

**Hey everyone. Thank you to those who were understanding as to why this chapter was late. Sally, is recovering well and for that we are all thankful. I won't keep you.**

 **Thanks to Sally and Pien for all their hard work on this one, it wouldn't be the same without both of them.**

 **SM and JK own Twilight and Harry Potter, no copyright infringement intended.**

 **Let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – Distracted**

We had been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks, and instead of reading back in the common room after I had checked on the Polyjuice Potion, I had become restless and started wandering the halls, even if I wasn't supposed to.

I was unsure of the reason for my restlessness, except for the fact that Quirrell's second voice had been surprisingly quiet since our return. Even Snape seemed to have dimmed his hostility, but I think the biggest part of it was that during our time at home at Christmas, I had been able to run—free and far; here, I seemed to be cooped up.

It's not that I hadn't had opportunities to run or that I was bored with everything because I had and I wasn't; it's just the days were so much longer and far more involved than I was used to. Isa had picked up on my restlessness, but she hoped I would come to her without her having to ask, and I knew I would, but in that moment, I hoped I could abate it. Or at least figure out what it was.

With that in mind, I took to walking around as I attempted to clear my head. It was on that night, a few weeks into the New Year, however, that I accidentally came across something that would help to heal a small part of my psyche.

I had started on the seventh floor when I began roaming, but, avoiding some of the teachers, I eventually ended up in the dungeons. Which was where I was when I overheard both Snape and Filch coming at me from two different directions. I used my natural speed to run down the hall to a room that had a door, which was slightly ajar. I slipped inside the room just as they came around the corners and into the hall from either end. I stood as still as I could, not even breathing, until they had passed one another and continued on their way. I turned around to get a good look at the room I was in.

At first glance, it seemed to be a disused classroom with tables, chairs, and boxes of items stacked away on one side, but the thing that stuck out the most to me was the item that shouldn't have been there. It seemed to be a mirror, which had an ornate golden frame that tapered down to claw feet; it stood as high as the ceiling, and it even had an engraving around the top curve.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

It would take time to work out what it said. For the time being, I wanted to see the mirror close up, although I was shocked once I stood in front of it. Because there in front of me, although they were technically standing behind me, were two people I thought I'd never see again: my parents. My real parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen.

Not believing what I was seeing, I spun around to make sure they weren't really in the room with me, only to turn back to see them standing behind me again.

"Mother? Father?" I whispered, unsure if they could or would hear me.

They both nodded then beamed at me. " _Edward, my baby,_ " my mother mouthed to me before putting her hands on her chest.

" _Son. How we've missed you,_ " my father then said as I read his lips.

I sobbed a little. "I've missed you too."

My mother smiled. " _Come tell us what we've missed._ "

So that's what I did for the next several hours; I told them everything. From the moment my father passed, to mother begging for my life with Carlisle, all the way to finding everything in my sweet Isa. They accepted everything I told them, even the relationship with Isa, and accepted it with a smile.

It wasn't until I was walking back to the common room that the thought dropped into my head: it was as if I fulfilled my heart's desire while I had been talking to them, and it clicked.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi –_ equaled – _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

I hadn't actually been talking to my parents; the mirror had shown me what I had desired most and given me that. It made my heart plummet a little, but I knew it wasn't going to stop me going back the very next night.

For now though, I was a little lighter in my steps, not as restless—although I could feel it still there—and ready to face a new day with Isa and my friends.

~*~*~UHS~*~*~

"Oh, my goodness." Isa giggled as we made it to the stairs leading up from the dungeons. "Did you see Snape's face? I didn't know anyone could change to that color red that fast without passing out."

"I really thought he was going to lose his cool on you, Edward," Hermione got out between her giggles.

I shrugged a little. "He's such a miserable teacher. He shouldn't take out his problems on those around him, although it makes him a good choice as head of Slytherin House. I don't think anyone in there knows how to be anything other than surly."

Everyone chuckled quietly and nodded at my observation.

"Although, I don't know what he thought was going to happen. I mean really, giving us the wrong amount of ingredients, with twenty-five or so students, could have been completely disastrous," Mike whispered as some of the Slytherins walked passed us.

"It really would have been," I agreed. We'd been in our potions class, and Snape was being his ever-charming self. Instead of letting us read the potion, ingredients, and recipe, he'd decided to quote them from memory.

Unfortunately, it hadn't gone to plan.

Professor Snape commanded every bit of our attention as he paced around the classroom, spouting off the ingredients and how to cut, pound, or pulverize each one before we had to add them to the potion in our cauldrons. As Isa and I had recognized the potion he was having us concoct for the day, we were already several steps ahead—as usual—something he was never ever happy about but couldn't actually complain about.

He was down to one of the few remaining ingredients when he'd called out the wrong amount.

"Next you need four porcupine quills added straight to the cauldron."

It was out of my mouth before I'd even thought about it. Partially because Isa and I had passed that part and partially because I was still distracted by thoughts of the mirror.

"Excuse me, Professor, but the book states we only need three porcupine quills, not four. Can you explain the difference, please?"

Isa's mouth had gaped, as had just about everyone else's in the class, most thinking I had guts to call him out like that. But what I noticed was Isa was more upset than anything else, even though she knew putting four quills in could be dangerous, especially with this many people in the room.

Professor Snape's face had gone that red color we were all laughing about before he called out "three porcupine quills" and carried on with the lesson.

It was as I looked around at all of our friends laughing that I noticed while Isa had been giggling earlier, she was now quiet and withdrawn. She was walking ahead of the group who were between her and me as I followed along behind because I had been distracted by my reminiscing of the lesson and what happened last night. Hermione, while she still giggled, was also looking between Isa and me as she wondered why we weren't being our usual selves. She was concerned that we had fought and hadn't made up yet. It wasn't something I had noticed because I had been thinking about the mirror and not that I hadn't interacted with Isa as I usually had this morning, and she was obviously feeling it.

When we reached our regular table in the library, Isa placed her books and bag down in her usual spot, making me realize I hadn't been carrying her bag as I usually did, before she checked what she needed and went off without me. That was when I realized I had been so distracted today that I was neglecting my mate; it was also when Hermione cornered me.

"What's going on Edward? Why is Bella hurting? What have you done, and why are you keeping things from her?"

I gaped up at her. I hadn't noticed Isa had been talking to her. When had she had the time to do that?

"Don't look at me like that, Edward. You've been off for days, and Bella has noticed. I pulled her aside yesterday in the girls' bathroom and got her to talk because she was quiet and upset. She damn near broke down in tears because she knows there's something wrong, and you aren't talking to her. AND do not get me started on today! You're distracted more so than usual; you aren't interacting with her nor are you being your gentlemanly self. I don't think you've even held her hand or kissed her forehead today. So, I'll ask you again. What are you doing, and why are you hurting my friend?"

Because I had my range open, I heard Esme, Jasper, and Emmett hiss in response to Hermione's questions. Esme decided that a little girl-time was in order before she went home, so she walked toward the library to gather Isa and Hermione. Emmett managed to get Jasper's attention and told him to come and get me so they could have "words."

"Well, Edward?" Hermione asked again.

"I uh … um shouldn't I tell Isa first?" I stammered, caught off guard as I was.

"You don't seem to be talking to her!" she almost shouted, which caused the librarian to "shush" her. Hermione was just about to say something else when Esme walked in.

"Miss Granger, can you please find Miss Swan while I gather your things. I think you girls can study in my classroom before dinner."

Hermione managed the approximation of an eleven-year-old sneer at me before addressing Esme. "Yes, Professor Cullen. We'll be right back."

Esme spoke quickly to the librarian, assuring her that the books would be returned in perfect condition after the girls were finished with them before coming back to me. "Mr. Masen, I don't know what is going on with you today, but you had better sort it out. Hurting your mate is never an option, especially given the way you have been. You are supposed to talk and share your burdens, not add new ones. Work it out with the boys, and you can talk to her later." She looked over my shoulder, which caused me to spin and see exactly what I had done to my baby girl. She was red-eyed, curled into herself, and just upset. I could see she was not hiding it from me anymore.

I went to open my mouth, but Esme held up her hand to stop me saying anything. "No, Mr. Masen. Later. For now, come along, girls; you can study away from prying eyes in my classroom. Mrs. Prince has agreed to let you use the books you need under my supervision. I'll bring them back later."

"Thank you, Professor Cullen," both girls replied—one angry, one subdued—before they followed her out of the library, passing Jasper, who looked furious, on the way out.

He stopped by my table, grabbed me by the bicep, and pulled. All this time, Neville, Mike, and Ron had watched, but not one of them came to my defense, and I realized they shouldn't because I didn't really have one.

"I think it's time we had a brotherly chat, Edward. Now," Jasper hissed as he yanked me to my feet. Once I'd risen, he practically frog-marched me out of the castle and down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut where Emmett was also waiting.

Emmett was just as mad; he had his arms crossed over his chest as he flexed them with his heavy, angry breaths.

"What the fuck, Edward?" He caught me by the shoulders as Jasper pushed me toward him. "Why are you doing that to Bella?"

"I didn't even know I was!" I shouted. I was being ganged up on, I couldn't talk to Isa, and now I had just done to her what I had asked her not to do to me—kept the other out. "I've been distracted again and restless since we got back. I was trying not to worry Isa with it and sort it out myself, but it seems I've failed in that task while it's gotten worse."

"Ah, so you did to her what she did to you." Jasper correctly deduced my thoughts. "And how did that make you feel when she did that to you?"

I growled because it had hurt, and I'd now done the same thing to my girl. "I'm sure she's feeling the same way I was when she did it to me."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, she's also getting a talk from Esme regarding communication between mates. Something that neither of you have gotten very good at yet. She's there to help you just as much as you're there to help her. BUT, if you don't communicate things and lean on each other, you're only hurting one another and yourselves. Yes, it was your job as the man of the house, but, Edward, if there was one thing about our time that was wrong, it was that. If we are to remain strong, communication between our mates and us is paramount. You have to look out for each other and talk."

I nodded and looked down at the ground as I thought about what Jasper had said then wondered what my dad would think about that. I guess I got distracted enough again that Emmett had had it, and before I knew it, he'd growled ferociously and pounced, knocking me to the ground before I'd even heard his thoughts.

"You're doing it again, and until you're not distracted anymore, until you can beat me, I'm going to keep pinning you." He growled again.

Around and around it went, and eventually, even I was surprised by how often Emmett could pin me because I got lost in my thoughts, distracted by thoughts of that bloody mirror I found. By the time I stopped getting lost and had pinned him, I was pissed off at myself for doing it in the first place. They were all right; I couldn't do that to my sweet girl again. It was as he was pinned to the ground that I heard a thought slip through his mind about unicorns and hurt, possibly dead ones in the forbidden forest.

"Emmett, what was that? What about unicorns?"

He groaned when he realized I had finally caught onto his thoughts before opening his mind completely. He showed me and explained to Jasper the task Dumbledore had put him on back around the first Quidditch match because Hagrid had come to him with some concerns. He explained that to drink unicorn blood was to live a half-life; it was a sin to hurt a creature as beautiful and as innocent as that. He'd been scouring the forest ever since, finding evidence, but sometimes going through large patches of time before finding anything else.

"Wow. You've kept that pretty quiet. I hadn't heard anything before today," I stated as I looked at Jasper to see if he had heard it, but he shook his head.

"I know. Dumbledore asked me to keep it to myself until I could get some more evidence, but there doesn't seem to be a whole lot out there; but then again, it's a huge forest." He indicated behind him. "And, no, Edward, until Dumbledore indicates otherwise, you could get into trouble for stepping in there; so you can't help me. But once he gives the all clear, I'll take any help I can get."

"Okay, Emmett, that's fair. Right now, though, I think I have some making up to do." They both nodded at that comment. "Kreacher!"

He popped in right in front of me at the same time Saffy landed on my shoulder.

"Yes, Master Edward?"

"I know dinner is going to be served soon, but do you think you could set up a special one in my corner of the common room for Isa and me. I have some apologizing to do, and I'd rather do that in private."

Kreacher nodded with a small smile on his face. "Kreacher can do that, Master Edward. Now?"

"Yes, please." Kreacher was gone as fast as he came, so I then turned to Saffy after collecting an envelope and pen from Jasper. I gave him a quizzical look.

He shrugged. "Alice sent me an owl earlier and told me I'd need it."

 _Oh_ , that meant she'd seen this. I wrote out a short note to Isa before putting it in the envelope and handing it off to Saffy.

"Please, Saffy, if you're not too mad at me as well." Which caused the little owl to huff, obviously knowing I was in the wrong. "Can you please take that to Isa? I promise I'm apologizing, and I'll make her happy again."

Saffy looked at me shrewdly with those big eyes of hers. When she determined I was telling the truth, she took off and flew toward the castle, which caused Emmett and Jasper to chuckle.

"Please keep me posted on the unicorns, Emmett?" To which he nodded. "I'd better go. Thanks, guys."

They waved as I ran back toward the castle. I really poured on my speed as I went up the staircases, sometimes using my ability to jump from landing to landing when they were taking too long to move. I made it there just as Kreacher finished setting up dinner. He'd done a fantastic job, and I told him so. He had some candles and some flowers, and he'd put it off to the side so Isa and I could sit together and talk.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"You're welcome, Master Edward. Good luck." He smiled cheekily and was gone, but that was when I heard Isa's heartbeat, one that I could pick out of all the people here at the castle, and she was right outside giving the password to the Fat Lady.

She stepped inside the common room and came to a complete stop when she saw what Kreacher had set up for me, but according to her thoughts, it was me down on my knees that stopped her in her tracks.

"Isa, my beautiful girl." I watched as her bottom lip trembled at my term of endearment, and as her eyes watered, it gutted me. "I am so, so sorry for not only the last few days but especially for today. I should have talked to you, I should have shared my worries and problems, and I should have let you help me. Can you ever forgive me?"

She took in a deep breath before she let it out and then did it again. "I can, Edward," she replied softly. "Only if you can forgive me for not coming to you and discussing what was going on. I shouldn't have left it all to you. I should have voiced my concerns. Please, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, my sweet girl. I love you, and as long as we work together, we'll be fine."

She burst out into a sob before she ran into my arms. "I love you, too, Edward."

And I knew once she calmed down, we'd talk, we'd air everything, and we'd work on a plan of attack so this didn't happen again.

~*~*~UHS~*~*~

Later that night, after some serious talking, confessing, apologizing, and promises, Isa and I decided we didn't want to be apart from each other. I told her all about my restlessness and the mirror that I stumbled upon the night before, and she insisted she wanted to see it—she wanted to see if she could see her dad. But we'd also decided that after this, we would no longer seek the mirror out as the problem with it, that we saw, was it could become addictive.

And that was something, as eternal creatures, we couldn't afford.

I monitored all the thoughts of the teachers wandering the halls as I led Isa to the classroom with the mirror. It seemed there was some trouble on the higher levels, which left us with no one in the dungeons.

"It's in through here." I opened the door and led her through.

"Oh, wow," Isa said, awed. "That's really pretty. Old, really old but very pretty."

"Yeah, that was what caught my attention then the words across the top."

" _I show not your face but your heart's desire,_ " Isa quoted from what I told her. "I'm scared, Teddy. I've wanted to see my daddy my whole life, but what if he doesn't remember me?"

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. "Remember, Isa, I don't think this is really our parents. I think this mirror shows us what we want to see and allows us to interact with them the way we want to. If this is going to be too hard, we can go. I don't want you hurting … again, today."

She pulled back enough to look at me. "Teddy, no. We've already apologized for that. Enough, please?"

I nodded to her; she was right.

"You may be right about the mirror, but what if it doesn't just show you your heart's desire. What if that really is our parents, in say, another dimension? Heaven or whatever you believe, and this is a way we can communicate with them?" She posed her same argument from this afternoon.

"Regardless, Isa, we cannot come back. This could take over our lives if we let it; look what it did to me today."

She sighed while she nodded. "I know, Teddy. It can't happen, and it will if we continue after tonight."

I kissed her forehead in reply before grabbing her hand and spinning her to face the mirror. We walked up and stood in front of it. We were hoping that, with our connection, it would translate to the mirror and allow us to see all our parents at once, otherwise Isa would not be able to see mine because she couldn't see through my eyes.

But as we had hoped, three people stood looking out of the mirror at us. I recognized my parents straight away, but the other was one I had only seen in the very few pictures that Renee had left behind.

It made me wonder if, buried deep inside Isa's house, there was a painting of her father that she would be able to interact with.

"Daddy?" Isa whispered on a sob.

The man in the mirror nodded—a little sadly, I noted—but had a small smile on his face all the same. He was taller than me with dark hair and eyes to match Isa's and a mustache that went out of style in the seventies, but he made it work. And while he gave me a brief look, he only had eyes for Isa.

" _Hi, baby girl,_ " he mouthed. I had forewarned Isa she wouldn't hear them talk, and I was unsure why.

"Hi, Daddy. I've missed you so much." She reached forward placing her other hand on the mirror and sobbed a little more as he did the same on his side.

" _I've missed you, too,_ " he replied.

My parents and I let them have their moment, even though my mother watched on with tears in her eyes. She seemed to know they hadn't seen each other for some time. When they were done, they both turned to us, and I took that as my cue to do some introductions.

"Isa, these are my mother and father, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Mom, Dad, this is my mate, Isabella Swan, and her father, Charlie Swan."

"It's so nice to meet you," Isa whispered. "Teddy has told me a lot about you."

" _Oh. She calls you Teddy._ " My mother looked like she sobbed a little because my father reached out to grab her hand. We watched as our parents shook hands in the mirror before turning to us, and again we spent time just talking.

 _Teddy, why can't I see our reflections?_ Isa looked up as she asked the question.

I started at her question then looked into the mirror to see that she was right. We had no reflection at all. I pondered it for a moment while our parents were talking then turned my gaze back to Isa.

"I have no idea, baby girl, but I'm not sure it matters. Does it to you?"

She looked back at the mirror to see our parents now watching us before looking back at me. "No, it doesn't matter. This is more than I hoped for when I thought about seeing my dad."

I smiled and gave her forehead another kiss before we turned back to talk with our parents. Everything was going smoothly until Charlie asked about Renee. It was when we gave our answer that we saw a reaction other than acceptance, and that made me give serious thought to Isa's arguments about "What if?"

He was anything but accepting about what his daughter had been through regarding her mother. In all honesty, it looked like he growled out the words, " _She did what?_ "

That was when we were interrupted by a voice, one that was inside the room, and from someone we hadn't realized was there.

"Can you interact with everyone inside that mirror? Are you able to communicate properly? Are you able to see each other's parents?"

We both spun around to face the direction the voice had come from and watched as Dumbledore got up from a chair that had been strategically placed in the corner.

"Well?" he demanded in a stronger voice than I had heard from him before.

"Yes, we both can see my parents and Charlie; yes, we can interact and communicate with them, even with the limitations. Why are you asking though? I thought it only showed our deepest desires?" I answered to his harder tone, shielding Isa as best I could.

His stance softened as he looked at us. "I apologize for my tone. You are right, Edward, the mirror is _supposed_ to show _only_ the deepest desires of your heart. Hmm, I wonder …" he trailed off, not finishing his thought, and I was unable to pull it from him because he had his mind closed.

I could also feel Isa's shoulders slump; she had so wanted to be able to find a tangible connection to her father; and that made me all the more determined to find out if her mother had hidden any portraits of them in the house somewhere. She deserved to be able to talk to her father, at least.

"Edward, Isabella, I'm going to give you an hour before I come back to this room. After that, you must leave, and you must promise me that you will never come looking for the mirror again. After tonight, it will be moved to another location, a place you must not attempt to find."

We both nodded to him before he made his way to the door.

"One hour, then you must return to the common room. Edward, I may have something for you to do if you need other distractions at night. I'll talk with you about it when I get back." And then he was gone.

Isa and I looked at each other before turning back to our parents, who now looked worried. We explained to them what was going on and how this would be the last night we would be able to talk to them. They were, of course, as upset as we were but knew as we did that it had to be done; although, one of the last things Charlie said to us before we were to say goodbye was to check the desk in the library. There was a secret drawer in it that held the keys to the rest of my chest, and part of Isa's inheritance was in the other sections, so we needed to find the keys to be able to access it.

Exactly an hour later, Dumbledore returned to the classroom we were in and waited while we said our final goodbyes to our parents before we turned to him.

"Has Emmett told you what he's been doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, I found out today. Someone has been hurting and killing unicorns."

I could feel the fury rolling off Isa; it had been the same when I'd told her what had happened between my brothers and me this afternoon.

"Yes. I need you to help Emmett investigate it, please. I want to know what kind of creature could do that to one of our most sacred animals because to do that to one, to drink from one, is to truly live a half-life. Isa, I must ask you not to accompany him though. I know you're able to look after yourself, but unlike your mate, you need sleep. For tonight though, go revel in your connection in the common room while I hide this again."

It was then his mind opened up, whether on purpose or by accident, but he let it slip. _I need to put this mirror where it will be guarded so it can protect Nicholas Flamel's possession._

I didn't let him know, but I would tell Isa. We needed to find out who Nicholas Flamel was and what it was that, not only the mirror but also Fluffy, would be guarding.

~*~UHS~*~

For the next few days, any spare time we had was spent looking for information on Nicholas Flamel. I knew I'd heard or read the name before, but because so much had happened recently, I couldn't place it.

At night, Emmett and I, and occasionally Jasper, would scour the Forbidden Forest for information on hurt unicorns and the person hurting them. We came across some blood trails. Sometimes, we'd see things from the corner of our eyes, but it would disappear before we could get a handle on it.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

One night after we'd spent a frustrating afternoon in the library while Mike had Quidditch practice–which was grueling because Snape was refereeing the next game–things started to click into place.

Hermione, Ron, and Mike were discussing why a teacher with an obvious bias against Gryffindor had been picked to referee the game when Neville toppled into the common room.

"Oh dear, Neville!" Both girls had gasped before they ran over to help him. "Teddy, come quick, help Neville onto a seat," Isa had continued.

I ran over and picked him up when I realized his legs were stuck together with a leg-locker curse. "What happened, Neville?" I asked as I placed him down on one of the chairs.

"Malfoy and his cronies caught me as I came out of the library." He started as Hermione used the counter curse. "He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on. I had to jump all the way up here. Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Neville. But you should go to Professor McGonagall and report him!" she urged.

"No," Neville argued. "I don't want any more trouble, and I don't want you to do anything either, Edward."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Ron beat me to it. "You have to stand up to him! Just because he's used to getting his way and walking all over everyone doesn't mean you have to lie there and make it easier!"

"Look, you don't have to tell me I'm not Gryffindor material; Malfoy has already seen to that." Neville sighed.

Mike got up, walked over to Neville, and handed him a chocolate frog. "You wouldn't be in Gryffindor if the Sorting Hat didn't think you were Gryffindor material. Besides, you're worth twelve of Malfoy; after all, he's only in stinking Slytherin."

At that, we got a twitch of his lips as he quietly ate the frog. "Here, Mike, you collect the cards, right? I think I'm going to go up to …"

"Got it! It's here. Edward, look!" Mike exclaimed as he handed me the famous wizard card. I looked down at the card and saw it was a Dumbledore one, which was when I remembered exactly where I had seen that name before.

"Damn, I knew I'd seen that name before. Nicholas Flamel is a famous alchemist who worked with Dumbledore."

"Oh, hang on a minute," Hermione called before she ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm room. Isa ran up after her; she remembered what Hermione had up there and was determined not to let her hurt herself carrying it back down. Their argument was loud enough that the others could hear them.

"I'll be fine, Bella. We don't need to do that."

"Hermione, please, that book is huge. You might fall down the stairs with the extra weight. Let me help, please?"

"No, Bella. I can do it on my ow … Oh no!"

"Hermione!" Isa had shouted right before we heard, "Thank you, Bella."

"Mmhmm. Wingardium Leviosa."

Isa floated a rather large book down the stairs before guiding it over to a table near me and setting it down with a thump while Hermione followed rather sheepishly.

"I'd forgotten this book until you mentioned alchemy, Edward. I checked it out weeks ago for a little light reading …"

"That's _light_? Damn, Hermione, it almost took you out!" Ron interrupted.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic look before she continued while she flipped through the pages. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Aha, got it! _Nicholas Flamel_ is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

Isa and I chuckled as she looked up with an expectant look on her face because she thought those three would know what she meant.

"The what?" Mike, Ron, and Neville all asked.

This time her reply was exasperated. "Honestly, don't you read? Listen:

" _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

 _There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle, who is six hundred and fifty-eight._

"I'll bet you anything that's what Fluffy is guarding."

Isa snorted. "No wonder we didn't find him in the _Study for Recent Developments in Wizardry._ He hasn't done anything recently."

That caused us all to chuckle, as she was right. But it was Ron's, "I wonder what I would do if I could live forever?" that caused Isa and I to burst into hysterical laughter because we would do just that. And that meant we could do … Everything.

~*~UHS~*~

Mike decided the next day, after our discovery, that he was going to play in the game even with Snape refereeing. Ironically, it was while they were discussing what they'd do if they could live forever and Ron stating he wanted to own a Quidditch team that Mike made up his mind.

He decided he didn't want to let the Slytherins think he could be scared off and wanted to wipe the smiles off their faces.

And although Isa and I were excited about the coming match, we watched as Mike put on a brave face and tried to hide from us how nervous he was becoming. We let him think he was hiding it from us but supported him when he seemed to need it.

In the end, all the angst wasn't needed as Mike finished the game just shy of ten minutes after it began. We had taken Slytherin's spot as leaders with the fastest game of Quidditch ever played on Hogwarts' grounds. If that wasn't reason to celebrate, I didn't know what was.

We all made our way back to the Great Hall for dinner while Mike took his Nimbus two thousand back to the broom shed, thanking any deity he could think of that not only had he set a record but that he'd shown Malfoy, Snape, and the rest of the Slytherins what he was made of. We Gryffindors were no longer something to be laughed at. We were going to give them a run for the cup every year, and we were going to make it our goal to keep it from them.

It was as he spun around that he saw Snape's prowling gait exit the castle.

 _Edward_ , he called, even though he felt a little silly, not knowing if he was talking to anybody. _I hope you're paying attention. I think this may be something we need to investigate._

I tuned in further to his thoughts but not enough that I was neglecting what was going on around me. Isa had, of course, noticed that something was going on, but with a squeeze to her hand, she knew I'd tell her later.

I watched as Mike mounted his broom and circled high above the castle before he spotted Snape entering the forest. He lost sight of him, though, once he was in there but circled over the very treetops until he found a little clearing in which he spotted Snape and none other than Professor Quirrell. But it was their conversation that was very telling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape hissed.

"W-what are you t-talking about, Severus?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, Quirrell. The one thing the students aren't meant to know about. Have you learned how to get past Hagrid's beast yet?"

"B-b-but, Severus, I-I …"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape threatened as he stepped closer.

"I-I d-don't know w-what you m-mean!"

Mike watched on as Snape grabbed Quirrell's robes. "I'm going to give you time to think about where your loyalties lie, then we'll have a little chat soon."

With that, Snape stormed out of the forest as quickly as he came. Mike flew back to the broom shed before he came running inside to talk to Isa and I about what he had seen.

It was going to be a long night.

~*~UHS~*~

Over the next few weeks, I continued to monitor the situation with Snape and Quirrell but could never get a good read on why he was questioning Quirrell, not that I didn't have a few questions for both of them myself.

I also continued on with my every other night patrols in the forest with Hagrid, Emmett, and occasionally Jasper. He came with news from Alice, who could see what part of the forest the unicorns were being attacked in, just not when or by what. It was unfortunate, but we always got there too late; although sometimes, we were able to save them, and they were ever so grateful. Once we saw, out of the corner of our eyes, something floating off too low to the ground to be anything that we could distinguish.

On this day, however, we were in the library, working on the huge amount of homework the teachers were stacking on us because the end-of-year testing was just ten weeks away.

The reason we were in library was because Hermione was also pushing study sessions. She didn't want to forget anything. Granted, neither Isa nor I needed them due to our photographic memories, and we tended to be reading other things while the others studied. Because we had tapped into where our magic came from, our spells were easier to do than ever before; although, it still took a couple times occasionally.

But Hermione was pushing the others in our little group to excess. Ron and Mike were exhausted, Neville sat as far away as possible, standing his books around him to make it look like he was studying when, occasionally, he fell asleep. Isa and I played interference when that happened, answering the questions Hermione fired at him to give him a rest.

During that study session, Hermione was firing off question after question, aimed at poor Mike and Ron.

"Please, Hermione, stop," Ron begged, laying his head on the table. "I'll never remember all of this with you asking questions as quick as you have been."

When she went to open her mouth, Isa interrupted her. "Calm down, Hermione, you'll develop an ulcer, and if you keep pushing them, you might give them one too. You have ten weeks; that's plenty of time, I promise."

"That's easy for you to say, we"—she motioned between Isa, herself, and me— "have photographic memories, and they do not."

"No, but they are wizards, and that gives them more brain power than normal humans. Please, give them at least a short break," I concluded.

When Hermione nodded, Mike, Ron, and Neville all breathed out huge sighs of relief, but that was when the day took an interesting turn.

"Hey," Neville whispered. "What's Hagrid doing in the library?"

We all spun in the direction he was looking to see what he was seeing, and sure enough, there was Hagrid looking entirely out of place in the school library. He was looking around, unsure where he wanted to go, but that wasn't the only thing that looked odd. He had one hand behind his back, and every way he turned, he seemed to be trying to keep anyone from seeing what was in it.

 _Can you hear anything from him, Teddy?_ I shook my head when Isa looked at me. His focus was so singular that I couldn't hear anything. We watched in fascination as he seemed to find the section he was looking for and disappeared down there.

"What section is that?" Hermione asked.

"Care of magical creatures," Isa and I both blurted out.

"Hmm. I'm going to see if I can see what he's looking at," Ron stated as he got up and walked away. Again, we watched as he slowed down before the aisle Hagrid was in; he stopped at the end and peered around the corner before he quickly pulled back. He looked undecided for a moment before taking off through the one next to it; not a moment later, Hagrid strode out of it still hiding his hand, though now, it was in a pocket.

A few seconds later, Ron came barreling out of the aisle, much to the consternation of the librarian, and dropped a book onto the table. We all looked up at him before leaning over to get a look at the book.

"How to hatch a baby dragon?" Hermione almost shrieked.

"Shhhh," we all hissed at her, which caused her to look ashamed at her outburst.

"What on earth would Hagrid be doing with a book like that?" Ron asked.

"I think the bigger question is what was he hiding while he was looking at a book like this?" I asked.

 _Hmm, I wonder_ … Isa's thought's trailed off. I raised my eyebrow in her direction, enquiring to the rest of her thoughts. "I think, Edward, when you go out tonight, you should visit Hagrid in his hut."

 _I'll make sure Dumbledore knows as well. I have a feeling Hagrid is hiding something that could be detrimental to your health, especially if it follows me home._

I nodded in agreement with her, and before I could open my mouth to ask what else was going to go wrong, Kreacher popped into the library.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella, you must get permission to go home tonight!"

"SSSSHHHHH," The librarian hushed. "You must keep quiet in the library!"

"Sorry, Miss," Kreacher apologized before turning back to Isa. "Miss Bella, you must go home; the puppies need your attention."

"Why, Kreacher, what's happened?"

"They are making a mess and have been destroying their bedding and other things. They need your training, your connection, to settle them down."

Isa nodded. "Okay, Kreacher, I'll go see Professor Dumbledore now and ask if I can travel home with Momma tonight by floo powder and be back in time for classes tomorrow."

 _I'll also talk to him about what poor Hagrid is up to and have him meet you out there later tonight_ , she thought to me as she got up from the table, packed her things, kissed my head, and walked out of the library.

"You'll follow up on it, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, when I go out to the Forbidden Forest tonight. I'll follow up on it and make sure Hagrid isn't going to get himself into trouble."

~*~UHS~*~

Later that night, I made my way out to Hagrid's hut, hoping he wasn't doing what we thought he was doing, but the closer I got, the more I thought Isa was right. He had all the curtains drawn, the light was down low, and the fire was burning, which wouldn't be a problem necessarily except for the fact that it was starting to get warmer now and the fire might not be needed.

It certainly was suspicious, but what was more so was that when I knocked on the door, Hagrid called out, "Who's there?"

I looked around and saw Jasper and Emmett making their way over to me. "Hagrid, it's Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Can we come in?"

He popped the door open enough just to stick his head out. "Uh, not right now. Can you check the fores' by yourselves tonight? I'm doin' somethin' right now."

"No, Hagrid. I need to talk to you about what you were looking up in the library. We were sitting right there when you walked in, and we figured out what you were researching. I think you better let us in."

Hagrid sighed. "Okay, get in 'ere."

We walked in and sat down, watching as Hagrid nervously wandered around his little hut, straightening this and that and trying so hard not to look at the cauldron sitting in the flames of the fireplace. He gave up pretending when there was a little rattle from the cauldron itself.

Hagrid tried to stop me as I got up from my seat to peer inside. Once I did though, my shoulders slumped because Isa was right. If this creature was to get close to her, egg or no egg, it would bond to her, and to have a dragon near vampires was a very big no-no. One good flame and it would be the end of all of us.

"Oh, Hagrid, what have you done? Where did you get this?"

"I won it off some guy down the pub; he seemed eager to be rid of it actually," Hagrid replied, reluctant.

Emmett and Jasper shook their heads at his explanation before they looked to me.

"What do you want us to do?" Jasper whispered at vampire pitch.

"Keep him distracted. The more his thoughts wander, the more I can read them. I need to see what he had seen at the pub," I whispered back just as quietly.

Jasper and Emmett kept Hagrid talking and distracted from focusing his thoughts so I could hear what was going on in his head. They asked pointed questions that let me see exactly what had happened that night.

 _Hagrid walked into The Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the bar; he placed his regular order then took his usual seat, waiting for someone to challenge him to a game of cards. He played some of his regulars before a guy sat down at the table, covered from head to toe; you couldn't even see his face due to the hood on his robes that he wore._

" _What 'ave you got to bet on?"_

 _The person in front of him didn't say anything, just plopped the green and brown egg down on the table in front of him._

" _Is that what I think it is?"_

" _It is," the person muttered, although it sounded like they were trying to disguise their voice._

 _I watched through Hagrid as they played some card game I couldn't understand as yet and chatted about inconsequential things until the guest asked a question I thought was strange._

" _What other creatures have you looked after before?"_

 _My mouth dropped open as Hagrid started telling a complete stranger all about the exotic animals he'd looked after, including Fluffy! I wasn't surprised when the stranger picked right up on the dog and asked the obvious follow-up questions, and Hagrid answered them all! Especially about learning how to calm him down! I was more than sure this stranger was someone from Hogwarts and was going after the Philosopher's Stone._

I was jerked out of Hagrid's thoughts by someone calling my name. I looked around the room, expecting it to be someone in the hut, but the voice called to me again, and I realized it was coming from outside, and the voice was in my head.

 _Edward? Ah good, I have your attention. Did you know you have a spy outside, and he's looking in right behind you_? I identified the voice as Dumbledore, then what he said sunk in. I spun around as fast as I could, jumped toward the window, and yanked the curtains open, all at vampire speed, to see Malfoy's surprised face staring back at me.

"You!" I growled out in anger, more so because I hadn't heard him come out after me. But it startled him enough that he stepped backward, tripped over some of the rocks around Hagrid's hut, and toppled ass over teakettle to land in front of Dumbledore, looking at him upside down.

"Oh dear," Hagrid mumbled, more at the fact that Dumbledore was there than Malfoy.

"I will talk to you in a moment, Hagrid. First, though, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you're doing out of bed at this hour?"

I had to give it to the little punk, he got up, straightened his pajamas, and stood tall. "I was getting a snack from the kitchens and was making my way back to the common room when I saw Edward sneaking out of the castle. I decided to follow so I could give a thorough report on what he was doing."

"Hmm," Dumbledore hummed. "And had he been hunting? What would you have done then? He could have turned on you. For now, you are to go back to your dormitory and get some rest. Tomorrow night, you will join Edward in searching the Forbidden Forest as your detention. And, Mr. Malfoy, that will be fifty points from Slytherin for disobeying the rules and a further twenty for concerning yourself with the affairs of others. Just remember, you were already breaking the rules by being in the kitchen. Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

We all watched in silence as Draco made his way up to the castle, grumbling all the way, but back to the castle nonetheless. Then Dumbledore turned to face us through the window.

"What's this I hear about a dragon egg, Hagrid?"

"Uh … well … you know how much I want one."

"I do, Hagrid. We have two problems, however. The first being where are you going to keep it? There is nowhere to keep a fully-grown dragon. The second, we have vampires here, Hagrid. What happens when vampires come into contact with fire?"

"Oh. _Oooooh_."

Dumbledore nodded. "To make sure you aren't tempted any further, I will be passing this egg onto someone who can take it where it belongs; and you, Hagrid, will accompany Emmett, Jasper, and Edward into the forest tonight. Off you go; the egg will be gone by the time you get back."

Hagrid's shoulders slumped as he walked out past Dumbledore, not saying anything more. I nodded to the professor as we followed him. We spent most of the night searching the forest, not finding much, until Isa came back to get ready for class, and I couldn't stand to be away from her anymore.

She was a sight for sore eyes as she waited for me in my corner, smiling as she stood to wrap her arms around my middle. "How did it go with Hagrid?"

"Ugh, I feel sorry for him." I slumped back into my chair after I'd pulled her closer. "But I promise to tell you all about it after I've had a shower. Have Kreacher bring up some breakfast, and we can tell our stories while waiting for everyone else to wake up."

"Okay, Teddy. Go! You stink!" She giggled as she pulled me up from the chair and pushed me toward the stairs. "Breakfast will be here when you get back!"

I kissed her forehead and made my way upstairs. I couldn't wait to work on our communication some more.

~*~UHS~*~

Isa and I were back to our normal selves since we'd opened up our lines of communication. When the others made it down from the dorm rooms, we made our way to breakfast together. Isa and I laughing, holding hands, teasing both each other and the others in our group, and it was easy to see the relief on their faces.

Since Isa and I had already eaten, we just sat with our friends while they ate. It was at that time Malfoy decided to try his hand at humiliating me. What I doubted he knew, though, was that Dumbledore was coming up behind him and his lackeys.

"How was detention last night, Edward?"

I didn't say anything but watched as Isa tilted her head at him, asking the question I was going to ask. "Who said he had detention?"

"Dumbledore implied, so I just assumed."

Isa snorted, along with Jasper at the teachers' table. "Well you know what they say when you assume?"

But it was Ron who blurted out the answer in such a way that Emmett would be proud. "It makes an ASS out of U and ME!" It caused almost the entire Great Hall to laugh at Malfoy's face. I even caught the tiniest hint of a smile on Dumbledore's face before he managed to cover it again.

Before Ron had even finished laughing, Malfoy had his wand to his throat. What he hadn't been expecting was that Isa and I were quicker. I held my wand to his throat, and Isa had hers at his temple; neither of his "friends" had managed to get theirs from their pockets.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I whispered in his ear, using the tone of voice that compelled others to listen.

"Oh, yeah, and why's that?" He fought it.

I nodded over his shoulder. "Because Professor Dumbledore has been standing behind you the whole time."

I watched as Draco Malfoy's face paled, he dropped his wand hand, but he didn't turn around.

"Didn't you lose enough points for your house last night, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Masen, Miss Swan, please lower your wands."

Isa and I both lowered our wands but didn't put them away; we were unsure whether he would turn on Dumbledore or not—who knew with this character.

"Mr. Malfoy, I never said Mr. Masen was out there serving detention. In fact, the truth of the matter is, he's doing extra work for me in the Forbidden Forest at night. Which means he has my full permission to be out of bed at night, unlike you. Slytherin House lost twenty points because of you involving yourself in the business of others last night; today, you will lose a further twenty for doing it once again. You will also lose Slytherin House thirty for drawing your wand on another student in anger and then ten more for bullying. I will have none of that in my school."

Malfoy fumed in regards to losing his house more points, and just before he could storm off, Dumbledore spoke once again. "And, Mr. Malfoy, don't forget your detention out there tonight. Meet, Hagrid, Mr. Masen, Mr. Whitlock, and Mr. Cullen at seven-thirty outside Hagrid's hut."

Everyone in the Great Hall watched in stunned silence as Malfoy took off, but it was his last thought that caught my attention. _Finally, someone I may be able to confide in. Just not while I'm at school._

~*~UHS~*~

I met up with Emmett and Jasper at seven that evening, wanting to catch up, and I wanted to see what Jasper had felt from Draco as he'd marched out of the hall. They were already waiting for me when I reached Hagrid's hut.

"What was that this morning?" Jasper asked before I'd even come to a stop.

I laughed. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Emmett gave me a strange look. "What do you mean, you don't know? Couldn't you read his mind?"

I sighed. "It seems the more we immerse ourselves in this world, the more people I'm unable to hear. Draco seems to be practicing Occlumency; sometimes I can hear him, and sometimes I can't. He's not very accomplished, but occasionally, it's enough. The only thing I heard was him approaching and a thought as he left: ' _Finally someone I may be able to confide in, just not while I'm at school._ '"

"Hmm," Jasper hummed. "That makes me take a look at his feelings a little differently. He's always oozing mischief, distrust, but that he's hiding something. I think, at this point, we should just monitor him as best we can and see what happens."

"For now, though, we have other things to do." Emmett indicated behind me, to which I turned and watched as Filch bought Draco out of the castle. We listened as Filch complained about how detentions were being handled. He was reminiscing about how it was done in the good old days, how kids were strung up by their thumbs in the dungeons, and we were snickering at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.

Hagrid stepped out of the hut as Malfoy and Filch reached us, Filch still complaining and Malfoy getting whiter and whiter as they stopped.

"Right, we're goin' into the Forbidden Forest. Jasper an' Emmett, you two together, I'll take Fang, and, Edward, you take Malfoy …"

"Wait! We're really going into the Forbidden Forest? I thought Dumbledore was joking. Students are forbidden from going in there!"

Hagrid leveled him with a look, which shut him up fast. "You shoulda thought 'bout that before you broke the rules. To fill you in, we are lookin' fer injured or dead unicorns, any clues as to what's killin' them, or even the killer himself. Stick with Edward an' you'll be fine."

With that, the talking was done. Jasper and Emmett took off at our natural speed while Hagrid loped off to the left with Fang following behind. I handed Malfoy a smaller version of the massive lantern he was carrying because I could see easily without it and led him into the forest.

"What's happening to the unicorns, Masen?"

I looked over at him, and I could tell he was scared. He was trying not to think it, but the more he tried not to, the more prominent it became.

"The blood of the unicorns is being drunk by one or more unknown assailants. They are attacking them and drinking it, much like a vampire would, only it's not one of us."

"How do you know it's not your family? Or someone like you?" he demanded.

"Because I know my family, and you've seen me eat. The rest of my family are the same; we no longer have to drink blood to survive. It could be a vampire except for the fact that the bites look nothing like ours do. We've seen things from the corner of our eyes, and whatever it is moves like nothing I've ever seen before."

Malfoy was quiet after that. We listened intently when we could hear a slithering sound made through the trees on our left. I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from it, or sense anything really. It's as if it wasn't truly living, but I could guarantee there was no wind; in fact, it was unnaturally still.

I spread my hearing out as far as I could and listened to a group of centaurs talk about how Mars was unusually bright in the sky tonight. Their thoughts, though, were more in pictures than words, and I could see what they were talking about; I just couldn't interpret their meaning.

We trudged on, Malfoy's thoughts flickering in and out as he thought about home and how his father treated everyone, including one, poor house elf in their care. He also thought about how his mother tried to shield him from most everything. I could see a distinct difference and wondered if it would ever influence him in a positive way.

After a few more steps, I pointed out some of the silver blood to Malfoy. "Unicorn blood," I whispered. "There's one hurt somewhere nearby."

"Look." He pointed to a few trees. "It's everywhere. This one seems to have put up a fight."

I nodded, agreeing with him. We slowly followed the erratic trail of blood to what seemed to be a glowing clearing. Although the closer we got, the dimmer the light seemed to become. As we stepped up to the edge of the clearing, we both heard the strange slithering sound again, which caused us to pause for a moment.

I couldn't sense any thoughts in the clearing at all, which seemed odd because if there was someone "living," it should have thoughts.

Malfoy and I both stopped to look at each other and gauged whether or not we were going to take those final steps into what could be a dangerous situation. I indicated to Malfoy that I was ready. I watched as he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and then nodded back to me. I wasn't sure about taking him into the clearing, with whatever was making that noise, but I didn't want to leave him wandering the forest by himself either.

We stepped around the last couple trees and into the clearing to see something holding itself above the ground and drinking from a wound in the neck of the unicorn. I couldn't hold back the rumble of disgust from my chest, which caught the creatures' attention. He made that noise again as he slid over the top of the barely breathing unicorn and made his way toward us.

I could hear no thoughts, but I knew this thing meant to do harm, and obviously, so did Malfoy because he screamed and took off back into the forest. I never took my eyes off the thing in front of me, and instead of running, I took in a huge breath and let out one of my most feral roars and crouched into an attack position.

Whatever it was—although, by now I had an inkling of "who" it might be—paused at the sound of my roar, which allowed me to listen out for the minds of Hagrid and my brothers. They were making their way here, Emmett and Jasper faster than Hagrid, and it seemed the thing sensed it too because as soon as they stepped into the clearing, it slithered away as fast as it could.

"Emmett, go!" I shouted at him and pointed after it. He didn't hesitate and went. "Jasper, is the unicorn still alive?"

"Yes, but it's in huge amounts of pain. We need to help it fast!"

"Keep it calm. I'm gonna pick it up and take it back to Hagrid's hut before running and getting Isa."

Jasper nodded, sending calm out through the clearing as Hagrid stepped in to see me picking it up. "Hagrid, send a message to Dumbledore. I'm taking her back and getting Isa."

"Right'o. Let's get a move on." He ambled back the way we came from. "Fang, go and find Malfoy. Or 'e'll be wanderin' round this forest all night."

We made our way back as fast as we could without jostling the unicorn too much. Hagrid and Jasper made a soft pallet on the ground before I put it down, then without thinking or changing, I took off toward the castle to get Isa. She was the only one I knew who would be able to help the unicorn in its current state, then we would take it home because I knew it would bond to her.

I bolted through the doors and straight up seven flights of moving staircases, jumping when they wouldn't move fast enough or were facing the wrong direction.

"Oh dear." The Fat Lady gasped as I came into view. "That's not … it's … is it unicorn blood?"

"Yes, please, I need Isa."

"Of course, Edward. Go, Kreacher popped her back in not long ago." She flung herself open, and I was in before she'd hit the wall behind her. I took off straight up the stairs not looking around and forgetting about the caterwauling charm on the girls' staircase. I was halfway up when they converted and made a slide. I didn't even get time to act before I was sliding down on my ass into the common room. I stood, about to attempt climbing the wall again, when Isa's voice called out from behind me.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" I spun around to look at her, but before I could say a word, she was in front of me. "What happened? What is that all over you? Are you hurt?"

"No, Isa. It's not mine, baby girl; settle, it's not mine." I grabbed her shoulders so she didn't get it all over her. "But I do need you to come with me to Hagrid's hut. We finally managed to get a good look at what's been hurting the unicorns. Unfortunately, it was also hurting one when we found it. I need you to come and calm it, help it, and we may need to take it home with us. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'm calm. But instead of running back down the stairs … KREACHER!"

Not a second later, the house elf was in front of us. "Yes, Miss Bella?"

"Please, take us both to Hagrid's hut. It's an emergency. And I'll need you to hang around."

"Right away, Miss Bella." We both placed a hand on his shoulders, and the other kids looked on from around the Common Room, staircase, and balcony above just as Kreacher clicked his fingers, and we were gone.

We reappeared almost right where I'd left the unicorn.

"Oh, dear God," Isa whispered before she ran off to kneel at the animal's side. She placed her hands on its body, one on its neck and the other above its shoulder joint, and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived as we watched Isa working on the unicorn. Jasper was monitoring the pain level, and I was listening for Emmett, who was still out in the forest hunting down whoever that was.

 _Edward, I'm going to come to you in a short while. We need to discuss this, and I'm sure the unicorn will have something to tell you as well._ I nodded to let Dumbledore know that I heard him. _You and Isa will also be excused from your first two classes, but I expect you to be back by then._ Again, I nodded.

Emmett came out of the forest just as Isa was finishing up with the unicorn. "I'm sorry, Edward, that thing could move, and I lost it. How's it going?"

"It's fine, Emmett. I didn't think you'd be able to catch it anyway; it moved too strangely and too quickly. I think Isa's almost done, however."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "She is, but it's going to need time to heal and recuperate. I have a feeling Emmett is going to need to go home and make sure the fencing around the property is secure."

"No problems."

That was when Dumbledore took a good look around at the people in the clearing. "Uh, where's Mr. Malfoy?"

Isa was now keeping the unicorn calm while also trying to make sure it didn't get up too quickly. But it was Dumbledore's question that had us snickering.

"He, ah … decided that running off into the forest after a scare was the best option. But don't worry, he's about to make his reappearance in three … two … one …" I pointed to a section of forest not far from Hagrid's cabin, and sure enough, just after I pointed it out, Fang and Malfoy stepped clear of the trees and right into the line of sight of everyone.

Isa looked up at me. "Edward, we need to get the unicorn somewhere it can relax. Kreacher, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Miss Bella. If those who are coming could please touch the unicorn?" Emmett, Jasper, Isa, and I all laid a hand on it as Kreacher reached out to touch before getting ready to click his fingers.

The last thing we all heard was Dumbledore's, "Mr. Malfoy, haven't you lost your house enough points without running around the forest by yourself?"

We were still snickering when we appeared at the back of our house, surprising the rest of our family.

"Oh my! What's happened?" Esme gasped.

"Someone has been attacking, killing, and drinking the blood of the unicorns in the Forbidden Forest around the school. Dumbledore asked me to investigate, and until now, we hadn't been able to find anything. Tonight, however, Edward stumbled onto the very creature hurting them while it was doing it," Emmett explained.

"Oh dear, these poor beautiful creatures."

"Off you go, Emmett. Jasper, you too. It seems Isa has this under control."

"Right, Edward." They both took off to search the fences around the property.

"Rose, Alice, and Carlisle, could you all start building a shelter for the unicorn over in that field; she's going to be staying with us for a while. Esme, there's a book in the library on mythical creatures and what they eat; see what you can scrounge up, please?"

"Of course, Edward." They all agreed before running off to do as I asked.

"What are you going to do, Teddy?"

I laughed a little. "Well, first, I want to know what happened. I know you've never healed an animal before, but how did I know you could help, and how did you help?"

Isa giggled, a little nervously I noted, before she shrugged. "I have no idea, Teddy. I really don't, and that scares me."

The unicorn, who was standing close to her, nuzzled her head as I made my way over to comfort her as well. I picked her up and held her close as she reached out to pet the unicorn's mane. "We'll figure it out; promise."

We were standing there, waiting for everyone to finish preparing for our new friend, when Dumbledore apparated in with a pop. "Ah, the two I was hoping to find. I see our new friend is doing better."

Isa looked up and nodded. "She is, but she still has a long way to go. But she's not why you're here, is she?"

"She's part of it. The other part is what happened when you found her. Edward, Hagrid and Mr. Malfoy have told me what they could, but I want to hear what happened from you."

"How about instead of telling you, I show you," I suggested.

I saw a slight grimace cross Dumbledore's face. "Legilimens isn't pleasant, Edward. It's not painful, but it is a little more invasive than your talent."

"Uh, that's not what I meant …" I trailed off as a new thought entered my mind.

 _Excuse me? Can you hear me?_

I spun around looking and listening for the voice that was tentative but so ethereal.

"Teddy?" Isa called.

I held my hand up while I listened intently. _You can hear me, can't you?_

I nodded, listening and waiting for more.

 _Calm you_ _r_ _mate down._ I watched in astonishment as the unicorn lowered its head and pushed Isa toward me, then looked up directly into my eyes. _Then I promise to explain everything. I can also help you to learn to read others in the world of mythical creatures. I'm sure that will be helpful._

"Teddy!" Isa almost shouted while placing her hands on her hips and stomping a foot on the ground. I could hear Dumbledore's amusement in his thoughts. "Stop ignoring me and tell me what's going on! There's been so much happening today, and I'm a little scared."

It was that admission that had me dropping to my knees and enfolding her in my arms. "I know, baby girl, and I know you don't know what's going on with you, or me for that matter, but I think I know someone who can help out."

"Who?"

I let her pull back to look at me. "The unicorn. She's been able to tap into my mindreading. I think she would like to help us. I guess I'll be acting as interpreter."

"Oh, really?" Isa gasped as she spun around in my arms. The unicorn nodded in answer to her question.

 _Yes. I can show you also, so you may show them afterward. But I know you have questions about what happened in the forest._

"We do have questions. But the most important is what happened before I found you. I can narrate while you show me, and I promise to show Professor Dumbledore afterward."

"And me, Teddy."

"No, Isa. I don't want you seeing that." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "No. Please, I don't want that image in your mind. You still sleep; you may have nightmares."

"Okay, Teddy. For you."

I smiled at her acceptance before we looked back up at the unicorn.

 _My name is Cortesia, and I have been around for many seasons. Many more than you, I'm sure. I have seen many things, good and bad, but what I witnessed and became part of today was ..._ She trailed off as I explained what she was saying. _This is what happened …_

For the next several moments, Cortesia showed me what had happened in that small clearing and around it, how that _thing_ caught her, subdued her, and then drank from her. She had just started to black out when Malfoy and I stepped into the clearing and helped to scare it off.

 _You reminded me of Aslan from Narnia. Because you defended me, I knew I could trust you to help me. Your connection to your vampire, and your mate, is one of the strongest I've ever seen. That was how I was able to help you tap into it._

 _I knew there was a Veela in the castle. I had also heard she was only eleven, had a mate, and was learning to be a proper witch instead of a siren–be it land or sea. We, as a species, would generally not associate with Veela due to their … questionable practices, but as I knew she wasn't behaving as a normal Veela, I also knew she would need an outlet for her ability._

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Isa—Isabella or Bella, has seemed to develop an affinity for animals."

 _That would be her Veela charm. It needs an outlet or it will build to an unsustainable level, and in that, someone would get hurt. It would be as if a surge of magic would explode from her, knocking down those around her, possibly hurting one of them; or she could unleash it on someone who makes her unhappy. I'm sure there are a couple in the school who fit that description._

Again, I nodded, letting her know there was, at least, one. And as much as I'd enjoy Malfoy being taken down a peg or two, I know she wouldn't want to hurt anyone.

 _Your mate connection will tell you everything you need to know about her; it just needed fine-tuning. Once I realized it was you in the clearing, I accessed your connection and did the fine-tuning. It would have happened once she matured enough to start more intimate kissing, in a few years; I just helped it along; nothing else will change with you two. It's how you knew Isabella would be able to help me._

"But how was she able to help you? She's never done anything like that before, right, Isa?" I asked after giving Dumbledore and Isa the short version.

"Never. I've always liked animals, and I've started a collection of mythical beings recently." She giggled.

Cortesia whinnied what sounded like a laugh. _Her Veela side has made an outlet for her, but now she'll be able to heal anything, to an extent. Again, it was similar to what I did with_ _me_ _, just completing the outlet. I needed her to kick-start my magic so I could rebuild my blood supply and start healing, and in doing that, Isa can now concentrate her magic to help heal those who need it, including you. She'll kick-start it, and their natural healing will take over from there, sometimes faster than normal._

"How long will you be staying, Cortesia? I'm not sure the forest is safe for you or your kind at the moment," Dumbledore interrupted.

She looked at him, and it wasn't an entirely pleasant look either. I could hear from her thoughts that she didn't trust him but knew he was the best at guiding us through what she knew was coming. Even if she didn't think it, I couldn't help but guess that their kind knew more of what was going to happen than we did.

 _You tell him I will stay as long as needed to recuperate, teach you and Isabella everything about what your new talents encompass–because I need to teach you to hear other mythical creatures, to coincide with Isabella's, as you will hear what they cannot say–and then I will come and go as I please. I will no longer reside in the forest but here in this place where your family is supplying a home._

I conveyed what Cortesia replied to Dumbledore, without the mistrust, but I could tell he knew, even if I didn't say it.

Emmett arrived just as Dumbledore was about to say something. "Edward, Bella, the yard and fence are secure. Jasper is helping finish up the shelter. I'm about to do the same; I just wanted to let you know that the paddock is ready for our friend here."

Isa beamed up at him like the sunny girl she is. "Thank you, Emmett. This is Cortesia. She was able to tap into Teddy's mindreading, and she's been helping us. She helped me open up a new power!"

"Did she now? Well, isn't she special. What can you do?"

"I'm able to help people jump-start their healing! It's how I was able to help her. She opened up my siren powers, gave them an outlet! Isn't that cool?"

Emmett looked up at me dumbfounded, silently asking if she was right. I gave him a nod to let him know it was all true. "Really? That's very awesome, little Bells. Now what do you say to showing Cortesia her new home away from home?"

Isa nodded before she reached for Emmett's hand and went with him behind the garden with Cortesia following along behind.

 _She does not like me, does she?_ I heard Dumbledore ask.

I shook my head. "It's not about like. She doesn't trust you; well, not you specifically, but mankind in general. Witches, wizards, muggles, or squibs; it doesn't matter to her. According to her thoughts, you all bring pain and loss. Be it hunting them, reducing their habitat, or even hurting yourselves, she cannot see anything other than pain and loss."

"But she trusts you and Isabella?"

"I'm not sure if trust is the right word. She knew what Isa was but not only that. She was rejecting her siren abilities and that endeared her to Cortesia. She also knew Isa would need an outlet for her abilities or she was going to do something to hurt herself or others. It's why she was able to access our mating bond to open up those things that would come with the next stage of our bond."

"Hmm, that is interesting," he noted. "Has anything else changed in your bond?"

I shook my head. "Cortesia said that nothing else would change; she just brought that element forward so she could survive and help us to master it."

"Very well. Shall we head inside and I'll teach you how to pull a memory from your mind to place into the Pensieve?" Dumbledore waved his hand at the house and followed me in when I passed.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **Hmm, so Bella has a new power and Edward will be taught to read some of the creatures he was unable to before. Things are turning out to be quite interesting for their first year.  
**

 **Let me know what you all think about what happened this chapter. See you guys on Tuesday for a teaser and in a fortnight for a chapter!**


	13. Chapter Twelve - The Quidditch Match

**Happy Friday, everyone! I'm so glad you could all join me for another posting of Under Her Spell.**

 **Thanks go out to Pien and Sally Hopkinson, without either of them, I'm not sure this would be interesting or legible. I couldn't do it without either of you.**

 **JK Rowling and SM own Harry Potter and Twilight respectively. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve – The Quidditch Match**

Dumbledore gasped as he came up out of the Pensieve and took a look around before settling his gaze on me.

"It is as I feared." He sighed. "Do you have any ideas about the creature you witnessed?"

"I've had an inkling for a while that the voice in Quirrell's head and the creature in the forest are one and the same; if I had to take an educated guess, I'd say they/it are Voldemort."

Dumbledore sighed again while he scrubbed a hand over his face. "I believe so too. I had hoped to give Harry more time to grow up."

"He doesn't need to know, not yet. Isa and I can take care of anything that comes up. Let him grow up some more. And the longer we keep him hidden, the longer he can survive. I haven't heard anything suspicious about Mike yet; nobody knows anything, not even the teachers."

"That's good. Okay, fill Isabella in on the parts she needs to know. I have a feeling things will be happening quickly now that the end of year is coming up. He'll make his move for that stone sooner rather than later."

"Of course, Professor. We'll be back for our third class." I watched as Dumbledore made his way out of the house. I followed his footsteps to the middle of the driveway and heard the familiar pop signaling his departure. I walked out to make sure everything was going well outside.

~*~UHS~*~

The last few weeks had been both hectic and quiet. Hectic because we had started more intense studying for exams at the end of year and quiet because it seemed that everything had come to a grinding halt on the Voldemort front. The voice in Quirrell's head had become suspiciously quiet; if I had to hazard a guess, the night he was feeding on the unicorn spooked him. He'd never come that close to being caught before.

Even Snape had backed off a little, on both the students and Quirrell; he seemed to be keeping an eye on him though.

This week, however, the entire student body was excited. We were down to the final Quidditch match of the school year; it would decide the winner of the cup—a grand finale of sorts. But what made it even more exciting was that it was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and we couldn't wait to see who was going to win.

Isa and I had spoken about what I had learned and what I'd spoken about with Dumbledore, and we decided to look into Voldemort some more. We knew the basics, but we wanted to be prepared. Instead of going to the library, one night when I had to prepare more of the Polyjuice Potion, Isa came with me. While I was preparing the potion, she asked the room for information on Voldemort. The pile of books we received was staggering, but as Isa sorted them, we realized they weren't just on when Voldemort rose to be The Dark Lord but also his life before that: school, home, and his family history. Not only that, it included theories, conspiracies, and testimonies from both confirmed and suspected Death Eaters. One stack held official reports from the Wizengammot, the wizarding judges' panel, on the trials that were held after Voldemort was gone the last time. I was truly in awe of the power of the Room of Requirement once again.

"Looks like we have our reading cut out for us," Isa had said.

"We do, or at least, I do. You can read until you're tired; you need to sleep. I'm hoping that when you get tired, the Room of Requirement will provide something for you to sleep on." I'd just finished talking when a small bed appeared in one of the empty corners, causing me to laugh. "Well, I guess that answers that then."

And that is what Isa and I spent our nights doing; we'd both read and made notes until she became tired, then I'd help her to sleep with a story before I'd continue.

During the day, we'd discuss what we'd found. Isa telling me in her thoughts, and me talking to her at vampire pitch; I was so grateful she could hear it. And that was what we were doing the day before the Quidditch match.

 _This man, if you can call him that, was really evil._

I snorted. "And here I thought vampires were evil."

We were currently in the library, studying … again. Hermione was on a rampage; at this point, it was easier if we just went along with it. Plus, Ron really needed it.

Isa looked up at me with an incredulous look on her face, due to my last comment. _I hope you're referring to those nutbags you call royalty and not yourself._

I couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out of my throat, which caused the librarian to shush me. "Of course, I wasn't talking about myself. But nutbags? Really?"

 _What? I don't want to be like Emmett!_

I laughed again at a quieter level, less I gained the attention of the librarian again. "All right, all right. Regardless, he is evil, but at this stage, we don't know what's going to happen and when."

 _I know. Although I feel it will be soon. On the plus side, from what we've discovered, Voldemort is terrified of Professor Dumbledore, and as long as he's here, that stone is safe._

"True. I'm so glad our exams are next week. I'm looking forward to the break the Quidditch match will give us from studying on Saturday."

 _Me too. But for now, let's go have some dinner. I don't want to read more about Voldemort tonight. I just want to curl up in your recliner and have you tell me a story._

"Sounds like a plan, baby girl." With that, we got up and went to the Great Hall, not knowing that the next day would change everything.

~*~UHS~*~

Friday morning started out like any other day we'd had in the last few weeks, quiet with nothing out of the ordinary. We went to breakfast, Snape was his ever-cheerful self for our double potions class, and lunch was fun like always.

It was when we entered our last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, that things changed.

Professor Quirrell started the lesson like nothing was wrong, but Isa and I could sense that something just seemed off. We watched while we paid attention to what was coming out of his mouth, which seemed more … put together than normal. During the last few weeks, Isa had made notes on what Quirrell was saying, I made notes on his character, and what I noticed was that his speech patterns had improved since the voice in his head had disappeared. It was like the longer it was away, the stronger Quirrell became.

 _He has seemed different these last weeks,_ Isa thought, although it wasn't directed at me.

"He is. There's a confidence that wasn't there before …"

I was going to continue with my explanation but, almost as if our talking about it changed things, Quirrell froze mid-sentence and shivered like he was doused in ice water. His shoulders slumped a little, and when he continued his sentence, his stutter was back full force.

 _What happened?_ Isa practically shouted at me, causing me to wince at the volume of her thoughts.

"I think," I whispered at vampire pitch, "Voldemort is back."

Isa sucked in a surprised gasp as the second voice in Quirrell's head finally spoke up. _I cannot hear him in this body. Why can I not? I see his lips moving, but I cannot hear him. I wonder …_

 _Oh, ouch. What was that?_ I spun to Isa when that thought crossed my mind to see that she was rubbing her temples.

"Isa, baby girl, what is it?"

 _I don't know. I've never felt that before. It was intense._ She looked up at me with a little fear in her eyes. _I felt pressure on the front part of my mind._

I grabbed her hand under the table, hoping to reassure her when it happened again.

 _Why can I not access his mind? What is that stopping me? It must be the weak magic of this mind and wizard._

 _Ow, ow, ow. Teddy get me out of here, please?_ Isa was looking at me with tears in her eyes. _It hurts._

"Okay, baby girl. Professor Quirrell?"

"Y-yes, M-mr M-masen?"

"I need to take Isa to the hospital wing; her head has suddenly started seriously hurting. She needs to be looked at."

"O-of c-course. P-please take her." He handed over a hall pass for the both of us while we packed up our stuff before I swung both bags over my shoulder and picked Isa up bridal style and strode out of the classroom.

"What was that, Isa?"

"I don't know, Teddy, but it's stopped now. I don't want to go to the hospital wing."

I thought about it. "I think we should go to the hospital wing. If there's nothing wrong then we'll go see Mom and see if between us we can figure it out, okay?"

"Okay, Teddy." She snuggled up in my arms as I carried her through the castle, then curled up in the bed when directed to by Madam Pomfrey. I explained what had happened, and she administered a slight painkiller, which sent Isa into a light sleep just to be sure.

About ten minutes after Isa fell asleep, Esme and Jasper showed up. They had heard part of what had happened in DADA and wanted a more thorough explanation.

"I'm not sure what it could be. Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore?" Esme suggested from the bed where she was running her hand over Isa's head.

"It almost sounds like an ability or power of our kind. He was trying to read you, but Bella was the one who felt it. Maybe? But we'd need to test it. I think Dumbledore is the best option," Jasper concluded.

I nodded in agreement as I noticed Athan landing on the windowsill near Isa's head. I walked over to the bedside table and wrote a note on the paper there before I opened the window. Athan hopped in, looked at Isa, and hooted softly before he looked up at me.

I gave him a rub on the head. "She'll be fine, buddy, it's just a precaution. I promise." I held out the note. "Could you take this to Professor Dumbledore, please?"

He hooted softly again, then turned and took off out the window. I left it open because I had a feeling he'd be back with Saffy before long. Not five minutes had gone by before not only Athan but Saffy returned to the window, quietly hooting their presence.

I reached over from the side of the bed to give them a reassuring pat. "I promise, guys, Isa is going to be fine. And as soon as Professor Dumbledore gets here, we'll be able to figure it out."

"Oh, speaking of figuring it out. I also alerted Carlisle; he should be here soon too," Esme spoke. "This is an area where he has experience, almost as much as Jasper."

I nodded as we hovered around Isa's bed. As she started to stir from the medicated sleep, Carlisle stepped out of the fireplace, and Dumbledore walked through the door. They shook hands as they walked toward us, both with concerned faces and Carlisle carrying his medical bag. He placed it on the end of the bed while Dumbledore leaned against the side of it.

"What's going on?" they both asked at the same time Isa asked, "Teddy, why is everyone here?"

"They're here to help us figure out what happened today. Rest for a bit while I fill them in." I chuckled a little as I heard her start to snore softly before I had even finished talking.

"What happened, Edward?" both Dumbledore and Carlisle asked again.

I took the next ten or so minutes and explained what had happened in class. I had to go back to explain what I had been hearing from Quirrell's mind to Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle and what our theories were in regard to the voice.

"So the voice could hear you outside of Quirrell, but you couldn't hear it. Although as soon as it entered, it couldn't hear you anymore? Is that right?" Dumbledore asked. I don't know whether he missed the point of it or not.

"I don't think that's what Edward is getting at, although I agree it needs consideration, but you said he tried to access your mind but was thwarted by something, something that seemed to affect Bella when he tried." Carlisle concluded what I thought was more relevant.

"Exactly. When he attempted to use _Legilimency_ on me through Professor Quirrell, he thought it was because Quirrell wasn't strong enough that he couldn't access my thoughts. But when he used it, it seemed Isa was affected by it. She felt a sharp pain in her head, which made her woozy; she asked me to get her out of there so I brought her up here to be checked over. After Madam Pomfrey gave her the pain killer, she went right to sleep, and we contacted you."

"Right, right. That is important," Dumbledore murmured but was still distracted by his earlier question, so I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute as he paced around the hospital wing. I could see that he was following along the same lines as Jasper had earlier though, that Isa had a gift, and it had been subconsciously protecting me since we had met. It was through our mating bond that I was protected.

"I believe she may have a gift; one that, with practice, she could learn to use, similar to her Occlumency."

"What kind of gift, do you think?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would suggest that she has a shield of some sort. If it's protecting your mind and hers from _Legilimency_ , I would suggest a mental one," Carlisle concluded.

"I'd have to agree," Jasper joined in. "It seems to act subconsciously to protect you as you are her mate and is probably protecting her as well. What I don't understand, is if it is protecting her mind, why are you able to hear her? Originally, she kept you out because of her Occlumency. Shouldn't the shield do the same thing?"

That stopped everyone in their tracks because Jasper was right. If it was a shield, it should protect her from all mental intrusions, including mine. So, why?

"Could that be part of their bond?" Esme asked. "Could it be, because they're mates, that it automatically includes him, without prejudice; it allows him to read her mind unless she closes it off consciously?"

Carlisle and Jasper nodded. "That could be it, or it could be a defense mechanism so that he can hear her all the time and keep track of her. It could be any number of things, and we may never know."

"We should test her on it though," Jasper suggested, which caused me to growl. "I know you don't want her to hurt, Edward, but she should learn how to control it. It may come in handy in the long run. We all know where it will lead if Voldemort is able to come back into power."

I ran my hand down her hair while she was still sleeping. "Fine." I huffed, displeased. "But not now, not while we're at school. Wait until we're home for summer break, and she can rest as she needs too. She can't be missing too much school this close to finals."

We all nodded in agreement.

"And in regard to your question earlier, Professor Dumbledore, you were correct. It or Voldemort, or whoever, was able to hear me whisper at vampire pitch while outside of Quirrell, even though I'm unable to hear its thoughts. But as soon as it entered Quirrell's mind, I could hear its thoughts, and it was then unable to hear my whispering, I suppose, because of Quirrell being human."

"That's very interesting indeed." He hummed before he turned and strode out of the room.

Esme shook her head. "He worries me sometimes. I think sometimes he's so focused on preparing and wondering what will happen in the future, that he forgets to live in the now. This could have been a great learning experience for him, and it seemed as if he wasn't even listening."

I barked out a laugh. "I guarantee he was. He hears far more than he says, and he'll be adding it to all he knows. Don't you worry about that. For now though, Esme, could you please send a note to Hermione and Mike asking them to bring Isa and me some dinner later. I'm taking her back to the Common Room to rest."

"I'll do you one better." She smiled. "I'll ask Kreacher to do it instead."

I smiled, picked Isa up, kissed Esme on the cheek, and said my goodbyes to them before I headed for the Grand Staircase.

~*~UHS~*~

Mike was up before anyone else the following morning. I heard his thoughts as he was getting ready and walking down the stairs. He knew this was an important match; he knew that, as Seeker, a lot of pressure was on his shoulders to catch the Snitch, and with all that he was feeling, it was so much more than even his first game.

He looked over at Isa and me as he came into the Common Room.

"How are you feeling, Mike?"

He heaved a huge sigh. "Yeah … good … nervous. This seems to be bigger."

I nodded in agreement. "It does seem that way. Mostly because the scores are so close and the majority of the school wants to knock Slytherin House off its pedestal. Even if this is a game against Ravenclaw, that's what matters. According to just about every student higher than us, they've won it for far too long."

"I know, and that's the pressure I feel. But I'll be fine."

We chatted for a little while longer as the rest of the team trickled in, including Fred and George.

"MIIIIKKKKE MATE!" they cheered as they found him. "Are you ready for today?"

I couldn't help but snicker at both them and Isa's sleepy answer. "Of course, he's ready. And he's nervous, but I was sleeping, so if you don't mind the door is that way." She waved her hand in the direction of The Fat Lady before curling back up in my lap; she didn't even open her eyes.

"Good morning, Bella!" they both shouted at the top of their lungs, which scared her awake, causing her to sit up on my lap and scowl at them. It only made them laugh harder.

"Hmph. I'm going to get changed, Teddy. After, we can wait for the others before going to breakfast." She kissed my cheek, stood, and glared at the twins as they shouted their goodbyes before she stomped up the staircase.

"I think you better go before she gets back down here." I snickered at them.

"See ya at the pitch, Edward," Fred, George, and Mike called as they laughed their way out through the portrait.

I laughed as I ran to the boys' showers to wash and change for the day ahead. By the time I returned, Isa was waiting for me in my nook, all decked out in her Gryffindor colors. I had donned mine as well.

"Can you go make sure Ron and Neville are up, please, Teddy? I woke them but that doesn't mean anything," Isa begged.

"Sure, baby girl, just wait here." I bolted up the stairs and into the boys' room, scaring Neville, Dean, and Seamus in the process. It was unfortunate, but Ron was still sleeping, and even the noise of me barging in didn't wake him. "Good morning, boys. Has he woken up at all?"

They all shook their heads in answer to my question. I looked around; I wanted to find something that would wake him. It didn't take me long to find the half-drunk glass of water on his bedside table. At least, if this little bit didn't work, it would be easy to get some more, and with my speed, he'd hardly notice I was gone. I was a little concerned because Ron was usually more excited about the Quidditch matches than anyone else, so I didn't understand why he was still sleeping.

I raced over to him, picked up the glass, and threw the water in his face. He sat up coughing and spluttering while the boys behind me laughed.

"What are you doing, Edward?" he almost shouted.

I grinned smugly. "I'm waking you up. Have you forgotten what today is?"

He looked around at the others, then at me. "Oh, my God! It's the big match today! I can't believe I slept in." He jumped up and started scrambling around to get ready. My work there was done.

It wasn't until I walked out of the boys' dorm that I realized the raised voices I was hearing were coming from the Common Room.

"NO! We are not studying today; we're taking it off and enjoying the match!"

"You took yesterday off! Finals start on MONDAY; we need to study!"

"I didn't have any choice but to take yesterday off!" Isa spoke through clenched teeth. "If you had felt what I did, had the headache I had, you would have taken it off too! We've been studying nonstop for weeks, Hermione. If there's something we haven't learned by now, we're never going to learn it. It's time to support Mike and our House and FINALLY knock Slytherin of their HIGH HORSE!"

I stepped into the room as Hermione was going to argue again and spoke up to weigh in my opinion. "Hermione, you have been running us ragged since we came back from our quick trip home. In fact, you didn't get back to the Common Room until late last night. I'll bet it's the reason Ron slept in this morning. We all need a break; otherwise, you and the others will burn out. Please, go back upstairs, change into your Gryffindor colors, and let's go blow off a little steam while putting the Slytherins back in their place behind Gryffindor while we beat Ravenclaw the worst way they've ever been beaten."

Isa and I watched the emotions play out across Hermione's face—anger, sadness, determination, and finally resignation as she put her books down. She sighed. "You're right. I've come close to doing that before. You think I would have learned my lesson."

Isa walked over and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Then, in that case, we're going to keep an eye on you. Every year at finals time, we'll set a schedule. Time for study and time for fun; we can't have any of you hurting yourselves; it's just not worth it. Off you go and get changed. Let's go have breakfast and cheer on Gryffindor!"

Hermione chuckled once before leaning over and giving Isa a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'm going. I'll be back here in a few."

Isa and I waited without talking, watching as others left the tower for breakfast before the big game. Neville and Ron came downstairs first, joking around, Hermione not long after.

"Okay, are we all ready now?" Isa asked with sarcasm.

They laughed and called "Ready!" as they walked past, and we followed behind them.

~*~UHS~*~

Breakfast in the Great Hall was deafening that morning. There were shouts, taunts, teasing, and ribbing, most of it good-natured. The Slytherins were the most unruly of the bunch. They were smug, arrogant, and pigheaded; they were certain we weren't going to win that day and that they were going to keep the Quidditch cup; that was all there was to it.

It was about halfway through breakfast that I noticed Dumbledore wasn't in his seat at the teachers' table. As I noticed this, a lone mail owl flew in through one of the open windows, carrying a small envelope.

"Mail doesn't usually come on Saturday," Isa murmured just low enough that we were the only ones to hear.

"It is strange, isn't it?" Hermione whispered back. "Oh, that's even stranger. It seems to be coming right at our group."

Ron snorted, then said sarcastically, "Maybe it's more study material."

We all looked over at him with varying degrees of annoyance, but it was Neville who spoke up. "That wasn't nice, Ron. Hermione is just trying to give us the best chance at passing our finals. I'm grateful to her, even if I think she needs to calm down a little."

"Bella and Edward spoke to me about that this morning, so don't worry. Oh look, the owl's coming straight to you, Edward."

I'd almost forgotten about the owl but looked up when Hermione pointed out that it was still coming to us. He hovered just above me, dropped the envelope into my hands, and headed back toward the owlery.

I turned the envelope over as I tried to determine who it was from but decided the best way to find that out was to open it. Once I'd done that, I realized it was from Dumbledore, and he'd written it late last night.

 _Edward,_

 _I've been called to the Ministry of Magic for an undetermined reason. I suspect it's a ruse._

 _I am going to try to make it back in time for the Quidditch match, but be prepared if I am not. Something is afoot._

 _I've had the house elves add the little Baby Bell cheeses to this morning's menu. Take a handful for a snack later–you may be in need of them._

 _Advise Isabella, and good luck._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

I handed the letter over to Isa so she could get a look at it.

"Who's it from, Edward? What does it say?" Neville, Hermione, and Ron all asked together.

"It's a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He's been called away. He's hoping to be back in time for the match, so we'll have to give him the rundown if he's not." I explained what little I could. I could see they all understood it was more than that but didn't want to say anything.

While they processed the information, I grabbed a handful or two of the cheese on the table. Isa looked on, and I could see the question all over her face without her asking. I gestured to the letter then explained that the wax would come in handy if she had to sing again. I could see when the light bulb went off above her head.

 _In case I need to put Fluffy to sleep so we can get past him._ I nodded to her silent thought before scoping out the teachers' table again. The only one missing was Dumbledore, but the look on Professor Quirrell's face said it all. He's the one who wanted him out of the castle; he was going to make his move today.

~*~UHS~*~

The match was a stunning show of skill and luck. Both sides were giving all they had, even the seekers were getting in on the action occasionally, and when needed. Mike's eyes were watching every direction, keeping an eye out for the snitch and the bludgers that were being pelted his way from the opposing beaters. It was intense because it was a race to the finish. If Ravenclaw won the match, Slytherin would win the cup, and Ravenclaw itself would get second place; if we won the match, we would take both the match and, most importantly, the cup.

There was a sea of colors all around the pitch, one section a solid red and gold, another green and silver; Slytherin would never betray their colors. The Ravenclaw section looked rather mixed. All of them wore the blue and bronze robes to cheer on their team, but quite a few of the students there were waving red and gold flags, and somebody even wore a roaring lion's hat. Hufflepuff was more or less split down the middle, each half supporting one of the teams playing. The taunting and teasing from inside was still being continued out here in the stands, and it was louder than ever.

Isa and I were grateful because from where we were sitting, we could see the commentator's box, which held a place for the headmaster, deputy headmaster, some Ministry of Magic officials, and of course, Lee Jordan—the commentator. In the next box were the rest of the teachers, including one Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell.

Isa was keeping an eye on the match and, more importantly, Mike. She was letting me read her thoughts while I kept an eye on the goings on in the teachers' box. For the first hour or so, things seemed to be going well; well, except for the fact that the Ravenclaw team was up eighty points to forty. But it wasn't long after that things started to get a bit dicey.

It wasn't unusual that all the teachers' eyes were trained on what was going on in front of them, but as I watched, Professor Snape's eyes seemed to focus in on one spot in particular, and from what I could tell, that spot was Mike. I watched as he never lost eye contact, even as he started to speak. I couldn't tell what it was from here because he mumbled it, making it hard to read his lips, and the noise in the stadium made it impossible to overhear, even with supernatural hearing. Snape's thoughts were a complete blank; he obviously didn't want anyone to read them and used occlumency to thwart possible intruders.

But then Isa gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"It's H … Mike. He seems to have lost control of his broom!" She pointed up, and I followed her pointing finger to see that Mike was flailing all over the place, sliding on his broom and starting to lose his grip.

My head swung back to the teachers' box to see that Snape was still muttering and keeping an eye on Mike, but what concerned me more was the fact that Quirrell was no longer in his seat. In the few seconds I had taken my eyes off that box, he had disappeared.

"It's Snape!" Hermione spat out like a curse. "He's muttering a curse to knock Mike off his broom, but Professor McGonagall can see him. She's mad, but she can't do anything from where she is except say the counter-curse."

"Professor Quirrell is gone too, Isa. We have to go. Neville, you want to come with?"

"Near that big dog? No, no way, no how!"

"You big baby, Neville!" Ron growled.

"FINE! Ron, you go with Bella and Edward. Neville, you go to Professor Dumbledore's office and see if he's back yet, and me, I'm going to give Professor McGonagall a hand." Hermione directed.

"Right," we all replied.

Isa took off at a run, far faster than a human, and I knew Ron would never be able to keep up. He followed but as I came up behind him, I flipped him over my shoulder and sped up to catch up with Isa.

"What are you doing, Edward? I can run, you know!"

"I know, Ron, but not at the speed we're doing. You may want to close your eyes!"

"Ugh. Yup, good idea." He groaned.

Isa and I sped out onto the grounds and toward the castle. She ran quite fast, and I kept pace with her as I didn't want to leave her behind.

 _He can't have that much of a head start on us._

"No, but he has the advantage of knowing some of the puzzles designed to keep us out. That's what will slow us down."

 _Good point. We can do it though, Teddy. I have no doubt about it._

"Me either, baby girl. Me either."

We bolted through the main doors and aimed for the Grand Staircase. I knew Neville was going to be coming this way, so I left one of the doors open for him so it wouldn't slow him down; we needed all the help we could get.

Isa was the first one to start up the stairs, but we encountered a problem as we came to the first set of moving ones. It seemed Professor Quirrell had anticipated that he would be followed and had somehow stopped them from moving in the middle of a rotation.

"Now what do we do! We have to get up there," Isa cried.

"Ahem, baby girl, are you forgetting what I am?"

"Huh? Oh, vampire." She laughed. "Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound."

I barked out a laugh at her wit and casual reference to a super hero. "All right, smarty pants. Think you can hang onto my back while I carry Ron or should he go piggyback and you be carried?"

"Nope, you carry Ron, I'll piggyback!"

"Don't I get a say?" Ron mumbled, still hanging upside down.

"Nope!" Isa and I said together. I bobbed down while I moved Ron to a bridal hold.

"Up you go, spider monkey!"

Isa giggled as she climbed onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs, as much as she could with her short ones, around my waist.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Isa shouted in happiness, despite the circumstances, while Ron's was an unequivocal, "No."

Once they were situated, I took off at a run to get the speed for the jump ahead. I would have to be careful because I didn't have any hands, so I had to make the jumps with enough speed and distance to land on my feet.

It wasn't long until we found ourselves in the third floor corridor, staring at the door we knew Fluffy was behind. Ron and Isa were standing on either side of me.

"Time for a snack, Teddy."

I nodded as I pulled the cheese out of my pocket and started to unwrap them as Ron blurted out, "Really? You really think now is a moment for a snack?"

"We need to plug our ears. Isa is probably going to have to sing to put Fluffy to sleep. I can hear him growling and prowling around as it is. Remember the last time Isa sang?"

"Uh … no, not really?"

"That's right, it knocked you out completely."

"Plus, it's designed so humans don't know what they're doing," Isa murmured. "I'm not surprised he doesn't remember."

"True," I agreed. "Ron, you're going to need to plug your ears so Isa doesn't knock you out again. That's what these balls of wax from around the cheese are for. We'll be able to hear, but it won't affect you."

He grabbed them from my outstretched hand. "How do you know?"

"Believe me when I say Isa and I have had many nights where we have tried all sorts of things. This was the most effective."

"All right. Let's get to it," he agreed.

Once Ron and I had the wax in our ears, Isa went and opened the door; this time, finding it wasn't locked. As soon as the door was opened, Fluffy started growling and carrying on, but it didn't take Isa long to have him subdued.

Her voice truly was stunning. When it wasn't putting me into a trance.

It was unfortunate, though, that Fluffy happened to fall where he stood—right over the trap door. I directed Ron to help me move him carefully; well, Ron grabbed the tail and the occasional foot while I moved the rest of him.

While Isa kept singing, we walked over to the trap door, opened it up, and peered inside.

 _See anything?_ Isa asked.

"Nope, not a thing. It's too far and too dark even with my vampire eyes."

"That's not a good thing. I don't think I want to go down there anymore," Ron mumbled as he backed away.

"Sorry, Ron, but we don't have a choice. Quirrell is already down there, and we have to stop him."

"Nope, sorry, not going." He turned, and just as he was about to run, I grabbed him, kissed Isa on the head, and jumped down the hatch with Isa right behind.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **I know this chapter isn't as long as normal, but this was the best place to end it. The action starts in the next one!  
**

 **I can't wait to hear what you think.**

 **See you in a fortnight for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Dreams Come True

**Hello everyone! I've been excited to share this chapter since the beginning. It's the chapter I'm most proud about.**

 **Thank you to Pienuniek for all your help and suggestions on getting this right, I'd be nowhere without all of your help. And thank you to Sally Hopkinson, I'm sure this wouldn't be half as legible without you. You ladies rock.**

 **Thanks go to SM and J.K Rowling, for without either of those ladies, we wouldn't have the characters we do. No copyright infringement is intended however.**

 **I'll let you all read to find out what happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – Dreams Come True**

We fell a long way down the hole. Ron screamed for a little while Fluffy growled from above. As quickly as we heard that, it went silent, the sound stopped Ron screaming. I could sense the bottom was getting near and braced myself for the impact, calling out to the others.

But it wasn't with a crash that we landed; it was more of a thump, or maybe a squelch. Because whatever we had landed on was soft, spongy, and springy. But it was also wet and cold; although that wasn't surprising considering we seemed to be well and truly under the castle.

"Lumos," Isa cast, lighting up the end of her wand so we could see around us because even with our enhanced eyesight, it was still way too dark down here. "Where are we?"

I looked around and noticed we were sitting on a plant, one that I recognized. "Well, we're below the castle, that's for sure. How far below, I can't say."

"That's all well and good, but why is this plant thing wrapping itself around me?" Ron gasped out as he struggled against the plant, which seemed to wrap tighter the more he struggled.

"It's Devil's Snare, Ron. It was one of the first things we learned about in Herbology, don't you remember?" Isa sighed in exasperation.

"Oh … ah … no." He gasped.

I groaned at his answer. "How are you going to pass your finals if you don't remember anything?"

"Not the point right now. How do we get out of this?"

I stood because the plant was not wrapping itself around me and rushed over to Isa, as it seemed to have started trying to grab at her. Although, I noticed it didn't try to grab at the arm holding her wand because that was lit up. It liked the cold and dark, which meant I had to use the spell that was the opposite. I placed Isa on my back so it couldn't continue to grab at her and pulled out my wand.

"Lumos Solem," I stated as I held the end of my wand down toward where my feet were, causing the plant to retreat from the area I had lit up. We dropped a couple feet down to the floor, landing on the hard stone, but the plant stayed away from where the beam of light was hitting. "Light up your wand, Isa. The farther around us that the light reaches, the farther away it stays."

"Okay. Lumos Maxima!"

We heard the muffled, panicked grunts that Ron emitted through a Devil's Snare gag; he was fighting the tendrils. Of course, he couldn't just accept it and relax like we had learned. I noticed it did nothing when I was motionless, my movement activated it a bit, but I had to assume my body temperature had it a bit confused.

"Ron, could you, for once, do as you're told!" Isa exclaimed, irritated. "If you relax, they won't try to bind you as hard, and we can free you."

All we heard in reply was muffled arguing. Isa and I both sighed. She held her wand higher to light the way while I focused the beam of sunlight from my wand on the area where Ron was held by a cluster of writhing tendrils. Was it me or did the plant look joyful for having caught another victim? That joy seemed to disappear when the light hit it. The tendrils retracted at a great speed, the sunlight clearing the entire canopy, which was the trampoline we landed upon. It made a slithering sound as it retreated back into the dark and away from Ron's writhing body. It took a little longer to free him from it because it had entangled him so tightly, but once it did, he dropped to the ground with a thump and an "oof."

"You really need to pay more attention, Ron. How would you pass, if say, Hermione or Mike weren't here? You need to make more of an effort," Isa chided.

Ron looked admonished, but we'd see how long that lasted. He wasn't exactly the most disciplined when it came to anything that needed hard work.

Ron followed Isa and me as we made our way out of the writhing mass of the Devil's Snare, the light causing it to part and clearing a path through until we reached a door. Isa climbed down off my back as I opened it and ushered her through, then I followed her before Ron brought up the rear.

Isa left her wand alight while I turned mine off as we followed the path that had been carved into the rock. It led down at a slight angle; we could hear water dripping down the walls and flowing along the bottom. It was very similar to the hallways at Gringotts' bank. I just hoped there wasn't anything in here that would cause serious harm to any of us.

We followed along the corridor, and before long, we could see a door looming in the distance.

"Wait!" Isa hissed as she came to a stop. "Can you hear that?"

We came to a stop just behind her. Isa giggled as she watched both Ron and I tilt our heads to the side, listening for what she had heard. After she was quiet, I heard what I thought to be a soft rustling, maybe also a clinking of metal, but I couldn't decide what could be making those sounds together.

Ron had no trouble, though. "You don't think it's a ghost, do you?"

Isa snorted softly, too soft for Ron to hear. "What ghosts in the castle do you know who makes those noises? All I've heard are noisy ones; none of them have ever been subtle. Even Peeves."

"True. What could it be then?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but standing here talking about it won't let us see it. There are going to be several puzzles to work out, and we don't have time to waste. I can see a door up ahead with light underneath it. Let's go."

I grabbed Isa's hand and took the lead with Ron bringing up the rear. The closer we got to the door, the louder the rustling and clinking got. I reached for the handle of the door, expecting it to be locked, but surprisingly finding it open. I pulled the door open and stepped through, keeping myself in front of Isa just in case there was something dangerous on the other side.

What we found on the other side, though, was interesting.

"Are those birds?" Ron asked.

"No," Isa answered, shaking her head. "Those are keys with wings. I'll bet you anything that door over there is locked, and we have to find the one that opens it."

I continued to look around as Isa and Ron bantered about how to get the key and how we were going to find the right one. In fact, Ron was so sure we didn't need it that he strode across to the locked door and cast the _Alohomora_ charm to unlock it.

He yanked on the door, still finding it locked. "Damn. I thought that would work."

"If I had to hazard a guess, we are supposed to use those brooms to fly up there and find the correct key," I surmised. "And being that this is supposed to be a task or trap to stop it from happening …"

"Those keys will attack as soon as we mount the brooms," Isa finished. "Well, now what?" She was looking around as well. "Oooh, I'll bet that's the key we need!" She pointed to a spot above our heads. I looked up, following her line of sight, to see an older, larger key that was a little rusty and had wings that had seen better days. It also happened to be flying right at the top of room we were in.

"You could climb up and get it, Edward," Ron suggested.

"I have a better idea!" Isa giggled. " _In the still of the night, I held you. Held you tight, 'cause I love, love you so …_ "

I watched in amazement. As Isa continued to sing, the little keys all started to slow down. It looked like they were going to fall asleep. Eventually, as Isa sang, it seemed they did just that. They all dropped out of the sky and fell onto the floor with thumps and dings, metal clanking against the stone floor. Ron and I searched through them all until I came across the one we needed to open the door, then pulled Isa with me as I walked toward it.

I placed the key in the lock and twisted it, although I laid my ear on the door before opening it. I wanted to be prepared for every eventuality. I didn't hear anything, but as far as I was concerned, that didn't mean anything. I opened the door and peered in. It would be too dark to see by human standards, but what I did see didn't make any sense.

It was a room that seemed to be full of statues. Some standing, some that seemed to be kneeling, and from what I could see around the edges, some broken into lots of pieces. It wasn't until we stepped over the threshold that the whole room lit up with torches around the outside, that it made a lot more sense.

We were standing on the edge of a giant chessboard. And I wondered if this was going to be …

"You don't think this is going to be real wizard's chess, do you?" Isa gasped, coming to the same conclusion I did.

"I have a feeling it's going to be exactly like wizard's chess," I replied, looking around at the broken pieces that littered the outside of the board.

We were standing on the black side, facing the white pieces, and the door was just beyond them. This wasn't going to be a pleasant game of chess.

Ron snorted. "This'll be easy, and since I've won the most games, we'll play it my way. Bella, you be the queen-side castle, Edward the missing bishop, and I'll be a KNIGHT!"

Isa looked at me while she raised her eyebrow. _He does know how old you are, right? That you would have won far more games than he ever has?_

"And the fact that the one game I played against him, we ended in a stalemate?" I whispered at vampire pitch.

 _Hmm. Well, let's give him this one and see how he goes,_ Isa thought as she made her way to the castle position, and I took up the position of bishop.

Ron, thinking we didn't know how the game was played, started explaining the rules. Such as the white pieces always went first, that this piece moved this way, and others moved that way. He was really irking us the wrong way. Though, he was playing a good game of chess.

It was a shock, though, when the first piece was lost; the opposing queen took out our knight without a rider. She stood in front of it, raised her sword, and slashed the knight in half before unceremoniously dragging it off the board. Isa and I gaped up at Ron.

"What?" he asked when he saw our faces. "It had to be done; now Bella can take out that bishop." He pointed to one down the board from her. "Go on, Bella," he demanded.

Isa huffed, crossing her arms, but did as she was told, not liking it one bit. _He's going to pay for this._

We watched on, moving when told, and cringing when pieces were forcibly removed from the board. It was a fairly even match, with just as many white pieces being lost as the black ones.

Eventually though, I saw the strategy that Ron was going to use, and it wasn't going to end well, for him anyway. I looked around at where the other pieces were and noticed a different strategy that we could do.

"Ron, you don't have to do this."

"I do. It's the only way!"

"No, you could do …"

"Edward. It is the only way. I've played wizard's chess for years, far more than you, and this is the only way."

"And I've played chess for many more years than you …"

"Yes, human chess, not wizard's chess," he growled. "We will do this my way; it is the only way. After this move, you will be free to checkmate the king, Edward. It's the only way."

I opened my mouth to try to argue my point some more when Ron called out, "Knight to H3!"

Isa and I watched on in stunned amazement as Ron's horse seemed to move in slow motion to the square he called out, and the white queen turned in what I thought was an even slower move before she made her way across the board. It was like time stopped when she stood in front of him before she whipped out her sword, in a motion reminiscent of vampire speed, and stabbed the horse through the chest. Her motion made the horse explode, knocking Ron out as he fell to the floor.

I saw Isa about to move from the corner of my eye. I called out to her before she could. "No, baby girl. Not yet, I need to take out the king."

She froze, eyes wide, and stopped her movements. She nodded at me when she'd stood back in place. I looked over at Ron one last time before moving the three squares to stand in front of the piece we needed to capture.

"Checkmate."

For a split second, there was silence, where nothing moved, and Isa didn't think. We stared at the king, just waiting. Finally, he relinquished his sword, and it fell to the floor in defeat. We'd won the game, but at what cost.

Isa and I rushed over to Ron where I used the skills I'd learned in medical school to check him over.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, sweet girl. A few bumps and bruises, maybe a cut or two; at the moment, he's just been knocked out. But we need to get a move on."

She nodded, standing. "You're right; let's go finish this."

We marched through to the door on the other side of the chessboard, only to stop when we reached it. I placed my ear against it, then realized I wasn't going to hear a whole lot with the wax still in my ears. I had forgotten it was in there, which was probably a good thing considering Isa had to sing earlier. When I had removed it and placed it in my pocket, I laid my head against the door again.

"What can you hear?" Isa whispered.

I listened closely. "I think it might be snoring."

"What?"

I snickered at her incredulous tone. "Whatever is in there, it seems to be snoring."

"No way!" she whisper-shouted before putting her ear to the door as well. "That's too funny, but … I've smelled that smell before."

I pulled in a huge breath and nearly gagged. "Oh, yeah, that in there is a troll."

"Good thing it's asleep then; let's go." Isa grabbed my hand with one of hers then opened the door with the other. We looked around as we walked through, only to discover that the beast wasn't just snoring, it was knocked out cold.

"Wow … that one is bigger than the one that was let into the castle earlier this year," Isa mumbled as she started across the room. I followed behind her.

"And we know who let that one in too. Looks like Quirrell had a hand in protecting the very stone he's trying to steal."

Isa tilted her head, looking at the troll's head as we made our way past. "I wonder what he knocked it out with." She pointed at the gash on the head.

"Doesn't matter. Your singing had to have put it to sleep. Which is a good thing; otherwise, you'd be doing it again." I laughed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Isa, it's curled into a ball with a smile on its face." I laughed again. "Do you think it would be lying like that if it was knocked out? It would be lying where it fell, arms and legs all over the place."

She looked at it again as we reached the far door. "Oh, I guess you're right. I still don't like them, too smelly for my taste."

She giggled at me as I snorted into a laugh before pulling open the door, which led to another corridor. I tugged her through before closing it securely behind me with the locking spell Flitwick taught us. We couldn't have the troll coming after us.

"How many of these obstacles do you think there are?" Isa asked after a while. We were approaching another door but taking our time to make sure we weren't heading into anything we couldn't handle.

"There can't be too many more as there are only a handful of people in the castle whom Dumbledore trusts."

She snorted. "Yeah, and he trusted the right people this time."

I pulled Isa up short. "Isa, he doesn't have our advantages. He did what he could, with what he had. He didn't know at the time not to trust Quirrell, and I'm sure since knowing that, he's made allowances for that. Everyone makes mistakes—humans, witches, wizards, even vampires and Veela. He still deserves our trust because he's been nothing but open when we needed information, okay?"

Isa nodded, suitably chastised. "You're right, Teddy. I'm sorry. This is a war, or it will be, I fear, and there will be mistakes."

I nodded as we started walking again. "In answer to your question though, I don't know how many more. Just keep your fingers crossed we're close."

"What does that mean? And I can't keep them crossed; I won't be able to hold my wand."

I doubled over in laughter at her innocent honesty. When I could, I stood to see her with her hands on her hips.

"What is so funny?"

"It's a figure of speech, baby girl. It means we pray and hope for the best. You don't literally cross your fingers."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Okay then. Come on, Teddy, keep moving." She poked me in the side, prodding me on.

I grabbed her hand, and we headed to the door … again. When we reached it, we both placed our ears against the door, which caused us to snicker quietly.

"Anything?" I whispered.

"No, you?"

"Nope." We stood back up, and I reached for the handle, finding this one open as well. "With tasks this interesting, you'd think they'd make the doors harder to get through."

"I don't know. I mean, what else could you do other than locking it?" Isa asked.

I shrugged; she had a good point. We looked through the door after I had opened it to see a table with a scroll, seven mismatched bottles with liquid in them, and nothing else. There was a wide-open archway on the other side, just ready for someone to walk through.

"This looks way too easy."

I snorted. "Haven't they all?"

"Yep. I guess we should start by at least entering the room."

We both breathed in before taking the final few steps into the room. We'd taken no more than five or six when the door slammed closed behind us and flames flared up—high, purple ones behind us covering the door and a low set across the open area in front of us in the normal fire colors: red and yellow.

"Hmmm, this is slightly more problematic."

"Only slightly, sweet girl?" I laughed.

She giggled. "Well, only if we want to go backward. You could jump those ones in front of us."

"True. Okay, up you go." I knelt on the floor, helping Isa climb on my back. "We're going to take a bit of a run up so I can get the height. Just remember to duck under the top, or we're going to hit our heads."

"Okay, Teddy."

I stood after she was situated, took a couple steps back, and then started a quick jog toward the flames. Just as I got to the point of no return, they flared up until they covered the open space in front of me like an orange curtain being drawn. The blue flames climbed the orange curtain, like people, before they reached, flailed, and stretched toward us with the intent to either pull us in or stop us from passing the door. Damn it, blue flames were the hottest. I was pretty sure if I tried to cross those, we'd be burned alive.

"OH, MY GOD!" Isa screamed in my ear. "STOP! TEDDY!"

Even before Isa had screamed, I decided that I wouldn't be attempting to pass. It was far too dangerous, for me and for her, so I dug my heels into the stone below us while turning side on to the flames. I used the momentum to reach down and dig my hands in as well; we came to a stop about three feet from what could have been our deaths. Isa jumped off my back and started towing me away from the flames, crying, frantically patting my clothes and face in search of burn marks or flames.

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her and started to coo softly in her ear. "It's okay, baby girl. I'm all right. I promise I'm okay. I didn't get burned, I promise."

It took a little while, but soon, she calmed down from sobs, to tears, to hiccups. She eventually pulled back and placed her hands on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she sniffled.

"I'm sure, Isa, really." I placed a tender kiss on her forehead to convey that everything was okay, that I wasn't hurt. After checking me one more time, she dove back into my arms, holding me as tight as her arms and legs could.

We sat that way for a little bit before she was able to calm completely down, pulling back from my chest once again. "Are you okay, now? We really need to continue this, Isa."

She sniffled one last time before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Time to get a move on, huh?"

"Yep." I nodded as well as I got to my feet before placing her back on her own. "I guess we check out the table now. Probably should have done that first."

"Maybe." Isa's giggle was a little watery.

We turned and took the few steps needed to get to the table. Isa and I took a long look at what were seven bottles in all shapes and sizes and, of course, the scroll. I continued to look at the bottles and noticed that some had more liquid than others while there was one that was nearly empty.

I was distracted out of my thoughts by Isa reading the scroll.

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore …_ "

I turned back to the bottles as she paused. I sniffed the bottles from where I stood and could smell Quirrell on the one that held the least amount of liquid. What was funny, though, was that both Isa and I pointed to it, and said, "That one!"

We both laughed lightly at the situation before I continued. "That is the bottle that has Quirrell's scent on it …"

"And the only one that's been drunk," Isa finished.

We both looked at the bottle that only had a small mouthful left. "There's only enough for one, Teddy."

I hummed. I couldn't reconcile sending Isa on without me for protection, but there was no way I could drink it without one of the blood potions Lupin made up for me. I must have been lost in my thoughts for too long because Isa pulled on my robes.

"Teddy, you have to be the one to go on. I can't fight Voldemort on my own."

"How though, Isa? I haven't got my potions handy. And what about you? I can't leave you here."

"According to the rest of the scroll, this potion here"—she indicated another in the line—"will take me back past those purple flames."

"That still doesn't help with the other problem, though."

Isa gave me a look that basically said, " _For someone so damn smart, you can be pretty dumb,_ " before she took out her wand, pricked the end of her finger, drawing blood, and before I could protest, she dropped three drops into the vial that would take me through the flames to follow behind Quirrell.

"There, solved."

"Isa, you didn't have to do that," I whispered as I knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"It's the only way. I can't go forward, Teddy. I'm just not strong enough yet. I know you can beat him, and I know you can work the puzzles out if there are any more. I'll go back to Ron, and we'll go find Professor Dumbledore. Just promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you, Teddy."

I could see that my girl was worried, that she was trying to be strong for me, and I knew she would be a terrible mess the whole time I was gone because she couldn't help me.

I placed another slow kiss on her forehead while I closed my eyes. "I promise I'll be careful, Isa. I promise I'll come back to you because I can't lose you either. I love you, and while the type of love will change over time, I will always love you."

This time, Isa reached up on her toes, wrapped her arms around my neck, and placed the sweetest kiss on my cheek before she rested her head in the crook of my neck. "I love you too, Teddy. And I'll hold you personally responsible if anything happens to you. Right after I hunt down Voldemort and Quirrell for doing it to you."

I pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "I have no doubt your wrath would be terrifying, little one. I want you to go back to Ron before I go on."

This time, she pulled back all the way and stood with her hands on her hips. "No, Teddy. I'll watch you leave like all those wives do when sending their husbands off to war." She leaned forward and kissed my nose. "Now be a good boy and go."

I nodded, the only thing I could do, because I could see she wouldn't budge on this decision. I turned back to the table and picked up the vial I needed, thanking God silently for my Isa, then walked around the other side of the table, closer to the flames.

I turned back to face her because I knew this would be dangerous, and I wanted her face to be the last thing I would see if this potion didn't work. She was standing there with silent tears streaking down her face but trying to put on a brave face.

"Be safe, Teddy."

I wanted to lighten the load so I saluted, causing a small watery giggle. "You too, Isa. See you when I get back."

She nodded and watched as I lifted the vial to my mouth and swallowed the last mouthful; I noted with regret that Isa tasted wonderful. That was when the flames behind me changed, however. I could feel them licking at my legs, my thighs, and up my back; they arched around my shoulders, pulled at my hands, and almost felt like they ran through my hair like fingers.

"TEDDY!"

I pulled my gaze back to Isa. She was scared, and it looked like she was fighting with herself to come pull me out. I couldn't let her do that; plus, it felt similar to something I had been in before. That was when it hit me.

"It's fine, Isa. Nothing's going to hurt me. These flames are like the ones in the fireplaces when we use the floo network. For them to let me through, I'm going to have to step backward, okay? They won't hurt me."

She nodded, not entirely convinced. "Okay, Teddy. Good luck."

Just to see her smile again, I bowed gallantly. "Goodbye, my fair Isa. I shall return to you when my task is complete, to win your hand!"

The last thing I heard before I slipped into the flames was Isa's beautiful giggle.

~*~UHS~*~

I turned as I took my final step through the wall of fire, only to look upon the scene I had hoped to prevent. There was Quirrell, standing in the middle of the chamber staring into the Mirror of Erised. I guess I found it after all.

I snarled. "I'm not surprised to find you here, _Professor_ Quirrell."

He spun around so fast, like he didn't expect anyone to have followed him. His surprise, though, was followed by a cold and calculating expression before an even colder voice–now controlled and not at all full of stuttering–came from his mouth.

"What are you doing here, _Mister_ Masen?"

I snorted. "Did you really think nobody here knew what you were up to? I'm a vampire after all; my hearing is better than anyone's, plus we have our extra talents."

He frowned, his hands twitching at his sides. "What extra talents? And why have we never learned of them?"

"Why?" I laughed. "Uh, maybe because we keep them secret, just like you when you're out in the Muggle world. Tell me, Quirrell, how is your _Master_?"

He froze, he paled, and then he flicked his wand, causing ropes to appear from thin air. They started to bind around me, and I let them. I wanted him thinking he had the upper hand for now.

"How do you know about my Master?"

I smirked at him. "You shouldn't underestimate how much a vampire can hear; their hearing is second to none. Did he tell you how we nearly captured him in the forest, feeding from unicorns? Did you know you've been condemned for that act alone?"

 _Lies, all lies._ The voice whispered in his head.

"YOU LIE!" Quirrell shouted.

"No, no I don't. I also know that when you don't have Voldemort in your head, you stutter less and are more confident; obviously, I knew it was an act. Oh, and I know you let the troll in at Halloween, and your little charade in the Great Hall afterward was what made Dumbledore pay closer attention to you. He knows of your talent with them."

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of this. I need to concentrate on the mirror … it's the key."

I watched as he spun back around to face the mirror. I wanted to see what he saw when he looked into it. While he was distracted with the mirror, I broke the bindings he had around me and used my natural speed to get to the other side.

I saw through his eyes as he presented the stone to Voldemort, but this picture was different than the others I had seen in the books Isa and I had read. My heart gave a painful lurch with the thought of my girl, causing me to rub my chest to try and soothe it. I was interrupted by Quirrell's mumblings.

"I don't understand. The stone is _inside_ the mirror. How do we get it? Master, do we break the mirror?"

I had to distract him from it. My only thought was to find the stone and keep it as far away from Voldemort as I could; he couldn't be given access to it. The Wizarding world was not ready for him to return yet; I didn't think they'd ever be ready.

If I could look into the mirror and find the hiding place …

"Master, what do we do?"

"I think you need to tell me how you broke into Gringotts," I interrupted before Voldemort could answer.

I peeked around the mirror as Quirrell spun around to where I had been before, only to blanch when he realized I wasn't there. That was when I heard Voldemort, only it wasn't inside Quirrell's head, it was somewhere inside the room.

"You fool … those binds didn't hold the dirty leech … no better than filthy goblins …"

"Where are you?" Quirrell raged.

I snorted. "Did you really think those little ties could hold me? Do you really have no idea about what a vampire can do?"

"Filthy bloodsucker!" Voldemort hissed

"Is that the best you've got? It's nothing I haven't heard before." What I loved about this room was that my voice carried, so each time I spoke, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere else. I also used my speed to disorient Quirrell. I had a feeling though, from the movement beneath his turban, that I would find something disturbing.

"Besides, I'm not sucking the blood of any creature anymore, unlike you, isn't that right, _Lord Voldemort_?" I sneered as I ducked out from behind the mirror again. I came at Quirrell from the back and tore his turban from his head before ducking back behind the mirror. What I saw in that quick glimpse gave me the heebie jeebies.

Quirrell had another face in the back of his head; this had to be Voldemort. I heard him hiss, not only outside Quirrell's head but in as well.

"Oh, that's right; you don't like people saying your name, do you? You think people should fear your name? Well, how about this one? Tom Riddle?"

"How dare you say that name!" he hissed. "I am no longer him. I would never use my filthy Muggle father's name!"

I had underestimated how quickly Quirrell could move because he had figured out I was behind the mirror. What he wasn't expecting, however, was that it was pitch black behind it. Not that I had noticed because I could see. It was the perfect time to look into the mirror. To buy some time, I ran up to Quirrell and Voldemort, spun them around a few times, making them dizzy, and then tripped them up, all before ducking around in front of it.

I froze, briefly, when I saw who was waiting in the mirror before me; only this time, I could see my reflection. My mother was there, in the foreground, with Charlie behind her; my father wasn't present at all.

" _I love you, Edward. Be safe, my son,"_ my mother said before she showed me the Philosopher's Stone she held in her hand. But what had caught my attention was that Charlie was also holding another. He winked at me before he placed that one in his pocket.

My mother pulled my attention to her as she placed her stone into the pocket of her skirt; when she pulled her hand out, it was no longer there. She patted her pocket before lifting her finger to her lips in a shushing motion then pointed at my pants' pocket.

I stared at her in disbelief as I put my hand into my pocket only to find the stone she'd had in there.

She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled a little before she lowered it and mouthed " _Decoy._ "

I had been so distracted by what I had experienced I didn't hear Quirrell making his way to the front. When I did, he had seen me place the decoy back into my pocket.

"Give me that stone!" Voldemort hissed. "GET HIM!"

Again, he surprised me with his speed; so much so, that he had lunged and grabbed my hands before I could move. What surprised us both, though, was that his hands seemed to turn blue, then freeze solid. It was similar to what dry ice would do if you touched it with your bare hands.

I hissed before I moved farther away, and I kept moving, even as Quirrell kept coming. He again grabbed at my hands with his hands that had frozen into claws, but this time, I snatched them away as he touched them, and they exploded into pieces of ice. He screamed as he backed away, no longer willing to touch me, that was, until Voldemort screamed at him again.

This time, I smirked and sunk into my hunting crouch. I was no longer going to run, and he could see that. He could no longer hold a wand and was defenseless, something it seemed Voldemort hadn't noticed yet. His stance changed from hunter to hunted, and he was preparing to run; before he could, I lunged and grabbed ahold of his face with both hands. I let go only after I had squeezed it to snowflakes and watched as Quirrell's body crashed to the floor in icy shards as his robes fell on top of them.

I turned back to say goodbye to my mother and Charlie when I swore I heard Isa scream.

"TEDDY, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU."

I spun around to see the creature from the forest had floated up in Quirrell's robes and raced over to me. I braced myself for impact, only to find myself flying backward through the air as it passed right through me like a ghost.

The last thing I heard and smelled was my beautiful girl as she ran toward me before the world went black.

~*~UHS~*~

"Teddy," a voice sang somewhere to my left. "Teddy, my son, time to wake up. We need to talk to you."

This voice I could hear sounded like my mother, my long deceased mother. And who was this "we" she was talking about.

"Edward Anthony Masen. You need to get up, now!" another voice called, sounding stern like my father did when I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning.

"He better hope he gets up, or I may just forget any blessings for his mate, my daughter's hand, which he had in mind to ask in the future." That voice, I didn't know, but the intent was clear; I would do anything for my mate, my Isa.

I could tell the area behind my eyelids was bright, and it was even brighter as I sat up and opened my eyes, so much so, that I had to close them then reopen them to get them to adjust. I looked up from my seated position to see who had been talking. It was my mother and father, and the third person, who I had only seen in the Mirror of Erised, was Charlie Swan.

"Where am I? In fact, where are we?" I asked, looking around. I couldn't see a lot because the place was almost stark white. I looked down to see I was in my robes from Hogwarts, but there was something off about me. It took me a minute to realize I could feel my heart beating, my face was warm–in fact, I was almost sweating here; it was that warm–and I could see the pinkness to my skin as I looked at my hands.

"Son," my father called. "We're here in the space between spaces, usually reserved for those of us who have a choice to leave or to go back."

I stood, pulling my parents into a hug, then turning to Charlie and shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I murmured before I pulled my mother back into another hug. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too. But you cannot stay here, Edward," my mother whispered as she grabbed my face. "You need to go back. There's too much to be done, and you have a mate who needs you."

I looked over at Charlie. "I promise to look after her."

He nodded. "I know you do. That's why I give you any blessing you need. But not until she's ready."

"No, never. But before I go, how did I get here?"

Charlie tilted his head at me, similar to what Isa does, causing the pain to flare in my chest. "Your belief is that you have lost your soul, correct?"

I nodded, much to the disappointment of my mother and father.

"Did Opi not assess you when you had your wands made?"

I could feel my face flush with embarrassment. "He did."

"And what did he say?"

"He said I had to forgive myself, that my soul was pure and unblemished."

Charlie hummed. "Yet, you still don't believe. Even after being given something as precious as my daughter?"

"It's not that I don't believe, but I suppose after believing for so long that I hadn't one, only to be told I have, is a big adjustment. I believe for the most part, but how can it be unblemished?"

"You have repented for your sins, Edward. You asked for forgiveness, and it was granted; besides, you protected those who couldn't protect themselves, then and now. It's the thought behind the action that gives you an unblemished soul. Opi was right; forgive yourself.

"As to how you got here, well, that's easier. When Voldemort collided with you, it separated your soul from your vampire body. Your soul is here, to make that choice; your vampire body is back at Hogwarts, being tended to by my grieving daughter. You have a choice, Edward, but my daughter has lost too much already."

"You mean I'm my soul, right now?" I asked, surprised.

Charlie nodded. "The physical body cannot be here, so yes, you are your soul. See, pure and unblemished. Or this room wouldn't be this blindingly white."

I pulled mother and father into another hug because I could and because it had been a long time, but I knew it would be a long time before I would do this again.

"Tell Isabella we love her, Edward," my mother whispered.

"I will, Mother, I promise."

I looked over to Charlie as he spoke again. "It's time, Edward. You have to make your choice now."

"There is no choice. I'll be going back. And I'll think on what you have said. I promise."

I saw Charlie raise, what looked to be the essence of, his wand. One that looked like it was made by Opi as it had a delicate pattern on it. He swung his hand around in a complicated motion before I was struck with whatever spell he was using, then I felt as if I was falling.

~*~UHS~*~

I couldn't tell you where I was when my senses started returning to me, well not at first, because all I could smell was my baby girl. My sense of smell was the first to return to me, then it was touch. I could feel that I was laying down on something with sheets–more than likely a bed–and that my head rested on a pillow. These two would have been enough to convince me that I was in the hospital wing if it wasn't for the fact I could hear the odd silence that comes with it, where everyone talks in hushed tones and because my Isa was laying on my chest, crying.

"Please, Teddy," she whimpered. "Come back to me. I'll be a good girl from now on. I'll get straight Os, and I promise never to get mad at you. Just _please_ don't leave me."

I couldn't move just yet, and I couldn't talk, although I could feel those feelings returning, albeit slowly, so I knew soon I could reassure her myself; I was just hoping someone was here with her and reassuring her for me. I heard Athan and Saffy hooting softly near my head, trying their best, I'm sure, to do just that.

"Bella, you know he'll come back to you." I heard Carlisle whisper, but it sounded farther away. "You let me check him myself, and I promised you he would be okay. Please, calm down, or at least, let one of us hold you."

"No!" she growled. "Nobody will hold me until Teddy can. Nobody will come close until he's awake, and if he never wakes up, then nobody will ever come near us again!"

Her words caused a sob to rip from whom I assumed was Esme. I couldn't pinpoint her thoughts, or anyone's but Isa's, and they were full of anguish.

"Please, Miss Bella, Kreacher knows that Master Edward will be okay; let Kreacher help."

"I'm sorry, Kreacher, but no," she said in such a final tone that no one argued after that.

Slowly but surely, I felt movement return to my fingers, toes, hands, and feet. I felt it as it moved up my arms and legs, then through my stomach, chest, neck, shoulders, and finally, my head. As soon as I could move, I wrapped my arms around Isa and held her as tightly as I dared, accidentally pulling my finger from someone's hand, who was beside the bed. It was also when I knew I could open my eyes and use my voice.

"Please, baby girl, shhh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I looked up at my girl with her red-rimmed eyes, messy hair, and dirty clothes. It looked like she hadn't changed clothes in a few days.

"Oh, _Teddy!_ " Isa wailed before she pulled back and started to pummel my chest with her tiny little fists. "Don't you dare, ever, ever do that to me again! Never again. _Promise me_!"

I pulled her back onto my chest as I sat up, surprised at her outburst. "Shh, Isa, calm down. I'm here. I'm awake. Please don't cry."

I looked around the wing to see my entire family, Emmett, Rose, and Alice included, were standing around the bed, but they were standing at least four feet away from the bed.

"Why don't you guys come closer? And what happened?"

"I won't let them!" Isa growled in response to my first question.

"And we aren't entirely sure what happened, Edward. We were hoping you could tell us," Carlisle answered the second.

I watched as Esme pushed on some invisible force that was surrounding the bed, showing me that Isa's shield had manifested itself.

"Don't, Mummy," Isa said in a flat tone without ever raising her head from my chest. "I don't want to hurt you. But at the moment, it's not in my realm of control."

I pulled Isa in tighter and looked down at her face. I could see she was barely holding it together, and it wouldn't take much to push her over a very dangerous edge. I didn't know what she was truly capable of when enraged, scared, or worried beyond recognition. It wasn't in any of the books we had read together about Veela, but then I supposed it wouldn't be because who would have lived through that.

I looked back up at my worried family. "I think it might be best if you guys go down to the Great Hall for a little while. I need to calm her down, and I don't think she's in the mood for sharing right now. You'll hear when we're ready."

They looked between Isa and me before nodding and making their way out of the hospital wing. Carlisle turned just before he walked through the door. "I'll be giving you a once-over later, Edward."

"Of course." I waited until I could hear them on the stairs before I pulled back from Isa a little, with great difficulty because she wasn't letting go, to see her face again. "What do you need, pretty girl?"

"Just this for right now. I just need to listen to you breathing and feel your arms wrapped around me."

I kissed her forehead, pulled her head in tight to my chest, and just held her there. After about half an hour, she spoke up in a whisper. "What happened, Teddy? Why didn't you wake up?"

So in a whisper, I answered her. For the next little while, I told her all about what happened while I was out of it. I told her about being awoken by our parents, how they loved her—all of them—and how Charlie told me his thoughts on my soul.

"Do you still feel that way?" Isa asked. "That you don't have a soul?"

"No. I don't know if it's as pure as everyone tells me it is, and I don't know that I can forgive myself for the lives I took. I played God, Isa. Judge, jury, and executioner too. How can I come back from that?"

"Do you feel bad about it?"

"Of course, but …"

"Did you make a conscious decision to only kill the bad ones? Usually while in the act or about to commit a crime?"

"Yes, but …"

"And have you asked for forgiveness? Repented for what you call sins, what I call helping those who needed it most?"

"Yes," I murmured, awed that she saw it that way, even at eleven.

"Then you have been forgiven, Teddy. Your soul is as beautiful as you are. But if you need to hear it, I forgive you too. Although, I don't see anything wrong with what you did. Forgive yourself, Edward." She sat up as she used my real name. "Admit that you saved more lives than you took and forgive yourself, like everyone else has."

I stared at the face of my girl in front of me in disbelief that she could be as mature as she was, even at her tender age. It gave testament to what she had seen in her short life, that she could be as wise as she was. She leaned forward, leaving a long, lingering kiss on my forehead before she whispered, "It's okay to forgive yourself, Edward. Love yourself and let it go."

With Isa snuggled into my chest, I took a deep breath then released it along with my residual guilt for doing as I did. As I let it all go, I felt a wave of dizziness, which cleared as fast as it had come, leaving me feeling lighter than I had since I was human.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You're welcome," she whispered, relaxing in my arms. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her soft little snores ringing out into the room.

"Master Edward, you haven't eaten in a few days, would you like something to eat?" Kreacher whispered from next to the bed. I hadn't even realized he didn't follow the family out.

My stomach grumbled quite loudly in response to his question, making me snicker. "I would like that very much, Kreacher. What day is it?"

"It's Monday morning, sir. Oh, you'll need your potions too."

I nodded. "Can you also bring me a bottle of dragon's blood? Can you get out of Isa's shield?"

"Of course, sir, she's made an exception for Kreacher and your owls." He indicated behind me, which caused Athan to nip at my ear.

I turned toward them to find Athan on the framework near my head and Saffy standing on the bedside table, both hooted when they had my attention.

"All right, guys, hang on a sec." I turned back to Kreacher. "Then that would be lovely. Thank you, Kreacher."

He bowed, clicked his fingers, and was gone. I turned back around to our owls.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys. Isa freaked out, didn't she?" I murmured to them as I laid Isa down on the bed and a pillow on my crossed legs, with her head resting on it.

Both owls hooted, quietly but vigorously.

"I'll have to wait until she wakes up to hear what happened after I left her in the room downstairs. I suppose everyone wants to know what happened, as well," I spoke out, not expecting an answer, except for the hooting from Athan and Saffy; so it was with a little shock that a voice rang out in the quiet.

"I would like to know what happened down there, Edward."

I looked up to see that Dumbledore had walked up to the shield Isa still had up around me.

"I will, sir. Once Isa has calmed down, and I can tell everyone at once. I don't want to have to repeat it."

"That's a fair deal. I've just come to let you know that I've moved the exams back until tomorrow so you and Isa won't miss out. Ron has already been cleared, but like you, I'll fill you in later. Marvelous thing, though, this shield of hers," he thought out loud as he went to touch it.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm not sure she's in control enough to temper her instincts. Especially from a deep sleep."

He pulled his hand back. "No, I suppose not. I'll leave you to rest and have your dinner. Have Kreacher come get me when you're ready."

"I will, Professor."

He swept out of the room as Kreacher popped back in and placed my stuff on a rolling hospital tray. "Thank you, Kreacher."

"You're welcome, Master Edward. Kreacher bumped into Miss Hermione and Masters Ron, Mike, and Neville in the Gryffindor Common Room. They wanted to know how you were. Kreacher advised them to see Doctor Carlisle and Mrs. Esme in the Great Hall."

I had drunk down my potions as he was talking. "Thank you again, Kreacher. That was very wise of you. How was Isa when I was unconscious?"

I watched as the approximation of a grimace crossed his features. "Kreacher has never seen someone as stoic or as sad as Miss Bella was when she came out of the third floor corridor with Professor Dumbledore and Master Ron. She had levitated you the whole way out and continued to do so, even with tears running down her cheeks, all the way through the castle. Kreacher offered to help, but Miss Bella said she had to do it.

"She ignored all the gasps, the whispers, and the shock as she brought you up here. Even Mrs. Esme was ignored when she offered to help. The only thing Miss Bella said was to call Doctor Carlisle. Miss Bella brought you up here, placed you on the bed, and opened the window for Athan and Saffy. She waited until Doctor Carlisle had looked you over, and then she just … broke. She screamed, she cried, she pleaded, and when that didn't work and Miss Rose tried to comfort her, her shield shot out and pushed them all away. She even tried to use the powers that had been unlocked by Cortesia, but nothing happened.

"The only ones she allowed near you was Kreacher and the owls, and even then, she wouldn't accept comfort from Kreacher. Kreacher wanted to help, but she didn't want to be touched; all Kreacher was allowed to do was hold Master Edward's finger. Kreacher never felt so helpless." I could see that Kreacher was getting upset, but he managed to reel it in and continue on.

"Kreacher tried his best to help you, Master Edward, and Miss Bella, but all he could do was hope, even though I knew you wouldn't want to leave her. So Kreacher tried to comfort Miss Bella as best he could."

I reached down and patted him gently on the back. "I'm sure you did the best you could, Kreacher. I think, at that point, she needed to work through it; she needed to rage and cry to get the hurt and worry out. Thank you for looking after her when I couldn't."

Kreacher bowed in embarrassment. "Miss Bella means the world to Kreacher. Kreacher will always look after her in your absence."

I nodded and went back to drinking my dragon's blood and eating the breakfast Kreacher brought up for me. By that time, Isa was waking up, and we both heard her stomach grumble.

"When was the last time she ate?"

"Kreacher tried, every day. But Miss Bella was argumentative."

She moaned then replied sleepily. "No, Miss Bella wasn't."

Athan and Saffy hooted quite loudly in response. It was obvious they were disagreeing with her.

"Hmmm, nope, I think you were, and I have back up. Kreacher, can you please get Isa some breakfast?"

He snickered quietly. "Yes, Master Edward." And he was gone before Isa could argue.

"Teddy, I'm not hungry; besides, unless you eat, I won't be eating."

"I've already eaten, Isa, as should have you. I don't want to hear about you not eating again. You need to eat for your health and for your strength. How would you have helped me if I needed it and you were sick from not eating?"

She looked down at the bedspread as she sat up, then sniffled, which caused me to pull her into another hug. "You can't do that, Isa. When was the last time you ate a decent meal, and not just what Kreacher managed to get into you?"

"I don't know," she whined before pouting. "I can't remember."

"Why, Isa? Why did you do that to yourself?"

"It started out as being sick with worry about you. Whether you'd be all right, if you'd wake up, if you'd leave me, especially when I couldn't heal you! What was happening to you while you were out, if you could be taken from me. And then I wondered if you were offered the chance to go with your parents, if you'd want to come back to me."

"Oh, baby girl. I'll always try to come back, I promise. I know you don't want to hear it but I can't promise this won't happen again. I can always just try to come back to you, as hard as I can, with everything I have. But that doesn't explain why you wouldn't eat once you knew I was okay. Why you won't eat now."

"Because if you weren't coming back, then I didn't want to be here!" she shouted as she pulled away from me. "I've lost so many people in my life that I couldn't bear it if I lost you too. Now … now, it's because I feel guilty."

"Guilty?" I whispered, confused. "Why do you feel guilty?" I reached out and grabbed one of her hands that she had laying in her lap.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Kreacher popped back in before she could get it out. I could see she was struggling to verbalize her thoughts.

"Here, Miss Bella. Kreacher thinks this will help. Drink, eat, and feel better. Then you might be able to say it."

He placed the tray on the rolling hospital table while taking away mine.

Isa nodded while I spoke out loud. "Thank you, Kreacher. I'll make sure she eats it all. I'll call for everyone when we're ready. Athan, Saffy, you can return to the owlery, and Kreacher will come for you then, too."

Kreacher nodded before he disappeared. Athan and Saffy hooted softly, knowing something was wrong but knew we were handling it, so they flew out the window to give us time.

I pushed the complete English breakfast toward Isa. It contained eggs, sausages, bacon, and fried mushrooms and tomatoes. He also had provided the most decadent-looking hot chocolate with whipped cream I had ever seen; I was almost jealous.

"I want you to eat, Isa. And we will continue talking after that. Just know that you have nothing to feel guilty about—your feelings are your feelings, and I want to know them all, okay?"

She nodded, picking up her utensils, and started to eat a little of everything on her plate. It didn't take long for her to complain that she wasn't hungry anymore, and I'm sure that was true because it looked like she'd lost a bit of weight in the last few days.

 _Have her drink the hot chocolate, Edward. It'll kick-start her hunger. She's starved herself, so she's essentially turned it off,_ Carlisle thought up to me. I rolled my eyes at myself because I should have remembered that from my time in medical school, but it didn't make a lick of difference when it came to my mate, apparently.

"Here then, baby girl. Drink this up if you aren't hungry."

"Thank you, Teddy. I thought you'd be mad."

"Nope, not at all."

Again she picked it up and drank it, this time a little quicker. I knew it would take time to make her hungry, so I thought this would be the best time to talk about her guilt.

"I want to talk about your guilt, Isa. What on Earth could you have to feel guilty about?"

She looked down at her mug as she gathered her thoughts. "At first, it was because I had to send you on without me, and I couldn't help. That was on top of leaving Ron behind, but compared to sending you on without me, that was nothing. When I watched as Voldemort went through you, and I watched you go down, and all I could do was _watch_ , it seared through me, right here." She held her hand to her chest and sniffled. "But when I ran to you and you wouldn't wake up … I felt helpless, and I knew that if you didn't make it, I didn't want to either. To lose you would be the end of me.

"But the biggest part of the guilt eating at me was that I didn't believe _anyone_ when they said you were going to be all right, and I just GAVE UP! I _just gave up …_ " she cried, putting her mug on the table before almost bending herself in half to cry into her hands, in her lap.

"Oh, my sweet girl," I murmured, knowing she couldn't hear me in the state she was in. I pulled her curled-up form into my lap, curling myself around her and just rocking her. I had to let her get this all out, otherwise it would eat her alive. Seeing her in this state, though, made me want to cry with her. I felt my eyes fill with tears that I would never shed.

Kreacher popped back in when her mournful wails slowed down and replaced her hot chocolate and breakfast with another and some porridge. A good warm breakfast for her belly. Also another box of tissues.

When she finally settled down and had relaxed back into me, I handed her some tissues and her new drink before I finally spoke. "Are you finished for now, baby girl?"

She nodded.

"Okay, let me just start by saying that it was so hard, so damn hard, to walk away from you in that room down there. I felt it too, right here." I placed her hand on my chest, right on my heart. "It hurt when you weren't in my sight, okay?"

She nodded again as she rubbed that spot over my heart.

"I want you to know that I feel the same about you, Isa. If you were gone, there would be no way I could carry on without you, okay? But, in saying that, I would want you to try your absolute hardest to get back to me, as I would for you. I would fight an army of Voldemorts to get back to this, what we have, right here.

"As for what happened in the white room." At this, she stiffened, and I knew this was bugging her the most. "I would move heaven and earth to get back here to you. There was no other choice, Isabella. None. Our parents are watching over us; knowing that, seeing them, even holding them for the first time in a century, was enough.

"My parents told me there was no choice, I had more to do, and more importantly, I had to come back for you. Your father told me not to hurt you, as if there was another option. My only thought was getting back to you, Isabella. I would have never chosen to be taken away from you. You are my life."

She put the drink on the table for a second time, but instead of collapsing in on herself, she got up on her knees, turned around, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Happy tears, Teddy. Thank you. You are my life, too."

~*~UHS~*~

"… Charlie hit me with a spell, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here in the hospital." I finished my tale, telling everyone in the room—my family, Dumbledore, Kreacher, and the owls—what had happened. We had decided it would be best to tell Hermione, Mike, Ron, and Neville the abridged version of what had happened. Leaving out Voldemort.

I had noticed when I mentioned the space where I met my parents and Charlie, Dumbledore had smirked. I wondered if he had knowledge of that place and what exactly it was. Although at this point, it wasn't important.

"What I regret, though, is letting it slip that I had listened to their minds. I really shouldn't have said that." I scolded myself while Isa let out a snort then a giggle. I looked over at her, sitting on the bed with me, to see she had her hand over her mouth trying not to let out an even louder laugh. "What?" I smirked, happy to see her happy.

She giggled again before saying, "You sounded like Hagrid then. 'I shouldn't have said that; I should not have said that'." she imitated before breaking out into louder giggles.

Dumbledore chuckled at her. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Edward. He'll either forget about it, or it'll feed his ego. He may even think that he's such a strong wizard that his thoughts are broadcasted to mythical creatures with great hearing." He snorted. "But in the event that you come across him, one of the charms you'll learn next year is Obliviate, and it can remove certain memories. The charm starts out simple enough, just removing the last hour or so, but as you move up in years, you learn to control the intensity, being able to remove the memory altogether. I think we'll be able to get you to that level easily enough."

That alleviated some of my guilt for being too cocky and revealing something I should have kept quiet.

"Teddy, don't worry about it," Isa told me while placing her hand on my cheek, turning my head to look at her. "We'll worry about it when the time comes. Who knows, maybe you'll have a chance to use that memory charm on him before he can tell anyone. And from what you've told us, it seems like he hasn't got many contacts if he had to hijack Quirrell."

At that, I laughed because she was right. _We_ would deal with it, together.

"Okay, okay. We will; you're right. So what happened to you after I stepped through the fire?"

Isa opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by another voice. "Excuse me. I don't like having all these _creatures_ in my hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey huffed. "I want them gone."

The girls sucked in a shocked gasp when she indicated to Kreacher, Athan, and Saffy because, as far as they were concerned, they were family. I could see Rose was going to get up from her seat to give the Madam a piece of her mind, but Esme placed a hand on her arm before getting up instead.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, but I do believe you have insulted some of my family. These are not just creatures, as you so rudely insinuated. Although, you could think of us that way as well, seeing as we are vampires and Veela instead of your regular witches or wizards."

Madam Pomfrey stuck her nose in the air while crossing her arms. "Speaking of which. I need to check on my patients, _now_ _that I can._ " She sneered the last bit, which caused all of us to freeze up because she did not just insult Isa.

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey …" Dumbledore started, but Esme held up her hand, and he stopped talking.

"I think you may want to be careful what you say about my _daughter_ ," Esme started, which caused Athan and Saffy to hoot. It sounded like they were egging her on. "Isabella was only protecting what is _hers_ until the medical professional she trusted the most arrived to check him over." Esme indicated Carlisle. "And even once she was assured, she still protected him from any further harm. From now on, I think we'll just have Carlisle give them a medical once-over. Your services are not needed here."

Once Esme was finished, Athan took flight. He flew over and around all of our heads before giving Madam Pomfrey what he thought she deserved—the same thing Lucius Malfoy deserved. Only this time, it landed right on her face before he landed, quite smugly, on Esme's shoulder.

Most of us tried to hold in our laughter; Emmett and Rose, not so much. They let out the loudest belly laughs I'd heard from them in some time, which caused Isa to let out some giggles. I saw Madam Pomfrey turn in our direction, so I pulled her face to my chest while I buried mine in her hair as I tried to hide our snickering.

"Hicipsum _._ " Madam Pomfrey cast the cleaning spell to remove Athan's present before she stormed out of the area and into her office, slamming the door for good measure.

"Muffliato." Dumbledore cast toward the door of the office. "We might want to keep the conversation a little more private from now on. Please, Isa, try again. Tell everyone what happened."

 _I'm going to have to have a talk about this with her later. This attitude is not becoming in a nurse at this school, especially given that she has never treated either vampire or Veela before,_ Dumbledore thought then looked at me. _From now on, when you and Isa need tending to, go to Esme's office, and either call me or Carlisle for treatment. Okay?_

I nodded as Isa began her tale.

"I watched as Teddy bid me goodbye, making me laugh in spite of my fear, and as soon as he was out of sight, I swallowed my potion and ran back toward Ron as fast as possible. By the time I had made it there, Professor Dumbledore was already checking him over. Once we'd agreed that he was going to be okay, we called Kreacher to take him to the hospital wing. I begged him to take me to Teddy.

"I thought he'd take me through the room with the fires, but Professor Dumbledore walked over to a patch on the wall and tapped out a tune that opened a door. What surprised me, but probably shouldn't have, was that we stepped out of the left-hand door of a massive wardrobe. I didn't have time to look at it because he walked over to the right-hand door, tapped it with his wand, and then opened it up.

"I stepped through the door in time to see Edward place his hands on Quirrell's face, freeze it, then squeeze it into snowflakes. I also saw, as he turned around, when Voldemort rose up inside Quirrell's robes and then flew through him on his way out of what he thought was a dungeon. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen, and by the time I'd gotten up here to the hospital wing, Ron was already discharged." She sniffled again. "The rest, you all know."

"Why didn't your powers work on me, though? Cortesia said you'd be able to heal me?"

Isa shrugged—a very unusual move from her. "I think it was because I was just so overwhelmed with everything, and because I was so emotionally off balance that it couldn't work. I have a feeling that, for it to work and work well, I have to be calm and relaxed, and I just couldn't do it with you like that."

I reached over and pulled her into my side to comfort her from her feelings, nodding, because that would make sense. I know my feelings would have been all over the place if she had been like that. Who knows how I would have reacted. Her feelings, like mine, would take time to calm, time to comfort, and time to settle from the idea that we had lost each other.

Esme had had enough. "I'm sorry you both had to go through that, and I'm glad you came through it, but I think it's time for Carlisle to check you both out. I want to know that you both have a clean bill of health." She stood up and started ushering everyone out of the wing. "We'll just wait out here, Carlisle; get to it."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

My checkup was quick. Carlisle gave me the usual once over and declared me good to go. He took a little longer with Isa; even though she didn't report any injuries, he went over her in her entirety, starting with her toes and working his way up. He found a few scrapes and a little swelling in her left knee. When he asked, she explained that she slipped on a wet rock and landed on it, and he also found a few light scrapes on her hands from the same fall. He tutted at her loss of weight, though, and told her that she wouldn't be allowed to do that again.

"I will find a way inside that shield of yours, missy, and I'll make sure you eat. It's not good for you to do that, not just for those few days, but it can mess up everything on the inside. And that includes the areas that will help you get those babies you went on about in the beginning. Okay?"

Isa looked up at Carlisle, sniffled, and then launched herself into his arms. "Okay, Daddy. I'm really, really sorry." She cried. "Not eating can really do all of that?"

He held her close as the others came back into the wing. He nodded against her as he sat on the bed next to me with her in his lap. "It can if you do it for long periods of time. Not giving your body the right sustenance can have devastating effects on the human body, and I can imagine they would be just as bad on yours."

Isa held her hand out to me but stayed in Carlisle's lap. "I promise you both I won't do that again."

I watched as Dumbledore found his spot along the wall, which reminded me. "Oh!" I felt around in the pockets of my pants. "Professor Dumbledore, I wanted to give you the …" I trailed off as he held the item I was looking for in his hands.

"Yes, this. I believe that this conversation might be better held in my office, away from prying ears." He indicated to the office where Madam Pomfrey was. I knew she couldn't hear because of the Muffliato spell, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Of course. We'll follow you," Esme agreed, and from reading her mind, she wanted to know everything.

Again, they filed out of the hospital wing, but this time, Carlisle carried Isa, and I trailed behind her. Kreacher had popped out the minute it was mentioned, and no doubt, he would be waiting for us while Athan and Saffy had taken flight out the window. Those birds were nowhere near as dumb as most of the entire human race thought; it surprised me how often they'd turn up without us even letting them know we needed them. They were linked to us in a way I couldn't understand but was infinitely grateful for. I'd never had that kind of affinity with an animal before, and I couldn't wait to get to know Athan better over the years. Even Isa's puppies would be fun to be around because we could all have pets with them around; I wasn't the only one looking forward to that.

"Lemon Sherbet," Dumbledore whispered, which pulled me out of my thoughts. We were already at the base of his staircase with the gargoyle at the bottom.

Isa was looking over Carlisle's shoulder at me. _You okay, Teddy? You were out of it there for a minute._

I hummed and nodded to let her know I was okay. "Just lost in my own thoughts of owls and your puppies."

"I can't wait to get home to them. I've missed them so much." She giggled.

Carlisle snorted, then tickled Isa's side, making her squirm and giggle harder. "And they've missed you, too. But now is not the time, missy."

"Nope, I know. We've got our end-of-year testing, then the end-of-year feast," she cheered before she whispered. "And I know we're going to win the house cup!"

"Oh! Speaking of cups, who won the match?" I asked excited.

Jasper turned his head while walking up the stairs and grinned. "Why, Gryffindor, of course!"

"Woohooo!" I cheered but then cringed as it echoed in the stairwell, which caused us all to cover our ears.

"Teddy," Isa hissed with her hands over her ears. "Don't do that again in an enclosed space, please."

I shrugged, chagrinned. "Sorry."

By that stage, we had made it to the door to Dumbledore's office, but instead of sitting in there, we made our way through a side door, which led to a lounge area of sorts. It had mismatched seating, all decorated in that older style that I had come to expect from the Wizarding world, but unlike his office, the walls of this room were bare, not an eavesdropping painting in sight.

"This room is truly private," Dumbledore noted as he cast the Muffliatospell once again.

"What happened to the fake stone?" I asked as I took a seat next to Carlisle, Isa once again climbing in my lap.

"Ah, yes." He reached into his robes. "This one?"

I nodded.

"I pulled it from your pocket before Isa lifted you out of the wardrobe and back to the hospital wing. It was a rather ingenious idea, if I do say so myself."

"Wait, so that's not the real one?" Emmett interrupted.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "No, Emmett, it's not the real one. In fact, if I'm right, the real one is with Bella's father. Right, Edward?"

I nodded. "Charlie put it in his pocket while my mother placed that one in mine. The funny thing that I noticed was that when Isa or I look into the mirror on our own, our reflection is there."

"But when you're together, you have no reflection," Dumbledore concluded.

"That's right. How is that possible?"

This time, he laughed out loud. "I have no idea! But … if you give me time to work on it, time to look into it, I should, hopefully, come up with an answer. Although, I have a feeling the mirror will find a new home over the summer. Somewhere it will be protected by all manner of mythical beings, but especially vampires."

Isa gasped. "I'll be able to see my dad again?"

"I think the safest place to hide something of this magnitude will be where not even Voldemort will go. So, yes, Isa, you will see your father again. You guys will just have to regulate your usage of the mirror so you won't get too attached. But I'm sure you have other questions?" Dumbledore looked around at us all, wondering who was going to ask one first, and there was no surprise when it was Jasper; he was nothing, if not, the strategist.

"Voldemort isn't gone, is he?"

"No, Jasper, he isn't. He's just been delayed. He'll keep looking until he finds a way because in that form he's not really alive, and alas, cannot really be killed. He left Quirrell to die at Edward's hands, which shows the amount of respect he has for his followers. They really all are just pawns in his game."

"Are there many? Ways for him to return, I mean." This one was asked by Rose.

"Unfortunately, Rose, where there is good, there is always bad. And that applies to magic as well, which means there will always be someone looking into dark magic to rule, to change the world, to become immortal, or in Voldemort's case, to return to the living. So there could be endless ways for it to happen."

"What does that mean for Harry?" Esme asked.

"Ah, a very good question. For now, we keep him hidden. We keep Sirius and James in the loop and Edward and Isabella around him for protection. We keep him out of it as much as we can, and when the time comes that he has to reveal himself, we attempt to keep him safe. It may not always be possible, but we can only do our best."

The others were quiet for a moment, which allowed me to process my question. Isa had settled on my lap, straddling me, and as such, she was attempting not to fall back asleep. I looked at my hands rubbing her back, and I wondered. Why was I able to touch her with no repercussions, and all my friends and family for that matter, but not Quirrell? Why had my hands done that to him?

I looked up to see that Professor Dumbledore was looking at me. It was unnerving when he did that because it felt like he could read my mind, even without the aid of the _Legilimens_ spell.

"Why … how … why am I able to touch other people? Isa, Esme, Carlisle, when I was unable to touch Quirrell? What did I do to him?"

"I wondered when that question would come up. The simple answer is love, Edward. You are, and have been, surrounded by it every day. Your real parents, your vampire ones, your siblings, your friends, and of course, little Isabella here. If there is one thing Voldemort does not understand, it is love. He doesn't understand the all-encompassing feeling of it because he's never had it, at all.

"He doesn't know that to be loved so deeply will leave a mark … not a visible one, but one that will protect you forever; it's in our very skin. Well, that's of course, if Isabella ever lets you out of her sight ever again." We snickered at that because even though she was now asleep, she was hanging on as tight as her subconscious would let her.

"As for Quirrell, he was full of hate, ambition, and greed; his very soul was damaged by sharing his space with Voldemort. And as such, could not touch you for the very same reasons. It is agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

 _Told you so, Teddy._ Isa's thoughts whispered to me. I guess she wasn't as asleep as we all thought she was. At her thoughts though, I placed a kiss on her head; she was right and that helped to let go of the last little bit of guilt that I was hanging on to, even if I hadn't known I was doing it.

"I actually have a question," Carlisle started.

"Oh, no … the logical mind is going to emerge." Emmett snickered, which caused Carlisle to throw him a scowl. We all laughed at that, even Esme.

"How did Edward get the stone out of the mirror?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "One of my more brilliant ideas; I even surpassed myself with this one. The person looking for the stone had to want to only find the stone and not _use_ it. That was the only way it was going to come out of the mirror. Of course, I didn't count on Edward's or Isabella's parents helping them out in that situation, so it may not have mattered in the end …" He trailed off, thinking it over. "But had it been anyone else, it would have been like that. Don't look at me like that, Carlisle. Magic is a wonderful thing! And it is not something that logic will ever, _ever_ understand!"

We all laughed at Carlisle's face because he was ever so disappointed. Mostly because he knew Dumbledore was right. He'd never understand that part of magic.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **I cannot wait to hear what you think of this chapter. It sure was a doozy.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you in a fortnight!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen - The Potions Master

**Happy Friday, everyone! After this very long fortnight rife with way too many hours behind the wheel, a doctors appointment that ended in pain killers and a compression bandage; I finally have time off. And I plan to use every bit of it.**

 **I want to let you know that after this chapter, we only have two left to be posted in this story ... and I'm probably three quarters of the way through the next one. Pienuniek has been diligently helping me through all manner of writers block, and kicking my ass when needed to write a better descriptive paragraph, I certainly couldn't do it without her. And Sally, my amazing beta, has signed on for the next one also! Though I won't post until I've finished.**

 **Thank you to both Pienuniek and Sally for all their hard work, I wouldn't be here without them.**

 **And thanks to JK and SM because we wouldn't be here without them. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Here's this week's chapter ...**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen – The Potions Master**

Later that evening, after saying goodbye to the ones that would return home, I carried Isa back up to the Common Room. She was awake now but still in need of more sleep, and I was hoping we would be able to do that without any interruptions as it was later than usual.

That wasn't going to be the case, though, as Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Ron were all waiting for us when we got there.

Hermione was up, out of the chair, and wrapped around Isa and I faster than I thought possible. "Oh my goodness, are you guys okay? Nobody would let us in to see you; we were so worried."

I wanted to get in and sit down in my corner before the interrogation started, but with them all crowding around us, it was going to be impossible. The boys were standing back, but Hermione was still asking questions and would not move, so in my infinite wisdom, and to Isa's entertainment, I picked Hermione up as well and walked over to my chair.

It certainly made her stop asking questions.

Once I had released her and sat in my chair with Isa in my lap, we turned to look at her. She was still stunned into silence.

"Well?" Isa asked. "Which question do you want us to answer first, Hermione?"

"Oh, ah …" We watched as she shook off her shock. "Are you guys okay?" She pulled a chair over to my corner as she was the only other one allowed in it.

"We are okay, yes. Now anyway," I answered her.

"What happened? And why wouldn't they let us in?" It seemed that Hermione was going to be the spokesperson.

Isa and I went through the Voldemort-free version of what happened after we separated from Ron, which we'd worked out with the family; there was no sense in alarming them before we had to. Although, I wasn't sure we'd fooled Hermione because she looked at us with a more skeptical expression. Thank goodness, she was the only one with that expression.

 _I think we may need to tell Hermione, Teddy. She's more observant than the others._ I kissed the back of Isa's head with that thought because she was right.

 _There's more to this,_ Hermione thought. _For some reason, they don't want us to know or, at least, don't want one of us to know,_ she thought, looking around at the others. The eye roll she gave to Ron was a surprise, however.

 _Ooohh, there's a story there,_ Isa squealed in her thoughts, which caused me to wince.

"The reason they didn't let you in was because I was out and that, being unusual for a vampire, made them cautious. The only people who were allowed in until I was awake were Carlisle and Isa. Even my family had to wait outside," I explained. "Somehow, Quirrell was able to cause me to pass out as I turned him to snow and ice. Carlisle still doesn't know what caused it."

"Oh, Bella." Hermione was wrapped around her again. "That had to have been so hard. I wish I could have been there for you, at the very least, to hold your hand."

Isa wrapped her arms around Hermione in a tight hug. "Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how much that means." Isa left it at that. We weren't sure whether to share the news of Isa's shield, or if it was best to keep that to ourselves. While Isa and I didn't want to keep secrets from our friends, Carlisle and Jasper thought it might be best to keep it quiet, especially at school. The wrong word said around the wrong person could lead to devastating effects.

"Are you excused from the exams tomorrow?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes again as she sat down.

I snorted. "No, Ron, and I have a feeling that had I not woken when I did, Professor Dumbledore may have put them off until I was awake. Isa and I have to sit them like everyone else."

It was at that point, Isa let out a yawn, which surprised me because she'd slept on and off all day today, but it was the hand reaching out for Hermione's as she spoke that confused me further. "Guys, I'm bushed. It's been a long few days, and I wanna get a decent sleep before the exams tomorrow …"

"That's all right; we can't all be heroes. Some of us have to be the damsels," Ron claimed as he got up from his seat with Mike and Neville. "This hero is going to his bed high in the tower."

Isa, Hermione, and I watched as Neville and Mike snickered at Ron before they all traipsed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. We were quiet as we waited. It wasn't until the door had closed that Isa turned back to Hermione.

"What's going on? Why are you rolling your eyes so much?" Isa asked.

"Can you tell me what really happened between you leaving the match and when you left Ron behind?" Hermione countered.

I looked at her strangely, as did Isa, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking as her thoughts were all over the place. In response to her question, Isa and I told her everything that happened from the minute we left the Quidditch match. We gave her the details she seemed to be looking for, things like who did what and what happened when. As we spoke, her thoughts became clearer. It seemed Ron had made himself out to be the hero up until he was knocked out at the chess match.

She sighed. "That's what I thought. I like Ron, I really do, but he seems to want a lot for very little." She sighed again and sat down. "I know most children Isa's and my age don't like studying, or learning for that matter, public schools are full of them. Even Neville struggles sometimes, but he puts forth some effort. Mike and I obviously have to work harder than you, but even you guys make a diligent effort. But Ron …"

"Ron doesn't seem to want to work at all," I finished.

Isa looked between us while she was nodding her head. "Do you think it could be because he's been around magic all his life?"

I shook my head. "You and Neville have been around it all your lives, even Mike to some extent, but I don't think that's it," I thought out loud. "I think he's just lazy. Being in Gryffindor, like his brothers before him, may have given him a complex."

"He thinks because of that it should be handed to him?" Isa asked outraged. "That he shouldn't have to work as hard as the rest of us?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I think we may have to keep an eye on him. I'm afraid he might be willing to go to any lengths to get what he thinks should be his."

"Keep your friends close. Right?" Hermione asked.

"For now, that's our best bet. I'll use my sharper senses to keep an eye on him too when he's away from us, at least at school. At home will be a different matter." I looked at the time. "For now, girls, it's time for bed." Isa opened her mouth to argue with me. "I know you'll be here with me, sweet girl, but you need to at least wash and get your pjs on. Okay?"

"Okay, Teddy. Night, Hermione!"

"Night, guys." She waved, heading toward the stairs. "See you in the morning for exams."

We waved while Isa headed toward the showers. I relaxed back in my chair and thought about what we had been through and knew, no matter what, that we had so much more to look forward to in the coming years than I ever thought before.

~*~UHS~*~

"I would have thought these final exams would have been harder," Hermione mused while we were sitting in the library, studying for our last exam—Potions—the next day.

It had been a good week, exam wise, after our run-in with Voldemort. The exams, as Hermione thought, had been easy, well for most of us.

"You think these are easy?" Ron exclaimed, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"They are, Ron. Very easy," Isa agreed. "But maybe if you had taken the study sessions a few weeks ago more seriously, then you might not be struggling so much."

"Hmph. It's all well and good for those of you who have photographic memories or use more of your brains than us mere mortals. If I had those, maybe they would be easy for me too. Right, Mike, Neville?"

"Actually, the one I struggled on was Transfiguration and this Potions one for tomorrow," Neville replied absentmindedly.

Harry nodded without voicing an opinion on the matter. He wanted to pass, and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

Ron opened his mouth to argue again, but I decided it was time to step in. "Ron, maybe if you spend this time studying instead of arguing or complaining, you might be doing better. Granted, you aren't the only one struggling, but you are in the minority."

Instead of answering out loud, he tried very hard not to let his thoughts reveal how angry he was for having it pointed out to him. But it wasn't his mental voice that caught my attention.

 _I'll show that insufferable know-it-all. He can't expect to humiliate me in my own class without expecting repercussions,_ Snape thought snidely with a mental image of my distracted face from when I had corrected him in class. _I'll have him prepare a potion that he cannot hope to complete in time; not only that, I've made sure the ingredients are not prepared properly._

I looked subtly over Isa's head as Snape wandered down the aisle that had the older potions class books. He had decided that I alone would be given a different potion to brew for my final. From the third-year book, he had chosen Polyjuice Potion as my downfall. He didn't know of my proficiency in brewing that potion; he couldn't have chosen a worse substitute for his scheme. He would provide the Lacewing flies; they had been stewing for too little time in his office, and to add to that, he'd rubbed the cauldron with Scotch Bonnet Chilies. Those ingredients wouldn't ever amount to Polyjuice ever.

 _He's going to fail this exam, and he's going to have to repeat first year or leave. I'll make sure of it._ He scowled as he walked by our table. I had turned my head back to my book before he had walked out to the borrowing desk.

Isa, however, had looked up at exactly the right time and caught him in the act. She frowned at him before she followed his stare right to me; when she realized who he was scowling at, she turned right back around to do the same. Snape was slightly startled when he realized he'd caught her attention; he knew what she could do, but it didn't change his mind about what he was going to attempt.

Isa looked back at me. _He's not happy with you at all. What is he planning?_

Using vampire pitch, I answered her. "He's going to try and make me fail tomorrow. I'm going to have to take a correct Polyjuice Potion from my stash. But right now, I need to go and report this to Dumbledore."

Isa gasped quietly beside me, not catching the attention of the others. _He's not!_ I nodded in response to that exclamation. _Do you want me to come with you to see Dumbledore?_

This time, I shook my head. "I want you to keep an eye on things for me here. There's something building, and I want to be ahead of it."

"Okay," she replied quietly as she looked around at our group of friends. "And for the record, I agree. Go see the professor. I'll see you later for dinner."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek before I packed up my things. Standing, I said goodbye to all of them before I made my way to Dumbledore's office.

As I made my way through the castle, I kept an ear on Snape. He was not at all happy about what had happened, I knew that, but I didn't know how deep it ran. I wasn't sure what Professor Dumbledore could even do about it. Could he fire him? By the time I had made it to the gargoyle at the bottom, the questions were driving me mad.

I knocked on the door when I reached the top and waited until I was given the all clear before entering.

"Ah, Edward. What can I do for you today?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this, Professor, but it seems we may have a problem."

Dumbledore frowned at me. "What do you mean? What did you hear?"

I squirmed a little under his gaze. "Well, you remember that Isa and I had trouble communicating when I found the mirror?" He nodded to my question. "At that time, we had a potions class. Professor Snape was reciting a potion from memory; he quoted the wrong amount of porcupine quills, and I corrected him. Well, I'd asked why the amount was different than in the book because Isa and I had already passed that ingredient."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't think he took that well."

I shook my head. "And that leads me to today's problem. Maybe I should just show you?"

"Please do." He flicked his wand to open the cabinet with his pensieve in it. I used my wand to put the memory in and stood in silence as he dipped his head into the bowl. I watched through him as he landed in the library, off to the side, and the conversation that had taken place before I'd picked up on Snape's thoughts. I wondered how Dumbledore would access the thoughts around me. To my astonishment, I saw thought bubbles over the heads of the people nearest to me. My subconscious had even protected their privacy and had blacked out the bubbles not related to Snape. Like this, Professor Dumbledore could understand everything I had picked up.

He stood there, watching Snape retreat with his thoughts floating along behind him. Dumbledore had a look of dismay on his face. It seemed that he may have misjudged Snape's remorse.

"Hmm, we do have a problem. A teacher should not behave in such a vindictive manner."

"It's probably the death eat …"

"Shhh, Edward. You are probably right, but we must not make that public knowledge." He waved his hand around at all the paintings on the wall. "He is reformed, I suppose you could say."

I looked at Dumbledore skeptically because I couldn't see that. I still saw the mean-spirited little boy who was ostracized then picked on by other bigger, mean-spirited boys. I doubted he was as reformed as he led Dumbledore to believe.

The thoughts I had filtered from Snape's mind over the last year had also led me to believe that his remorse was not genuine. He had used his misguided love for a Mudblood–his words, not mine–to his advantage to get an in with Dumbledore.

For all we knew, he was still an active death eater, spying on the workings of both Dumbledore and Hogwarts, itself.

"You do not think so?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think there's a scared, hurt little boy inside that big, mean adult. And as much as I'd like to believe it is the case, I can't see it."

"Okay. Well, I suppose at this time, it's a wait and see. Can you monitor that for me?" I nodded. "In regards to this problem, though, take the Polyjuice potion you have stored to your test. Pass the test, and he'll come to me, inadvertently admitting his guilt. I'll have to find a fitting punishment for him."

There was a pop from behind me, which surprised me, although, I expected Kreacher when I turned around. I was met with the face of a completely different house elf, but eerily similar in his appearance.

He bowed slightly at the waist. "Master, Pokey has come to collect this week's wages, sir."

I turned back to Dumbledore in time to see his eyes light up with that sparkle of mischief I was used to seeing.

"Ah, Pokey. All is well, I hope?"

"Yes, Master. The laundry is spic and span as always, and the elves under Pokey's care are looked after."

Dumbledore smiled before he got up and ambled over to a painting. He swung it over to one side before he used a spell to open a safe. I could hear him count out some money before closing it all back up and walking over to Pokey.

"Here you are. I may have a new job for you over the summer and into the new school year. I will pay you handsomely for it, of course, but it will have to wait until school lets out. Okay?"

"Yes, Master. Pokey will be ready when you are."

"Very well. I'll call on you soon." With Dumbledore's dismissal, Pokey left with the usual pop.

I turned to look back at Dumbledore to see him with a speculative expression now. "What do you plan to do?"

His gaze snapped to mine. "I don't know yet, Edward. But someone is going to have to keep an eye on him, hence Pokey. From there, though, I'm going to have to think about it. However, it's time for dinner. Off you go to the Great Hall."

I nodded, turned, and made my way back down for dinner. Tomorrow was going to prove to be very interesting.

~*~UHS~*~

 _Are you sure everything's going to be okay?_ Isa asked for the tenth time since we started making our way down to the dungeons for our Potions final.

"Yes, I promise. He's going to end up outing himself. Professor Dumbledore knows, so please don't panic."

 _I'm trying. I don't want you in trouble._

I couldn't reply verbally as we had just walked through the classroom door, so I leaned down and kissed her head.

 _I know, I know. Everything's going to be fine._ She pouted.

I laughed at her put out face as we made our way over to our assigned table. I could already see the writing through the pieces of paper laid out and could tell that the ingredients were different from those on Isa's paper. At least, he was giving me a _fighting_ chance; he set out a brass cauldron instead of a pewter one. Not that it would make a difference.

I let out a sigh, which caused Isa to look up at me. I shook my head at her, telling her not to worry about it. Once we'd made it to our tables, we faced Professor Snape and waited for further instructions. As he gazed around the classroom, he kept his face impassive, until he reached us that was. When he met my gaze, his mouth lifted up in the approximation of a smirk. I had to place a hold on Isa's shoulder to keep her in place as she scowled at him and went to remove her wand. It was a shock to his system when he met her gaze because he couldn't figure out why she was looking at him like that, but he knew not to cross her path.

 _Why is she looking at me like that?_ He froze for a fraction of a second. _He can't know, surely. I better be careful._ His calm façade fell back into place.

"You have an hour and a half to produce the potion on the reverse side of the paper in front of you and have it complete on my desk. If it is not on my desk by the end of the lesson, you will fail." He gave the class a smirk before he swept off to sit at his desk like a royal looking down on his subjects.

"Hmph," Isa grumped. _Stupid, thinks he knows-it-all teacher. I could show him a thing or two._ She growled in her thoughts. _And he's not even original with his testing. An_ Antidote to Common Poisons _really? He couldn't even make it a little challenging?_

I snickered quietly at Isa's thoughts while I went about starting the Polyjuice Potion with the tainted ingredients. Did he really think I wouldn't be able to tell? My sense of smell could pick up the problem even without the use of my mind reading.

I followed the instructions to the letter, as did Isa. She was bored out of her mind as this was one of the simpler potions; in fact, she was so bored she was singing the instructions.

 _Add a Bezoar to the mortar,_

 _Make sure to crush to a very fine powder._

 _To the cauldron, we add four measures of Bezoar,_

 _Next in it goes, two measures of standard ingredient one._

 _Heat at medium for_ five _whole seconds,_

 _And then wave your wand!_

 _Now all's left is to brew,_

 _Forty minutes, then on to step two!_

I snickered again, only this time it was a little louder, and Snape caught wind of it and called me out in the middle of class. "Find something funny about your potion, _Mr. Masen_?"

I schooled my features into polite indifference. "Certainly not, _Professor._ I don't find _anything_ about Potions class _remotely_ funny."

He could tell I was being sarcastic, but because of his own attitude when he spoke to me, he couldn't do anything about it. The students had already noted his demeanor toward me since that fateful lesson, but they were paying closer attention to him now because, to them, it seemed he was picking on me, and they didn't like it. Not because they liked me, but because they wondered if he could do the same to them.

We stared each other down for a few minutes before Isa's timer went off for her to start step two. She could feel the tension in the class; in order to relieve it, she sang the second part as well.

 _There is not much more left to do,_

 _Start, though, by adding one pinch of Unicorn Horns to your brew._

 _Then stir by the clock for a time or_ two.

 _Christmas comes but once a year, although these come all year round._

 _Add two Mistletoe Berries, and on you'll bound._

 _This time stir, against the clock, by way of a simple pair,_

 _Then wave your wand in the air,_

 _And healthy you shall be._

She hummed a tune I didn't recognize as she started to ladle her potion into her marked bottle. Isa had finished before anyone in the class, although Hermione and Mike weren't far behind. I knew I would be one of the last ones out the door, so when Isa looked at me after she placed her potion on Snape's desk, I motioned for her to leave.

 _Fine!_ she huffed. _But I'm going no farther than the benches outside, and if he so much as says one thing out of line, he's going to have a face full of infected boils._

I smiled at her as she packed up her stuff and watched as she walked out the door. When I turned back around, Snape was slightly sneering at me from his seat. The others wouldn't have picked up on it, but I did, and his thoughts weren't any better. What I picked up, though, was that he was jealous of our connection and what we would have when Isa grew up. He thought he had that once with Harry's mother Lily, of all people, before she fell for James Potter.

That jealousy ate him up inside, so much so, that on the day they were married, he joined Voldemort and became a death eater. He was so bitter because of it that he had almost reached the point where he thought she deserved what she got … almost. It was that love, for Lily, that was saving him. If it wasn't for that, he probably wouldn't be there at all.

I finished last, as predicted. The Slytherins gave me scathing looks when they passed out of the dungeon. Snickering in their minds that I couldn't make a simple cure for poisons. When I was the only one left, Snape still lingered in his dream world created around Lily. My timer finally went off indicating that the polyjuice should be ready. At vampire speed, I poured my own perfect potion into the grading bottle, then made a show of ladling the concoction from the cauldron into my own bottle.

The version I slipped into my pocket while I cleared up my space was watery, with a reddish tint; not at all the muddy colored, milkshake-like substance it was supposed to be. I wanted to be able to give Dumbledore proof of what Snape had done to me. I was grateful for the fact that the labeled bottles weren't clear like many of the ones we had throughout the year.

I cleaned out my cauldron with the spell Dumbledore had taught me. I didn't want Snape to have the chance to switch my perfect Polyjuice with the crap I had to produce that day. After that, I approached the desk. Snape's eyes lit up when he saw me coming to him.

" _Good luck,_ Mr. Masen. You're going to need it." He sneered as I placed the bottle on his table with all the others.

"I'm sure, _Professor._ But before you open your mouth and say something you'll regret, know that Isa is standing right outside the door. Did you know a Veela's hearing is almost as good as a vampire's?"

His mouth dropped open in surprise, more at the fact that when I said what I had, Isa had opened the door with her scowl firmly in place.

"How is that possible?"

I snorted. "You live in a magical world filled with unknown wonders, things you take for granted every single day. Yet, you ask how it is possible that a Veela and a vampire have the same strength in their hearing? Who knows? I certainly don't. But it is something to remember when you're mumbling around us. Our hearing is spectacular."

He huffed, pissed off that he had been shown up, and dismissed me with a wave of his hand. He was going to be in enough trouble later, so I thought it best not to goad him anymore.

I spun and walked out of the room before he could find some reason to hold me back. When I walked past Isa, I noticed that Hermione, Mike, and Neville had waited around for me too. What I noticed, though, was that Ron was missing.

"Thanks for waiting guys; you didn't have to."

Hermione smiled. "It's fine. We didn't want Isa sitting out here on her own. What are we going to do now that finals are over?"

"Well, I guess we go up to our dormitories or out to the grounds and wait until the feast they are putting on tonight is ready. We'll be awarded the House Cup," Mike stated haughtily, like it was a foregone conclusion even though we were in third place, which caused us to laugh. "Before we all go home tomorrow for our summer break. It'll be nice to have a bit of a lie in."

"I can play with my puppies! Are you coming back early again, Hermione?" Isa asked.

I could see the scene that played out in her mind when Dumbledore had come to inform her parents of her magical skills. They were less than enthused, being people of science; they didn't believe in all the hoodoo he was spouting off. Although, they didn't seem that upset to be having Hermione gone most of the year.

"Um … do you think Professor Cullen would mind?" she asked in a small voice, using Esme's professional name.

I shook my head. "Not at all, Hermione. You send an owl when you're ready, and we'll take a drive into London to get you, okay?"

"Or you can come over to my place and take the floo network over. Or even if you need to get away for a few hours; my house is your house." Mike shrugged like it was no big deal, but to Hermione, it meant the world. She'd never had a friend who would open up her home like that before, and before any of us realized, she had wrapped her arms around Mike in a huge hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means more …" she trailed off as the door to the potions class opened.

"What are you all still doing here?" Professor Snape barked. "Go on, get out of my dungeons!"

 _His dungeons._ I snorted internally as we made our way past him. Isa had taken a long look at what he held in his hands as we did and noticed it was the crate that carried all of our potions. It seemed the _good_ professor was not entitled to mark the final exams for class. It made me curious as to why? Well, besides the obvious this time.

While we were making our way from the first level below ground, we bumped into Professor Dumbledore. He seemed to be focused on where he was going and not who was there until he laid eyes on Isa and me.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, Miss Swan. Just the two I was looking for."

 _Liar._ Isa giggled. She had seen his predisposition too.

"This gift came in the post today for you two. I think you need to go somewhere private to open it," he stated as he handed over a small box. It was no bigger than the old hat boxes my mother used to have. _It's a two-way mirror. Head up to the Room of Requirement, and you can watch from there. Professor Snape has not been able to grade final exams since first year due to his obvious favoritism. I think, starting next year, I might have to implement something for tests during the year too. Monitored, of course, by Pokey._

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor. Isa and I will head up there now to do just that."

When we reached the area outside the Great Hall, Mike, Hermione, and Neville turned to us; their thoughts said it all. They wanted to know what was going on. Isa looked up at me. She hated keeping secrets from our friends, even Neville, about who Mike really was.

 _I think we can tell them this,_ she thought. _I think over the coming years, this group is the one that Professor Snape is going to dislike the most. Especially once Harry has to come out of hiding. It will shake the very foundations of what he is._

I agreed. Keeping to a whisper, I told them everything that had gone on from the day before. Well, almost everything. I didn't tell them that Snape was/is a Death Eater.

Hermione huffed indelicately. "Well, that's just not right. I knew something was wrong. I should have pushed the matter. Why didn't you tell us?"

I looked to the ground. "I've always looked after matters like this myself. I've had my family, but I've always been by myself."

"Well, you're not anymore, mate. That's what we're here for. What are we going to do now? And should we tell Ron?" Mike asked.

It was in that moment, with those words, that I finally, truly, felt what it was like to not only have love but friendship as well.

 _I don't think Ron is the right fit for what we need. Things may have to change_. Isa grumbled. "I think we can leave Ron out of it for now. He certainly didn't stick around to wait for any of us."

"Okay, then, where are we going?" Neville asked.

"This way!" Isa called as she pulled on Hermione's and my hands before she lowered her voice back down to a whisper. "There's a room on the seventh floor that Edward and I use to get away from it all. The staring, the whispers, because people are still doing it, and we've been here for-ev-er! That's where we're going."

Isa knew we couldn't use the version of the room I had been using, so she was going to open it for us so we would get something different. The boys and I stayed quiet while Isa and Hermione chattered as girls do. The one thing I was grateful for was that they didn't chatter about celebrities and if they were cute. I don't think I could've handled Isa talking like that about some other guy. It wasn't until we reached the seventh floor corridor that Mike said something.

"Bella, there's no room here. Tell me we didn't walk up all those stairs for nothing!"

Isa laughed. "No, no, we didn't, I promise. Just stand over there with Teddy for a second, and I'll show you something really cool."

I watched the others while Isa paced back and forth along the hall in front of the troll tapestry, and while watching them, I read their minds. They thought Isa had lost her mind a little, pacing backward and forward as she was doing; but the looks on their faces when the door started to be drawn on the wall was well worth their thoughts.

Their mouths dropped open, their eyes bugged out, and Neville even let out a long drawn-out "coooool" before it had finished.

Isa smirked at them before turning to open the door. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement." She turned back around and waved her hand like a game show host asking them to enter.

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione mumbled.

"Yep, ask and ye shall receive." Isa giggled.

I followed along with our little group to find that the room had provided us something along the lines of a theatre. There were comfy chairs, a puffed-up couch, and a bare wall with a hook in the middle to hang the mirror in this box. When I opened it, it was just a small square one, but with the flick of my wand and the _Engorgio_ spell, the mirror was about the size of a fifty-two inch television screen. I hung the mirror on the hook and took a seat on the couch with Isa.

From the mirror, we could see into Dumbledore's sitting room. Although at this angle, all we could see was a couple chairs, a table with some books and quills, and what could only be described as a steampunk castle tower. Well, that's what it looked like anyway. It was a stunning work of art, with overlapping spires running up either side, completing in two tall ones at the very top. Through the middle were a series of glass and brass tubes, ending in a glass jar at the bottom. I couldn't for the life of me understand what it was for.

"Edward, how were you able to know that Snape was going to give you a different potion for the test?" Neville broke the silence that had settled around us.

 _Ooops. Guess we didn't think that through._ Isa gasped. _It can't hurt. He's become a very good friend this year, Teddy. I trust him._

I'd looked at Isa when her thoughts first escaped, but by the end of them, I agreed with her. Neville had become a good friend, and if anything, at the moment, I trusted him more than Ron.

"Some humans, when they become vampires, gain extra abilities. These abilities are usually something that are enhanced from something the human already had. When I was a human, I had an uncanny ability to be able to predict what someone was about to say, almost like I was reading their mind …" I trailed off to see if he'd put it together.

 _Bloody hell … he can … he must … Can you read my mind?_ Neville was quick; I'd give him that much.

I looked down at my hands as I leaned forward on my seat, placing my elbows on my knees. "Yes, Neville. I can read your mind. Unfortunately, I can also read the minds of everyone in a five mile radius."

"Huh." That was all I got. _Wow. How fun … how inconvenient … No, thank you._

"That's it?" Mike asked, incredulous. "That's all you've got to say? When my family and I found out, there were questions galore!"

Neville laughed. "Well, no. But it certainly explains a lot. I'm just grateful it's not me. Although, in saying that, how did you get around the potion testing?"

I looked over at Mike to see if he was going to jump in at any point, but he was still unsure. He knew Neville was trustworthy because I was telling him about myself. The problem was he was still feeling loyal to Ron, even though he seemed to be withdrawing.

I looked back at Neville to give Mike a few more minutes. Hermione seemed to know what was going on so she pulled him over to the side to talk to him without encroaching on our conversation.

"I handed in a perfectly brewed Polyjuice Potion. Before school started, Professor Dumbledore taught me how to brew it, it was needed, and I've been making it all year. The one I handed in was a spare bottle I had laying around."

 _Oh._ The thought popped out. "Why?"

My mouth popped open to answer him. Unfortunately, I truly didn't know what to say. It wasn't my story to tell, and it would turn his world upside down because Mike should be in the position Neville was in. I hadn't realized the time was drawing near until Mike's watch warned him it was time to drink his potion. Neville was still looking at me, expecting me to answer while Isa and I watched Mike return to his true form. In a matter of a few seconds, it wasn't Mike Newtonian looking at us anymore but Harry Potter.

"To hide who I really am."

Neville spun around so quick I thought he was going to fall off the chair he was sitting on.

"O-oh m-my G-god! You-you're H-harry P-p-potter! _You didn't die!_ Well, I'll have to thank you for making sure I was seen as the chosen one." He finished sarcastically. " _Me_ , the boy who's nearly a squib! I don't want the attention, but everywhere I go, whispers follow me.

"Mister Harry Potter. Killed by You-Know-Who while defeating him at the same time! This is going to be _huge_ when you decide to come out of hiding. Those whispers that follow me will then follow you—oh and don't forget the girly giggles—so you best get used to it! It won't be such a blow when they start up about you." He took a deep breath. "I'd like to have a word with whomever raised you. I'm _not_ happy about being thrust into the spotlight. But I can promise that the masses won't hear it from me."

Harry opened his mouth to say thank you, but at that moment, Snape and Dumbledore walked into the room from under the mirror. It seemed the one in the room was only a little one, like what I pulled out of the box, and Dumbledore had placed it where Snape couldn't see into it. Clever thinking on his part. The only problem was that we had to be so quiet. We couldn't make any noise, so I would be writing things down onto a large blackboard that had appeared, to explain what we were seeing.

"You brought the potions from your first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class, Severus?"

"Of course, Albus." Snape sneered slightly. "All labeled. The only time I touched them was to put them in the box."

"Well, let's begin, shall we? I warmed up the FIPRA to grade the potions. Please start with the first bottle."

 _FIPRA?_ I heard all four mental voices ask.

I stood, walking to the board, and drew a mockup of the tester before writing what it was next to it.

 _F – fully_

 _I – impartial_

 _P – potion_

 _R – rating_

 _A – apparatus_

 _Oooooooooh._

It all went quiet, mentally, as Snape stood up to place the first bottle in a space on the side of the apparatus. You couldn't actually tell how tall the tester was until Snape stood beside it; the damn thing was slightly taller than he was.

"The first one is Melora Maleficent," Snape stated before he stood to the side.

We watched the space where Snape had put the bottle of potion start to rise toward the top of the spires, it passed through a de-corking mechanism, then continued on until it reached the top where the bottle got tilted and part of the content of the bottle was poured into a funnel to get the liquid into the machine. It started at the top, flowing up and down through the five tubes. After that, there was a small dish before it continued to flow through the next series of tubes. What Isa and I could see, that the others could not, was that there were small fibers or fingers in the next set of tubes that would take in miniscule amounts of the potion. It looked like the first set of tubes were mixers, making sure the potion was mixed properly.

The potion flowed through one more series of pipes before it collected what was left in the bottom glass jar. Everyone there in the Room of Requirement held their breaths while we waited to see what would happen next.

" _Hmm, not a bad person to have around if they can brew an antidote like this_." A mechanical voice rang out in the other room. " _This one will be an apt brewer, but we'll have to wait and see if this one will get better with time. It's Acceptable_."

Once the machine had finished giving its spiel, it produced a ribbon that would have come out about chest height.

 _Don't panic, Edward. These are just the records of the test. The tester puts the name, the year, the potion that was in the bottle, and what grade the potion received. It's so I can note it all down for your report cards later._

I wrote down a short description of the ribbons on the board so the others could understand what was going on as well. After I had written it, I turned to see what the others thought; I could see they were taking it all in—what was happening in the mirror and what I had written on the board. They were thinking about what was going on but nothing specific, and that was fine. I didn't need to keep track of their every thought.

 _Come sit, Teddy. We can keep up from here. It's pretty straightforward._ Isa patted the seat beside her.

After that little ribbon had been spat out, the bottle made its way back down the tower until it reached the bottom. Once it reached there, the bit of the potion that was left was placed back into the original bottle. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the little ribbon pulled away from the tower and attached itself to the bottle before they both floated into a separate crate he had set up off to the side.

We watched a few more potions being graded. There were some acceptables, a couple poors, and even a dreadful.

"Uh, excuse me, FIPRA. While I do enjoy all these Easter egg-colored ribbons, they aren't very professional. Shouldn't we keep it professional?" Dumbledore interrupted before Snape could call out the next name.

" _Why?_ " the machine asked. " _That's no fun for me. Why do all the kids get to have the fun?_ "

Dumbledore chuckled. "Never mind; carry on then. As you were."

"Ronald Weasley." Snape sneered.

" _It has a little potential, though, not much. The unicorn horns were not powdered enough, which shows signs of a lazy wizard. This time it's Acceptable, just."_

There were stifled giggles throughout the room. We all knew it was because he refused to study any harder than he had to. We did what we could, but he wouldn't listen to any of us. His ribbon came out somewhere near hip level. While we found our amusement, there were a couple more tested.

Then Snape called out, "Neville Longbottom."

 _Oh my God, I'm so nervous. What if I don't pass? What if I do?_ I knew these were rhetorical questions, but I wished I could help calm him down. We sat in Neville's panicked silence as his potion flowed through the machine.

" _Let's see, this wizard shows potential. He certainly has an eye for detail; too bad he had to rush the second part of the additions and mixed up his clockwise and anti-clockwise rotations doing it. That's the only thing holding him back from becoming a master. Nerves. Acceptable_."

 _Phew. I passed._ We turned around to look at Neville, only to see him slump back on his seat in relief. We smiled at him before the next name in our rag-tag bunch was called, and we realized we'd missed where his ribbon came from.

"Hermione Granger."

Our eyes flickered to her as her hand came up to cover any sound that could potentially come out of her mouth.

" _Hmmmmm, no flair at all, a stickler for the written word without deviation. This wizard needs to break the rules into his own set of morals. Exceeds Expectations._ "

Isa had tears in her eyes because we could see that the description, while having an excellent grade, upset her. Again, we missed the ribbon because Hermione was far more important than seeing what was going on.

 _So I'm just a bookworm? That's all? Until what … I break out of my shell and forget the rules?_

We could see the tears gathering in Hermione's eyes, and it was all Isa could take. She got up and ran over to Hermione's chair and gathered her into a huge hug.

Leaning to her ear, Isa whispered so quietly that I was sure only Hermione and I could hear. "Being a bookworm is nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione. In fact, everyone in this room is one in some form or another. You'll get better; things can always get better."

Hermione turned and hugged Isa, hard. "Thank you. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Hermione."

We had missed another couple of potions' grades, but the next name caught our attention.

"Mike Newtonian."

" _Interesting wizard here. He's got great potential. Could use a little more discipline in his chopping and grinding, but the result is one of the better potions of today. Exceeds Expectation._ "

I could see that Dumbledore had a little smirk on his face when he heard the score Harry had received and watched as the ribbon came out at shoulder height.

 _If only he knew._ Dumbledore sighed. _Although, I believe if he knew, he would make Harry's life a lot harder than it needed to be._

 _Like you wouldn't believe._ I thought in response to Dumbledore's thoughts.

I could see we didn't have many left, so the next one was a surprise.

"Draco Malfoy."

" _There are signs of pressure on this wizard; he needs to do well or else ... He delivers, just. Exceeds Expectations."_

 _He should be passing this class with flying colors._ Snape's thought's popped into my head. _Where is the discipline his father should have taught him?_

I had been keeping an eye on Draco since his thought earlier on in the year. There was more to him and his situation than met the eye. It was something I was going to look into more the following year.

I could see when Snape picked up the next bottle. _I'll really have to watch what I say as this one gets older. She could make my life hell._

He hesitated ever so slightly. "Isabella Swan."

" _I would really like to have this wizard living with me if I was in danger of being poisoned. His technique is flawless with attention to detail. The ingredients were added with flair and that strengthened the potion. Outstanding._ "

Isa beamed as her pink ribbon came out at head level but then had a sudden thought. _Why are we all he?_

In answer to her question, I rose from my seat and went to the board. I wrote my answer underneath the answer to its name.

 _I don't think the tester distinguishes male from female. It's not like the sorting hat in that regard. It's singular in thought; everything is a he._

Isa nodded while the others took a minute to catch on. _Oh. Okay, that makes a lot of sense._

We were pulled back to the testing when Snape called out, "Pansy Parkinson."

The tester actually snorted, and then kind of coughed at this potion. " _I think I was poisoned by a cure for common poisons. It is made up of sloppy craftsmanship, a failure to follow the instructions, and I now have chunks of bezoar stuck in my tubes. Dreadful._ "

We all had to cover our amusement as Pansy's ribbon came out at the very bottom, but not only that; FIPRA seemed to gurgle some water to clear it's tubes and then flushed them by the sounds that were coming from it.

Then came the one we were all waiting on. Snape sneered so blatantly that even Dumbledore noticed and called him on it.

"Is there a problem with this student, Severus?"

He actually had the nerve to smile. "No, sir. Just looking forward to seeing this one graded, that's all."

 _I'm sure you are. You are going to be sorely disappointed._ Dumbledore thought. "Well, pop it in. Is that the last one?"

"Yes, Professor. Edward Masen."

We all watched with excited anticipation as the potion was placed into the machine, lifted up through the de-corker, and poured into the funnel. Snape had sat down to watch it proceed, and you could tell he wanted to enjoy what he thought was coming.

" _This potion is not made by a student. It's better than any I've ever tested. A true master of the art of brewing! Exceeds Outstanding. Give that boy his diploma now!_ "

Dumbledore, as well as all of us, were watching him carefully as the reality of what had happened sunk in.

Snape stood, furious, and blurted out his thoughts without thinking about them first. "That's just not possible. He shouldn't have been able to produce a perfect Polyjuice Potion!"

"What do you mean Polyjuice Potion, Severus? First years are tested on an antidote to common poisons, not Polyjuice," Dumbledore asked as he rose from his seat. His voice was calm, cool, and controlled, which only belied how mad he was. "And what do you mean he shouldn't have been able to produce a perfect one? Beside the fact that he wouldn't have had enough time."

Snape stood there, mouth agape, knowing he had just outed himself in the worst way possible. He had no idea how he was going to talk his way out of it.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Severus. The look on your face says it all. As a teacher, you aren't supposed to have favorites yet you are blatantly biased against any house that is not Slytherin, which is why the end of year testing had to happen this way in the first place. Now, you are deliberately trying to sabotage a student's education for your own enjoyment, prejudice, or some other reason?

"I cannot fire you and find someone to become the Potions Master for next year at this time of the year. But know this, from the first day of classes next year, there will be someone monitoring your teaching methods who will report straight to me. There will be one of these testers placed in every dungeon classroom, and there will be further repercussions because of your behavior.

"Be grateful I'm not reporting this to the Ministry, Severus. I'm not sure how they'd handle something like this. Leave my sight. I have things to think about."

Snape nodded but said nothing as he left the room via the door under the mirror.

 _That was mildly disappointing. I had hoped for a bit more,_ Isa thought, and it was something that seemed to be mirrored throughout all those in the room with me.

Dumbledore turned around, walked over, and pulled the mirror down off the wall. "Edward, Isabella, could you and whomever you have in there come to my office please. Chocolate Frogs." He placed the mirror face down onto the table next to the tester.

"What was that last bit about?" Neville asked.

I chuckled. "That was the password for the Gargoyle at the bottom of his staircase. Come on, let's get going."

 _Oh, before I forget, Edward. Make sure you watch out for Professor Snape on your way. He won't be happy to see you, any of you,_ Dumbledore warned as he walked to his desk.

"Harry, before we go, you better turn into Mike once more," Isa called as he made his way to the door.

"Too right. Edward, make sure there's no one on the other side of that door, please?" Harry asked.

"There's no one on this level. Once you're ready, Harry, we can go."

I spun around to once again see Mike Newtonian looking back at me. "I really can't wait until I'm not staring at that face anymore." They all laughed at my comment. "Let's get going."

I pulled the door open and ushered them all out. Isa looked up at me as she passed. _Was he really that bad?_

"Oh, my sweet girl, he was worse than anything I'd ever heard. And his attitude was the rudest of anyone I have ever met in all my one hundred odd years on this earth."

I pulled the door shut as I walked out behind Isa before leading them down through the castle. We only had to stop and hide once when we came close to crossing paths with Professor Snape. Once we'd reached the gargoyle, I gave it the password before we made our way to Dumbledore's office door.

When we'd reached the top, I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, come in," Dumbledore called.

"We're here, sir," I answered as I led the others through his door.

He looked up and over at us all. "Mr. Longbottom? Not Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh, no. There seems to be a problem there, sir. It might need sorting out before too long."

Dumbledore nodded as he thought about it. "Fine. What does Mr. Longbottom know?"

"Just about all of it," Mike answered. "And what he doesn't know, we can fill him in about over the summer. He knows who I am, and that's the most important."

"Okay then. Edward, take that potion and put it in the tester in the next room. I want to know what it says. Once it's complete, you lot are free to go for the end of year feast."

"Yes, Professor," we all chanted.

Isa and I made our way into the room next door to find the tester they'd been using. I took the bottle from my pocket and placed it where I had seen Snape do it. I stood back next to Isa to watch as it uncorked itself and tilted into the funnel before flowing through the machine. It was different to watch it work up close.

" _Excellent Brewer this student, why did he lace the lacewing flies with chilies? I see this as a failed experiment of a master brewer. Acceptable._ "

Isa bent over belly laughing. "Even though Professor Snape tried to sabotage you, you still managed to pass with flying colors. Wouldn't that make him mad?"

"Indeed." I chuckled before taking the ribbon and the refilled potion bottle back to Professor Dumbledore.

"What was so funny in there?" he asked when I placed it on the table before he looked down and read what the potion had been graded. "Oh. Huh." Then he chuckled too. "That certainly is interesting."

"What is?" Hermione, Mike, and Neville asked.

Isa giggled again. "He would have passed anyway, even with Professor Snape's interference. The tester called him a Master Brewer."

"Well, more fool him then," Hermione stated with sarcasm.

"Very true. Each and every one of you keep an eye on the missing one of your group; we'll watch it closely. I'll have someone watching Severus, for now, that's it. Go pack and enjoy your last night at Hogwarts for this year."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," we all chanted as we made our way out of his door.

~*~UHS~*~

 _As much as I'm going to miss this place, I'm glad to be going home for an extended period of time,_ I thought as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for one last meal with everyone. Although, Ron seemed to be sitting farther down the table with Seamus and Dean.

 _I can't wait to sleep in,_ Isa thought, which caused me to laugh at her. She smiled when she heard me. _What? We have to be up early, even on the weekends, if we want to eat. I can't wait to be able to get up whenever I like._

"We've only got a couple months off, Isa. That's not that long."

 _I know. And that's fine. But it's going to be a nice break. To be with family, the dogs, Cortesia, and our friends, with no agenda. I can't wait._

"Me either, Isa. Me either."

I'd noticed that the Great Hall had not been decorated in any house colors as of yet, so we couldn't tell who was going to be the winners of the House Cup. Just as I had that thought, Dumbledore rose from the teachers' table as Professor McGonagall tapped a glass to get our attention.

"It's been another wonderful year at Hogwarts, and I'm sad to see it has finished. I can see that, right now, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand as thus. In fourth place: Slytherin with 312 points. In third place: Gryffindor with 352 points. In second place: Hufflepuff with 426 points, and in first place: with 472 points, Ravenclaw!"

The entire hall burst into applause as the Ravenclaw flags began to fly over our heads. The cheering was more for the fact that Slytherin had lost the House Cup than because Ravenclaw won it.

"Well done, Ravenclaw! But we must take recent events into account." This quieted the cheering down. "And so I have some last minute points to add. To Mr. Edward Masen, for keeping calm under pressure and using your impressive abilities to save others, sixty points!" My mouth dropped open as he singled me out. "To Miss Isabella Swan, for the cool use of intellect when others needed it most, for trusting in yourself and your mate to do what needed to be done, forty points!" I turned and placed a kiss on her head while she sat there stunned. "And to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for one of the best played games of Wizard's Chess Hogwarts has seen in recent years, thirty points!"

Everyone in the Great Hall went absolutely crazy with the announcement of the points, even though we had just knocked Ravenclaw out of the top spot by ten points.

"And if my calculations are correct, I believe we are in for a change of colors."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and a gust of wind went through the hall, blowing up the banners and tapestries showing the colors of the House Cup winners. When they returned to their rest pose, they had changed from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor.

"Congratulations. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **I know a lot of people love Professor Snape, myself included, but I always thought he was more of a bully than he needed to be. Anyway, I'm nervous about this chapter, but I want to hear what you think.**

 **See you next fortnight!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Summer Part I

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys have had a great fortnight. Things here have been so, so. But it is what it is!**

 **So many questions about Hermione and her parents, I promise they are all answered in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to my pre-reader Pienuniek, I'd be lost without her, truly. And to Sally, I'm still learning all those rules with comma's, so thank you to you, for keeping my chapters as readable as they are. Again, I'd be lost without you too.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply, because without SM and JK Rowling we wouldn't have these wonderful worlds or characters to play with. So no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Enjoy ...**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – Summer, Part I – Hermione**

"Teddy?" I heard Isa call for me. I stayed quiet, wanting to see if she'd find me. "Teddy?" We were playing a huge game of hide and seek—well, the ones who were home—and Isa was it. "Teddy?"

 _Does she really think you'll answer her?_ Emmett asked from the garage where he was hiding behind his Jeep. His question was rhetorical because he couldn't see me.

Jasper was hiding out in the paddock where Cortesia was watching with mild amusement, and Isa had found Esme before in her hiding spot under the stairs.

"I see you, Jasper!" Isa sang. "That bush doesn't hide your hair." I could see through her mind that she bolted out to him and tagged him before he could get away.

 _Jeez, she's almost as fast as Edward,_ he complained while he made his way to the back porch to watch with Esme.

"You've got another ten minutes, Bella, to find them. Then it's dinner time!" Esme called as Jasper plopped down next to her.

"Yes, Mummy!" Isa answered, and it sounded like she was getting farther away from me. I continued watching through Isa as she snuck her way into the garage then creeped along the row of cars.

My mind wandered as Emmett eluded her but didn't leave the garage because he wanted her to find him. He just wanted to test her speed and accuracy.

We had been home a week from Hogwarts. It had taken Isa a couple days to stop her internal clock from waking her up early and even to stop calling Esme professor. But once that was done, she went back to being the playful girl we had seen before we started school. She had been remiss the first day when she realized not everyone was going to be at home with her during the school holidays, that she would still miss seeing them, but was comforted by the fact that she would see them at night.

Everyone was home by dinner.

The puppies had barely left her side, and Cortesia was happy to be in her presence. I knew she had something she wanted to talk to me about, but for now, she was happy to let us wind down.

The last few days, we'd done nothing but play.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Isa squealed. Not only had she finally caught Emmett sneaking around the garage, but when she went to call him out, he'd swept her up into his arms and thrown her over his shoulder. So not only was her world upside down, but my vision had blurred because I was still watching through her.

"No, Emmett. Put me down!" she demanded in true little sister style. "I still have to find Teddy!"

"No, nope, no, you don't. Your ten minutes are up. Edward has won the game!"

She wiggled against him. "No, he hasn't! I still have three minutes left. Put me down." She continued to wriggle against him.

While I desperately tried to keep silent, I couldn't help that a chuckle escaped. Isa's small gasp told me she heard it, too.

"Oh! I know where he is. Emmett, _put me down_! Or I'll tell Jasper all about that thing you don't want him to know."

I'd never seen Emmett move so quickly. He placed her down, held his hands up, and backed away like a fire dropped in front of him. "Ah, no. That's okay, Bella, you go find Edward. I'll just be in my room waiting for dinner." He bolted out the front of the garage and in through the front door before Jasper could even register what she'd bribed him with.

I could see Isa's reflection in the Volvo; she had an evil, little smile on her face, which made me wonder if she knew or if she was just pulling his leg. I couldn't get a read on his or her thoughts to say either way.

She turned from there and skipped straight out the back door. I could see through both Esme and Jasper that she had her determined look on her face as she crossed the yard right to the little garden shed we had built. Instead of opening it like I thought she would, she stopped and knocked. That was when I heard that sweet little voice of hers, the one that told you she did no wrong and that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. We all knew different.

"Teddy, I know you're in there. It's time to come out and admit defeat; there's nowhere for you to go!" The last few words were sung.

I looked around and realized she was right. I had backed myself into a corner. I could hear Jasper laughing as he felt me give in.

"Too bad, Edward! Time to come out!" he called, which caused Isa to laugh.

Instead of just coming out like they were expecting, I decided I should ham it up a little, just to hear Isa laugh some more. I slumped my shoulders, dropped my head, and pouted a little just before I made my way out of the shed.

"Oh, ho! Look at that face!" Jasper called.

By the time I made it out, everyone had made it home, and they were all laughing at the expression on my face, making it hard to maintain.

"Oh, Teddy," Isa tutted. "Don't worry; maybe you'll win the next one!"

My mouth dropped open at the sass that was coming from her mouth, which caused everyone on the back deck to crack up laughing even harder.

"Why you!" I growled playfully, which caused her to squeal and run from me. I chased her across the yard, into Cortesia's paddock, and around the doghouse that had been made for her dogs, noting that she was almost as fast as I was.

I was still chasing her when Esme called out, again, from the back porch. "That's it, you two; it's time to come in for dinner. Kreacher has put on a great spread."

Isa had become distracted by Esme, so I was finally able to grab her and throw her over my shoulder, causing her to squeal yet again, but this time in my ear. "No! You can't catch me!" She laughed.

"I can too, see!" I jostled her. "We're going to go inside, clean our hands, have dinner, and then we're having some quiet time before bed. Got it?"

She settled down. "Will you play for me?"

"Whenever you want me to, for however long you want me to."

~*~UHS~*~

Later that night, after several hours of reading and playing the piano, Isa was bathed and curled up in bed sleeping. I had played her to sleep with a lullaby I had written for her during our time at Hogwarts. The first time I had played it, she had glowed with happiness while tears of joy coursed down her cheeks.

I was in our sitting room, reading quietly and keeping an ear on Isa's dreams, when I was sucked into one with a surprising quickness. It had changed so suddenly that I was almost dizzy when I landed.

I looked around to find that I was in our living room. Isa and Hermione were sitting on the floor where they were coloring and chatting about what they thought we were going to study in our second year. Jasper was studying for his exam to become the new History of Magic teacher, I could hear Esme out in the garden, and Kreacher was tending to some of the magical plants in the greenhouse. Emmett and I were playing a game of wizard's chess; he was a lot more amenable to playing against me when the pieces were violent on the board. He treated it much like a football match, which included the cheering.

We were all relatively quiet, but all noise stopped when an owl that was not one of our own flew through the door we had installed for our owls to use.

Isa and Hermione looked up when I stood. But it was Emmett who asked the question out loud that I wanted answered.

"Who's it from?"

Isa and I frowned as we recognized the owl that had landed and was watching us all with shifty eyes.

"Isn't that the owl Mr. Malfoy bought that day in Diagon Alley?" Isa asked.

"It is," I answered as I reached the owl who leaned away from me. I pulled the letter from its talons as he held his leg out toward me. I was half expecting the bird to take off out through the door, but it seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"What does he want?" Hermione demanded; she really didn't like any of the Malfoys.

"Well, I won't know until I read the letter." I chuckled as I waved it around before opening the seal on the back. I read through the letter quickly but to myself. "It seems Draco and his mother, Narcissa, would like to meet at The Leaky Cauldron in two days' time at two o'clock."

"What for?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "It doesn't say, but it goes along with what I heard earlier in the year. Maybe they want to reach out. But we won't know if we don't meet them."

I was yanked out of the precognitive dream when Isa sat up gasping for air.

"What on earth could _Draco_ want with us?" Isa asked as she spat his name.

I shook my head. "I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out."

~*~UHS~*~

The following day, Isa and I were lounging around in our suite, just the two of us at home because everyone else had something to do. I was noodling around on my piano while Isa was taking the art of coloring very seriously. She wanted to make sure that when she and Hermione were doing theirs later she wouldn't embarrass herself by coloring out of the lines.

I told her it didn't matter, that the art was all that mattered and also that Hermione wouldn't care, but she was adamant, so I let her be.

"I wonder when …" Isa started only to be interrupted by the bright green flash of flames from the fireplace. "Now, who could that be?"

"Well, why don't you find out?"

"Okay." Isa scrambled up from where she was lying on the floor over to the fireplace to pick up the letter. "It looks like Hermione's handwriting, but it's very messy. And it looks a little smudged."

I watched Isa unfold the letter with growing trepidation. I could tell this wasn't going to be good news. I had a feeling Isa's and my day just got a lot busier.

Isa gasped. "Oh, no! Oh, Teddy, we have to go. We have to go now." She handed me the letter while she scrambled around the room, changing into clothes and finding a pair of shoes.

 _Dearest Edward and Bella,_

 _I had hoped that I would be able to stay at home longer to visit with my parents during our school break than this. Unfortunately, it's not to be so._

I could tell she had been crying while writing this and not just because I could smell the salt from her tears; there were splotches on the page where they had dropped and messed up the ink.

 _I know I asked before school was out, and that Harry offered his home, but please, I would be so much more comfortable there with you because I know Ron has been spending time at Grimmauld Place. Can you come get me, please?_

 _It would be easier if you sent the reply by owl; I had to sneak this one out when my parents left me alone to go out for tea._

 _Thank you,_

 _Hermione_

Before I could even call for Athan, he flew in through the window we had left open. I scribbled our reply onto a piece of parchment, letting her know we would be there as soon as possible.

I walked over to Athan and handed it over when he held out his talons. "Take this to Hermione, quickly. But make sure you aren't seen by her parents when you drop it off. Things are not well there, it seems."

"Woohoo!" Athan answered before he took flight out through the window and changed directions, heading to London.

"C'mon, Teddy, let's go!" Isa shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming. I was just sending Athan with a reply to Hermione," I answered as I raced down the stairs, grabbing her when I ran past. I placed her in the passenger seat before I dashed around to get in the car myself. "Let's go get her."

I pulled out of the driveway and started slowly through the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

 _I've got to remember to drive on the left side of the road._ I steered myself to that side of the road while I grumbled under my breath at having to go slow through the towns and the curves of the country roads. The roads weren't wide enough through the country to continue doing the speed that I needed. In fact, a couple of times, I had to slip onto the right side of the road to get around someone going slower when there weren't any overtaking spots. Boy, were they unhappy, if the curse words I could hear coming from them were any indication. Although, I couldn't go any faster than ninety-five miles per hour until I hit the M4, then I was able to stretch the Volvo out to her limit.

We made it to London and the street Hermione lived on in record time. We just saw Athan flying away in the distance when we pulled to a stop in her driveway. I was climbing out of the car when her father stepped out onto the covered porch.

"What are you doing here? We've banned Hermione from interacting with you and your kind."

Before I could answer, Isa had climbed out of her seat and stepped in front of me. "Please, Mr. Granger, we just want to see Hermione."

"You can't. I won't let you. Now you, and that freak of yours, have to leave …"

He stumbled forward when Hermione pushed her way out the front door, in tears. She fell right into Isa's arms, forcing both of them to the ground.

"I told you that you weren't going to have any more contact with that stuff and those freaks. If you continue on with this, and if you go with them, don't expect to come back. We won't have a daughter who is _abnormal_. In fact, you will come back inside right now. You will act normal or there will be consequences." He made a move to grab a hold of Hermione's arm to drag her back inside.

Even faster than I could react, Hermione was on her feet with her wand pressed to her father's throat. "I don't think so. I don't want to listen to you putting me down anymore. I will not have you belittle me or my friends. I don't want to be here with people who can't accept me the way I am, to be proud of my accomplishments and celebrate that maybe I am different than everyone else on this planet. There's a whole world out there that I'm just beginning to understand, and I can _not_ wait to learn all there is to behold. The world is full of magic, and not just the kind you're rejecting."

 _Please, Edward. I don't want to come back. Can you get my things?_

I stood next to her. I pushed her wand arm down; we didn't want Hermione to perform underage magic in the presence of a muggle. I rubbed Hermione's back. I was rubbing between her shoulder blades while Isa rubbed the small of her back with her left hand. I shook my head at Isa because she, too, had her wand out. When both girls seemed to be under control, I leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Do you want any pictures of your family?"

She shook her head so hard I thought she was going to hurt herself. _I've already packed my things; they're in my room. First door on the left at the top of the stairs._

I kissed the top of her head like I do with Isa. I stepped away and made my way to the front door. Hermione sank into a heap on the lawn.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Granger asked while he stood in the doorway to block my entrance.

I snarled under my breath and said, "You know what I am, sir. You know that I am far stronger than you could ever hope to be. Your daughter has asked me for sanctuary, for a relief from what you and your wife have been doing to her. I'm granting that wish. Please, kindly move so I may collect her things and take her to where she feels safe." I indicated to her curled-up form on the lawn with Isa. "It obviously isn't here. I don't wish to harm you, or forcefully move you, but don't think I won't."

I could hear some applause from the fence over to the right of the Granger house. Humphrey and I looked over to see an elderly couple standing at the fence line. "You're doing the right thing, young man," the gentleman said. "They've done nothing but berate and yell at that poor girl since she came home from boarding school. Take her, and if they call the bobbies, I'll tell them that he has been hitting her. Keep her safe for as long as you can."

The little old woman walked around the fence while her husband spoke and shakily kneeled down next to the girls. She comforted them and tried to help Isa move Hermione into my car. When I made a move to help her, she waved me away.

"Don't you worry, dearie. My Harold and I will handle this. You go and get young Hermione's things."

I growled lowly at Humphrey, which made him stumble back and fall off the step onto his ass before I stalked inside. I saw Elspeth scoot into the room off to the left, obviously to avoid me. I made my way up the stairs. I looked around; they'd had to have hired an interior decorator. Only a professional would try to deck out a house that stark. The amount of chrome and black leather made the house look like a bachelor's pad before he lived there. There were reproductions of well-known paintings—and bad ones at that—in the hall as I made my way up the stairs. I didn't understand how Hermione grew up in this environment and became the caring girl that we had come to love, although, her attitude when we first met made a lot more sense.

I found Hermione's room where she said it was. She had indeed packed just about everything she owned. Her room was also of the minimalist nature; she only had the essentials and a rug on the floor. The walls, like the rest of the house, were a stark white. I got the distinct impression that Hermione's parents recreated the atmosphere at home from their practice. White all around, no color at all, clinical. It seemed to be a Spartan existence for one who was so bright.

The only things Hermione left, beside the furniture, was a small double frame that held a picture of her with her parents when she was about four on one side. They all looked happy, laughing and smiling. And on the other side was one taken just before she came to our house the previous summer. You could see Mr. and Mrs. Granger had changed a lot. They looked cold, uncaring. The look on Elspeth's face could only be interpreted as irritated disappointment. Not like Hermione at all. Beside the frame was a prospectus for Wycombe Abbey, a pretentious boarding school, and when I spun around, there were a few sets of uniforms in the wardrobe.

They didn't want her to go to Hogwarts but were going to send her away anyway?

I wondered why I didn't pick up on this attitude at Christmas. Why I didn't ever, not once, see it in Hermione's thoughts. Although, if I had to hazard a guess, it would be that she buried it, pushed it away so she didn't even have to think about it. If I'd known it was this bad, we might have been able to bring her straight home with us. Nobody deserved this kind of life.

Even though she had said she didn't want any reminders of her parents, I tucked the frame deep inside one of the pockets of one of her suitcases. She might regret it someday, and I wanted her to have it if she ever did. After that, I used my wand to levitate her suitcases and her trunk before I made my way back downstairs.

I froze at the top of the stairs when their thoughts and words reached me. I couldn't believe these people were parents. They were happy that Hermione was leaving? They weren't going to have to deal with her _"quirks"_ any longer? Who were these people? Any parent would be happy to have a child as bright, as beautiful, and as caring as she was.

I watched through their minds some of the things that had occurred since Hermione's magic had become noticeable, not long after that first picture had been taken. Like her braces—they kept coming off every time they put them on. Once in first grade, her mother remembered she cut Hermione's hair and had it straightened; by the next morning, it was back down to her lower back and curly again.

They were happy, _happy_ , to see it all end. They hadn't even thought to call the police when I said I was taking her. I was so glad I was getting her away from this … these …

I couldn't even finish my own thought because I was so mad. I walked down the stairs to find both of her parents standing in the room off to the side, most likely the living room. It had a glass coffee table with leather furniture surrounding it, designer prints on the walls, and not one family photo that I could see anywhere. I could see that this house didn't reflect Hermione at all. It was like the minute she started showing something other than normal, they tried to erase her existence completely. They were not only small-minded, they were abusive more so than any physical abuse could be because they wanted to erase her, like she never existed.

What I also noticed was the scathing look they gave the floating suitcases and trunk that stopped moving just inside the front door.

"I can promise you, one day, you'll regret what you have done. But Hermione won't; we won't let her. You've made the biggest mistake of anyone I have ever known, letting her go, but she'll have the best life we can provide for her. Magic"—I watched as they flinched at the word and realized I just found their problem—"and all. She's going to be one of the brightest witches of our age." Again they flinched. "And you're going to miss it. Shame on you."

Humphrey snorted. "Why would we listen to a freakish upstart who isn't even twenty yet?"

I gave him the most incredulous look I could muster. "Because while this _vampire,_ " I hissed the word, "might only look seventeen, I was born in 1901. Upstart?" I snorted. "Yeah, you are.

"You thought abuse would cure your daughter of something she was born with? Something that's genetic? Such small-minded bigots you are. I could just imagine what your reaction would have been if she had come home in a few years and told you she was gay." The reaction they had to that word said it all. "Such a sad picture you two form. And just how were you planning to announce what happened to your eleven-year-old daughter? Although, I believe Harold and Harriett will have no problem letting them all know."

I paused to see if they would say anything further, but all I got was a blank stare with blank thoughts because they hadn't thought that far ahead, _assholes_.

"We're her parents. We were trying to do what was best for …"

I snorted out loud.

"She's ELEVEN YEARS OLD, and you were trying to do what was best for you, not for her; don't even try that nonsense. What kind of parents are you, anyway? My _birth mother_ begged, _begged,_ my sire to save me in the only way he could. And he did, but not only that; he gave me a new father figure, and a few years later, a new mother as well. She doted on me, she never betrayed me like you are with Hermione, and you know what? My adopted mother will take care of all of that. She'll love that little girl out there just like she does my mate, my sisters, and brothers. Today, you lost your only daughter, but my family … My family gained a sister."

I checked the surrounding houses to make sure I wouldn't be seen before levitating the cases out the door while I stomped out of the house. I was even more furious that they weren't even fighting for their only child but stopped short at the scene in front of me.

I had forgotten about Harold and Harriet in my check of the neighbors but was lucky because it seemed they were squibs. They had been entertaining the girls with stories from when they were in the Middle House. It seemed Isa had told of Rose working there.

"There were so many things we didn't know when we ventured out into the world, so much they were never able to teach us. The first time I encountered a washing machine," Harold whispered, "I thought it washed the dishes! Can you imagine how they came out of the spin cycle?" he exclaimed out loud, causing Isa and Hermione to giggle. Isa's was loud while Hermione's was a little quieter and wetter sounding than normal.

Harriet noticed me standing on the lawn, watching. "Ah, Edward, dear. You have a very charming mate in that lovely little Veela," she noted as she came over to me. She grabbed the smaller suitcase, her mind noting that I should be carrying the suitcases and that there were far too many for an ordinary muggle to carry, so I let her carry one, reluctantly.

I smiled because I couldn't help it. "I do. She has certainly made my life that much brighter."

"I can only imagine. I'm thankful to you two. I remember when the Grangers moved in next door right after Hermione was born. They were a lovely couple back then," she said, pointedly. "But things changed the older she got. I can imagine you understand what I mean."

I nodded as we made our way across the lawn to the back of the car. I opened the trunk to place Hermione's luggage in it.

"The older she got, the louder they got. It was at each other, but mostly, it was at that poor little girl. We shielded her when we could, but it wasn't often enough. My heart just broke when I would come upstairs into our bedroom, and I could see her sitting on her bed just crying her eyes out. I just want to know one thing."

Again, I nodded and just waited for her to verbalize her thought.

"Are you going to take care of her?" And she meant in more ways than the monetary one.

"I promise you, on her very life, that we will. And when I say we, I mean that. I have a mother, a father, sisters, and brothers. Hermione has Isa and me, plus all the friends we've made at school. We have more money than we could spend in ten lifetimes. She'll never, ever want for anything."

Harriett clapped her hands in a manner similar to Alice. "Excellent. Please keep us informed; we'd like to hear from you occasionally."

"Not a problem, ma'am. I'm sure Hermione would love that."

She nodded before walking around the car to where her husband was still regaling the girls with his antics, only now he was onto the ones with his grandkids. If any of these stories were true, I felt for Harriet.

"Come now, Harold. We must let these young ones be off. I think we have some … clean up to do."

Harold frowned up at the house before turning to me. "Thank you, Edward. Please be safe on your journeys from here on out."

"That won't be a problem, sir. But know that you can contact us all at Swan Manor, anytime for anything. Thank you for protecting her when you could."

He waved me away. "It was our pleasure. Go on, get out of here."

"Yes, sir." I climbed into the car and looked into the back seat where the girls were. "All right ladies, buckle up. We're going home."

~*~UHS~*~

Hermione lasted until we hit our first country road before she started raging and crying in the backseat. She was both upset and mad in equal measures, and she had to get it all out. I told Isa as much when she looked at me helplessly through the rearview mirror, her thoughts telling me that she wanted to do something, anything, to help.

"You can't, baby girl," I told her at vampire pitch. "She needs to get this all out. Don't worry, Mom and Dad will be home to help when we get there. Just hold her hand and reassure her you're there."

"It's me all over again," she whispered sadly.

I nodded. "It is. So you know how she feels and what she needs to hear, okay."

When Hermione started raging less and crying more, Isa pulled her into a hug and held her there. She whispered promises—that she had family now, that we were all going to be there for her, and that she wouldn't ever be alone because she had all of us plus Harry. When the sobs turned into soft crying, then into hiccups, Isa helped Hermione lie across the backseat with her head in her lap and fall asleep while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"She's been through so much, Edward." The use of my real name caught me off guard a little. "I think it's even more than I have."

"I don't know that it's any more or less than what you went through, just different, and for longer. You're seeing the aftermath for the first time, not living through it. I have to warn you though. You may relive some of your own while she grieves for what she's lost. Dad will have a way to help her, and you, through it this time."

"Okay. Thank you. Can you play something soothing, please?"

"Yup." I found a classical station on the radio and left Isa to her thoughts while I made my way back home.

We were going to need Hermione's whole story to better help her, but I knew of some siblings who were going to have to be corralled when they heard the story.

~*~UHS~*~

I fully believed that Esme had a mom radar; she always seemed to know what was going on with her children and when they would need her. This time was different because Saffy had been involved. I had left the letter Hermione had sent us on the coffee table in our room; Saffy must have come in after we had left, following Athan, taken the letter, and flown all the way to Hogwarts, where Esme was overseeing the building of the non-magical classroom.

 _I knew something felt off when I left this morning. I knew I should have stayed home._ I could hear Esme lamenting as she stood on the stoop at the front door. It seemed that even without Saffy's interference, Esme had known something was off. _What happened to the poor girl? Edward and Isa wouldn't have left so suddenly unless they knew more about what was going on. Are they bringing her home?_

"It seems, Isa, that Esme is already home."

 _Really? How did she know?_

I laughed a little, careful not to wake Hermione. "Saffy took Hermione's letter all the way to Hogwarts. I think she felt Hermione would need a _mum._ "

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her sleeping friend. _I'm going to have to give Saffy a big treat. Hermione needs more than a mum right now; she needs a whole family._

"Don't worry, sweetheart. She's going to get all that and more," I promised as I pulled into the long driveway. "Why don't you wake Hermione up? That way Esme can love on her when she gets out of the car."

I kept an ear on the girls as Isa woke Hermione up. The poor girl's face looked like she'd gone a round or two in the boxing ring; it was that swollen from her tears and her anger. I knew Esme would help her with that. I also knew she wouldn't want Hermione telling her story until we were all home, and she only had to tell it once.

"Esme's going to send me back home." Hermione sniffled a little when Isa told her that we were almost home.

"No, she's not," I said from the front before Isa could. "I can promise you now you have gained a whole new family this afternoon, or even last year during the summer. We won't take you back unless we have to."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"You tell me." I pointed to Esme, who was making her way to Hermione's side of the car a little faster than a human but still slow enough for Hermione to see.

Esme opened the door, took one look at Hermione's face, and opened her arms out wide. "Come here, beautiful girl. Come on; let's go get you cleaned up."

Hermione burst into a sob before she launched herself into Esme's arms. Esme took one look at me before she picked her up out of the car and walked toward the house. _I expect a full report from you two later. I want to know_ every _detail of what happened today. And what has happened before that you know about!_

"Mummy's mad, huh?" Isa asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Not at us, sweet girl. But she does want to know what we know."

"I don't know much more than I saw today. I thought the Grangers were nice at Christmas."

"Me too. I saw something small in Hermione's mind before we left school that made me a little concerned. But she waved it off when I went to ask her about it. I wish now that I had pushed."

Isa looked up at me as we walked through the front door. "Maybe, she wasn't ready for the world to know. Maybe, she wanted to try one last time."

I nodded. "Maybe, but I hate to see anyone I care about in pain. It just doesn't sit right with me."

We could hear Hermione crying, trying to get it out to Esme, when we walked past Esme and Carlisle's suite.

"It's okay, Hermione. Settle down before you make yourself sick. You don't have to tell me now. Wait until all the family is home, then we can work out the best plan of action, okay?"

We didn't hear a reply, but we did hear Hermione cry some more, so we left her with Esme and made our way up to our suite to wait for everyone to get home. Isa crawled onto my lap as we sat down on the sofa.

 _Hum to me, please?_

I started humming; I hoped it would relax her a little before everyone got home. I was afraid it was going to be a long night.

~*~UHS~*~

Kreacher had dinner ready by the time everyone made it home from their various pursuits, be it work or otherwise. We sat at the table but didn't start eating because someone was missing, and we never ate until Esme was there.

"Where's Mom?" Emmett asked.

"And why is there another place sett …" Jasper trailed off as he sampled the house with his talent. "Who's here? What's going on?"

"Hermione's here," Isa snapped in a very uncharacteristic show of anger. I hadn't been able to settle her down all afternoon. The more Hermione cried with Esme, the angrier she got because she knew her friend had been hurt, and she wanted to hurt her parents back for her. I'd managed to keep her from doing anything, but I didn't know if I could hold her off forever. Maybe, I could get her to talk about it with Carlisle or write it down in a journal somewhere. "And don't go asking why; she'll tell you when she's ready."

I leaned over and kissed Isa on the head, running my hands down her hair. Everyone was quiet, wondering what was going on. "It's all right, baby girl. Things will be okay, but you need to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down. It is not okay!" She took a deep breath in and let it out. "Excuse me, Daddy, Teddy, I'm not very hungry." With that, she got up from the table and went to sit in the living room.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

I leaned back in my chair, set on explaining what I could without giving too much of Hermione's story away, when I felt Isa's mind close.

After that, I don't know what happened to me. It was like an out of body experience. I was a passenger with no control. I stood and zipped to Isa's side faster than I thought possible. Everything I saw around me had softened edges, kind of blurry, like a human memory looked to me. The only thing that was in sharp focus was my elegant, esoteric, mesmerizing, beautiful girl.

I startled her when I stood next to her, which caused her to jump away from me a little. When she did that, it was like I was stuck. I could hear, see, and observe everything around me, but I was unable to communicate, unable to move, and the longer I stood there the more I could see Isa become upset. It killed me that I couldn't comfort her.

"Teddy? What's going on? Why are you just standing there?" she asked question after question, and every one that I failed to answer got her more and more upset. "DADDY!" Isa wailed, causing not only Carlisle but my brothers and sisters to come pouring into the room.

I could feel red-hot fire running through my veins. I didn't like that she had called out another man's name, even if it was her father's. The only name to fall from her lips should be _mine_.

My vision clouded with a red haze when Carlisle reached out for Isa. I felt a sharp pain through my chest when her beautiful chocolate eyes were lost to me. I wanted to growl, to reiterate that she was mine, and he couldn't touch her, but it wouldn't come out. I could feel it building in my chest, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat like there was a blockage there.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me with his talent, but it wasn't working. The more he tried, and the longer Carlisle was holding Isa with her eyes away from me, the angrier I became. The red haze got darker, my thoughts more murderous, and I couldn't control any of it. Frankly, it scared me.

"Ah, Carlisle, I think you had better release Bella. And do it fast." I heard Jasper suggest through the fuzziness that had descended on everything but Isa; she seemed to be highlighted. She was the center of my universe, and my vision now portrayed that.

I watched as Carlisle did just that. He placed Isa on the couch in front of me so she was standing almost as tall as I was. The minute her eyes met mine, the haze lifted a little, and I could relax from all that was transpiring. There was nothing wrong in my world when she was looking at me.

I heard a loud tapping on the window behind me but couldn't turn to look. Jasper, however, looked that way, and his eyes went wide. He blurred out of my eyesight, he actually blurred to my eyes. Seconds later, the front door was opened, I assumed by my brother, and the sound of a trotting horse came closer and closer. Isa's eyes strayed to the sound, sending another jolt of pain through my heart; her attention was again being drawn away from me. Isa jumped from the couch when I got a hard jab to my ass. My frozen body fell forward, and I couldn't do a thing to prevent falling flat on my face, or more precisely, plant my face into Isa's chest. Isa automatically wrapped her arms around my head, hugging me to her, and bit by bit, the longer we had skin-to-skin contact, my frozen body thawed, and I was able to move again.

The minute I was in complete control, I sat back up, pulled Isa onto my lap, and refused to let go. I couldn't let any of these men take her from me; it seemed my brain was the last to clear from whatever it was that had taken me over because for the longest time, any time one of the family moved toward me, I growled and moved away. Eventually, we were standing on the opposite side of the room from them with Cortesia in the middle, stopping their advance.

By that time, my mind was starting to clear, and I could hear Cortesia while she called to me in my mind. _Edward, calm please. Remain calm. I will explain everything, but you have to remain calm._

I shook my head a little to clear the last of the cobwebs away. "I'm calm, Cortesia, but what the hell was that?"

The unicorn in question spun around to give me her version of a glare for the use of my language. _Be respectful. You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar._

I nodded, thoroughly abashed. "I apologize, Cortesia. You are correct. Please, what is going on?"

 _Take a seat. You'll have to play interpreter for me. I'd advise you to take that seat over there._ She nodded to one that was away from the others. _If you get too close, your instincts will kick in. You should be right in a half hour or so._

I looked up at my shocked father and siblings, their thoughts ranging from calm to worry about Isa. "Please, everyone. Cortesia has asked for us to take a seat. I'll explain what she wants to tell us. But you're going to have to stay over there for a little while," I translated while pointing to the couches.

They all sat, quiet in voice and thought. I knew they had questions, but they weren't broadcasting them loudly like they would usually do. But I realized that the more I calmed down the louder they became.

 _Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't warn you this could be a possibility. I'd thought you'd have a few more years. But considering that Isa's powers come out with extreme emotions, I should have considered this._

"Considered what?" Carlisle demanded after I translated. "What happened here?"

 _That Isabella's Veela side might try to take over before either of them were ready. It came out because of her emotional upheaval._

"That's what that was? That's why I couldn't control anything? She was trying to use her charms on me?"

 _Yes, and fortunately, she was snapped out of it before it went too far._

I shuddered at the grim picture she was painting. It was so much worse than not being able to control myself.

"What can we do to help?" Rose asked. "Is there something that will help keep her calm?"

 _She needs to keep calm. Is there anything from your world that will help her with not losing her temper? And did you notice anything?_

"My mind closed," Isa whispered from my lap, and I nodded to confirm that it had happened. "I couldn't help it, and it wouldn't …didn't open until Teddy scared me."

"I noticed that I couldn't hear any thoughts. They were fuzzy or muffled, I suppose. The only thing I could focus on was Isa. She was the only focal point and somewhat highlighted from everything around her. It could be very dangerous because I wouldn't be able to identify a threat."

Isa spun around in my lap to look up at me. "Really? You couldn't hear or see anyone?"

I shook my head. "And that could be the difference between winning and losing, baby girl. You need to keep calm and in control of your emotions."

"I know. What do you think could help with that?"

Alice stuck her hand up like we were in school, causing Isa to giggle. "Maybe you could try some of the calming techniques the muggles have used, like yoga. Rose and I used to do it; we could teach you, and maybe Hermione might like to join in."

"I'd like that," Isa whispered. "I don't want to put Teddy in a position like that ever again."

I nodded my head to Alice and Rose in thanks because if I was to hurt her or she was to get hurt due to my inability to protect her, in any way, I didn't know what I'd do.

 _Okay, good. I'm glad we've figured that out. This is something she must master._

"Don't worry, Cortesia, she'll practice every day. It's something Jasper will be able to help with. He can also help when we're at school as well," I assured her, to which Jasper nodded.

 _Thank you._ She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. _I shall take my leave, but you must see me soon, Edward. We have work to do._

I nodded to her command, and we all watched as she made her way back out the door, with Jasper opening it once again.

We all heard the footsteps coming down the hall indicating that Hermione and Esme were finished in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom.

"What is it? What's going on?" Hermione asked when she saw our faces.

None of us were sure what to say, but Isa—the bright, sunny girl that she was—perked up and bounded over to her friend. "Nothing that can't wait! How 'bout we go get some dinner, then we can do all the hard stuff and tell everyone what's going on?"

"Do we have to?" Hermione whispered, her eyes filling with a few tears.

"You'll feel better, Hermione. I promise. I did."

She leaned into Isa's side hug. "Okay, but after dinner."

"Okay," Isa whispered back before leading her to the dining room.

"So … what's going on?" Emmett asked.

I stood, looked up to Emmett, and said, "Guess you'll find out after dinner." Then I followed the girls.

~*~UHS~*~

Once dinner had been completed and we'd helped Kreacher clean the table, as Esme had demanded—she said even though we had magic and a House Elf didn't mean he had to do everything—we sat at the table to go over today's events.

"What happened today?" Carlisle asked while he looked at me.

I looked down the table to Hermione before I answered to see what she wanted me to say. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. _All of it, Edward. Tell them everything that happened today. Esme knows all of it and more. I'll tell the rest later._

I nodded in response before looking at everyone seated. "Isa and I were lounging around in our suite this morning when we received a letter via the floo network." I continued on, telling them of everything that had happened since Hermione sent the letter.

My family was mad, madder than I've ever seen, but managing to conceal that from Hermione because they didn't want her thinking they were mad at her. I told them of the information I had managed to pick up from not only Hermione's parents but from the squibs who lived next door.

Carlisle was watching Hermione with understanding eyes as I told what happened. He was the first to speak when I was finished. "How long has this abuse been going on, Hermione?"

"Oh, it's not abuse." She was looking at the table as she said that, which was a good thing, because we all gave her incredulous looks. "They just wanted me to be the best … I … could …" She trailed off as she looked up at all of our faces. Some of us had tried to smooth them out, others had not, and then there was Carlisle and Esme, who were looking at her with sympathy. "What?"

Esme reached out to place her hand on Hermione's arm. "Dear, what did we talk about in the other room?"

We watched as Hermione closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "That what my parents had done was a form of abuse. I shouldn't be so quick to take up their defense, and telling people about it would only help me in the long run."

"And?"

"And in order to move on from it, I have to accept that it happened. If I try to bury it, it will only hurt me."

"Good girl." Esme patted her arm. "We're all here for you, and we'll help you through it."

This time, Hermione looked up at us. "I think the abuse has been going on for most of my life. I can only remember the last few years. But nothing I did was ever good enough!" The last part was screamed before she burst into tears.

All the girls in the family surrounded her and comforted her, but none more so than Isa and Esme. Once Hermione had gotten it out of her system, she began to tell us what she could.

"I don't remember at what age it started, all I knew was that my parents were stricter than any of my school friends' parents. I had to get top grades, I had to have the answer to everything, and I had to be _normal._ It got worse as more of my magic started to show. There were nightly lectures, screaming matches when the magic got out of hand, and of course, I could never be seen as different.

"' _We're_ normal _people, Hermione,_ ' they'd say. _'We can't have a child who isn't_ normal.' It was drilled into me every night. It got to the point where I wouldn't talk to anyone else for fear of being seen as not _normal._ "

Isa held Hermione's hand while Esme sat next to her with her arm wrapped around her.

"Tell everyone what happened this week, sweetheart," Esme urged.

Hermione sniffled. "They picked me up from the train station and took me straight home, not speaking to me at all. There wasn't even a hello. When we got there, Father parked in the garage, lifted my trunk from the boot of the car, and took it straight out to the curb where the garbage is collected.

"I asked him what he was doing, and all I got told was to go to my room. When I walked in, everything I had used as decorations had been stripped, and all my casual clothes were gone. In their place was a set of uniforms for a boarding school—the best one in the country—but still, they were pulling me from a place where I was with like-minded people to send me away anyway. I didn't understand, so I went to ask them what was going on, but when I stood at the top of the stairs, I overheard them talking. They were complaining that it was too hard to have an abnormal child and that this school would straighten me out …" she trailed off.

"After that, they left to go out to some function or other; that's when I sneaked down to get my trunk. I was able to hide it under my bed; the skirt around it was long enough to do so. They weren't gone long, and when they got home, they came and talked to me about how they weren't letting me go back to that freaky school with my freaky friends, and I was going to go to Wycombe Abbey and be the _normal_ child they expected me to be, that they raised me to be." Hermione snorted. "Normal! Who dictates what's normal anyway?"

"You're normal to me, squirt!" Emmett smirked as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. It worked because both Isa and Hermione giggled. "What happened after that?"

Hermione huffed a little. "Over the following week or so, they kept a very close eye on me. They basically kept me locked up; I suppose I should be grateful I was allowed to eat and use the bathroom. I think they had an idea that I would contact someone, anyone, about what was going on. I waited just long enough that they felt comfortable leaving me alone before sending the letter to Edward and Bella, asking for help. I'm so glad now that I didn't tell them about my vault at Hogwarts; they probably would have wanted that too." She sighed.

We sat there absorbing all that Hermione had told us; it was a disturbing situation we had sent her home to, and I was feeling a little guilty. Jasper must have picked up on it because he sent a wave of calm my way.

"It's not your fault, Edward. How could you have known?" Jasper asked.

Hermione spun around in her seat. "No, Edward. I don't blame you! I could have stayed with you for the summer. I could have told someone, but at the time, I thought it was normal." She snorted again, a little bitter this time. "You guys showed me what a family is. Please don't blame yourselves."

"What I don't understand is why I never picked up on any of this in their thoughts at Christmas. Their thoughts were calm, even happy, that they were there for you," I mused while I looked at Hermione.

She shrugged, but it was Carlisle who answered my musing. "It's possible they're so used to putting on this mask that they change their whole thinking process when they do. They become these people whom they are portraying, so much so, that even their thoughts are, in essence, _normal._ " Carlisle smirked at his use of the word.

"What do we do now, Carlisle?" Esme asked. "I refuse to send her back home to those awful people."

"We can't keep her, dear," he started only to have all of us fight him on the decision.

It was a loud cacophony of noise until the fireplace whooshed with a green flame, and Alice called out, "Actually, I think we can."

I had been arguing so hard that I hadn't realized she was having a vision. Rose went to see what had come in the floo network while I watched the vision with Alice. Everyone else waited to see what we would have to say.

At first, I couldn't make out what she was seeing. It was a computer, somewhere, and the keys were clacking on their own. Someone was typing at that computer, changing what looked to be records—birthing, doctor, hospital records—all while being invisible. It wasn't until whatever was covering that person slipped a little that I recognized the hands.

"Someone get me a pen!" Alice called out before she slipped into another vision. This one had James in his disguise in Hermione's neighborhood. He'd point his wand at the neighboring houses and cast a spell. I couldn't make out what it was or what it was doing, but he'd stay there a while before moving on. Her visions slipped to find Sirius in his disguise, in a school somewhere, wiping Hermione's name off trophies stored in a glass case.

It seemed we might just have a plan to keep Hermione safe.

The last scene I saw was Mr. and Mrs. Granger being hauled off to an insane asylum for their shared delusion of a daughter.

I opened my mouth to tell everyone what we had seen but was interrupted by Rose before I could start. "Wait, Edward. Who are Harold and Harriet?"

"Oh, they're the squibs who live next door to Hermione. Why?"

Rose waved the letter. "Because if we're going to do something, it'll have to be quick. They're going to call the cops tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, the Grangers told Harold that you have twenty-four hours to give her back before reporting you for kidnapping."

"Damn, then we'd better move quickly." I looked down at Isa and Hermione, then over to Alice, who was scribbling quickly. "This is what we're going have to do."

It didn't take long to lay out the plan. Hermione was a little sad that her parents would end up at the asylum, but she was also mad enough that she wanted it to happen. Once everyone knew what was going on, Jasper left for Sirius's house through the fireplace, and he was going to make sure that Harry and Ron were to go over to the Weasleys.

By morning, Hermione would be the biological daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

~*~UHS~*~

… _Now that I've shown you how to "fine tune" your mind reading, so to speak, you should be able to hear other sentient beings._ Cortesia finished her lesson. One I soon wouldn't forget. If this worked, being able to hear other beings like her could only come in handy. _Try reading your house elf._

Isa was sitting on the back porch with Hermione while I was getting my lesson with Cortesia. They wanted to be nearby because, at this point, Hermione felt the most comfortable around the two of us. It had only been a few days since we brought her home and changed her entire history. The poor girl was still struggling with all of the abrupt changes, but I could also hear that she had never been happier.

Cortesia noticed that my attention had wavered and nudged me with her nose to get it back. I looked over at her before shrugging my shoulders and listening for Kreacher.

 _Kreacher is so glad that he could come and work for Miss Bella._ I found him in the kitchen getting ready to start lunch. _Kreacher feels so much more relaxed here, but that could be because he doesn't have a stupid painting yelling at him day in and day out._

"I found him. I can hear him too."

 _Good, good. Just remember what I taught you to do, and you should be able to hear every creature that has sentient thoughts from now on. It will come in handy with what I feel is coming._

"Do you know what's coming or when?" I asked her. This wasn't the first time she'd mentioned something like that.

Cortesia shook her head, waving her horn around a little. _I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know. Unfortunately, I'm not as talented as your lovely sister. I can just feel that it's coming. I can let you know if I feel anything else. Oh, I do have a question._

I looked over to her and gave her my complete attention because the way she phrased that made her seem nervous.

 _I have family, my mate, and child currently living in Narnia …_

"Wait. That place is real? I thought it was just an imaginary place made up by C.S. Lewis."

The unicorn snorted, but I wasn't sure if it was in humor or disgust. _Yes, it's real, as is Middle Earth and Hobbits. All mythologies or stories have some grain of truth to them._ She leveled me with a look as if to say look around you, duh. _I want to bring my family here. I have missed them so, and the window to leave for the year will be closing soon. My question is would your family mind?_

I shook my head. "Of course not. Bring them. The more the merrier. We would never want you to be away from your family."

 _Thank you. I shall inform them immediately._ She turned to walk away from me, so I took that as my cue that our lesson was over for today. I was grateful that I'd be able to listen in on the other house elves in the castle. I had a feeling I would learn a lot by listening to their thoughts. I wonder what other creatures I'd be able to hear.

Isa and Hermione looked up from their book when I plopped down into a chair on the porch. "Good lesson?" they asked.

"It was actually. I'll be able to hear a lot more in the castle from now on. I'll just have to be careful and block out what isn't important."

"You'll figure it out. Plus, you'll have all night to let your mind roam," Isa said.

"This is true." I hummed while I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the chair. I just wanted to relax for a little while; learning new things with my mind reading would always be an adjustment and a little tiring. Isa and Hermione went back to their reading and let me have the quiet they could tell I craved.

It was just the three of us at the house today, even Emmett had somewhere he _had_ to be. What I knew, that I hadn't told the girls, was that they were giving Hermione some time to settle in without all of us crowding her. It was nice, though, the peace and quiet. With only the two girls here, Cortesia, and now Kreacher, my mind was quieter than normal.

That was until I sensed another couple voices.

They seemed to be humming, but what I found interesting was that the humming was in time with the hooting coming from the owlery. My head shot up, surely not. I'd always thought the owls were smarter than humans gave them credit for, considering they always came when we needed them and not from being called. They seemed to sense they were needed. Whether that was to deliver the mail, or like at Hogwarts when Isa and I were in the hospital. If what I was hearing was correct, then they _were_ sentient beings, just like Kreacher and Cortesia.

I got up from the table, deciding I wanted to investigate, and followed the "voices" toward the owlery. I wondered if the voices were coming from behind it, but as I got closer, I could tell they were coming from inside.

Isa and Hermione had watched me as I'd gotten up from the table and were currently wondering what I was doing sneaking up on the owls. I spun around to shush them with a finger over my lips before turning back the way I was going.

It wasn't long before I reached the owlery. I stood in the doorway with my mouth hanging open because … I could hear them; they were humming in their heads in time with their hoots. When Cortesia said I would be able to hear just about anything, she wasn't kidding.

I was so distracted by what I was hearing that I hadn't noticed Isa and Hermione come stand on either side of me.

"What is it?" Isa asked. "What do you hear?" Her questions caught the attention of the owls and caused them to spin in our direction, cutting off their singing but exchanging it for actual thoughts.

 _W-what's going o-on?_

 _What can he hear? Who do I need to defend them from?_

I still hadn't answered Isa because I was honestly shocked. By that time though, both she and Hermione were looking around us, and then back at me.

"Teddy, what is it that you hear?"

"The owls … I can hear the owls!"

 _What? No way! He can hear me?_

 _H-he can h-hear us?_

"Really? What are they saying?" both girls asked at once. They were beyond excited as they ran into the owlery to love on Athan and Saffy.

I laughed at their enthusiasm. "I was just listening to everything around us while I was sitting at the table, letting my brain roam through what Cortesia had taught me when I caught new voices. They were humming, but what I found strange was that they were humming along in time with the hooting. I thought maybe it was coming from behind the owlery, but when I got closer, I realized it was them."

"Ooo, you are clever owls, aren't you?" Isa cooed while she was tickling Athan on the side of the head and under his chin.

 _I am. I'm a very clever owl. Oh, oh, oh, right there._ It seemed Isa had hit a sensitive spot.

I watched as Saffy pulled away from Hermione a little at Isa's coo; she seemed to shrink into herself.

 _Why? She seems to go to Athan first. What about me?_

Oh. I hadn't noticed that; poor Saffy. "Isa," I whispered.

 _Hmm?_

I continued at vampire pitch. "I think you should pay more attention to Saffy. You don't pay her enough attention, and she's feeling a little upset."

 _What?_ Isa stood straight up. _Don't I?_

"No, sweet girl. She feels that you seek Athan out first. I think you need to spend time with her."

Isa nodded her head, gave Athan one more pat, then walked over to Saffy. I watched as she picked up the little owl and snuggled her under her chin. "My beautiful girl. I love you, and I'm so happy we're able to hear you now. It'll help in taking better care of you because you, my sweet, have some more growing to do. Yes, you do. Come on; let's go get you a treat."

 _Oh … but … but … what about me?_ Athan actually seemed shocked that Isa walked away from him. Even Hermione only gave him a cursory pat before leaving with Isa and Saffy.

I snorted before walking over and offering my arm. "You, my proud bird, need to learn to share. Saffy is only a baby and needs more attention than you."

 _Hmph. Fine._ He huffed as he climbed my arm to situate himself on my shoulder, nipping my ear in the process. _I have so much I want to tell you …_

He started nattering to me about anything and everything as I made my way back to the table where the two girls were heaping praise and love on the little blue owl, and she was lapping it up like crazy.

It was amazing what a little love and affection could do for someone.

 _And then when I learned how to fly …_ Athan continued on. I think he was telling me his whole life story, everything that had happened to him.

We'd been sitting on the back porch—the girls loving on Saffy and me listening to Athan—for going on an hour when we heard a pop come from the front of the house. A few seconds later, the door opened then closed, and we heard Dumbledore call out, "Where is everyone?"

"We're out back. But we'll meet you inside!" I yelled back.

Hermione looked up, confused. "Who's here?"

I looked down at her, surprised, because I had stood. I chuckled when I'd realized that with her human hearing, she wouldn't have heard Dumbledore arrive. "Professor Dumbledore has surprised us with a visit. Come on; let's go inside and see what's up."

Isa had stood when I did, putting Saffy on the table. I looked toward Athan, who was still sitting on my shoulder nattering away. "Athan, I need to go talk to Dumbledore. Do you mind?"

 _Nope, I'm quite happy where I am._

I had a feeling this bird was going to be more trouble now that I could hear his thoughts. I'm not sure I'll be able to get rid of him, even if I had class.

"Now, Athan, I have to go inside and meet with Dumbledore. You can chat to me later."

I saw him doing the owl version of a pout, but I pointed to the table. He could see that I wasn't joking around—even if Isa and Hermione were laughing at him—and hopped off my shoulder onto the table.

 _I'll hold you to it._

"I have no doubt that you will. Come on, girls." I indicated that they should go ahead of me into the house.

I followed the girls into the house only to nearly bump into them as Isa stopped short in the living room door.

"Daddy!" she squealed, running to the Mirror of Erised.

I watched her for a moment before I made my way over to Dumbledore, who was looking at the pictures Esme had hung on the wall.

"Funny thing, these muggle pictures. They don't really capture the essence of the subject since they're so flat," Dumbledore murmured when I stood next to him.

"I have to agree," I replied. Since seeing a magical picture, muggle ones just seemed so lifeless. "How are you, Professor?"

"Good, good. How are things going here?"

"I've had some lessons from Cortesia. I believe they're going to come in very handy."

 _Learned to read more minds, have you?_ I nodded in response to his questions. _Hmm, that will be useful._

"Why've you brought the mirror here, sir?"

Dumbledore laughed. "This mirror needs protecting, Edward. And where better than a house full of vampires, plus three of the strongest magical creatures I've ever met. No one will be getting that mirror from here. Besides, could you say no to that?" He pointed to Isa having a lively conversation with her father.

I shook my head. "No. She deserves to have at least one decent parent, even if she has Carlisle and Esme."

I watched Hermione for a minute; her thoughts were curious. _I can't see anything. Who's Bella talking to?_

I walked over to her, then bobbed down to her level. "Hermione, do you remember the mirror that gave Isa and I so much trouble earlier this year?"

She nodded.

"This is that mirror. It's called the Mirror of Erised, and it usually shows, to the person looking in, their deepest desires. For some reason, when Isa and I look into it, we can interact with our parents who've passed away. When we're on our own, like Isa is now, we can only see our own parents. But when we stand together, holding hands, we can see all of them. Can you see now why I was distracted when I found it?"

She nodded again. "That would be wonderful. Especially for someone like yourself, who hasn't seen them in so long. I could see how it would be a problem; you'd want to be with them all the time."

I reached over to kiss her head like I do with Isa. "Exactly, and for creatures such as us, we have forever. It could become a problem. We're going to need help to monitor it. Although, I have a feeling our parents will help in that respect."

"I can help too!" She smiled up at me.

I laughed at her. "We'd love that, too."

Isa wandered over to us while I'd finished talking to Hermione. "Have a good catch up, sweet girl?"

"Yup!" She giggled. "Where are we putting this thing?"

I laughed. "I have no idea. What do you think, sir?" I asked Dumbledore when I stood to face him.

He smiled down at the girls. "Hello, ladies. I think the best place is to hide this away in the potions room while nobody is home and none of the others are tempted to look into it."

"Kreacher," I called. I turned to him when he popped into the room. "Can you please place the mirror in the potions room? I think it might be easier if you shift it."

"Certainly, Master Edward. Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good day, Kreacher. I have someone coming later that I'd like you to meet. He's going to need your help next year."

Kreacher bowed, then placed his hand on the mirror and disappeared. It was at that point we all heard a massive ruckus coming from the front of the house. I mean, it was loud enough that even Hermione and Dumbledore could hear it. We all turned toward the front door.

"Is that Emmett?" Isa asked.

 _OH MY GOD! This is sooooooooo much fuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!_

"Yes, that's Emmett. What the hell has he gotten into?"

"Whatever it is, it sounds like fun!" Isa squealed again. She ran for the door, yanked it open, ran outside, and looked around. "Where are you, Emmett?"

He answered her when we'd all made it out the door. "Look up!"

"Oh no," Dumbledore moaned.

All of our mouths fell open at the sight above us. Emmett, Fred, and George were hovering above our heads in a 1970's Land Rover, the one that we had bought and sent over to Arthur to see if it would work. It seemed that Arthur Weasley was more ingenious than we had given him credit for because he had actually gotten the damn thing to fly.

It was the perfect car for Arthur because it could be a family car, given how many Weasleys there were. It was a blue four-door complete with roof racks and the spare on the bonnet. The best part? It was in mint condition well before Arthur got his hands on it.

"No, I can't see this. I don't see this." Dumbledore's shoulders slumped. "I know nothing. I see nothing." With that, he turned and went back inside.

I was thoroughly confused.

Isa giggled, and I looked down to ask why, but she beat me to it. "Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department." I still didn't understand what she meant. She pointed up. "Clearly, that is a misuse of muggle artefacts."

"Oops."

Isa looked up at me this time. "What do you mean, 'oops'?"

I looked sheepishly around. "I heard in Arthur's thoughts that he'd like a car to experiment on, hoping to get it to fly. Rose, Emmett, and I went hunting for one and sent him that." I pointed up. "In our defense, we didn't think he'd actually get it to work."

"Oh, big oops."

I nodded in agreement. "No wonder Dumbledore acted that way."

We watched as the twins and Emmett did donuts in the sky before hollering out a goodbye and flying off toward the Burrow.

"Let's just hope they keep that thing under wraps or Mr. Weasley could be in a lot of trouble," Isa murmured before she turned and went back inside.

I watched the car for a few more moments before I followed her inside to find Isa and Hermione telling Dumbledore how she ended up as Hermione Cullen and not Hermione Granger. I could see that the more she told it, the better she felt.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **So do Hermione's parents remind you of anyone? Anyone? And the flying car has made an appearance. Was it any surprise that Emmett had something to do with that?**

 **Remember next week is the last chapter for this story. I am working on Book Two as fast as possible and will get it to you as soon as I can!**

 **Thank you for reading, see you in a fortnight.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Summer Part II

**Wow, we've come to the end of the first book already. I can't believe it. I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me. And on a side note, Under Her Spell - Book Two - One Step Closer to Forever, has finished being written. I need to go over it and make sure the loose ends that need to be completed in it have been done. But as soon as that's done I'll have the first couple of chapters off to Pienuniek and Sally to look over. Give me a few weeks.**

 **Big, big thanks go to Pienuniek and Sally for undertaking this project with me. I'd be lost without the both of you!**

 **No copyright infringement is intended. Both Twilight and Harry Potter belong to SM and JK respectively.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen – Summer Part II - Malfoy**

It had been a few days since Dumbledore had dropped off the mirror and almost a week since Hermione had come to live with us. And it seemed we had come to the day that we would be receiving Draco's letter.

Isa had had a few more dreams regarding this letter but none of them had revealed what he wanted, just that we'd get it.

Emmett and I were playing Wizard's Chess in the living room, waiting on Isa and Hermione, when their conversation piqued my interest.

"Why do you want to color, Isa?"

"It's just something I like, something I never saw before. It's so muggle! Mummy bought one for me when I first found them. When she saw I liked them, she brought all these home. Look."

I could hear Hermione flipping through the myriad of books that Esme had bought when she found Isa coloring. What Isa loved was that Esme didn't buy just regular books; she bought ones about fairy tales, and some of the older coloring ones.

"Oooo look, Beauty and the Beast. This one was one of my favorite stories!" Hermione cooed. "You didn't answer why, Isa? Why do you _want_ to color, considering how well you can draw?"

"Oh me too," Isa swooned. "The way Belle helps to show Beast that the world isn't as bad as he thought he was, she truly saved him." Here Isa sighed. "I love doing things the muggle way. I love to cook muggle with Mummy or garden with Jasper. There's something satisfying about using my hands instead of using my wand. Plus, I've found it really relaxing because I don't have to think too hard."

"I love how that sounds, and you're right, Belle totally saved Beast! Let's do these ones!"

Emmett snorted at their choice; his thoughts were that that particular fairy tale sounded a lot like Isa and myself, causing me to chuckle at his thought process. Once the girls started down the stairs, I lost myself in my thoughts.

It had been a tough week since Hermione came to live with us; she had been going through the stages of grieving. She had been pushing Carlisle and Esme's buttons all week, testing them to make sure they were going to keep her and that they weren't going to yell and scream at her. She'd been grumpy, talking back, there was even a tantrum thrown in for good measure. Carlisle and Esme had kept their cool—not that I'd ever seen them lose it, even at Emmett—and treated her like they would anyone else.

She was punished appropriately for what she was doing, and then they'd talk about it all, showing her that she was loved, and it didn't matter whether she tried to push them away or if she tried to get them to push her away, it wouldn't happen. Hermione was now a part of the family, and she was ever so happy about it.

I was brought out of my musing when the Malfoys' owl came in through our owl door and landed with thump on the table next to my chair.

"Who does he belong to?" Emmett asked.

"This one is the Malfoys' owl. Isa had dreamed about him coming with a letter."

Hermione and Isa stood and walked over to us. "From whom?"

Isa sighed. "From Draco."

I reached out to grab the letter from the strange bird, watching as it leaned away but held up his talon exactly the way he did in Isa's dream.

Hermione crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. "What could _he_ possibly want?"

Without even opening the letter, I walked over to the desk Esme had set up in the corner, wrote a reply that agreed that both Isa and I would be there at the Leaky Cauldron at the set time before I handed it back to the owl, who then promptly flew back out the owl door.

"Isa and I have a meeting with him two days from now at two o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron. He and his mother want to talk to us."

"But why?" Emmett demanded.

I shrugged. "Isa's dreams haven't said, so the only way to find out is to go."

Emmett shook his head. "You two aren't going without backup. I'm going to be there, and I think Jasper should be too."

"Me too," Hermione piped up.

I kneeled down to her level. "No, Hermione. You need to stay here. We'll make sure Esme is home for you. But I agree that we shouldn't go without Emmett and Jasper, if it makes you feel better."

She nodded. "That does make me feel better. But why is Isa going?"

I opened the note to show her that Draco and his mother, Narcissa, asked to see both of us. "That's why. If Isa wasn't specifically asked for then she wouldn't be going either."

"Okay. Now what?"

I snorted. "Now, we go about our day, do something fun tomorrow like taking the dogs for a 'walk,' then prepare for the meeting with Draco. We should at least have a plan in place."

Emmett nodded just once. "Exactly."

~*~UHS~*~

The Leaky Cauldron was rather slow during the day from the looks of the place as Isa and I sat down at a table far away from the other patrons to wait. None of the family had been happy that we were going to be meeting Draco and Narcissa; they wanted more of our family around in case things went wrong.

We argued, saying that it was going to be hard enough to hide Emmett and Jasper, let alone more of the family, as the rest had commitments they had to go to. Rose, Carlisle, and Alice have their jobs while Esme had to stay home with Hermione; the only ones available were Emmett and Jasper, and they were currently stationed up the stairs out of sight. Close enough that they could be here if we needed them, but far enough away not to raise the little hairs on the back of Draco's neck.

We'd also gotten here earlier than we should have. We wanted to scope out the place, make sure there weren't hidden death eaters planted around, and that required me to use my talent to poke around in the heads of my fellow wizards.

From what I was hearing, these customers were all regulars; they were here most days whether it be drinking, a late lunch, or meeting up with other wizards in a place where they wouldn't be judged for how they looked. Not one of them, that I could hear, was a death eater, and that caused me to relax in my seat.

"Anything, Teddy?"

I shook my head. "Looks like it's going to be okay. I'll just go get us a couple butterbeers so we don't look out of place."

"Oooo, could I have some dragon roasted nuts too, please?" Isa pouted up at me, which caused me to chuckle.

I leaned over to kiss her head before I stood up. "Of course you can, sweet girl. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you!" She beamed after popping the P.

I made my way over to the counter to place our order, adding some more butterbeers to be brought over when our guests arrived. After I paid, I waited while I continued to check the wizards around me and kept an eye on Isa as she sat at the table by herself. All of the patrons had recognized me for what I was and knew to stay away from her if they wanted to keep their head. Once I had our order, I went back to the table where Isa and I conversed quietly about what we thought was going to happen at Hogwarts this year.

I could tell immediately when Draco and his mother arrived because the place fell silent, at least on the outside, because their thoughts were loud, wondering what those type of people were doing in their little pub. It seemed the Malfoys didn't frequent the Leaky Cauldron that often, or at all.

I nodded my head in recognition when Draco looked in my direction. I watched in fascination as he held out his arm to his mother, like a gentleman, to guide her over to our table. I stood as Draco held out her chair for her and waited with him while she sat before we took our own seats. What I noticed was that Narcissa had left her dark sunglasses on and that Draco had a long-sleeved shirt on despite the fact that it was a warm summer day outside.

Isa and I both looked to Draco to start because we were here at his request.

"Thank you both for meeting us today," he started. "I'd like to introduce you to my mother Narcissa. Mother, this is Edward and Isabella. I believe two of the most trustworthy souls at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Narcissa held out her hand to shake both mine and Isa's. "Draco has told me a lot about you and also about your exploits at the end of last year." She sighed. "I have also heard about the 'grapevine' that you took on he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Isa and I froze in our seats. Nobody was supposed to know about that, only our family and Dumbledore himself.

"Before we answer anything in regards to _Voldemort …_ " I hissed. The Malfoys flinched at the name. "What do you want? Your husband is a death eater. How am I supposed to know this is not going to get back to him and endanger my family?"

Both Draco and Narcissa had their minds closed to me, a practiced habit it seemed, because they looked at each other—having a silent conversation—before Draco began to roll up his sleeves and Narcissa pulled off her glasses.

What was underneath was even more shocking than them asking to meet us. In fact, it made us both gasp.

Up and down Draco's arms were bruises, but it was the black eye hidden behind Narcissa's sunglasses that infuriated me the most.

"I'll kill him," I hissed. "No man should ever, _ever_ lay a hand on a woman."

Narcissa shrunk back into Draco, who had wrapped an arm around her in comfort and protection. I could hear my brothers growl from above, but it was Isa's hands on my face as she tried to get me to look at her that caught my attention. I turned to look at her, knowing she would help me calm down.

"Calm down, Teddy. You're scaring her, and she's been scared enough. They need our help not our anger."

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against hers. I used the scent of her to settle my anger, but Lucius would be paying for this. Once I was calm, I turned back to the Malfoys across from us, but I kept a hold of Isa's hand.

"I apologize for my anger. I don't like it when others are hurt, and I have this unyielding need to fix it."

Narcissa nodded, but it was Draco that spoke. "Thank you, Edward. Your apology is accepted. As you can see, we have no loyalty to my father. Whatever we discuss goes no further than right here. In regards to what we want, we need help, and we want to help those who'll fight against the rise of he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Why don't you just leave?" Isa asked quietly. "Surely, it's not worth all of this to stay?"

It was then that Narcissa's mind opened up, and I accidentally answered Isa's question out loud from reading her mind.

"She can't because she was basically shoved at Lucius. Her father found girls to be useless, so he paid Lucius to take her off his hands, plus her sizable inheritance, and Lucius controls it all."

I pinched the bridge of my nose when Draco and Narcissa gasped. I'd accidentally let out my hidden talent.

Isa reached over and patted my arm with her other hand. _I think this might be a good thing. I have a feeling Draco will need this little talent of yours in the new school year._ She then reached over to hold Narcissa's hand that was resting on the table. "You can't stay; we can help you."

Draco and his mother shook their heads. "We have to. There are things that need doing. Now, please, did you take _Him_ down at school last year?" Draco asked.

Isa and I looked at each other, having our own silent conversation without any actual words before she nodded at me.

"I did." I paused while they both gasped. "I have a feeling he's going to keep trying until he's back, and our family will keep fighting to keep him from power as long as we're able to."

Narcissa sat up straight at that. She had come to some sort of decision, but what it was I couldn't tell you as her mind had closed again. "I want you to know I never wanted to be associated with the dark arts; that was all on Lucius. He dragged us into it when _He_ was around the last time. Lucius was seduced by the promises of riches and power whispered by the Dark Lord, and in the process, I was separated from the ones I loved.

"I was close with my cousins Sirius Black and little Nymphadora Tonks without my family knowing. That was until I was forced to marry Lucius, then I was cut off from _all_ of them." Isa and I looked at each other because of one of the names she mentioned. "And then they all started dying. By that point, Lucius was so deep into the dark arts that we couldn't pull ourselves out. When the Dark Lord disappeared, I thought it was our chance to escape it all, but Lucius was just dragged in further trying to find a way to bring _Him_ back." She sobbed. "Last year, when the rumors started, he got worse." She indicated to her face. "And this summer has been the worst yet. When he can't take it out on us, our house elf Dobby gets it, and the poor creature has taken a beating this summer. Lucius is up to something; we wanted to warn you."

"Let us help you," I pleaded. "Let us get you out of there."

"No." Narcissa answered in a stronger voice than we had heard from her all afternoon. "The best way to bring down the supporters of _Him_ is to do this from the inside. Draco will provide you with information that I collect, and the fact that he can do it silently is even better. It means, though, that while you can be friends outside of school, at school, you're going to have to pretend to hate each other."

I sighed before shaking my head. "I don't like this, Narcissa. I was raised in the era when men treated women with respect, although I'm sure there were ones who didn't, but I don't like asking you to go back in there where you'll be hurt."

She looked over at me with a soft look on her face. "I understand your position, Edward. But know that we have thought about this; you aren't asking us to go back in, we've chosen to. It's what needs to happen." Both she and Draco stood. "Just remember that Lucius is up to something. I don't have much information because he's been more secretive than usual, but if I get anything, I'll send Draco over with it."

Isa and I stood as we watched them leave the Leaky Cauldron and as Jasper and Emmett came down the stairs to sit with us after ordering another round of butterbeers.

"Well, that was unexpected," Jasper stated as he sat across from us. "So, they want to help take down _His_ helpers?"

"So it seems."

"What's the plan, then?" Emmett asked.

Isa tilted her head at the question; she seemed to be thinking hard about it. "I think for now, as much as Dumbledore has been a help, this needs to be kept with just us. As much as Draco and his mum seem sincere, they need to prove themselves."

"That's for sure. Let's head home." I stood, holding out my hand for Isa then turned toward the back room inside the pub to make our way to Diagon Alley to go home.

~*~UHS~*~

I was the first to walk out of the fireplace when we got home, only to find a whole house full. Everyone was home from work, and we had a visitor.

 _Don't worry. I advised them all of your decision to keep it quiet for now. But I actually had a purpose in having Professor Dumbledore here,_ Alice informed me. _I've had a vision that seems to be a few years in the future. He needed to know._

I nodded while I waited for Isa to come through the fireplace. As soon as she did, I swung her up before we took our seat on one of the sofas while we waited for Emmett and Jasper to come through and take their seats.

"So …" Jasper started, sampling the room. "What's going on?"

"There's something coming on the horizon. It's at least three years away. I was able to have a vision of it …" Alice began. I viewed it as she explained what was going on.

 _It was dark out. I was running around inside what seemed to be a hedge maze, but the walls were higher than I had ever seen. I looked like I was slightly panicked as I ran into one dead end after another._

 _The scene shifted, and we were looking at Harry—_ that brought me up short. Why was it Harry? He was supposed to be hidden— _running around inside the same maze. There also seemed to be a couple other people near Harry, a blonde girl who was slim in stature, and a broad stocky boy. Harry watched as the boy shot a spell at the girl, who was knocked to the ground before he stalked away. Harry ran over to the girl to check to make sure she was okay; once he'd done that, he shot red sparks into the air. Harry continued on before he had to dodge a spell aimed at him. He almost wasn't quick enough, but I collided with him and pulled him out of the way._

 _I swung around to attack the young boy, but Harry pulled on my arm before shouting, "Don't, Edward! He's cursed! He doesn't know what he's doing!"_

 _The scene shifted again to Harry and me running toward a cup, one that looked like it was a big prize. Harry and I looked at each other, having a silent conversation before we both grabbed the cup and were sucked into space like we do when we grab a portkey._

 _When we reappeared, we were in a graveyard on the side of a hill with an imposing mansion looking over it. But it was the voice that called out, "Kill the spare," that I recognized. Voldemort had found a way to kidnap Harry from a school event._

 _The vision ended when I was hit with a bright green spell from a round man who seemed to be holding a baby._

"NOOOOOO!" Isa wailed. "No. He will not be competing. There is no way he's going to be hit with the Killing Curse!" She was clinging to me as tight as her little arms could hold me as if it was going to happen that very second.

I pulled her tight to me and cooed until she calmed down. When she was sniffling, Dumbledore stood from his seat and knelt in front of us.

"Isabella, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?" He waited until she was looking at him and had nodded to indicate she was. "Edward cannot be killed by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. You have to have a beating heart for it to kill you. He may be knocked out and have to heal, much like the last time, but it will not kill him. In fact, until he's hit with it, we won't know what will happen; it could just bounce off."

"Can't you test it?" Rose asked quietly.

Dumbledore stood and turned to look at everyone in the room. "No. We can't test it as it is an Unforgivable Curse."

Jasper took in that information. "An Unforgivable Curse?"

Dumbledore started pacing. "There are three of them. _Avada Kedavra_ or The Killing Curse: its use is obvious. _Crucio_ or The Cruciatus Curse: this one is used to cause excruciating pain, usually used to torment the information out of someone. And _Imperio_ : this one forces the victim to obey every command given by the caster.

"They are so named because they are unforgivable, and the use of any one of them is a one way ticket to Azkaban. Before you ask, Azkaban is the wizarding jail. That is one place you never want to be sent to."

I watched through his memory of a trip to Azkaban. It was a desolate place guarded by what looked to be many beings that looked like death. Every prisoner seemed to be afraid of them. I couldn't figure out why until I saw one of them lean over a prisoner and try to suck something out of them.

I jerked back out of the memory with a startled gasp, which caused everyone to look over at me, including Isa, who was on my lap. "What were those?"

 _Oh, you saw that. Sorry._ Dumbledore sighed before pointing his wand in the direction of the library. "Accio _Darkest Creatures_." Once the large volume flew from the library to his hands, he used his wand to start rifling through it. He came to the page he wanted before he lifted it and showed me a picture of the beings I had seen. "This them?"

I nodded, giving a shudder.

Dumbledore showed the rest of the family before putting the book back on the table. "Those"—he pointed—"are Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, and probably the worst, darkest being to ever grace this planet."

"They look like death." Alice shuddered.

"It's a very apt description. They infest the darkest, filthiest places and feed off the despair of those around them. They drain the hope, peace, and happiness from the very air around them, and if you get too close, every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked from within you. If it feeds on you long enough, it could reduce you to something like itself … soulless and evil … and you would be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

"Is that what it was doing to the prisoner in your memory?" I asked with trepidation.

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "No. What that Dementor was doing was far worse. They have this ability called the Demontor's Kiss in which it is able to consume the very soul from any living being and leave it in a permanent vegetative state. Only the very worst of those in Azkaban have had this happen to them."

It was a shocking truth to find out there were creatures out there darker than vampires, and one such could actually suck the soul right out of you. After finding out I have a soul that was one creature I planned on staying far away from.

"But we have gotten off course. As I was saying, before. We cannot perform any of the Unforgivable Curses unless we want to end up in Azkaban. The only ones who perform those types of dark magic are Voldemort and his followers." Dumbledore turned to Isa again. "So you have nothing to worry about, little one. The spell cannot kill your Edward.

"But it is most disconcerting someone that close to Voldemort was able to get that close to the Triwizard Cup to turn it into a portkey to take Harry to _Him_. That and Harry will still be too young to enter the tournament at all. "

Carlisle spoke up then. "My biggest concern is that Harry should still be Mike at that time. How and when is he found out?"

We all looked at Alice, who was meditating to see if she could get a vision. "There's something there. But it's not clear; it seems something is blocking my vision."

"It doesn't matter for now. Alice, can you keep an eye out for more visions, please?" She nodded to his request. "Edward, you're going to have to keep an ear to the ground in regard to the tournament, _but_ , it's not until fourth year." I nodded as well. I could certainly do that. "If everyone else could please keep your eyes and ears open, that would be appreciated."

Esme stood, taking one of Dumbledore's hands. "Of course, Albus. Any help we can offer …"

She was interrupted by a loud pop coming from outside. "Goodness, what was that?"

Before anyone could make their way to the front door, it flew open, and Pokey, who was a small house elf—even smaller than normal—ran inside. "Professor sir, Professor sir!" He bolted all the way through the parlor and almost ran right into Dumbledore.

"Whoa, Pokey, slow down. What has you in a tizzy?"

"It's Professor Snape, sir. Pokey has been keeping an eye on him just as sir asked. He has been fine all summer, sir, but today, he went into Knockturn Alley," Pokey whispered as if it was some big secret. "I'm not sure where he went because it was too busy for Pokey to follow, but no good ever comes from shopping in there."

It was at that moment Kreacher came from the kitchen to let everyone know it was dinnertime. Before he could open his mouth, he spotted Pokey and froze. His mind was a mess. I couldn't make heads or tails of what he was thinking. It wasn't until Pokey spotted him that things clicked into place.

"Brother!" Pokey yelled in excitement before he ran over and almost hugged the stuffing out of Kreacher. "Pokey has missed you."

"Pokey?" Kreacher almost sobbed out. "Kreacher thought you were gone. Mistress Black she … she said … you didn't make it."

Esme smiled at them both before she ushered us into the dining room, giving Pokey and Kreacher time to catch up.

~*~UHS~*~

I looked over at Isa giggling with Hermione, Ginny, Alice, and Rose. They were happy because they got to spend the whole day together just being girls, although, we were actually all together to celebrate Harry's twelfth birthday. James and Sirius had invited all of us to their house for a party.

We seemed to be segregated into groups; the girls were in one corner of the room catching up and playing a few games. The twins, Emmett, Jasper, and I were playing a round robin of sort's game of wizard's chess; whoever won played the next and so on until there was only one winner left. More often than not, we were laughing harder than we were playing. The twins were a riot, and they had many tales of their exploits in pranks over the years. It's what had endeared Emmett to them in the first place. They had plenty of wonderful ideas that they were hoping to turn into a lucrative business one day; I had hope I could help them.

Harry and Ron were off by themselves—not by Harry's choice—talking quietly in the corner. It seemed I had found out why Harry and Ron hadn't been at our house much. Ron didn't appreciate the fact that we showed him up at every turn. We got better grades, we studied, we were friendly with everyone, and he didn't like the attention we got, whether we wanted it or not. Ron was jealous, and that's what kept him away, and with that, Harry felt loyal to him.

But it wasn't just that. It seemed that Harry had learned how to hide things from me. There was something on his mind; he wasn't thinking actively on it, and he didn't want to talk about it. I was concerned, and not just because he could hide things from us. All summer long, we had sent Athan and Saffy but never got a reply; it seemed to me that he was closing in on himself. I was hoping he would come to one of us, even if just to yell at us for anything he was thinking.

Carlisle and Esme were watching all the groups from where they sat at the table with the adults. They were concerned with Harry and Ron's separation from the group but resolved to keep an eye on things. The others didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn't think anything of it.

We all fell quiet as James stood from the table and looked at each and every one of us before his eyes fell on his son. We all stood and came to take a seat with everyone else.

"I met your mother when I was your age. At first, she couldn't stand the sight of me, and it probably didn't help that I was a cocky little shit and a bit of a bully. But over the years at Hogwarts and beyond, we fell in love. She was the best thing that ever happened to me until the day your mother told me she was pregnant with you.

"We seemed to be at the beginning of the first war with the Dark Lord, but that day, I was the happiest I had been since the day we were married. I kept your mother safe throughout her pregnancy, and the day you were born, there were no two happier people on the entire planet.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep her safe for you, but I've never been sorry to still have you. I love you, son, and happy birthday."

With a flick of his wand, a present appeared from thin air and landed on the table in front of him. With that, we all cheered and yelled out, "Happy Birthday!" That was our cue to bring out the presents we had brought with us.

We'd had a talk the week before about not wanting to show anyone up with our wealth, so we decided to all go in for a couple presents from us so we didn't flaunt it. It was an offhand comment that Isa had made that had us talking about it, so we spoke to James and Sirius to see what they were getting Harry, and we coordinated with them.

Harry opened the first present from his father and godfather to find a magical camera. It was the type that took those fantastic moving pictures that Isa had stored away of her parents.

"Oh, wow, guys! This is great!" Harry jumped up to give hugs to James and Sirius. "I can't wait to take it to school and document everything. I never want to forget."

After that, he was much more enthusiastic to open the rest of the gifts.

Once he was done, he had a collection of photo albums we had bought for him, plus a beautiful portrait of his mother in a frame that Isa had drawn for him. Compared to all the other drawings of hers that I had seen, this one was the most stunning.

From the Weasleys, he received a huge box of homemade sweets. All the different family members made all different ones, but it was mostly homemade fudge. The only different items in the box were a couple Chocolate Frogs from Ron and a joke wand from Fred and George. I think it was supposed to turn into a rubber chicken, but in a twist of fate, it turned into a cucumber with a chicken head; it was nothing if not amusing.

What I discovered from listening to Ron's thoughts was that there were supposed to be ten chocolate frogs, but Ron had eaten the rest, and Molly wasn't happy.

The thing I noticed about Ron that day was that he wasn't happy. He had a complaint about everything. He never got homemade chocolate fudge, he'd never had a camera, and it wasn't all about him. Why didn't things like this happen to him? But he never complained loud enough that his parents or any of the humans heard him; it was only us vampires and Isa who could hear his grumblings clearly. But from Harry's thoughts, while he hadn't heard the words, he recognized the tone and knew Ron was again complaining.

I was going to have to keep a much closer eye on his relationship with Harry because I didn't want it to turn abusive.

My thoughts were interrupted by Molly announcing it was time for cake. But what she levitated out of the box she had stored it in was no ordinary cake. When it landed on the table, it looked like the box that stored the Quidditch Balls at Hogwarts. What I realized when I looked at it properly was that the entire box was made out of chocolate.

Molly waved her wand again, and the lid opened. She had even managed to make it creak a little, and inside was padded with vanilla sponge cake covered in green icing. There had been three indentations cut into the sponge cake that held the Quaffle and the Bludgers made of chocolate sponge and decorated to look exactly like the balls.

In the lid, which was decorated to be identical to the Hogwarts one, was a Golden Snitch. This was going to be Harry's alone, and it was made entirely of chocolate with gold leaf to decorate it. Molly had even managed to cut the pattern into it so it looked exactly like the Snitch Harry had caught so often in his first year at school.

When Molly had opened the lid, twelve of the no-drip candles used to decorate the great hall floated up and ignited themselves, ready for Harry to make his wish.

Ron's mouth was almost on the floor, and the jealous thoughts running through his head were almost obscene. I knew I would have to watch out for repercussions against Harry.

"Now, Harry, you can blow out these candles only after a wish has been made. When you are ready." Molly indicated to the cake.

"I … wow … Molly, thank you. This is the best cake I've ever seen." Harry fumbled. What made me chuckle though was Esme; she was going to ask Molly for lessons in all things cake.

Harry looked around at everyone in that room, trying to think of something he could wish for. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Ron that one came to mind.

 _I wish for everyone's health and happiness._ With that Harry blew out all of his candles.

We spent the rest of the day socializing until it was time to go home. The Weasleys left first, taking Ron with them, which gave me a chance to have a quick word with Harry when I said my goodbyes. I shook his hand and gave him a short hug, leaning in. I asked, "Have you been receiving our letters, Harry?"

"No, I haven't received any, from anyone, all summer."

"I'm sorry that you haven't. I don't know why because we've sent plenty." I looked at his shocked face. "But you know you can talk to me about anything, anytime. You know that, right?"

He nodded, squeezing his eyes closed when I pulled back. "I do know that, Edward. Thank you; one day, I may take you up on that."

"You do that, Harry. We're all here for you, always."

"Thank you."

~*~UHS~*~

About a week later, we were outside meeting Cortesia's family, her husband, Demetrius and their daughter, Zinnia. Isa and Hermione were having a ball playing with Zinnia in the paddock.

"I've been curious, Cortesia," I started, only to pause because my question might be considered rude.

She tilted her big head at me, then nudged me with her nose when I didn't continue. _What is it, Edward?_

"I don't want to be rude." She snorted like that could be an impossibility. "I'm sorry if it comes across that way, but I was wondering if there was meaning for your family's unusual names."

She shook her head at me. _It's not rude. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't asked before. My name means the bold one,_ she snorted. I chuckled because I could see what was funny about that. _Demetrius means lover of the Earth. And he truly does; he's forever helping things grow with his powers._ She nodded over to her husband who had a glowing horn and was slowly walking around the paddock making the grass grow.

"At least, you'll never run out of food."

Cortesia nodded. _That's true. And our daughter, Zinnia,_ she murmured with parental love and pride, something I couldn't wait to show our child. _Her name means the creative one. She enjoys using nature to create beautiful things like that._ Again, she nodded her head but this time toward her daughter, Hermione, and Isa. I looked over where Zinnia had created an archway covered in flowers and a stunning Maypole that the girls were running, giggling, and weaving around.

"Teddy, can you see if Ginny wants to play?"

 _You don't need to send an owl, Edward. I have located Miss Weasley and her brothers flying here. Shall I bring them to you?_

I chuckled at the image Cortesia showed me and nodded my head; it was time for a little payback on the Weasley twins.

Cortesia's horn glowed brightly, and she whinnied. We all heard the yelps the twins gave as her powers caught them; she had placed them in bubbles and was floating them toward us. She held Ginny still, but Cortesia was spinning Fred and George around in circles. That wasn't even the funny part—although they looked ridiculous—the funny part was the noises they were making. Well, that was funny until Fred declared he was going to throw up. It was a good thing Cortesia wasn't holding them too far off the ground because she popped her bubbles hearing that and unceremoniously dumped them on the ground, knocking the air out of them.

Emmett bounded over and looked at them lying flat out on the ground. "Like our warning system, boys?"

"Ugh, you suck!" they both yelled at the same time, which caused us all to laugh at them. When I looked up, Ginny had already gone to play with Isa and Hermione, Rose, and Alice were off to the side watching them and making daisy chain crowns for the girls. Cortesia wandered over there to lay near and just enjoy having her family around.

"What are you up to today? Where're Ron and Harry?" I asked Fred as he got up from the ground.

He snorted, clearly not impressed with someone. " _Ron_ ," he sneered. "Is once again at Harry's house. Apart from his birthday, we haven't seen hide nor hair of Harry. What about you?"

I shook my head. "There's something going on there."

George sidled up next to Fred with Emmett and Jasper joining too. "You're not wrong. Ron has changed since he came home. In fact, he's almost as conceited as Percy."

"Only without the studiousness," Fred finished.

I sighed. I didn't like ratting out someone who was supposed to be a friend, but I think we all needed to keep an eye on things. "Ron's jealous. I think jealous might actually be an understatement. It seems he resents us." I waved around at my family. "He resents our wealth, our family bonds, and how everything comes to Isa and me with ease. He doesn't like the fact that we don't have to study but do so anyway, and lastly, he doesn't like the fact that most people like us for who we are."

"So, what are we to do?" Fred and George both asked.

"We keep an eye on the situation, keep each other up to date, and when all else fails, tell the parentals and go from there," Emmett answered. "What are we going to do today, though?"

Fred and George grinned before picking up their brooms. "We thought we could spend the day racing around the forests." They cheered together before George carried on. "Plus, we want to see if Edward's reflexes are as fast as he claims they are!"

"Hell yeah!" I scaled the wall of the house and into the window that was open to our suite. I mounted my broom and flew out the very same window yelling at Fred and George as I flew by. "Catch me if you can!"

We spent hours flying around the forest with Jasper and Emmett chasing us. I proved that not only was I fast but my reflexes were spot on. They were lightning sharp, even when they were throwing all manner of objects at me. I didn't miss a single thing. I caught most and dodged the rest. The ones I caught, I'd throw at Emmett's head, making him grumble and complain. I tested my reflexes right down to the last second by weaving and swerving through the trees, and I was able to avoid every single one of them, even at my absolute fastest, which was when the images started to blur, even for me. In fact, the only person who hit something was Fred, and that was only because Isa had grabbed her broom and frightened him when she cut him off by coming down from above him.

She scared him so much that he swerved because he thought they were going to collide, and he ran into a bush. He toppled ass over tit, rolling over and over, before he came to a stop at the bottom of a huge oak tree.

We all pulled up while Jasper and Emmett checked him over.

"Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry." Isa giggled.

"Ugh, you don't sound sorry."

Isa looked mortified for giggling. "No, I really am. I didn't expect you to crash. Are you okay?"

With the help of Jasper, he was able to stand. "I'm good, Bella. Shall we continue?"

"Never keep you down for long, eh, Fred?" George burst out laughing.

" _Never_!" he yelled before climbing back onto his broom and taking off.

We laughed at him before chasing him down. We kept going and going until we heard Esme calling for us from the house. "Kids, can you come in for a minute please!"

"Race you!" Isa yelled before she shot up through the trees to be able to fly over them as fast as she could. I laughed again before following her and attempting to catch up to her. Fred and George had no hope, and they trailed along behind us, cheering for who they thought was going to win, with Emmett and Jasper trailing underneath them, cheering as well.

Isa and I shot past the tree line to find everyone in the backyard making a lot of noise for who they wanted to win. Isa and I were neck and neck until the last minute when I decided to slow just a little and give her the advantage to let her win. When she landed first, the noise that exploded all around us was huge. I could see the win gave her a little burst of confidence and that was what I was aiming for.

I landed, handing my broom off to Carlisle, and scooped Isa up into my arms, spinning her around in circles to the cheering going on around the backyard. She giggled while she held her arms above her head in a celebrating manner!

 _I know you let me win, Teddy._

I smiled, thinking I may never be able to get anything past her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead, wrapping her arms around my neck. _Riiiigggghht. I'll let you have this one. Thank you._

We carried on celebrating for a little while longer until Esme remembered what she called us in for.

"Well, Hermione, Isabella, and Edward, it seems we'll be making a trip to Diagon Alley soon." She pulled three letters out from behind her back and waved them around in front of her. "Fred, George, and Ginny, you may want to head home to get your letters. Come back soon."

"We will. Thank you, Esme!" they chanted before mounting their brooms.

Once they were gone, Esme handed out our letters, but we didn't expect the tears that burst out of Hermione.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asked as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione sniffled as she looked up at our mother. "This is the first bit of mail I've gotten with Hermione Cullen on it. Thank you, Mum, Dad."

We walked away to sit on the back porch to give them a moment. Once they were done, they made their way over.

Emmett was the first to ask. "What do you need this year?" He was always so excited.

Hermione, Isa, and I all raced to see who could open their letters fast enough.

"We need all the same equipment as our first year, plus some new books. It looks like we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." I read aloud. "A Gilderoy Lockhart."

"It seems he's been very busy out in the world," Isa murmured. "These books tell his tales of how he's gone up against banshees and ghouls."

"Look …" Hermione pointed. "He's written 'Voyages with Vampires' and 'Wanderings with Werewolves.'"

I snorted. "If anything, they should be a good chuckle. From what I can tell, not much affects a vampire."

Emmett snorted. "Well, in that case, even I can't wait to read them."

I couldn't either. With Voldemort still on the loose, a reputable DADA teacher was very important. Those book titles did foreshadow that he knew a lot. I just wished the next year would be boring as opposed to this year. Only time would tell.

~*~UHS~*~

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **If you are a member of my group, I'll be posting the synopsis for Book Two as soon as I can get it to my satisfaction. And as soon as I have a start date organised, I'll post the first of the teasers!**

 **I can't wait to hear what you think.**


End file.
